The Price of Freedom on the Sea
by Lizzyc807
Summary: Princess Emma married Neal in what she thought was a love match only later to find it was a political match setup by her parents to unite their kingdoms. Their 10 year old son Henry is heir to the throne one day. She survives her daily life but a secret keeps her alone. As they are leaving for a holiday at sea they meet a band of pirates that change her life forever. (rewrite11/14)
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Emma looked longingly out of the carriage window staring at the beautiful scene that was coming closer and closer. She loved to go on holiday on the sea. She loved to feel the wind in her hair and the soft crashing of the waves against the boat always helped lull her to sleep after a long day. She sighed and looked back over at Henry.

Henry sat leaning against his father's shoulder on the opposite bench of the carriage softly sleeping. He was such a sweet and loving boy. She couldn't have asked for a better son. He was kind and good to everyone. She believed he would be a thoughtful and good king once day. His people would surely respect him and love him. That thought made her eyes well up with tears. She wiped her hand across her eyes to quickly hide her emotion. She learned long ago that she must remain stoic in front of Neal or he would think her weak and take advantage of that.

Henry looked a lot like his father with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in his princely attire and ready to get on the boat. He loved to sail just like his mother. He was so excited this morning when they were packing the carriages for the trip. They were supposed to be away for at least a month. She closed her eyes and took a breath. The thought of being away from her usual castle life felt like such a relief to her. Suddenly the carriage jolted and stopped. She could hear the horses squealing loudly outside and she sucked in a breath holding back a scream as she witnessed their driver getting his throat slit.

Neal had a panicked look on his face as he stood and unsheathed his sword. He startled Henry awake when he stood. Emma grabbed Him and pulled him into her arms on her side of the carriage to shield his eyes from the view.

"Don't move, stay in the carriage and do not get out." Said Neal.

Emma nodded and let out the breath that she'd been holding and began to smooth down Henry's hair caressing him to keep him calm. He looked up to her and she held her finger in front of her lips cautioning him to be quiet.

Neal opened the door and climbed out of the carriage to find out what was happening outside.

The commotion got louder and louder as it got closer to the carriage and to their door. Princess Emma looked outside of the window and then immediately closed her eyes as she witnessed the men fighting. She quickly took off her tiara and stowed it inside of her hood. They were less likely to kill her if she were not a royal. There were bandits surrounding their carriage now.

"It's Ok Henry, we will be ok." she whispered.

She could feel him shaking and she was doing her best to comfort him.

"I won't let them hurt you. Please trust me. " she said.

The door to their carriage was pulled open. A man with missing teeth, scraggly hair, and a red knit cap appeared before them.

"Oh, aren't you a pretty little thing. Ah and what do we have here, a fine strapping young lad. I hope you have a strong back son. We can certainly use a good deck hand."

Henry grabbed closer to his mother and whimpered as the man pulled her arm towards the door trying to get her out of the carriage. She dug her heels into the floor but she was no match for the man and they were flung out of the carriage a short distance to the ground.

"Let's go now, both of you, he shouted! "

Emma picked up Henry from the ground and began dusting him off as he clung to her. She stood firm and held her head up gaze set on the man standing in front of her. The bandits were removing their cases from their carriage along with anything else of value that they had with them. The two horseman and the two guards that were guiding them to the ship were dead on the ground. Neal was on his knees being held between two of the bandits with a sword to his neck. His head was pointed down; he appeared to have been beaten and was out cold.

"This one won't be a problem Smee," one of the bandits called over.

He cackled loudly and snickered in their direction.

Emma pulled Henry close to her so that he could not witness this scene.

She whispered into his head, "It's going to be ok Henry. I'll protect you with my last breath."

He held her tighter and she covered him with her cloak.

There were 6 men in total that she could see and another 2 men were loading their things into their cart. The remaining men huddled around the one they called Smee. She overheard them talking.

"The Captain will be pleased with us, appears we have earned quite a haul with this lot. I believe we will be taking on an extra crew member at that."

Smee looked over in their direction towards Henry.

"He will make a fine deck hand. What do you think mates? Should we take him along? The sailor's life is not for everyone but with the loss at that last port we could sure use the help. "

"No, Please leave him alone. You have all of our things. You don't need to take him too," Emma pleaded.

Henry grabbed her tighter.

"No, please don't let them take me mama." he cried.

Smee approached her. He circled both of them scanning her up and down and rubbing his finger and thumb against his scruffy chin.

"Hmm, I think maybe we could make a deal with you milady. Suppose we take you instead. I believe you would make a fine gift for our captain this evening. He may be in the mood to celebrate tonight after seeing the haul we bring back today and surely we won't be able to remain in harbor after the events that happened here. " said Smee.

Emma looked at Neal and then looked at Henry. He held his mother tightly. She kissed the top of his head.

"Henry your father is hurt, you must tend to him and see that he gets help." she whispered.

She kissed him again a few times and he began to cry in understanding that she was going to take his place with these men.

"Mom, no, you can't go with them", he cried.

She whispered into his hair so only he could hear her,"Henry you must stay with your father. You will rule these lands one day and I can't have your destiny or the destiny of our people in jeopardy. I love you."

"I'll go with you." He cried.

Emma looked at Smee.

"Leave my son unharmed and I'll go with you," she said curtly.

Smee grinned wildly and rubbed his hands together.

"Ok boy's drop him, the boy stay's here and the lady will go with us. Let's go." shouted Smee.

The two men dropped Neal to the ground.

"Henry, go to your father." said Emma.

Henry ran to him. The men began to bind Emma's hands. They put a thin black bag over her head and pushed her forward. She was suddenly lifted and tossed over someone's shoulder as if she was a sack of potatoes.

She heard Henry softly sobbing.

"I love you Mama, I love you. " said Henry.

"Goodbye Henry! I love you." she called.

Emma felt a knock on the back of her head and saw darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Lament

Ch. 2

When Emma woke up she had a throbbing head ache. She reached up and felt the back of her head, a lump was forming. She looked at her surroundings. She was sitting in the cabin of a ship. It was a decent size room, filled bookshelves on the wall, a bed, a table with 2 chairs, a small desk, and a window with an embedded seat in front of it. She was seated at the table on one of the chairs with her hands bound in front of her. She discovered her feet were not bound. She got up and walked over to the window. The ship was in motion. She could only see the blue water splashing up against the window. There was no land in front of them. She sat in the window seat, tears started to well up in her eyes and she could only think of one word, Freedom and she sighed in relief.

There was a shuffling above her and then she heard thumps of someone coming down towards the door to the room. She turned towards the door when he appeared. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the light in the room. A man who she could only assume was the captain seemed to fill the room with his presence.

"Hello Love, I see you have made yourself at home. My you are pretty lass aren't you? "

Emma jumped to her feet quickly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave my seat." she whispered.

"No, no I expect that you will be with me for awhile so you should acquaint yourself with my cabin. You are quite lovely aren't you? " he said as he eyed her up and down.

She stood there with her hands bound in front of her. She still had on her cloak and her gloves as a proper lady should. Her dress was a deep satiny emerald green that went to the floor and her cloak matched in color and equal length. Her hair hung in curly tendrils down to her waist. Any style that she may have had was gone after having the bag on her head.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Killian Jones, but most people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker, Hook. "he said grinning at her with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall in front of her.

He spoke with a smooth accent and had exaggerated the k at the end.

"As in Captain Hook?" she asked.

"Ah, so you've heard of me? "he said.

He looked at her with the smile growing on his face. He had piercing blue eyes that would rival the deepest blue of the ocean. They were kohl rimmed to accentuate them further. He had a slight facial scruff and black hair that was slightly ruffled. He was handsome which the rumors hadn't done him justice to expose. He did have a hook instead of a hand so that part of the rumor was true. He wore all black leather from his boots to his vest. His vest hung over a black flowing shirt that was open in a deep v exposing his chest.

She felt his eyes on her as she was looking him over and her cheeks began to flush. She looked down to the floor.

"Do you like what you see Love?" he asked.

He swaggered towards her and with his hook he cut her ropes from her wrists. She rubbed her wrists to sooth herself.

"Let me have a look at you. Take off your cloak and get yourself comfortable love. The men tell me that we are going to celebrate this evening. That you have willingly come aboard as a gift to the Captain." He said.

Emma nodded and unhooked her cloak from around her neck. She was wearing a cap sleeve dress and had a scarf wrapped around her neck to cover the open area that would expose her skin. She peeled her elbow length gloves down to expose her arms and began to untie the scarf.

He pushed back her hair to expose her neck and chest. He looked at her with a confused expression.

She felt the tears begin to pool in her eyes as she stood there feeling exposed. She had bruises of different age up and down her arms and her neck still had the yellowed finger mark bruises. She once again lowered her eyes to the floor. She wanted to hide her shame. She never expected anyone to see what she had endured at the hands of her husband Neal.

"I'm going to have to talk to my crew about how to treat a lady that they plan to gift me." he said angrily.

He marched out of the room back up the stairs leaving her alone. She let out the breath she was holding and began rubbing her arms for warmth. She didn't know if she should sit or stay where she was.

He returned with his first mate, Smee, the man with the red hat from earlier and she stood with her head up reminding herself to be stoic, not to show any signs of weakness.

"Smee, what is the meaning of this? Is this how you treat a lady? " he asked.

Both the Captain and Smee looked at Emma.

She covered her neck with her hair and looked down to the floor again to hide her shame. She couldn't help it the tears she desperately tried to hold back began falling down her beautiful face.

Smee looked at his Captain with a surprised expression.

"We didn't touch her Captain, cept for the knock on the head and we didn't even bind her hands that tight. " said Smee.

"Look at her Smee, She is covered in bruises and you tell me that you did nothing to her?"he asked.

He pushed Smee and he fell back against the floor.

"No, Captain, he isn't lying." She whispered.

Both of the men stared in her direction.

"What did you say, lass?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't your men. They didn't do this to me." she said.

He looked at her with a puzzled look and then she saw the pity that she hoped she wouldn't see from anyone.

"Smee, leave us! Tell no one of what you just witnessed. "he ordered.

"Aye Aye captain." He said as he saluted and left them alone.

Emma looked down to the floor once more, tears streaking her face. She felt like she was wrapped in shame. She hid this for so long without anyone finding out her secret.

"Who did this to you lass?" he asked.

He took his hook and put it up under her chin to raise her eyes to look at him. They were like dazzling emeralds covered in a coating of glistening tears.

She had expected to be used and killed. She hadn't expected anyone to find her secret nor did she expect to be looked upon with pity. She thought freedom would be her death and it would be swift at the hands of those scoundrels who took her. She never thought anyone would see her this way, so exposed. She remained silent at his question; she didn't feel that she could say it out loud yet. She shook her head.

"It was not your crew Captain. They left me mostly unharmed and they let my boy go without any physical harm. I'm sorry. Please don't look at me, I'm hideous." she whispered.

He kept looking into her eyes as if searching for the answer to his question and then nodded in understanding.

"Love, you could never be called hideous even with these blemishes that mark your beautiful body." he said.

He reached up and brushed away the tears from her eyes. He pushed her hair back from her face and shoulders once again exposing her. He was not expecting anything remotely like this when he saw her being carried aboard his ship that morning.

She was broken in so many ways. What was he going to do with her? His crew had expectations of what happened with the women that were captured and boarded his ship. She was special and different. He couldn't let that be her fate after all that she appeared to have endured.

He extended his hand to her."You know who I am, who do I have the pleasure of making company with?" he asked.

"I'm Princess Emma from the Enchanted Forrest." She said holding up her head.

The rumors of Captain Hook were that he was fearsome and violent. She hadn't expected to be treated with any kindness by this man, let alone more concern than her actual husband who had vowed to respect and love her.

"Princess? Do the men know this?"he asked.

He rubbed his chin and looked closely at her.

"Wait, the daughter of King Charming and Snow White? Princess Emma Swan? " he asked.

"Yes, those are my parents and No, they ambushed us in our carriage on the way to our ship in the harbor. I was with my son and my husband at the time that I was captured. They didn't ask me any questions and I didn't tell them who I was." She said as she pulled her tiara from the hood in her cloak to show him.

He took her tiara from her and placed it on her head.

"Hmm, there you go love. I don't think the men realize the generous gift that they have given to their Captain. We shall have to make sure they are aware that their spoils are that much greater than they originally thought. " he said.

He sounded please to learn that information about her. Emma blushed when he said that .

"What will you do with me Captain?" she whispered.

She knew she was at his mercy and even death would be freedom for her so she was prepared for whatever would come. He pushed her chin up to look into her eyes once again.

"Now that I know of your status Princess, I may be able to barter with your husband for your safe return. It also seems that as willing as you were to come aboard, it's likely to have been more of a bargain to keep your son out of harm's way than a willingness to bed the Captain." He said.

"No," she spoke up quickly.

"No to which statement Love?"he asked.

"Neal will not pay for my return. In fact I beg you not to send me back to him. It would only be a slow death sentence for me if I were returned. I would rather you kill me swiftly than give him the satisfaction of taking my last breath and you are correct I wanted to save my boy." she said.

He raised an eyebrow at that. He nodded in understanding.

"Your parents then? Surely they would pay to have their princess returned." he asked.

She looked away towards the window. If she were to contact her parents then they would know what she had endured. They would know the prison sentence that they sent her to for the good of their people. Henry might never have the chance to rule the combined kingdom and she would not deny him that chance. She knew he would be a good and fair king and that was why she took his place today.

"Captain, I'm sorry. While I believe my parents would pay you to return me I don't think I can let you do that. I would sooner kill myself than ruin the destiny of my son and my people for my own selfish reasons. I haven't endured the pain and punishment this long for it to be worth nothing. My son is a good boy and he will make the people in the kingdom happy one day when he is able to rule on the throne. I know that Neal loves him and no harm will come to him in my absence. So if you must make me walk the plank, drop me at the nearest port, kill me, whatever you must." she said quickly. She could feel her heart pounding in her body.

He looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"I see." he said with a laugh.

"I'll take whatever punishment you have to offer and will welcome death at the end. I will know I am finally free. I will not be a burden to you. I beg of you, please don't contact them. Just let them believe I am dead. "she pleaded.

He stood there looking at the princess with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He couldn't believe that a woman in such a powerful position could deem her value to be so little. She would sacrifice her life for her people without them even knowing that she has done it.

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected development. You are certainly not the type of woman that I can just leave at port. I would never make a woman walk the plank unless she meant harm to me or my crew, and I have no intention of killing you. It would be dangerous for me and my men to allow you to just walk freely though as you are certain to call attention to us." he said.

She felt her eyes begin to well up again. She prayed for death so many times throughout the years when things were bad. She thought it would be at the hands of Neal when he was in a drunken rage. She fell to her knees and let out a breath. She felt the tears start to fall and then she couldn't help but start laughing hysterically.

"Something funny Princess?" he asked.

She looked up at him through tears and smiled. "No Captain, it's just that I thought I was going to die today and through your mercy I feel relieved."

He extended his hand to her to help her up from the floor. She gladly accepted and stood in front of him.

"Well this evening is not turning out quite like hoped but I am happy to see you smiling. I don't know what we will do with you Princess. I can see sending you back to the monster that did this to you would not be good for either of us. Especially since we left him with quite a beating from what I have heard. I still haven't ruled out contacting your parents for ransom." He said.

She nodded in understanding.

"It will be 3 days until we reach Tortuga. When we reach the port my men and I will restock the ship and barter for the goods we have taken from your carriage. It would be wise for you to remain alert while on board the Jolly Roger. I will be locking the door when I leave you. We'd only just arrived when the men happened upon your carriage. They didn't have time to be acquainted with the women in town or to gather more supplies. They are a little edgy to say the least. We do have enough supplies to get to the next port and plenty of libations. I'll be down shortly after meeting with the men above. They'll expect we will be celebrating down here this evening." He said.

"OK, Captain." she said as she nodded.

"I'll think about your fate during the next 3 days. I suggest that you lie down for awhile and rest your pretty head." he said.

She walked over and lay on the bed. He nodded and she smiled as he backed out of the room. She heard the door lock and then the crew yelling in celebration.

Emma let out the breath she had been holding. She got up and walked back over to the window to stare out at the lovely sea and the freedom it held for her.

She had been persecuted for the last 10 years by Neal at various times. When Henry was born as the heir to the kingdom he never looked at her the same way. His kindness turned cold and dark. He showered the boy with affection and in turn made her feel as though she was a nuisance. He once held her close and whispered how he loved her, now it was only disdain and criticism that spilled from his lips.

She became good at hiding her feelings; she tried a number of times to reason with him, to find out what she had done to make him so angry. Those conversations were quickly dismissed and she was punished for speaking out to him in such a way. It would be a slap across the face or he would grab and pinch her arm. She winced just thinking about the pain.

She went about her daily palace duties and made sure that Henry was well cared for, loved, and educated always even on the bad days. She would encourage him to be the man she once knew his father to be and the loving man that she knew her father the king to be. Her heart pinched when she thought of Henry. She missed her beautiful loving boy but she knew he would be safe. She knew that Neal would care for him, her parents would love him and that he would be the king he needed to be for their people.

She felt the back of her head. It was very sensitive from the lump she received earlier that day. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and just wanted to lie down for a little while. She needed to sleep. She slipped out of her dress into just her under dress. It was simple and light fabric but it was much cooler than the heavy satin that she had on. She also wanted to relieve herself of her corset. She was used to dressing and undressing herself so that she didn't have to reveal her secret to a ladies maid so she didn't have any trouble.

Once she was free of the garments she walked over to the bed and lie down. She had been traveling in the carriage for almost a day when they were stopped. She also didn't know how long she had been aboard the ship passed out. She felt her eyelids getting heavy and soon after she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Ties

Ch. 3

Emma woke up and soon realized that she was not sleeping at home in her bed, nor was she alone in the bed. She had someone's arm draped over her and he was snuggled in rather close. Her eyes began to adjust to the light in the room coming in from the moon outside the window. She softly rolled her body around to find Hook curled up next to her.

He must have come in at some point while she was asleep and joined her in the bed. He smelled of spices and appeared to be passed out. She gazed at him while he was sleeping and he seemed peaceful. He had removed most of his clothing except it seems he was gentlemen enough to leave on his pants and one boot. She smiled. He was shirtless and she noticed that his chest was marred with scars in different areas. No doubt that he had an adventurous tale he could tell for each one. She would like to think she could forget how she received each of her markings but she could likely tell her tales as well.

She noticed that he had a scar that lay above his heart. She wasn't thinking and she reached out and touched it lightly. He moaned a little and pulled her a little closer. She remained still so that she didn't wake him. It actually felt nice to be held and he was keeping her warm. She thought the worst would happen to her earlier. She was thankful she was still alive.

It had been awhile since she had shared her bed with Neal. He traveled often and she suspected he had other women that he would meet with but she never asked. He slept in a separate room at the castle when he was home. On occasion he would stumble into her room, reeking of liquor. It was those evenings that she would rather forget and was happy to see that he left her before she woke up in the morning. She would often spend the day in her room after those nights. Thankfully it had been quite awhile since that had happened.

She would rather remember Neal when they first married. He was full of life and he smiled at her often when he didn't know she was looking. He made her feel special and didn't mind that she wasn't just like the other princesses. She had fire and was not afraid to speak her mind. That seemed to put off many of the other princes that came to court her.

She met many of the princes at her first royal ball. They all seemed very nice but were narrow minded and often made her feel like she wouldn't fit in. Half way through the ball she managed to sneak away and wander down the hall. She went to find a quiet place to sit. That was when she met Neal. He had arrived late to the ball and was rushing to get in.

He had been traveling most of the week. She took him in the back of the castle to the kitchen since he missed dinner. They talked most of the night and finally did get in one dance. He wasn't like the other princes who only talked about politics and connections. Neal spoke of his travels and how he longed for adventure to other realms.

She had been mesmerized by him and she was actually happy that she went to the ball after meeting him. Soon after the ball her father told her that Neal had asked for her hand in marriage. She found out later that it had been a setup by her father, Neal, and Neal's father that they were to meet. It had also been pre-arranged that they would marry to unite their lands. Their fathers had met during their travel and they mutually agreed a match would be in their best interests.

Her father knew how much Emma hated the idea of being a match for political reasons so he hid it from her. They staged her meeting with Neal at the ball. Her father never knew that Neal blurted it out during one of his drunken rages. She was devastated. She always thought he married her because he fell in love with her that night like she did with him. She had been a fool in many ways with Neal but at least he had given her Henry.

Henry was a joy to her. He was such a happy baby and hardly fussy at all. He was not an easy birth by any means. She had lost a lot of blood during the delivery and almost didn't live. When he was born Neal was so happy. His father came to join them at the castle within days after Henry was born. She was conscious some of the time. They would often have whispered conversations in the hall outside of her room. She overheard his father one time say that no one could deny their family any longer. Their blood was now mixed with a Royal and he would rule the lands. That was always puzzling to her.

Soon after Henry's birth Neal began traveling a lot back and forth between their castle and his father's. Each time he returned he grew more distant and cold. Then he began drinking heavily during the time he was home.

After trying to get him to slow down drinking one evening he struck her for the first time. She retreated to her room and from then on she closed her heart to him. She tried to keep to herself and continued to do her daily activities. She looked after Henry and maintained the needs around the castle as they required her to do.

She didn't have many visitors aside from Neal's business connections that would come to town from time to time. Occasionally they would bring their wives but it was not very often. She rarely got to see her family except for holidays and as Henry grew older most of the time she was alone. It was hardly the life she had imagined she would have when she met Neal.

She felt tears pooling in her eyes and relief in her heart. She would never have to face him as a shell of herself again. If by some chance this adventure provided her with a fortunate outcome she would make things right. She would no longer be the doormat that he could tread upon. She would be the bold and vivacious woman that men feared. She felt Hook stir awake as she moved to wipe away her tears.

He opened his eyes to see her staring at him. Their faces nearly touching since she was wrapped in his arms.

"Ah, Love. You're awake." He said his voice was thick with sleep.

She didn't move and neither did he.

"Yes, Captain. I wasn't expecting to find you here, so close when I woke up." she whispered.

"Well Love, this is my bed you are occupying" he said as he pulled her in a little closer.

She sighed. After all it was his bed, his cabin, and his ship. She was just a problem that he managed to pick up at the last port. He was warm and she was used to sleeping in a cold bed alone in her castle. It was nice to be held. She snuggled closer in him embracing his warm chiseled body.

"Hmm, this could be a celebratory night after all." He said as he pulled her closer so that the lengths of their bodies were meeting.

"Well Captain, I was welcoming death earlier. It's been a long time since anyone has held me this close and it feels nice to be in your arms. If I were to die tomorrow I would like it to be spent in the comfort and warmth versus sleeping alone at the edge of the bed." She said.

"I see, are you always so direct with your comments?" he asked.

"Well I used to be. My parents feared no man would have me because I spoke my mind so freely." She said without breaking their gaze.

"I rather admire a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to ask for it." he said.

"You might wish to take those words back after spending a few days with me." she said smiling.

"Fair Point Princess, I'll happily warm you for the evening and if you have other requests I'd be happy to oblige you of those as well? As I said earlier, I have no intention of killing you." He said as he nestled closer to her his chin resting on top of her head as she was pulled into his chest.

"Thank you Captain." she said.

"If we aren't going to be celebrating this evening I suggest we get some shut eye. We are heading into rough waters tomorrow and I need my strength." He said.

She sat up, pulled from his arms and scooted to the bottom of the bed.

"What are you doing Love?"he scoffed.

She reached down and pulled off his other boot and tossed it onto the floor.

He laughed and pulled her back down to his side.

"Come here love and keep me warm, at least let me feel your body up against me if I can't have you completely." he said laughing.

She felt her power coming back and his warmth felt good. She hated feeling weak. She could hear his heart beating and the rhythm was calming. She felt herself getting pulled back into sleep and for the first time in a very long time she felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Freedom

Ch. 4

When the morning light came in she quickly realized she was in the bed alone. She hadn't eaten in over a day and she was starving. She got up from the bed and found a bowl of fruit and nuts sitting on the desk. She grabbed an apple from the bowl and ate it. She probably looked like a ravenous dog but it was good. She quickly grabbed another and then went to sit in the window seat to watch the waves. They were much rougher today than they were yesterday. It appears that there is a storm approaching.

She realized she was still sitting in her under dress. It was quite flimsy and not very warm. She only had her green dress and her cloak to put on. She stayed in her under dress just in case she needed to be seen in a public place and she didn't want her dress to be a wrinkled mess.

She still had her dignity and she was still alive. Today she felt stronger. She wasn't sure if it was the open seas, the good night sleep, or the genuine warmth that she felt from the Captain last night but she actually felt good.

She hadn't felt like this in such a long time. She lived her days to look after Henry but no one was really looking after her. She hadn't had a friend in a long time. She was content to do things alone because she had to but it was never because she wanted to. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them like she used to when she was a little girl and needed to comfort herself.

Her mother was always so gentle with her. She was a true lady. She always felt bad that her mother was stuck with such an unruly daughter. She loved doing things with her father. They would ride horses, play swordfight, and hunt together. She was an excellent shot with a bow and arrow. She actually learned to shoot from her mother. As ladylike as her mother was she also had a twinge of a wild streak in her and she suspected that is likely where she got it too.

Tears began to well in her eyes as she thought of her parents. She couldn't remember the last time she saw them. They missed the last holiday with them due to Neal's activities in another realm. He would not allow them to travel alone so she and Henry were held to their own castle. Neal would also not extend an invitation to her parents to come and stay with them. He forbid her to invite them to stay with them.

He made sure she was kept by his side when she was out of the castle too. He must have known that if she had the chance she would take Henry and run far away from him. She was too scared to leave. She knew his father was a powerful man and would stop at nothing to bring Henry back. He wouldn't care if she were gone; it was really just Henry he cared about. That is what made her so certain that he wouldn't come looking for her. He told her many times during his rages that he no longer needed her and that she had done her job and to be quiet. This thought made her angry. She couldn't process this emotion while she was at home but now, it burned within her. She had let him push her around and hurt her time and again as if she were nothing. She wasn't nothing, she was a strong woman. She was Emma Swan! She had survived every attack, every evil word that he slung at her, and every tormented situation that he put her in. She had survived. She was alive.

A sudden clicking of the lock on the door pulled her from her trance. She looked towards the door to see the Captain coming through carrying a basket with bread in it and a pitcher. He looked rather handsome today as his hair appeared to be windswept and his cheeks were rosy from being up on the deck in the blustering winds. When her gaze met his she saw the depth of the blue gleaming at her intently. They were a bit red from last night's excursion with the Rum but still very beautiful.

"Princess, I see you found something to eat. I brought you some fresh bread and water." He said as he smiled at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Thank you Captain" she said.

Her hair was hanging loose and wild about her shoulders. She appeared to have more color in her cheeks today. She was quite a beautiful woman. He could see himself pleasuring her in many ways and was certain that he would be a happy man. He shook his head to get the thoughts from his vision that came creeping in so he could focus on her. He moved his gaze to her beautiful green eyes. She was staring back at him quizzically.

"How are you feeling today? I trust you slept well? I know I did." He winked at her.

She searched him up and down. He was once again dressed in black leather pants, a black flowing shirt but had changed his vest to a black and red brocade version of the one he had on yesterday. It had several clasps holding it closed but his shirt left nothing hidden. His chest was chiseled and manly with dark hair peeking underneath from his shirt. He had a long leather jacket with wide lapels and metal clasps all down the sides. The sleeves were very ornately embellished into the leather. He also had a sword on his hip.

She stepped down from the window seat and padded towards him. It slipped her mind that she was barefoot and barely dressed in this morning light. She quickly hugged her arms around herself as she sat in the chair at the small table in front of the captain.

"Captain, have you thought about what you will do with me when we reach Tortuga?"She whispered.

"Aye, Lass. I've given your request some consideration. I've decided that I will not request a ransom from the king and queen right now. I will grant you that, but I've not yet figured out what I will do with you." he said.

"Thank you Captain for your consideration." she said warily.

"That leaves me in a most precarious situation with my crew. I can't have a woman aboard this ship who doesn't belong to me or the men will assume that you are available to share. " he said.

She looked directly into his eyes to see his meaning. He arched his eyebrow and gave her a slight smirking grin. His glittering blue eyes sparkled as the light shone on them.

"I see." she said as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Love, I shall not take you unless you want me but it will have to appear as though that you are mine." he said as he grabbed an apple from the bowl.

"I would like to remain with you on the ship Captain." she said.

"While you are a prize for any man, the pirate's life is not for the faint of heart." he said.

"Captain, I was a bird in a gilded cage. Be it life or death, being outside of the castle is free to me. I think you will also find I am stronger than I appear." she said.

"I've no doubt about that Love. Any woman who can endure what torture you've likely been through is a strong woman." He said.

She hadn't thought about actually going on and living outside of the castle. That thought was actually comforting. She had completed her duty to her family and she knew Henry would be safe being the heir to their family.

"Will you be joining me today Captain?" She looked up and smiled flashing her eyes in his direction.

He gazed at her and she felt her cheeks begin to flush.

"No, Princess I must go above deck as there is a storm approaching on the horizon."

"I noticed that the waves were getting rough out there. Captain, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Princess?"

"Do you think that I might be able to get some clothes from one of the trunks that your men took yesterday? Even if I could just have one more dress that would help. I've only got a formal dress to wear and I don't think I can go about the cabin in my under dress until we make it to Tortuga."

He rubbed his thumb and finger on his chin, then lightly scratched behind his ear.

"Well, I don't mind you walking around like this, you are quite the site." He smiled

"I'm a little cold."

"I suppose I could have Smee go into the hold to locate an item or two for you."

"Thank you Captain, my trunk has a Swan embossed on it."

"A Swan?" he questioned.

"Yes, it was a gift from my parents to me when I was a girl. Emma Swan is carved on the top along with a picture of a Swan. My mother used to read me the story of the ugly duckling that turned into a beautiful swan. It was my favorite and my mother used to call me Emma Swan. I was always running around with the boys and she vowed one day to turn me into a beautiful lady, just like the Swan."

"Ok, then Swan. I will speak to Smee. Please put your green dress on until Smee comes in with the additional clothes. I wouldn't want him seeing anything that he might want to touch later. I best be going back to the bridge to ready the crew. You should brace yourself here below deck as it looks like it might get very rough on the sea today." he cautioned.

"Thank you for all of your kindness Captain. You are not at all what I thought you would be."she said smiling.

"Careful Princess, I have a reputation to uphold with my crew and in the world. I can't have you spreading such rumors or I will be ruined. This will be our little secret." He said as he smiled at her winking once again before leaving her to go back up on deck with the crew.

She met his eyes as he left causing her breath to catch. The affect that he had on her made her feel giddy and like a silly school girl.

She heard the click of the lock, and then the voices of the men above yelling Captain on Deck!


	5. Chapter 5: Stormy Seas

Ch. 5

Emma ate some of the bread that he brought down for her and she quickly dressed in her green gown. She didn't put the gloves back on. The elbow length gloves were necessary to hide her shame behind the castle walls. She tossed them aside. It felt good to dismiss some of her lady like behavior in favor of comfort. She didn't have to be ashamed anymore. The marks were fading more each day.

She was alerted to the door once again and this time it was Mr. Smee. She remembered how menacing he appeared when they robbed her carriage. He didn't seem like the evil man she thought him to be. He had missing teeth, a round face and scraggly hair. Somehow his red knit cap made him seem less scary now. Maybe it was because she saw how the Captain handled him yesterday. Mr. Smee seemed terrified of the Captain. Even behind the castle walls she had heard rumors of the dreaded Captain Hook, the menacing Pirate who sails the seas. Mr. Smee kept his eyes to the floor as he came in with the trunk and placed it on the floor.

"Milady, the captain asked me to bring this for you." He said as he took off his cap and held it in both of his hands in front of his body and nervously scrunched it up. He continued to keep his eyes to the floor and did not look up at her once.

"Thank you Mr. Smee. I appreciate you bringing this trunk for me. I will be quick about getting out a few things so you may return it to the hold. " she said.

She bent down to the floor and opened her trunk.

"Oh No, milady, the Captain said you may keep your trunk." He said.

She peered up at him with her eyes wide.

"He is going to allow me to keep my trunk?"she asked.

"Aye, he is." he said.

"Smee get back up here you filthy bilge rat! I need all hands on deck! "called the Captain from above deck.

"Good Day milady" he said nervously.

Mr. Smee put his hat back on his head and scurried back to the door as quickly as he entered. She heard him turn the lock and head back up on deck.

She sat there surprised at what just occurred. She didn't bring anything of real value with her. She had one other fancy satin blue dress, three day dresses, a few additional under dresses, and a night gown in the trunk. She also had a hairbrush and an extra pair of shoes. I suppose this wasn't the chest that would break the bank. She felt grateful that he would show her this kindness. She pulled out her light green cotton day dress. It was a floor length, scoop neck dress with cap sleeves. The fabric was so much lighter than her satin green evening dress. She slipped her arms out of her dress and laid it on top of the chair. She also removed her under dress. She pulled a fresh under dress from her trunk and put it on. She heard the door unlock once again. She turned around quickly to see that it was the Captain. Relief washed over her.

"Hello Love, I trust you got your things. Were able to find everything you needed?"he asked.

"Yes, thank you Captain. You are being more than generous with me. I am very grateful to you for your kindness." She said.

She tried to cover herself with the dress since she was standing there once again in her under dress.

"Love, there is no need for modesty now, I've seen you walking around all morning in less than what you have on and we did spend the night wrapped up together." he said.

She blushed fully at his comments and she suspected that she might become mesmerized by him if he kept looking at her that way.

She pulled the dress over her head on top of her under dress. It came down and hugged her curves in all the right places.

He stood in front of her taking in the view, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"Princess you look beautiful, although I prefer you out of the dress if I had a choice." He said with a wink.

She smirked at him with a slight smile at his comment. She pulled her hair to untangle it from her dress. She let her hair fall down around her shoulders and pulled some forward to cover her chest and frame her face.

He walked over and pushed her hair back over her shoulders away from her face. He held her hand above her and twirled her under his arm. She could feel his eyes looking her up and down. She blushed again.

"Oh, that's nice." he said with a grin on his face.

He didn't let go of her hand. She looked up to see him staring at her. His hand was a bit calloused but strong. He wore three rings, two a little larger with jewels in the center and one on his thumb. He rubbed her hand with his thumb. She could feel electricity running between them.

"You're beautiful Love, you shouldn't hide it."His blue eyes were gleaming again.

She went to pull back her hand but he held it firm. He raised her hand up to his lips and lightly kissed it never taking his eyes from hers. There he was mesmerizing her again. The ship started rocking harder.

"Lass, you should prepare yourself. The storm is rearing up out there. Put your things away so I can stow your trunk." he said.

"Ok Captain." she said as she bent and gathered her other items and tossed them into the trunk and closed it shut.

He bent down to pick it up and noticed the etching in the top of the trunk.

"Emma Swan." he whispered as he ran his hand across the carved design on the top of her trunk.

She felt a tingle at the way he said her name.

"My grandfather carved the design for me before he died. He was a decent and kind man." She said with a slight smile. She could still feel the tinge of the loss of her grandfather.

He picked up her trunk and stowed it into the corner of the ship. The sound of the waves crashing got much louder and the ship began swaying back and forth. She almost lost her balance.

Another sharp push forced her directly into him. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her close so that she wouldn't fall. He was so warm and she could hear his heart beating fast.

She looked up to see him staring down at her once again. His eyes would be the death of her. She would swear he could see right into her soul when he looked at her like that.

"Thank you again Captain. It appears you have saved me once more."

"Watch out lass, it can get a bit rough. I would suggest you find a place to sit tight until the storm dies down. The crew and I will get us through this."

She went to draw away from him and the ship rocked once again pushing her into him harder. They were nearly both knocked over.

"Love I need to get above deck so I can help the crew. The Jolly needs her Captain to see her through this storm."

He was still hesitant to let her go from his grasp. She smelled of lilacs and her skin was as soft as rose petals. If she kept looking at him with those beautiful green emerald eyes he would take her right then. He wondered if she knew she could command him with only a single look. She seemed hesitant to let him go as well.

"OK Captain, be careful up there. Once again, thank you for your kindness." She said as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He reached up and touched his face where she had kissed him gazing at her once again. He had a look of surprise on his face. The ship rocked harder calling his attention. He turned and walked back out of the door, locking it behind him. He didn't look at her or say anything.

He pressed his body against the door as it closed. Didn't she know what she was doing to him? He could so easily lose control with her and take her to his bed. He pushed off of the door and walked up to the deck to head into the storm.

She heard the crew yell, "Captain on Deck!"

She touched her lips. What had she done? Surely she hadn't just encouraged that level of familiarity with the Captain. She couldn't help herself. He made her feel pretty and light. She hadn't felt like that in a very long time. She was feeling powerful again, more like her old self. She liked that feeling that he brought out in her. She smiled at the thought but was suddenly brought back to reality when the ship rocked.

She was being rocked around, back and forth, and side to side. She pulled her cloak from the chair and walked over to the corner of the room. She sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest to hold herself as small as she could to wait out the storm. She used her cloak as a shield to the winds that had picked up and made the cabin temperature drop.

She sat there for awhile as the storm rocked them about. She could hear the men yelling and moving about on the deck above. This was quite a storm. The lightning and thunder booms were so loud she could barely think. She didn't know how long she sat there in the frightened state before things started to calm down a bit. While the ship continued to rock she felt herself start to drift to a daydream.

She closed her eyes and thought about the castle gardens. They were her favorite place to go during the day. She would walk the castle grounds for hours looking at each of the flower beds. Each bed had a unique flower and a distinct color. She loved the purple lilacs. When she needed to calm down or was scared she thought of the flowers, the trees, and the animals of the palace gardens. That was her safe place.

She could hear the winds picking up again. The Captain was barking out orders to his men and their responses as they followed his orders. When she thought things were starting to calm down she got up to grab a book from the shelf. She realized her mistake when the ship rocked hard once again and a few of the books tumbled down and hit her in the head. She saw the blackness and felt her body fall to the floor.

When she woke up she found herself lying on the bed with her cloak draped over her. She had been knocked out cold twice in two days. She slowly sat up and looked out the window. She had no idea how long she had been out but it appeared that the sun was starting to set. The storm had passed and the waves were normal.

The Captain was sleeping in a chair at the table. He had a bottle of Rum on one side, glass in his hand, and his head down in front of him. The room was a mess. Things were jostled out of place from the storm and lying about on the floor. She saw the books on the floor in front of the shelf. She reached up and felt the tender spot on top of her head where they hit her.

She quietly got up from the bed and went over to check on the Captain. She took the glass from his hand and pushed it to the center of the table. He startled and mumbled something incoherent. He sat up and looked at her. He looked exhausted and he was dripping wet.

"Captain, let me help you out of your wet things" she said.

He was mumbling incoherently again at her and pointing his hook in the direction of the window.

"Are you ok Captain?" she asked.

He closed his eyes again and put his chin to his chest falling asleep again.

She struggled to pull his wet coat off of him. He smelled heavy of rum and salt water. He had been soaked all the way through. She hung his coat on the back of one of the chairs. Then she went for his boots. She pulled each boot off one at a time and he was slumped back over on the table again. She sat him up in the chair and removed his clinging wet shirt. She paused for a moment to take in the site of him while there was still light in day. He was exquisite. She felt her cheeks start to flush again as she drunk in every inch of him.

"Keep on moving Emma" she mumbled to herself.

She laid his shirt on the desk so that it could dry.

She knelt down next to him and pulled his arm over her shoulders. She pulled him up from the chair and quickly dragged him over to the bed. She struggled to push him up on the bed since he was dead wait. He thumped back onto the bed with his legs dangling over the side.

He began mumbling again and trying to scratch his nose.

She giggled at that.

His pants were soaked through too. Could she be so familiar with him and remove his pants? It just seemed awful to allow him to sleep in wet clothes. She decided that he would get sick if he were to stay in these wet clothes so she started to undo the laces of his pants.

He started coming around. She stepped back a bit. He opened his eyes and mumbled to her and once again pointing his hooked hand towards the window. Then he closed his eyes.

She quickly started again on the laces. She went to pull down his pants and she realized he didn't have any underwear under those pants.

She covered her eyes quickly feeling the heat rise in her cheeks once more at the site of his manhood. He was still asleep and hasn't moved. She uncovered her eyes and took a longer look.

"Whoa Captain" she whispered. Then she giggled again. He had quite the package wrapped up in those leather pants. She was glad he didn't see her reaction. She grabbed the quilt on the bed and covered him so that he would be warm. She had no idea where he kept his extra clothes. She wasn't about to go rifling through his things when it was getting dark.

She went to the other side of the bed, hopped up and pulled him further onto the mattress. She managed to pull him up onto the bed and get his head on the pillows. She pulled his legs in front of him.

He was mumbling to her again but without moving this time.

She smiled and tucked him further into the blanket. She picked up his pants and hung them on the back of the chair he was sitting on so they could dry.

She managed to get herself wet while moving the captain around and undressing him. She grabbed her trunk from the corner. She pulled off her dress. She quickly looked over towards the bed to make sure the captain was asleep. She removed her under dress and put it back into the trunk as well. She pulled out her night gown and put it on. It was a white soft cotton dress with lace along the bottom. It was her favorite.

She grabbed some of the bread that was left in the bowl from earlier and ate it. It would be fully dark soon and she didn't want to sit and eat by candlelight. She grabbed the glass and finished off the rest of the rum that was in it.

"Wow that is pretty strong stuff" she coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She padded over to the bed in her bare feet. She grabbed her cloak from the bottom of the bed and hopped up next to the sleeping Captain.

She looked over to see him peacefully sleeping. She couldn't help but feel a little naughty at the fact that she had undressed him while he was passed out. She smiled and looked out the window to see the moon was coming up over the horizon.

The skies were clear and the moon was bright after the storm. She rolled over on her side staring at him while he slept. He is a really was a good looking man. He had an amazing rock hard body and a sturdy jaw line. His lips looked soft. She imagined what it would be like to kiss him. That thought made belly feel warm and she felt goose bumps rising on her arms. She hugged herself tightly with her cloak against her. She turned to face the Captain and moved up on her side. She put one arm under her head and let the other arm rest softly on the Captain's chest. She could feel his gentle heart beat. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Heat after the Storm

Ch. 6

"Oooooh my head.", he groaned. His head was pounding he reached up to rub his temples and became suddenly aware that he was missing his clothes.

He looked over to his side and saw Emma contently sleeping. She was wrapped up in her cloak sleeping on top of the blankets. She had undressed him and he didn't even get the pleasure of watching her do it. Somehow she got him into the bed too. Maybe she was stronger than he gave her credit for. The moon was still in full glow. He sat up in bed and looked around. She straightened up and hung his clothes to dry. He smiled. She looked like an angel sleeping under the moonlight.

When he came down after fighting the storm he found her lying on the floor in front of the bookshelf. He tried to revive her but she was out cold. She had clearly been knocked out by the books that were lying all around her. He had scooped her up and put her to bed. The storm was a killer. They lost a man and half a dozen others nearly went overboard. He was more than exhausted but he had too much adrenaline to go to sleep. He sat down with his rum and had a few drinks, maybe a few too many as he watched her peacefully sleeping.

She had kissed him. He couldn't get the impression off of his cheek of her lips. He felt the imprint might have been burned in. He touched that spot and smiled. He hadn't felt that way about a woman in a long time. She was so beautiful and she didn't even realize the effect she had on men. She was so modest and proper yet she was still a bit rough around the edges. That was what he liked most about her.

Whenever he thought about how poorly she had been treated by her husband he could feel the bile rise in his throat. If he were to ever cross paths with that man again he would be sure to kill him but in a very slow manner to ensure that he felt the pain that she must have endured all those years.

Anyone could see that she is a prize to be treasured. She had only been on his ship for two days and he was already taken with her. He wasn't sure how he would be able to let go of her.

He knew in his heart that she would never be able to love him. He was a pirate, a scoundrel, and a killer. He had lived a hard and rough life. It would not be a life he would want for a woman as soft and beautiful as she is. He already had a hard time keeping his crew at bay and keeping her safe. He told the crew he planned to ransom her and that she needed to remain untouched and unmarked. He kept her locked in the cabin for her safety. He told the crew that no one was to even set eyes upon her for fear of their death.

She started to moan a little and began to roll towards him. God she was going to drive him crazy. He edged over towards her. He brushed her hair back off of her face. She had beautiful alabaster skin. He longed to touch her and to have her touch him. He inched even closer still. She had soft pink lips and he ached to kiss her. He knew if she were to let him hold her in that way he would never be able to let her go. It was amazing just to be able to sleep next to her and wrap his arms around her. He was surprised that she even allowed that and that she was happy about it. It was the best night's sleep that he'd had in a long time. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him.

"Captain? Are you alright?" she said sleepily.

"Yes, Any idea how I ended up without my clothes Love?"he asked.

"Hmm, well." she mumbled looking away.

He inched closer to her so that the length of his body was matched to the length of hers.

She pushed forward to face him. She gave him a shy smile.

"Well, when I woke up you were passed out in your wet clothes sitting over there at the desk. I thought it would be best to remove them so that you didn't get ill. I tried to wake you but you looked exhausted and I believe you might have had quite a bit of rum. "

"Ahh, I see. How did you manage to get me undressed and into the bed Love? Did one of my crew help you?"he asked.

"No, Captain." she blushed scarlet.

"Are you angry with me? I hung them to dry. I can fetch them for you."she said pulling away. He pulled her back down.

"No Lass you don't have to do that. I'm not angry with you. I'm just amazed that I had a beautiful woman undress me and put me to bed and I didn't even get to enjoy it. "he said waggling his eyebrows.

His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight mesmerizing her again. She couldn't help but look into his eyes. He was gazing at her so intently that she felt as though she could not break from it.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Love. Can't say I've had anyone care enough about me to do that in years." He said smiling.

"Captain, it's the least I could do for you. You have shown me such kindness since I have arrived. You have saved my life in more ways than you can imagine. I'm eternally grateful to you for allowing me to feel free. "

He couldn't take it any longer. The way she was looking at him in such a kind and loving manner. He leaned in closely to her, his gaze unwavering from her eyes and caressed the side of her face down to her chin with his hand. He pulled her chin up and he kissed her delicate, soft lips. It was like he had been struck by lightning. He felt her lips mould to his as she responded to his kiss. She sat up and her hands slowly found their way up around his neck. Her fingers threaded through his hair sending a shudder through him. He held her in an embrace and pulled her closer so that he could claim her mouth completely. His tongue slipped inside her mouth to deepen their intimacy.

Desire swept through her in waves of heat as they moved closer together. She never felt like this with a man before. She felt as though she could not get enough of him, his scent was intoxicating. He abruptly pulled away.

He was shaking when he pulled his mouth away from her. His breath was ragged and uneven.

She didn't want to let go of him. She reached up to pull him back to her. He grabbed her hand.

"Love, if you keep kissing me that way I'm not going to be able to stop."

She could already feel his arousal through the thin blanket that separated them.

She wanted to feel safe in his arms again. She wanted to feel loved. Her body ached for him to touch her. Her hands slipped back up around his neck, her fingers entwining in his soft hair. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What are you doing Love?" he whispered.

She felt his muscles tighten. She leaned forward very carefully and lightly kissed him. She could feel him holding back from her. She leaned in again this time letting the tip of her tongue caress his bottom lip.

The hunger inside him seemed to ignite. The feeling was so intoxicating, so overpowering. His tongue penetrated her warmth, probing, taking and tasting her. He caressed her face and pulled back searching her eyes for signs that she wanted to stop. She was looking at him smiling.

Her eyes never leaving his gaze, she wasn't resisting. She had initiated the kiss and she looked surprised as he had pulled away from her.

She pushed the cloak to the floor and lifted the blanket that separated them climbing underneath with him. That was her only protection from him and she knew it, she wanted him.

He stared at her with amazement.

"Love, do you know what you are doing to me?"

"Captain, I believe it is the same thing you are doing to me." she whispered seductively.

"Emma Swan, I want to make you feel loved in every way. If you do this I may never be able to let you go."

"I hope you mean that Captain."

He began kissing her neck gently and slowly moving towards her mouth. He wanted to make love to her. He didn't want to just take her and relieve his need. She wasn't just some bar wench that he paid to service him for the night.

"Captain, can you help me out of my night gown?" she whispered.

She was wearing a soft night gown that didn't leave much to the imagination. He could feel her breasts perking up for him through the thin material as his hands roamed over the curves of her body. She made little moaning noises when he found those spots on her neck as he kissed her. Those little noises struck spikes of pleasure through him. He sat her up and pulled up her nightgown over her head so that he could remove it. He wanted to be close to her without any barriers between them. She sat up and raised her arms to allow him to pull it over her head.

The moonlight was shining in through the window. She had a bit of glow to her skin as he revealed her body from under the nightgown. Her hair fell down from inside of her nightgown as he removed it and it framed her face, back, and shoulders. She looked like a goddess in this light. How did he get so lucky as to see this beautiful creature? How could she even look at him that way? What did he do to deserve such a gift?

"Emma, you are beautiful." he whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself Captain." She said blushing. It had been a long time since she had been with a man let alone had anyone see her so exposed. She smiled as he looked at her with need in his eyes.

He reached for her hand and pulled her close to him, laying her down on the mattress. He began kissing her hand and then continued light kisses all the way up her arm and to her neck. His lips were soft and wet. It felt like he was caressing her with each kiss. He traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue then he thrust his tongue inside her mouth to explore the wonderful textures. The fire in her belly was growing stronger with each kiss. She could feel the heat from his body and his growing need against her hip. She moved her hips against him rubbing his arousal and creating friction between them.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth", he whispered in her ear.

His hand slid between her thighs, she pushed her hips forward. She wanted to be able to respond stronger but she felt so good that she couldn't move. She thought she was going to die with need. He could tell how aroused she was by him.

"You're so wet for me Love." he whispered seductively as he caressed her.

He smiled against her lips as he continued to deepen their kiss. Emma responded by arching her body closer to him. His thumb teased her sensitive nub again and again until the sweet torture threatened to consume her.

"Captain, you feel so good", she moaned when his fingers penetrated her. She was soon lost to the sensations coursing through her body. Suddenly she was forced into a sweet haze as the waves enveloped her body and crashed over her. She'd never experienced anything like this before. He continued kissing her and caressing her with his tongue.

"That's good Love; I want you to feel as much pleasure as I can offer you."

He claimed her mouth once again. His heart was slamming against his chest. The scent of her was so intoxicating and feminine. He found her breasts and cupped their fullness. He began kissing her nipple into an aroused point forcing her to catch her breath in the back of her throat. He settled on top of her between her thighs leaning up on his elbows. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss and thrust into her, tight, moist heat just as his tongue thrust inside meeting hers.

Emma wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper inside. She met each thrust completely, arching with demand when he withdrew. The sweet ecstasy overwhelmed her as they found their release at the same moment. She couldn't help but say his name over and over.

The way she said Killian was driving him wild. No one used his name anymore and to hear it in the throes of passion was so arousing.

She felt like liquid. Their legs were tangled together. He shifted her in his arms sliding next to her so he could hold her and relieve his weight from her. She could feel his heart pounding just as hers was.

"That was, incredible Love", he said as he let out a breath. He peppered little kisses all over her face and down her neck. She was giggling as the tickling sensations overwhelmed her. She suddenly felt emotion overwhelm her. She looked up to see him staring at her. She could feel the tears start sliding down her face.

"Did I hurt you Love?"

He used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"No, it was wonderful. I've never felt such pleasure before." She said as she caressed the side of his face.

He pulled her closer and kissed her on top of her head, then her cheek, and then gently on her lips.

"That is the way a man should always treat a beautiful lady when he makes love to her. Emma, you are exquisite, a treasure that should be protected and loved. I'm in awe of you. I'm not worthy to have had you Love."

She snuggled closer into him kissing him softly on his chest, up his neck, nibbling his ear, and then finally his lips.

"Killian, Thank you. You made me feel like I could deserve to be loved like that. I never thought I would feel that kind of pleasure in my life." she whispered.

His mouth claimed hers once again and he spent the rest of the night hours making her feel worshipped and loved. When he felt that she was completely sated he held her close and watched her until she fell asleep in his arms.

He wasn't sure why the Gods smiled on him this way but he would never doubt them again.


	7. Chapter 7: The Pirate Princess

A/N: Thank you to all the followers and favorites who waited so patiently for me to pick up this story again. I've re-written the initial chapters and filled them in a bit. The primary story hasn't changed but it has been awhile since the last chapter came out. Here is the newest chapter.

The early morning light shone through the window. Emma woke up with a smile on her face. She stretched her arms over her head. She felt a little sore but it was for good reason. She rolled to her side but found that she was alone in the bed. She brushed her hand over the sheets where he slept. She felt a little heat rising in her cheeks at the thought of their night together.

He gave her pleasure that she had never felt before with a man. She never knew it could be like that. She and Neal had only spent a short time together as man and wife before she became pregnant with Henry and he stopped coming to her soon after she told him the news. He rarely initiated anything with her after Henry was born and on the occasions that he did, he only seemed to be concerned about his own release. She would wake up alone and unsatisfied. Then it just became something she wished she could forget.

She heard the door unlock. She quickly pulled the blanket around herself only to breathe a sigh of relief when she looked over to see Killian smiling at her.

"Good Morning Love." he said with a song in his voice.

"Good Morning Captain. You seem very happy today." she said smiling.

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"I trust you slept well last night Lass?" he said picking up her hand and bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss.

He looked at her intently with a big grin on his face. His eyes were glowing blue.

"Yes, Captain, better than I have in a very long time. How about you?" she asked.

She looked into his eyes searching for sincerity or maybe to calm her insecurities. She was worried about what he would say. She had so little experience in comparison to how skilled a lover he seemed to be.

"Love, It was the best night's sleep I've had in awhile. I believe I owe it all to the beautiful princess that cared for me last night and made me feel so alive." he said.

He scooted closer to her and then pulled her up into a tender, gentle kiss. She could feel the stars behind her eyes when he kissed her. How could someone affect her so in such a short about of time? She felt like she was in a dream. It was only two days ago that she was living in fear.

She settled her head against his chest and listened to the gentle thrumming of his heart.

"We'll reach Tortuga by mid-day. The men will unload the ship and take the goods for trade and pick up supplies. The men will need to let off steam after the storm we had yesterday. I expect we will be at port for at least 2 days. "he explained.

"What will happen to me?" she said with a shaky tone.

"My dear, I thought I made myself clear last night that if you gave yourself to me I would never let you go." he said snuggling her.

She remained silent for a moment to think about what he just said.

"Captain, are you saying I am your prisoner?" she questioned.

He laughed. "No, Love the only prisoner here is my heart which you have claimed so quickly. I should hope that you can see I would be an honorable man to you and would see to your safety. In return I would claim you as my lady and the crew would see that you are mine." he said.

He smiled at her sweetly. She could see he had his heart exposed to her at that moment. Her gaze softened towards him. She reached up and touched his face. She liked him too. He had a way of making her stomach flip with just a look. She felt stronger just by sitting next to him.

"Captain, Are you sure that I will not be a burden to you and your crew? I've no idea what it means to be a Pirate's lady." She said.

He smiled at her and kissed her once more. Did she really have no idea how he was under her spell? He would do whatever she asked of him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world at that moment to have a beautiful princess by his side.

"Love, I would be honored to have you as my lady. It is my wish to have you remain with me. There are no rules to being a Pirate's lady. You will be the first and I expect that you will set precedence as the Princess of the Pirates. To have you with me is all that I ask. As for the crew, this is my ship and any man who doesn't adhere to his Captain's wishes can walk the plank. "he said grinning.

She smiled at him. His goofy grin somehow warmed her through and through. She needed to stay hidden from her kingdom. She may never be able to return. She always wanted to travel the realms and she longed for adventure.

"Captain, I would be honored to be your lady. The sea brings me peace and I feel free. I also happen to like you quite a lot too." She said looking up into his eyes.

He pulled her close and held her kissing her on top of her head.

"Then it's settled. Do you have everything you need?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so at least for now." She said.

"Ok, I'll be going to shore with the men to take care of business. It's not safe for you on Tortuga at this time. I need you to stay here and don't answer the door to anyone except for me or Mr. Smee. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, should I be worried? Can I have a sword?"she asked.

"A Sword?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, I'll have you know that I'm quite handy with a sword." She said smiling.

"Is that so? You'll have to show me sometime." he said.

"My father taught me. I'm not sure you know what you've gotten yourself into by taking me on Captain." she said.

"I'm looking forward to learning more about you Love. It seems that I've found the greatest hidden treasure in all the realms." He said.

She felt the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Who would have thought that the feared Captain Hook would have such a silver tongue?

"Captain, you are too sweet to me." she said.

"My Lady shall never be starved of my affection for her. That is a promise I intend to keep for as long as you will have me." he said kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled.

"Be careful out there Captain. I've only just started to get to know you. Hurry back." She said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"As swiftly as I am able Love. The men are waiting. Mr. Smee will wait for me to return. If you need anything please knock on the door three times consecutively and he will come to your aid." He said.

"Captain, about the sword?" she asked.

"Ah, yes over here, Love. I keep the weapons locked in this cabinet. The key is here inside of this old ship's log." He said opening it and showing it to her.

She hopped off the bed and wrapped the blanket around herself, suddenly realizing that she was without clothes.

She picked up the log from the desk and opened the first page.

"Who is Liam Jones?"she asked.

His face fell at the mention of his brother's name. She placed the book back on the desk and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Captain. Did I say something wrong?"she asked brushing her hand across his shoulder.

"No, Love he was my brother. It's a long story that I will tell you sometime but I must be going." he said.

"Ok, I understand." she said. She felt a little deflated at the thought that she may have caused him pain. He seemed to sense how she felt.

"Love, don't worry ok, I'm fine." He said.

He pulled the sword from the cabinet and locked it. He placed the key back into the book and replaced it on the shelf.

"Here you go Love, this should be a good weight for you." He said handing it to her by the hilt.

She took the sword and handled it getting used to the feel in her hand. The weight was perfect and she demonstrated for him that she could handle the blade and held her form well.

"Good Form Love, I can't wait to see what you can do with it. If you can handle it that well while wearing a blanket you must be a marvel when clothed." He said.

"Thank you Captain. I'll await your safe return." she said.

He walked up to kiss her on the cheek and she turned catching his lips instead. He smiled and grabbed her and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. She giggled against his lips.

"Naughty little Princess. We'll have plenty of time to play when I return. I'm already having a hard time leaving you knowing you are scant clothing under that blanket as it is." he said.

"Ok Captain, I'll hold you to that." She said.

He gave her one last glance as he walked out and locked the door behind him.

She walked back over and flopped on the bed snuggling her face into the pillows. She felt stronger each minute that she was away from the castle. She would be the first Pirate Princess. She could do this. The only hold out that she had in her mind was Henry. She would love to see her son again.

She knew he would be cared for. The ladies maids at the castle would watch out for him while she was gone. She knew his father loved him. He would never let harm come to him. Her parents love him. That didn't make her miss him any less. One day she would go back to him. She would let him know she was ok. When she was strong enough, when she was sure that Neal couldn't hurt her, when Henry could see she was safe from harm, then she would go to him. She would make Henry see that her sacrifice wasn't in vain. She convinced herself he would be ok.

She pushed off of the bed and decided to get dressed. She wanted to go above deck and breathe in the fresh air. She'd been cooped up for two days and hopefully Mr. Smee would allow her a little air. While the rest of the men were at shore that could be her chance.

She quickly put on her clothes and knocked at the door three times just as Killian told her. She heard the footsteps rushing towards the door.

"Yes milady, something I can get you?"he asked through the door.

"Mr. Smee, do you think you could open the door and let me out for just a little while so I can get some fresh air?"she asked.

"I don't think the Captain will approve." he said.

"He said I wasn't his prisoner. I'm sure just a little air would be ok." she said.

She heard him turning the key in the lock. She clapped her hands in victory. If she were to live aboard the ship she wanted to know more about it.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in Tortuga

Ch. 8

A reluctant Mr. Smee opened the door and he kept his gaze at the floor. She smiled as she quickly realized that he was following the Captain's orders by not looking at her.

"Mr. Smee, thank you for allowing me to come out of the cabin for a bit of fresh air. It was getting rather stuffy in there since we settled at port and off the open sea. "she said.

"Princess I'm not sure that I should be doin this but since you are a guest of the Captain and not his prisoner as you've stated I shall allow this request." Said Mr. Smee.

"Thank you for your kindness. Is there anything to eat? I'm famished." she said.

"Aye, come with me and I'll show you the ships Galley." he said.

She followed him up the stairs and out into the open sea air and sunshine. It seemed that after the storm yesterday that today was absolutely perfect. The sky was the deepest blue with only the softest painted clouds above them. The sun was shining down warming her face. She closed her eyes so her skin could drink in the warmth. She loved to listen to the sounds. She longed for their holidays at sea. It was by far her favorite thing to do. She loved to walk barefoot in the sand, to swim in the sea, and to feel the gusty winds blowing around her. She swore the salt air was medicinal.

Even Neal seemed to be in good temperament on those holidays. She often suspected that he brought her and Henry as a cover of some sort to whatever business he tended too while they were there. She and Henry took advantage of his absence and they would build sand castles and swim. They would sail around the small islands and then take in cultural events of the native people. She really enjoyed their time. Their holidays often ended abruptly though. Neal would come back and yell at the servants to pack their things and her ladies maid would come in and tell her they would be leaving in the morning.

"Milady?" asked Smee.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Smee. What were you saying?" she asked coming out of the haze.

"I was saying that I have some cheese and bread. Would that be pleasing to you?"he asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Is there somewhere I can sit up here?"she asked.

"Well, typically we don't so much as sit up here we are usually workin and following the Captain's orders." said Mr. Smee scratching his head.

"Oh, ok then. How about over there? Can I sit on those barrels?" she asked.

He laughed. "Well milady those are kegs of gunpowder. Hardly a good resting place for ye now."

"Oh, ok. How about I just let you continue the tour of the ship." she said with a slight smile.

Clearly she had a lot to learn about living on a pirate ship. It wasn't going to be like the ships she'd sailed on for holiday. She looked around on the deck as Mr. Smee took her on the tour. He explained each of the areas of the ship to her pointing out the more important areas to note like the storage bins, the Galley, the Brig, the sailors quarters and the wash rooms.

"This is where we keep the food. Let me pull some things for you." he said.

She watched as Mr. Smee pulled a small basket for her and put a few pieces of bread into it and a chunk of cheese. He turned around and handed it to her.

"Here you go milady. I hope this is to your liking. We don't have much until the Captain and crew return with the items they've bartered for." he said.

"Thank you Mr. Smee, now let's get back out onto the deck into the fresh air. It kind of smells in here." She said smiling.

"That it does." he said with a chuckle.

"Mr. Smee, do you have a blanket that I could use?" she asked.

"Aye milady I'll fetch ye one from the locker." he said.

She walked out back into the sun and felt the air blowing in her hair and the sun on her face. She took a bite of the bread in the basket and waited for Mr. Smee to return.

"Here you go milady." he said.

"Thank you Mr. Smee. I promise I won't be long and then you can return me below deck." she said.

She could sense he was very nervous about her being out in the open.

"OK milady, I'll just be taking care of the Galley." He said.

She laid the blanket down on the deck and sat down with her basket of food. She closed her eyes and drank in the sun. The feeling of freedom was overwhelming her. She knew she was kept in the castle but she never knew how much of a prisoner she actually was.

This is everything she wanted except that she wished she had Henry with her. She took a deep breath and lay back on the blanket to look up at the clouds. She reminded herself that Henry would be king one day and he would be loved by the people. Neal would have seen to it that she faded into the background.

Suddenly there was a commotion below on the shore that drew her back to reality. She heard some men rushing so she quickly picked up the blanket and basket and started to run towards the stairs. She saw Mr. Smee come running towards her.

"Milady, hurry I don't know what is happening but it doesn't sound good." He said.

She nodded and continued towards the stairs to the Captain's quarters. She shut the door behind her but was unable to lock it herself. She put her back to the door and could fee her chest pounding. She would have to talk to the Captain about that.

She listened at the door as she heard the men rushing aboard and yelling above on the deck. She heard them say something about Killian and that he was hurt. She couldn't wait below if that was true. She pulled open the door to be stopped with Smee standing in front of her.

"Milady, where might you be going?"he asked.

"I heard them say the Captain was hurt. I need to make sure he is ok." She said. She had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as Mr. Smee stared at her blankly.

"Milady, stay here. The Captain will be angry with me if I let you out and there is danger." He said.

"But Mr. Smee, is it true? Is he hurt?" she asked.

"I'm sure it ain't nothing but a scratch milady. He's been hurt worse than a scratch before and he's come out smelling like a rose." He said holding up his left hand and closing the door on her.

She covered her mouth with her hand and walked towards the window. She started to pace as she waited. He couldn't be hurt. She'd just found him. She owed him her life and she needed to make sure he was ok.

There was a rustle of feet above deck and then she heard thumping at the stairs towards her door. She picked up her sword and held her stance when the door flew open. Two men were carrying the Captain who was unconscious and bleeding from a cut on his head and from a wound on his shoulder. She dropped the sword and rushed to see him.

"Put him on the bed!"she yelled.

The men all jerked up and looked at her. They nodded and put him on the bed.

"Mr. Smee, get me some water and bandages. You there men, help me remove his coat. I need to assess his wounds." She yelled.

The men all seemed to be in shock but they helped her remove his coat. He was coming too. She looked at his face and saw his eyes were glazed over. She patted his cheek and tried to get him to focus on her.

"Captain, can you hear me?"she asked.

His eyes focused on hers and he smiled.

"Aye, there's my princess." he said with a slur.

"I've got the bandages and the water milady." Said Mr. Smee breathless.

"Good, place them right here." She said her eyes never leaving his.

"Captain, I'm going to clean your wounds Ok?" she said.

He blinked.

"Are you in pain?"she asked.

He blinked again gritting his teeth.

"Smee, get me some Rum for the Captain." she ordered.

"Ok, milady." He said rushing out the door.

"You there, men leave us." she said pointing to the other two crewmen who brought him in.

They nodded and left the room grumbling to each other.

She pushed up her sleeves and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked back over to Killian and opened his shirt so she could assess his wounds. The cut on his head was bleeding but as she cleaned it was only a surface wound. She applied some clean bandages there and went to assess the wound to his left shoulder.

He had a gash as it appeared as though he was stabbed or slashed by something.

"Captain, have you been sword fighting without me" she teased as she cleaned the wound.

He winced as she touched it.

"Mr. Smee, where is my rum?" she called.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He said as he rushed into the room.

She took the bottle and held it to Killian's lips and he took a big gulp. Some of it spilled down the sides of his mouth.

"Here please take another sip this is going to hurt." she said.

He nodded and she pressed the bottle back to his lips taking a long drink.

"Mr. Smee have you got a needle and thread aboard the ship?" she asked.

"Aye, we do. I'll get it now." He said rushing from the room.

"Good because the Captain needs a few stitches." She said smiling down at him.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

She brushed her hand over his forehead smoothing back his hair from his eyes. She wiped the blood away with some bandages from his head.

"Let me guess, broken bottle over the head?" she asked.

He smiled.

"My captain I believe you had quite the adventure without me today." She said as she cleaned up the wound in his shoulder.

"Here you go mildady." Said Smee.

"Thank you Mr. Smee. I'm going to need you to hold him down for me. I believe these stitches will be painful given their location." She said.

"Aye, milady. "he said as he came around and held his Captain down.

"Captain, I'm going to stitch your wound. It's going to hurt but I'm here, Smee is here. Take another drink for me." she said holding up the bottle to his lips.

He nodded and sipped.

She took the rum and poured it over the wound.

He winced as the sting hit the wound.

She patted his arm and then took a swig herself.

She threaded the needle.

"Ok Mr. Smee, I'm about to start so please help keep him steady." She said.

"Aye." he said.

"Ok Captain, here I go." she said.

She began to stitch his wound together closing the gash in his skin. She could feel his body tensing as she took each stitch until he went limp.

"He's lucky it wasn't too deep. This appears to be near the surface as well so it shouldn't take too long to heal but I suspect he's had quite the blow to the head since he is so out of it." She said.

She cleaned up the remaining blood and wiped the wound down with alcohol once more. "Thank you Mr. Smee. I can take it from here. Do you think you can get some water and food for the Captain in case he wakes up and is hungry?"she asked.

"Of course milady. Uh, thank you for stitching up the Captain." He said.

"It's the least I could do for him. Is it safe for you all here on Tortuga or do we need to leave?"she asked.

"The men say that there was a rogue band of pirates in the tavern where they were having a drink. They actually looked a lot worse than our Captain according to the men." He said.

"Ok, so we are ok to stay and complete the jobs that you need to so we can leave port?" she asked.

"Aye, milady. We can restock the ship and complete the trades. Some of the men are still at the brothel." He said looking down at his feet.

"Ok, Mr. Smee please bring me the food, a bottle of rum, and some water. Then you can take your leave. I will take care of the Captain and see to it he is safe and will heal. " she said.

"Ok milady. " he said as he walked out of the room.

She slapped him on the cheeks to revive him. He shook and opened his eyes trying to adjust to the light. Killian grumbled and looked up towards her.

"Are you feeling ok Captain? I've completed the stitches. I'm going to take care of you." She said smiling as she cupped his cheek.

"Milady, I'm sorry you had to see me this way." He said slurring.

"Don't talk. You need to rest. Mr. Smee will be right back with something to drink." she said.

"Here you go milady." Said Mr. Smee.

"Leave them on the table and then you may go." She said.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and walked out shutting the door behind him.

She walked to the table and filled a glass with water for him. She also picked up the bottle of Rum and took a long swig to calm her nerves.

She carried the water back towards him and sat it on the table. She pushed the pillows under his head to elevate his body. He looked at her with glazed eyes.

"You gave me quite the scare today Captain." She said as she held the glass to his lips.

He took small sips of water and then lay back onto the pillows.

She walked around the other side of the bed and climbed into it curling up next to him. She grabbed his hand and interlocked her fingers. She felt her body start to relax. She took a breath and swallowed hard. She looked up to see his eyes were closed. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She said softly as she lay back down next to him.

She closed her eyes and snuggled next to him.

"It seems you will make a fine Pirate Princess after all." he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: White Magic

Ch. 9

Emma woke up to the sound of Killian groaning and her cheek was very wet.

"Gods you're burning up. "she said as she hopped from the bed and grabbed the glass of water.

He opened his eyes and they were still glazed.

"Drink this Killian." She said as she pressed the glass to his lips.

She soaked the bandages that Smee brought in earlier into the cool water basin and draped one over his brow and used another to dab his face, neck and chest.

She knew he had a fever and this was not good. It meant that he had an infection. She didn't have the palace physicians to call upon to help her. She bit her lip and tried to concentrate on cooling him down.

He grabbed her wrist to call her attention. She'd been lost in thought. She continued to dab him with the cool bandages. She could fee her heart beating fast. She didn't know what to do.

"Love, I'm going to need the medicine man to come and provide me with something." he said.

"Medicine man?" she asked.

"Call Mr. Smee and ask him to come down he'll know where to go." He said.

She remembered that she told Mr. Smee to go on shore to complete their tasks and she didn't hear anyone above deck.

"Killian, I'm not sure he is here. I let him go to complete the tasks on shore. I told him I would take care of you." She said looking at him sadly.

He grabbed her wrist again and she looked him in the face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed.

"Love, you are taking wonderful care of me. This isn't your fault. I got into a stupid fight at the tavern. This is my fault." He said as he tried to sit up.

He groaned in pain. He needed Mr. Smee to come and help. He couldn't allow her to go out alone in Tortuga.

"I'll go, I'll go ashore and find the medicine man and bring him back to you." She said.

"Love, it's not safe for you. We'll wait for Smee to return." he said.

"I have my wits about me, I'm sure I can manage. I've been to sea towns before. I'm not completely helpless." She said as she continued to dab him with the cool water.

"I can't let you go alone. It's too dangerous." He said grabbing her wrist once more to get her to stop.

She patted his arm and then placed a kiss on his burning cheek. "Killian I must go; you could die if I don't get you help." She said.

She got up and walked to the bookshelf and pulled the key to the weapons as he showed her earlier. She grabbed a small dagger from inside and shut the door locking it and stowing the key where it belonged.

"Look, I'll take this dagger with me. If anyone gives me trouble I'll use this and scream as loud as possible." She said as she let out a breath.

"Love, the pirates in Tortuga are not going to be afraid of a little knife." He said.

"Maybe not but I'm not going unprotected and it could help me get away if I need to run." She said.

"Love, you aren't convincing me that this is a good idea." He said.

She grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around herself. She pulled up the hood and stowed the dagger inside her sleeve for easy access if she needed it.

"Captain, I'm not going to let you die because of my stupid mistake. I'm going and I'll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully I'll find Mr. Smee or another crew men if I need help." She said.

"No, Love I can't let you do this." He said as he tried to get up from the bed.

She rushed back to him and eased him back against the pillows. She took his compress and resoaked it in the cool water replacing it on his head.

"I promise to return. I will get the medicine man and I will be back as quickly as I can." She said.

"Love, if you have to go look for the eye. If you find the eye you will know you have found the right place." He said.

"The eye?" she asked with her brow furrowed.

"It's the mark of the medicine man." He said.

"OK, the eye." She said as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

He smiled.

She rushed out the door and closed it behind her. She climbed the stairs to the deck. There were no signs of crew men. She took a deep breath. She'd never been on her own before. She'd always had the palace guards to watch over her and protect her. She was capable of doing it herself but she never had to do it. She hoped she didn't have to do it today. She had to remember, she no longer lived in the palace and all of the people she used to rely on were no longer there. She had to rely on herself. She was feeling stronger as time passed but she felt nervous going alone.

She climbed down from the ship to the shore and started walking towards the town. There were many ships flying crimson and black flags in the harbor. She kept her chin up and walked with purpose. She didn't want to raise suspicion. She passed several questionable looking men as she entered the town but they were too busy to notice her. She also found men passed out in the street and others fighting. She just kept moving and looking for the eye.

There were wonderful smells coming from a bakery as she passed. There was also a tavern that seemed to have more patrons than all the other shops. That was when she looked up and spotted the eye. It was carved into a wooden sign and painted with bright and wild colors. She rushed towards the door and pushed inside.

There was a spicy smell permeating the air inside along with a foggy haze of smoke. The counter was in the back of the shop and there were several shelves with interesting trinkets for sale along with herbs and spices. There didn't appear to be anyone in the shop but she heard some clanking in the back.

"Hello is there anyone here could help me find a medicine man?" she called as she reached the counter.

She needed to move quickly. Killian needed her to get back and care for him. She looked up to see a native woman walking around towards the counter. She was dressed in a colorful wrap dress and she had braided hair with beads dangling from the ends.

"Hello milady, or should I say Princess." She said with a grin.

"Ho-ow did you know?" she stammered.

Emma pushed back her hood to reveal herself.

"Oh I can sense these things. I can also sense the power in your aura. You carry quite powerful magic inside of you." She said raising an eyebrow.

"I think you might be mistaken. I have no magic. Look I need your help can you come with me to my ship. A man is hurt and he has been taken with a fever." She said.

Killian was banking on these crazy people with his life. She started to feel frustrated.

"Oh no dear, you certainly have the magic inside of you. I can see its color all around you. There was a darkness blended with it but it's only at the fringes. The color burns brighter as we speak." She said.

"I think I would know if I had magic. I'm a grown woman. I'm nothing but ordinary." She said looking down.

"Oh dear, you are definitely not ordinary, I'd say more like extraordinary. I can see it. I can see it in you and I can see something dark loomed over you for too long. Something must have happened to you recently that freed you of that dark curse." She said as she walked towards her.

She grabbed her hand and forced her to look into her eyes. She could see in the rim of black and brown that there appeared to be more behind her eyes. The woman closed her eyes and appeared to be searching as she waved her head from side to side and up and down.

"Please I don't have time, I need to help him." She pleaded pulling her hand.

The woman held firm and began to mumble a chant. She felt lighter all the sudden and then her hair started to float as if she was caught in the wind.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked.

The woman opened her eyes and smiled.

"There, I can see it now. Your aura is clean. I was just helping the process of clearing the darkness away. Something triggered the counter spell to the curse that was over you, I just helped it along." She said grinning.

"I have no idea what you are talking about but I do feel lighter. My lungs feel clear and my body feels like it's not weighted down any longer." She said.

"Dark Magic has a way of weighing you down dear. Now, come and show me where I can find your sick friend." She said.

"You are the medicine man?" she asked.

"Medicine woman, and yes you have found Me." she said laughing.

The woman grabbed her bag and she followed Emma back out of town towards the Jolly Roger. She had her cloak pulled over her face and she held the dagger in her hand hidden in her sleeve.

The woman beside her was humming and singing all the way back to the ship. She felt relaxed by the melody that she was humming.

"It's just this way." She said as she pointed towards The Jolly Roger.

"Ah, This Hook's ship. Very interesting." She said.

Emma nodded.

The women climbed aboard the ship and it still appeared to be empty. Emma pushed back her hood and picked up her pace down the stairs and into the Captain's Quarters. Killian was coughing when she returned. She rushed to his side and felt his head.

"Love, you're back. Did you find the Medicine man?" he said with a sigh of relief.

"Gods Killian, you are so hot." She said pulling the compress from his forehead and reapplying a cold one.

"Under other circumstances I would take that as a compliment." He said smiling but began to cough.

"Killian, behave and it's not a man it's a Medicine Woman" she said.

It was as if she entered on queue. "Nairobi, fancy meeting you." Said Killian with a grin on his face.

"Captain, I'd hoped the next time I ran into you it would have been under better circumstances. When are you going to learn to keep your pretty mouth shut?" she chuckled.

"Well, you know me. When I'm right, I'm right." He said and then began coughing.

"Killian, you must rest. This is serious you could die and I won't let that happen." Said Emma.

"Hmm, very interesting." Said Nairobi as she approached.

"What's that?" asked Emma.

"We'll talk after. Let me tend to the Captain. Perhaps you can assist me?" asked Nairobi.

"Of course, what can I do?" she asked.

Nairobi opened her bag and pulled the herbs and medicines. She pulled out a mortar and pestle and began to crush them together.

"Hand me that glass of water." She said.

Emma grabbed the glass, refilled it and handed it to her. She watched her put the crushed herbs into the glass and mix it in with the water.

"Captain, I need you to drink this." She said.

He nodded and moved to try to sit up. Emma rushed to him and held him up so that he could drink the liquid. Nairobi handed the glass to Emma.

He wrinkled his nose at the scent.

"Couldn't have mixed these with a bit of rum?" he asked.

Emma glared at him.

"I take it you know each other." said Emma.

"Yes, the Captain and I go way back. I've patched him and his men up on more than one occasion." Said Nairobi.

Emma helped him press the glass to his lips and he swallowed the liquid and herbs.

"Delightful." He said with a grimace on his face.

"Ok Princess, help him back down. I need you to put your hands over the wound on his shoulder." Said Nairobi.

"Like this?" asked Emma as she laid her hands over the wound.

Killian groaned at the touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you." Asked Emma.

"No, Love you just surprised me." he said bringing her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Come now, focus the pair of you. You'll have plenty of time alone when we are done here. Now press your hands on the wound and close your eyes. I want you to think good, warm and healing thoughts." Said Nairobi.

"Good, warm and healing thoughts, I've got it." She said as she looked down into Killian's eyes.

His eyes were glazed but they were looking at her with adoration. She smiled and closed her eyes adhering to the request

Nairobi began to chant again. It was a soothing melody. She felt warmth come over her and it radiated from her skin. It was a prickly sensation that tickled. She held the thought of the night she spent with Killian in her mind. She remembered how his lips felt against her body and she could feel the blush creeping up on her cheeks. She remembered how he made her feel and the release she had.

Nairobi stopped chanting and she opened her eyes to see her looking at her with her jaw dropped open. Emma began to blush; it was as if she could read her mind. Nairobi laughed and started to chant again. Emma closed her eyes. She thought about him catching her when she was being jostled about by the storm, the warmth of his arms around her during her first night on the ship and the first time she kissed his cheek.

Killian began to cough and Nairobi began chanting louder. She kept her eyes screwed tight as she resisted seeing what was happening to him. She felt his hand lay on top of her hands. She felt heat rushing from her hands and warmth running over her body.

"Ok Princess, you can open your eyes. The ceremony is complete." Said Nairobi.

She didn't let go and his hand was still covering hers. When she opened her eyes he was staring up at her with clear, beautiful, blue eyes and a smile on his face. The flush in his cheeks appeared to have cleared as well.

She picked up her hands and held his cheeks. She touched his forehead.

"You are no longer warm. It appears your fever has gone." Said Emma.

She tilted her head in wonder. She peeled back the bandage and it appeared to have been healed. She stepped back holding her hands in front of her and looking down at them.

"Nairobi, what just happened? Was that a magical remedy? What did you do to me?" asked Emma.

"Well for normal folk it would lessen the fever and help them to heal faster. Add a little white magic and it becomes a healing elixir. I didn't do anything to you dear. That is something you were born with." She said.

"White Magic?" asked Emma.

Killian sat up in the bed and swung his feet over the side.

"What are you saying Nairobi?" asked Killian.

"I'm saying the Princess has magic. She was under some sort of curse that suppressed it." She said.

Emma started falling back and Killian rushed towards her grabbing her before she hit the floor and pulled her close into an embrace.

"I've got you Love." he said smiling.

He was mesmerizing her again with his sparkling eyes. She held his gaze and he smiled.

"Whoa, look at you!" said Nairobi.

"What do you mean?" asked Emma.

"It's your aura. When you came to me earlier it was tinged with blackness around the edges. I could see it burning off and I helped that process just a tiny bit. When you are with the Captain it is glowing strong and bright but when he touches you its positively luminous." Said Nairobi.

"I glow?" asked Emma.

"Well to the untrained eye you look as normal as ever. I'm trained in the third eye and I can see your aura, I can sense your magic, and I can read your thoughts." Said Nairobi.

Emma flushed scarlet.

"You can read my thoughts?" asked Emma.

"Just what were those happy thoughts that you had a few moments ago?" said Killian grinning into a kiss he planted on top of her head.

Emma looked down away feeling the blush creeping.

"Ah." he said chuckling.

"Thank you for coming to help us Nairobi." Said Emma.

"Yes, what do I owe you for this visit?" asked Killian.

"Princess would you mind visiting my shop just once more to help me with something? I would call us even." She said.

Emma looked at Killian and he nodded.

"Of course, we'll walk you back. Can we have a moment?" Said Killian.

"Yes, I'll wait for you above on deck." Said Nairobi.

When Nairobi left the room, Killian spun Emma in his arms and kissed her breathless. He held her so close that she thought she might be consumed by him. She nipped his lips and relished in the softness of them against her own. She let her hands roam along his bare back and grabbed onto him so that she wouldn't fall.

He pulled back and smiled. "If we didn't have to go this minute there are several other enjoyable activities I can think of doing at this moment." He said grinning.

"I still think you should take it easy, you could have died." She said with concern in her voice.

"Well Love, it appears you have healing magic within and thanks to you I'm feeling tip top." He said.

She let out a huff. "I have no idea how this magic got into me. I wonder if my parents know about this. No one in my family has ever talked about magic before." She said.

"Love, magic can't be explained. Whatever suppressed your magic was evil. That concerns me. We should be very careful with this and probably keep it a secret." He said.

"Killian grab a shirt, Nairobi is waiting and to be honest. I wouldn't mind some of those other "enjoyable activities" myself." She said raising an eyebrow.

"How did I get so lucky to find such a marvel? You're my savior, Love. " said Killian.

She felt like she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She'd never been anyone's savior before. She'd been lucky enough to be Henry's mother but no one saw her as anything else. She smiled.

"I would say you're my savior too Captain." She said softly.

"We better go Love, I don't want you in town when it gets dark. The men are pretty tame during the day but at night once they've had their fill of rum and mead that's another story." Said Killian.

He pulled on his shirt and vest. She helped him button his vest.

"I'd rather hoped we'd be doing the opposite about now." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, the sooner we repay Nairobi, the sooner we can come back. Maybe we'll have the ship to ourselves tonight." Said Emma.

"Yes, and you can tell me about what you were thinking about while the medicine woman was chanting. It must have been very graphic for her to stop." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"If you are on your best behavior, I promise I'll share." She said grinning.

He looped her arm in his and they left to meet Nairobi.


	10. Chapter 10: True Love Tale

A\N: I hope you are enjoying this story. Thank you for reading. I love your feedback and really appreciate hearing from you.

Ch. 10

Nairobi was already standing on the shoreline waiting for them so they hurried down to meet her.

"Best be covering yourself milady. You never know the type of scoundrels we will encounter and if you haven't figured it out the Captain has quite the mouth on him and a penchant for fighting." Said Nairobi.

"Yes, I'm aware." Said Emma smiling.

It was Killian's turn to blush. "He had it coming. No man should challenge a Captain in front of his crew. It's bad form." Said Killian rolling his eyes.

"It's ok Captain, I like that fiery side of you. Even if I have to patch you up." Said Emma.

He kissed her on top of her head. "We best be going, it will be dark soon and I need to have Emma back before things get a bit rough here." Said Killian.

"Don't worry Captain, I won't keep you long." Said Nairobi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take them long to get back to her shop. The streets were relatively quiet and the sun was still shining over head. Killian held Emma on his arm and he felt like a Prince among me. He swore he could see her glow as well but he would never say that to anyone. He worried for her though. Magic scared him. He'd encountered magical beings in his day and he'd lost his hand in the process. So far nothing good had come from magic that entered his life until Emma. She'd healed him and just being around her made him feel lighter. When she looked into his eyes he felt as though he could be lost in her forever. He would make sure that no one ever hurt her again.

"I'll be right back. I need to get a few things from the back." Said Nairobi.

"Ok." Said Emma.

"Are you ok Love?" asked Killian.

"You're asking me if I'm ok? You were near death today. How are you?"asked Emma.

"I wouldn't go that far Love but I'm feeling much better thanks to your healing hands. I mean are you ok with this? I can find another way to repay Nairobi if this is too much." Said Killian.

"No, I believe this is the least I can do. I'm also hoping she may have some insight as to why I am this way to begin with and why I have no recollection of a curse or magic in my lifetime." Said Emma.

"Magic is all around us Love. Most of the magic I've encountered has been of a hurtful nature." Said Killian.

"Are you afraid of me?"asked Emma.

He stood in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Love, I could never be afraid of you. I think you are extraordinary in so many ways. The magic is just an enhancement to what I already know is amazing about you and you healed me. I can honestly say it didn't hurt one bit." Said Killian. He pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

"You are being too kind Captain." She said smiling.

He pulled her close to him allowing her to rest her head against his chest.

"You make it easy for me to be kind." Said Killian.

She listened to his heart thrum softly as she snuggled close. She just wanted to go back to the ship and take him up on the offer of more enjoyable activities. She still had no idea what Nairobi had in mind for her repayment but she hoped it wouldn't take long. She caressed his back feeling the supple leather of his jacket pulled against the taut muscles.

"Love, if you keep touching me that way we may not make it back to the ship." He said.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. I've been thinking about last night all day." She whispered.

She felt him chuckle.

"Don't worry Love; I'll be happy to give you a repeat of last night along with a few other tricks that you might enjoy." He said.

"This won't take long Love birds." said Nairobi as she walked back into the room with a basket of items.

Emma took a step back and looked down to the side. She'd never been so familiar with someone in a public place before let alone in front of someone.

"Emma if I could have your attention for just a bit I'd like your assistance. I promise I'll give her back to you Captain." Said Nairobi.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Asked Emma.

"Since you are a bearer of white magic I'd like you to help with some healing enchantments. While my herbs are certainly helpful the ability to cure or to heal can bring quite the treasure." Said Nairobi.

"So you want me to use my magic to create healing charms?" asked Emma.

Killian eyed the basket and raised a brow.

"On one condition, you'll allow us to take a few for our own purposes should we come to need them. That should be payment enough." said Killian.

"That won't be a problem." Said Nairobi.

She walked over and grabbed the basket to show her a pile of flat smooth stones with a hole drilled through the top. Killian walked around the shop looking at the trinkets.

"The stones have a hole in the top so that they can be worn like an amulet." Said Nairobi.

Emma picked up one of the stones and rubbed her thumb over the smooth texture.

"It just looks like an ordinary stone to me." said Emma.

"That's because it is, until you put the magic into it." Said Nairobi.

"Ok, I'm ready. Show me what I need to do." Said Emma.

"Close the stone in your fist and I want you to do just what you did earlier. I want you to think warm and healing thoughts. Maybe not quite as graphic as earlier though." Said Nairobi smirking.

Killian laughed.

Emma could feel the flush creep up on her cheeks. "You could have told me you could read my thoughts." Said Emma.

"I generally can't get as clear a picture but you were projecting your thoughts very clearly." Said Nairobi with a big grin on her face.

"OK, I understand." Said Emma.

She glanced over to seek Killian walking back towards her with a grin on his face. She was pretty sure his head was getting bigger by the minute. Emma closed her eyes and she did as she had earlier and thought about Killian's gentle touch, the way he'd kissed her and made her feel warm. She could feel her skin prickling again and the magic started to fill her palm warming the stone.

"That is it! Just like that." Said Nairobi.

"That's it? I've done it? How can you be so sure?" asked Emma.

"I can see the glow around the stone and it matches your aura." said Nairobi.

Emma smiled towards Killian and he came over to watch her. She repeated the process with each of the stones in the basket. When Killian touched her arm she felt the process move faster.

"I knew there was something special about the pair of you." Said Nairobi.

"What's that?"asked Killian.

"When the bearer of magic is surrounded by love, especially her true love, the magic is stronger." Said Nairobi.

Emma dropped the stone to the floor and it crashed. Killian's jaw dropped open.

"True Love? We've only just met two days ago." said Emma.

Killian stood behind her placing his hand on her shoulder as he listened intently.

"What do you think broke the curse? Can't you feel it? Likely the moment you touched it started to break. I can see it all over you. His aura matches yours and when you are touching you both glow brightly." asked Nairobi.

Emma turned around to look at Killian who was grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were softly glowing as she looked at him with a puzzled expression. She couldn't help but be mesmerized again by his eyes and smile in return.

"I believe the moment I met you my heart began to beat again Love. I wouldn't say it was impossible that what she is saying is true." Said Killian.

"I guess that would explain why I started feeling stronger the first night we slept together in the same bed. I thought it was the warmth of your embrace that let me sleep so well but the morning after I felt rejuvenated. I thought maybe it was because I was free, which in some part I still believe." Said Emma.

"Milady, the moment you walked into this room I felt the presence of your magic. The curse was almost gone. I think it was fate that you found each other. I'd also say you were lucky to find me when you did to help with this. If you say you have no magical members in your family and had no awareness of the presence it might have caused trouble for the pair of you. You'll have to practice control." Said Nairobi.

Killian looked down at this beautiful woman staring up at him with a crooked smile. He'd heard the tales of true love in his past but he never thought he'd find such a woman that could tame his ragged heart. He used his hook to push her hair back away from her face. Her eyes were glittering back at him in a deep emerald hue to match the surrounding light in the shop.

"Love, are you alright?"he asked.

Emma was floored. She had butterflies floating around in her stomach and her hands felt shaky. She did feel something strong for him, almost immediately. She thought perhaps it was because he saved her and she was grateful. While that was certainly part of it, her strength returned and she didn't feel like a shell of a person any longer. She didn't feel like the battered and abused nothing that was trapped in the castle all those years.

"I'm more than alright, just a little scared." She said.

She looked at him with wide eyes and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled him down until his lips crashed against hers. The softness and sweetness of his kiss was intoxicating. The spiciness of the rum mingled across her lips as his tongue guided against hers. He responded in turn and all she could feel was the heat of his hands on her body and the curves of his against her own.

"Ahem, Love birds, remember time is of the essence." Said Nairobi.

Emma broke the kiss and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Killian was grinning at her.

"Love, let's make this quick shall we." He said.

Emma quickly finished the rest of the stones in the basket. They took a few for themselves and Killian put them into his pocket.

"Does this work with any stone?"asked Killian.

"It must be malachite." Said Nairobi.

"Noted." Said Killian.

"Nairobi, do you know how I came to have this magic?"asked Emma.

"White magic is often something a bearer is born with. You are likely the product of True Love since your magic seems so responsive to Killian's touch and it is also the brightest that I've seen. Your aura practically makes you glow white." Said Nairobi.

"Do you know how early in life I would have shown signs of having this magic?"asked Emma.

"It's not always exact. If you don't remember anything strange happening it's possible that you were cursed as an infant or young child to suppress it." said Nairobi.

"Can this magic be passed on to my children?"asked Emma.

"It's unlikely unless your child was also the product of True Love." said Nairobi.

Killian looked at Emma and he could see the frown on her face. He put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her.

"Your son may not bear magic but from what you've said he is a good boy." Said Killian.

Emma smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Nairobi, do you think I may call upon you again if I have other questions?"asked Emma.

"It was my pleasure meeting you milady and you are welcome in my shop anytime. Thank you for your kindness and allowing me to borrow your magic." Said Nairobi.

"No, Thank you. I never would have been able to save Killian without your help." Said Emma.

"Come now Love, let's get you back to the ship before the scoundrels and thieves start coming out of hiding." said Killian.

As they were walking out of the shop a woman came through the door.

"Whoa, who let the High Priestess in here?" She asked.

"Greta, those are my friends. She is not a High Priestess. She is a client and I'm certain you remember the Captain." said Nairobi.

"Greta, pleasure as always." Said Killian.

"mmmhmm, Can't stay out of trouble, can ye." Said Greta.

"Well, you know me. I like a spot of danger when I can find it." Said Killian.

"You best be going, the ruffians are starting to come to life." Said Greta.

Nairobi walked over and grabbed Greta in an embrace.

"Bye Love birds." Said Nairobi waving them off.

Emma smiled and pulled up her hood before they exited.

"Greta and Nairobi are lovers and partners in the shop. Greta also has the third eye." Said Killian.

"They seem like very nice people. I'm really glad I ran into her today. I have a lot more questions than I did before but at least I know I should be asking them." Said Emma.

"They seemed to take to you as well Love. It's nice to see you can make friends in useful places. A Pirate Princess should know who she's dealing with and where to find resources when required. I'm also fairly certain I heard you order the crew around earlier too." said Killian smiling.

"That might be true and I'm sorry about that." Said Emma.

"You're a born leader Love. It is only natural for you to want to command the crew." Said Killian.

The scent of baked bread was wafting over them again. Emma's stomach was growling and it reminded her she hadn't eaten since that morning.

"Killian, can we go into the bake shop? It smells wonderful. "asked Emma.

"Certainly love, whatever your heart desires should be at my command. We must be quick about it though we are losing daylight." Said Killian.

She smiled and pulled him along and into the door of the bakery laughing as they entered.

"I said don't move." Shouted a scruffy man.

He was holding the baker in front of the store with a knife to his throat. There was one other man who appeared to be helping him by grabbing loaves of bread and stuffing them into a sack. Killian pushed her behind him and tried to back them out of the door.

"You there, where you think you're going?" said the scruffy man.

"We're just leaving. Go about your business." Said Killian.

"I don't think I can let ye leave. Burt I need a hand in here." Called the man.

A burley man pushed through the door in front of Emma causing her to shriek. She gripped onto Killian and they were pushed further into the store.

"Look, I said we were just leaving, Mate. We don't want any trouble." Said Killian.

"I said, you can't leave. Now start emptying yer pockets or my friend Burt is going to help ye." Said the scruffy man.

Killian looked at Emma and she could see the fire in his eyes. He did not like to be challenged and she knew he liked to fight. She closed her eyes. She knew it was going to happen. He pushed her behind him and unsheathed his sword.

"Now, I tried to leave peacefully but you just couldn't take the hint Mate. Now I'm going to have to teach you some manners. This is no way to act in front of a lady." Said Killian.

He twisted his sword in his hand and held his hook at the ready.

Killian assessed the room. Burt began pounding his fists back and forth in his hands. The other man continued to bag the bread while the scruffy man continued to hold the baker hostage. He noticed one other man cowering in the corner and another man who appeared to be dead lying behind the counter on the floor.

"Emma, stay behind me. We are leaving." Said Killian.

She swallowed hard. She felt her magic start prickling against her skin. She couldn't control it. She was too frightened that something would happen to them. Suddenly Burt attacked and Killian drew his sword up and slashed him across the chest. He cowered back but came again. Killian slashed him once more and kicked him back against the wall knocking him out. The man bagging the bread came charging over and he tried to grab her. Killian turned and slashed forward with his sword, he missed and came charging again. She felt the heat come to her hands and it blew him backward against the flour bags causing flour to sprinkle around the room in a puff of smoke.

"Brilliant Love, let's go." Said Killian.

Killian grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bakery while they had cover. He sheathed his sword so they could move faster. Emma didn't stop to look back. She was so scared and her heart was pumping so fast that she felt like she might fly. When they reached the docks he stopped and pulled her aside out of view.

"I don't know what happened." She said breathlessly.

He pulled her close and kissed her flushed cheeks once on each side and then kissed her forehead. She felt the tears prick at the corner of her eyes and then she couldn't hold them back. He pulled her into him and let her cry out on his shoulder. He caressed her head with his hand and she was shaking like a leaf.

"It's ok Princess. You were wonderful. Bloody Brilliant. " said Killian.

She looked up to see him and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Let's get you back to the ship and find something to eat. You're going to need your strength for later." He said raising an eyebrow.

She laughed.

"OK, Captain, but I'm still upset I didn't get my bread." Said Emma.

"You mean this?" He said pulling a loaf from inside his jacket and smiling.

"Scoundrel!" she said swatting him.

"Pirate" he said waggling his eyebrows.


	11. Chapter 11: Starry Starry Night

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left me a review of this story. I hope you are enjoying so far. I appreciate your feedback and my ask box is open if you have questions. Go easy on me with this one. I hope you like their romance on deck.

Ch. 11

The crew was still out celebrating in Tortuga when they returned at least that was what they thought. There was a clatter in the Galley and what sounded like a sea shanty; A very off key sea shanty.

"Stay here Love, I'll be right back." Said Killian.

She nodded and moved to the side drawing her hood over her head and hiding behind the barrels.

She heard another clatter and then yelling. She couldn't make out what was being said and then things got quiet. She felt the nerves creeping in her stomach once again and the prickling coming over her skin.

"It's ok Love, it's just Smee. He was back to check on us." called Killian.

Relief washed over her body and the prickling dissipated. She moved quickly and went to find the men in the Galley.

"Thank God it's just you Mr. Smee. I've had enough excitement today." Said Emma.

She walked over and nestled into Killian's side. He smiled and held her close.

Mr. Smee appeared to be without words, his jaw dropped open and he was stammering. She could see the puffiness around his eyes and his nose was glowing red.

"Are you alright Mr. Smee?" asked Emma.

"Aye milady. When I got back to the Jolly I saw the mess downstairs and you were gone. I thought the worst happened." Said Mr. Smee.

"I told you I would take care of him." Said Emma.

"Aye, you did and it appears as though he'd never been in a fight at all." Said Mr. Smee.

"Well, that's a long story and the lass is hungry and tired." Said Killian.

"So, the pair of you then? Together?"asked Mr. Smee.

"What of it Smee? Emma is my lady and she's going to be with us for as long as she will have me." said Killian.

Emma closed her eyes and snuggled closer. She liked that he made the decision to stay up to her. It made her feel good to know he cared about her and wanted her to be with him.

"I didn't mean anything by my remark Captain. I- I didn't know that you were together. I knew she wasn't your prisoner but this? You seem as close as any other loving couple. That's just not like you Captain." said Mr. Smee.

"Turns out that fate smiled upon us Smee. So happens that you blokes actually did something right for a change. Emma and I were destined for each other and you lot brought us together. So you see this is permanent." said Killian grinning ear to ear.

"Thank you. Mr. Smee. I fear what would have happened to me if you hadn't stolen me and I'd never met him." Said Emma giving him a hug.

"Captain, I don't know what to say." Said Mr. Smee.

The scruffy man didn't know what to do with this kind of emotion. He stood still arms at his side as Emma hugged him. He pulled back and turned around wiping a tear from his eye. He'd only ever wanted to see his Captain happy again.

"Emma Love, you'll give the man a heart attack." Said Killian.

Emma dropped back and nestled into his side again.

"Smee!" said Killian.

"Aye, Captain." He said turning at attention.

"Go ashore; find a good woman and a pot of mead. Emma and I would like to spend some time alone." Said Killian.

He handed Smee a handful of coins. Mr. Smee looked in his hand and then back at the pair who were smiling at each other.

"And Smee, make sure the rest of the bilge rats know their Captain is in top form. I don't want any drunken mutinies this evening. I'd like to be undisturbed. I'd also like you to keep this between us until I've had a chance to properly speak to the crew." Said Killian pointing between he and Emma.

"Aye Captain, I'll make sure that you have the ship alone tonight. I'll say nothing to the crew cept that you are much improved." Said Smee. He saluted him and scurried off the ship grinning as he pocketed the coins.

Emma's stomach growled as a reminder that they were on a mission to get some food.

"Let's get you something to eat Love. I've kept you waiting long enough. You'll need your strength." said Killian.

She started nibbling on the loaf of bread he swiped for her as he gathered some other items from the pantry.

"It seems Smee has brought back some provisions. We are in luck." He said smiling.

Emma grabbed the jug of wine and glasses from the counter along with the blanket she used earlier when she sat on deck.

"Would you mind if we sat up on deck? The sun is going down and it's beautiful." Said Emma.

"Good idea Love." he said catching her cheek with a kiss.

He grabbed her hand and guided her out on the deck. She still felt like this was a surreal dream. It was only two days ago that she was trapped on a carriage heading to holiday with her stomach twisted in knots. The man who caused the tension so close she could hear him breathing. Now she was about to have a sunset picnic with this beautiful man, her true love, on his ship after a day full of adventure.

She would be elated if it weren't for the invading thoughts of Henry. She missed her boy. She needed to find a way to let him know she was ok without causing trouble. Perhaps she could get her father to help her. She would need to talk to Killian about it.

"Are you ok Love? I know today was a bit more excitement that you are likely used to." Said Killian.

"I'm ok. I was just thinking of Henry. " Said Emma.

Killian gave her a sad look. "Do you worry for his safety?" he asked.

"No, I don't think his father would ever hurt Henry. He's never been anything but kind to him. I just wish Henry to know that I'm ok. I don't want his last thoughts to be of his mother being hauled away by pirates in his stead. I thought maybe I would be dead and that my sacrifice and pain would come to an end. Now that fate has given me a second chance I want him to know that I'm ok. That I'm more than ok, that I have a chance to be happy. I know Henry would want that for me." Said Emma."

"Maybe there is a way we can get Henry a message from you." Said Killian.

"I was thinking about that. I know you mentioned ransoming me to my parents when I arrived." Said Emma.

"I would never do that Love." said Killian. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it.

He seemed anxious about her question. She caressed the side of his face.

"I know. Killian, I'm not going anywhere. I'd be happy to stay as long as you would have me. I just thought maybe we could use your resources to get a message to them." She said.

"Well it is a relief to hear you say that. I'm not exactly Prince Charming. I know it's not every Princess's dream to be rescued by a pirate, let alone live on a pirate ship." he said.

Emma laughed heartily.

"Well since my Father is Prince Charming; that would be odd and maybe you just never met the right Princess." She said.

"So you aren't disappointed that your True Love is the notorious Captain Hook?" he asked scratching behind his ear.

She moved close to him and captured his gaze. She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a soft supple kiss.

"Killian Jones you have been far from disappointing. Every moment that I have been in your presence I've felt stronger, lighter, and the excitement never stops. You've treated me with more kindness than I've had in the last ten years in just two days. It just feels right." Said Emma.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose.

"This is only the beginning Love. Let's get you something to eat. I've got more excitement planned for you if you can handle it." He said grinning.

"I think I can handle it." Said Emma with a smirk.

She pulled him forward out further on the deck to find the right spot. She wanted to be bold with him. Most importantly she wanted to be herself with him. She wanted to be that fiery woman that her parents had to warn her potential suitors about. She wanted to feel free and she loved the excitement that came along with being his lady.

He was so full of passion and fervor. She loved how he looked at her, his eyes sparkling with delight as if she were a precious gem. She loved how he never held back with his emotions. He never kept her guessing. It was refreshing after being so shut out for so long.

"How about here, Love, we can have the best view of the sunset." Said Killian.

"It looks like the perfect spot. You do know this ship better than anyone." Said Emma.

"That I do love, every nail, plank, and beam of her." Said Killian. He was beaming with pride.

"You'll have to give me a proper tour then if this is to be my home too. Mr. Smee tried earlier but with all the excitement we didn't get to finish." Said Emma.

"That I will, Love." said Killian.

He helped her lay out the blanket and the items so they could eat. She sat down and helped fill the goblets with wine as he cut the bread and cheese.

"Do you think the crew will be ok with me living on the ship with you?" asked Emma.

"Love, if any man doesn't like it he can leave. I'm the Captain and this is my ship. You are my lady and what I say goes." Said Killian.

"I see but I know they are fiercely loyal to you. I don't want them to see me as an interloper." Said Emma.

"Love, they work for me and they do it for a price. They don't have to stay and swear their allegiance to me. They can leave at any time. I intend to make you feel at home here and any man who has issue with that can leave." Said Killian.

She looked up to see the sincerity in his eyes. She knew he cared for his men too. She would do her best to make sure this arrangement worked for all of them.

"This bread is delicious. It was well worth the drama to get it." Said Emma smiling.

"I'm glad you're pleased Love. That is all I'd hoped for." Said Killian.

"How are you feeling?" asked Emma.

"A little tired but it's been a long day." Said Killian.

Emma leaned over to cuddle against his side and he wrapped his arm around her. The sun was setting and a light breeze was blowing along the water. It was warm in Tortuga and the breeze helped to bring the temperature down.

"It's beautiful here on the water. I've always loved being at Sea, since I was a little girl I looked forward to our holidays. " said Emma.

"I've always lived by the sea or on a ship. It's in my blood. I feel most alive when I'm steering a ship and commanding the crew across the deep blue landscape." Said Killian.

"We seem to have quite a lot in common." Said Emma.

He kissed her on top of her head.

"It's going to be a full moon tonight Love." he said.

"Perfect, and with the clear sky we should be able to see lots of stars." Said Emma.

Her eyes were sparkling. He loved that she was happy with him. He knew that she had thoughts pressing on her about Henry but he would do whatever he needed to help set her mind at ease. He just wanted to make her feel loved. She deserved that. She was a prisoner for far too long. Even if she wasn't his true love he thought it would impossible not to love her. She had a spirit within her and a kindness that was something to be treasured. He would never be able to understand how any human being could be mean to her.

He pulled her close so that her back was against his chest and she was nestled between his legs. "I'm going to teach you navigate with the stars Princess. " he said.

" I'd love to learn. I've always been fascinated by the stars. They glow brightly and constant allowing people to find their way by just looking up." Said Emma.

"It's a good skill to learn and there could be an occasion where you might be required to assist me." said Killian.

"I should always like to be helpful to you. I've been idle for far too long. I used to be so active. My parents would often see me at breakfast and then find me in bed passed out at night after a long day." Said Emma.

"Is that so? What was your favorite thing to do?" asked Killian.

"As a young girl I used to practice sword fighting with the palace guards, riding horses, archery, and sometimes just tracking in the woods." Said Emma.

"Those hardly seem like the sort of things a Princess was expected to do." Said Killian.

"That was what my mother would say but I would remind her that she was once a bandit and one of the best archers in the realm. She would smile and my father would laugh. He never complained because I spent so much time with him. " said Emma.

"Those all seem like useful skills to me." said Killian.

"They are but when you are expected to be a Princess and betrothed to someone who is expecting you to behave like a Princess it can make things difficult." Said Emma.

"So I take it the suitors were not impressed with your skills with a blade?" asked Killian.

"Not especially, considering that many of them cried in defeat at my hand." She said with a chuckle.

Killian laughed and kissed her on top of her head.

"That's impressive Love. We are going to have to spar sometime. I'd like to see what you are made of." He said.

"I'd like that very much. I'm not one to hold back though Captain." Said Emma.

"I should hope not. I like to give as good as I get." Said Killian.

"Another quality we have in common." Said Emma.

She leaned back against him and kissed his jaw. He closed his eyes and leaned into her kiss. The sun was fading fast and the moon was creeping higher and the stars were starting to sparkle throughout the sky. He felt Emma shiver against him.

"Are you cold, Love?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm enjoying the fresh air with you. I love being out in the night sky. It's something I was rarely able to do back at the castle." Said Emma.

"Love, it sounds as though you truly were held prisoner in a cage. The more I hear, the more my heart breaks at the thought of the cruelty you endured. I promise that your life with me will never hold you prisoner again. " said Killian.

"I like the sound of that." Said Emma.

His scent was so intoxicating and the closer she was to the heat coming from him the more she wanted him. Thoughts of the prior night were creeping in throughout the day. The slight touches and the way he embraced her made her heart race. He was running his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to warm her and it was driving her wild.

In that moment she let her freedom take hold and turned to face him. She gripped the lapels of his jacket and pulled his lips towards her into a searing kiss. He was taken off guard for a moment but then quickly responded with the same passion. She opened her mouth to accept his warm tongue as it brushed against her own. She pushed him back so she was lying on top of him. This allowed her access to rub her hands over his hard muscles. He unbuttoned her cloak from her neck to free her from its confine and pushed it away. He rubbed his hand up and down her back while he held her steady on top of him with his hooked arm.

She felt so good. It'd been so long since he'd allowed a woman to have any part of his heart and she'd managed to capture it in full in such a short time and he wanted to keep her safe from all the evil that harmed her. She shocked him with how bold she was towards him. She'd been holding back and that pleased him. He knew she wasn't the fragile waif that he once thought when he first saw her. She was full of passion and life.

He pushed up from the deck taking over and pulled her onto his lap never letting his lips leave hers. She pushed his jacket from his shoulders and brushed her tongue across his bottom lip. She opened her eyes to see him smiling and his eyes were wide blown with lust. She brushed her fingers over his forehead smoothing his hair back and then caressed the side of his face.

"Killian, will you make love to me here under the stars?" she asked as she kissed his cheek and worked her way down his neck, and then nipping at his ear lobe.

She was driving him crazy. She didn't even have to ask. He couldn't deny her any request and the fact that she was asking him to make love to her was like a dream.

He pushed her chin up so he could meet her eyes and smiled. "If my lady wishes it, I will grant it." He said.

He slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her slowly. He didn't want to rush this. They were alone and lying under the stars. She began opening the buttons of his vest quickly and was kissing him fiercely. Giggles were slipping from her lips as she undid each button. He gripped her hand to catch her attention.

"Love, there is no rush. We are alone and have all night. I'd like to make sure every inch of you feels amazing tonight." He said bringing her hand to his lips.

She smiled and continued to slowly unbutton his vest. He continued to press kisses from her hand, up her arm, and then to her neck. He began sucking on her pulse point and she lost conscious thought for a moment and fumbled with the last buttons. He was driving her wild.

He laughed at her reaction. She pushed his vest to the ground and then moved to her knees so she could get his help with her gown. She turned so that her back was to him and he could help undo the buttons on her dress. He flicked them open quickly and then lifted it over her head. She was down to her flowing under dress. It was blowing in the wind along with her hair. It made her look like a goddess of the sea.

He let out a sigh and then pushed her dress up over her head as she held her arms high. She was down to her stocking feet and panties. He closed his eyes and blinked hard at the sight of her.

"You are beautiful." He said pressing little kisses on her back and shoulders. Then he moved around to face her and pressed kisses on her stomach.

Emma blushed at the compliment and tried to shield herself.

"No, don't cover yourself. I want to look at you. Your body should be worshipped. "he said.

"But, the bruises." She said averting her eyes from his gaze.

"I don't see them Love. You never have to be ashamed in front of me. All I see is your alabaster skin glowing under the moon. " said Killian.

He caressed the side of her face and kissed around her neck lightly where the bruises were fading and then down her arms. He cupped the side of her face gazing into her eyes.

"Emma, I've never met someone as lovely as you. You are a goddess to me. Any marks you may have will just remind me that you are a warrior and that I shall never underestimate your strength." Said Killian.

She pulled his shirt free from his pants and pulled it from the bottom up over his head breaking him away from her. He was driving her mad with want and her emotions were all over. She was having difficulty not jumping him right away, or pinching herself to see if she should wake up from what could only be a beautiful dream.

His body was lean and muscular; she brushed her hands lightly over his shoulders and down his arms. He tried to pull back his hook and she grabbed it forward.

"You don't have to hide from me either. I want all of you." She said kissing him lightly.

She nestled into his chest and locked her arms around his waist. She could feel the heat coming from his body and the soft thrum of his heart was beating faster the longer she held him. She brushed her cheek against his soft chest hair and it tickled.

She pulled back and looked up to see him smiling at her. She moved to sit and she removed her stockings as he removed his pants leaving them both bare. He pulled his hook and put it to the side. She lay back on the blanket and he snuggled in next to her on his side.

He moved to kiss her lightly and began caressing her breast pinching her nipple into a tight peak. She moaned in his mouth and he pulled her closer so she was facing him and he began running his tongue across her bottom lip and then down her neck biting at her pulse.

She could feel his hard length along her thigh as she moved closer to him. She was facing him now and kissing him passionately. She couldn't get enough of him, the taste of salt, the smell spice, the warmth from his hands and body, he was everything to her in that moment. He began nibbling on her ear lobe and that was the last straw for her.

She wanted to consume him. She pushed him on his back and straddled on top of his lap. He began to knead one breast with his hand and kiss the other.

He would pull back to look to see if he was pleasing her but her little moans let him know he was doing something good. She purred at his touch. She rubbed her hands into his hair and tugged when he drove a spike of desire through her. She bucked her hips against his hard length creating friction between them. He loved to hear her little moans of desire. She was driving him wild.

She wanted to feel him inside of her. She could feel her desire increase with each brush of his tongue on her nipple. She was coating him with her wetness as she rubbed against him. She could feel him throbbing. She leaned forward to kiss him and nipped at his lips.

She kissed him down his chest, stomach, and then to his throbbing length. She teased the tip with her tongue and licked him in a swirl and then up and down slowly. She was looking up into his eyes seductively as she did it. She knew she was driving him wild. He groaned with pleasure at the care she took in making him feel good.

She was making him feel too good. He wanted to please her and not be selfish. He had to make her stop.

"Not this way Love, I want you to come for me. I want to be inside of you." Said Killian.

He pulled her forward so that she was still on top straddling him. She moved forward and kissed him as she reached down and lined him up to her wet slick heat. She pushed back slowly releasing a groan from him and a sigh from her as he slid inside.

"Gods you feel so tight and wet. So good Love." he said.

He gripped her hips and began to push her slowly back and forth feeling the sweet friction between them. He didn't know if he would last long this time. She slide back and forth driving him wild whispering his name. He reached down and put his hand between where they were joined and rubbed her sensitive nub furiously until she was overcome with pleasure and threw her head back in release. He grabbed her hips and continued to thrust into her while chasing his own release until he came calling out her name breathlessly. She collapsed on top of him with a sigh.

She felt like her body was floating on air. She had the cool breeze of the water on her back and the heat from Killian below her. She'd never experienced that kind of pleasure and all the sensations around her only enhanced the feeling of ecstasy she had. He was kissing the top of her head and holding her close.

"You are amazing Love. I don't think I can ever get enough of you." He whispered into her hair.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "You're not so bad yourself." She said.

He laughed.

"Are you cold, Love?" he asked.

"Just a little." She said but he could feel her shivering.

She didn't want this night to end. She positioned herself next to him settling into the crook of his arm and shoulder with her arm draped across him. He pulled her cloak up over them and lay back so he could look up at the stars. She felt his warmth take over and she didn't want to move. She sighed against him and brushed her fingertips through the hair on his chest.

"Is it always like this?" she asked.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'd like to think it can be with you." He said.

"I'd like that." Said Emma.

They spent most of the night on deck talking about their dreams, snuggling together and making love. She vaguely remembered falling asleep from pleasing exhaustion and the feeling of being carried to the bed and being tucked in. She dreamt of him that night and the deep blue of his eyes and the smile on his face. She felt loved and content. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12: Plans

A/N: Thank you to everyone that took the time to read my story. I really appreciate everyone who left me reviews. They are great and totally make my day. It's awesome to hear that you like something I added to the story or maybe not so much. This chapter is a little longer. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.

Ch. 12

When he woke up that morning he was still trying to make sense of the prior day. The ship was rocking softly and Emma was soundly sleeping. He grinned at the fact that he satisfied her so thoroughly that she couldn't keep her eyes open. He had to carry her to bed last night and tuck her in. She looked so beautiful with her hair fanned against her pillow. The morning light caught it perfectly showing the beautiful yellow and gold strands glowing.

The bruises on her neck had almost disappeared and he was thankful for that. He never wanted her to have a reason to hide from him. He sat up and pulled on his pants. He needed to make provisions to contact her father while they were still docked in Tortuga. He had a few favors he could cash in but the men were scoundrels and he knew better than to reveal too much. It would have to be as clandestine as possible not to arouse suspicion. He still didn't know if Emma's husband would come looking for her. She seemed persistent that he wouldn't care that she was missing but he couldn't believe that any man would be happy about her being taken. That thought made his heart twist. If anyone ever tried to take her by force he would go to any lengths to rescue her.

He pulled on his boots, a shirt, and his vest before she started rustling in the bed. He walked over and smoothed her hair back from her forehead and caressed her face. She nestled down again against her pillow. The little noises made him smile. He tucked the blanket higher to keep her warm.

He grabbed the quill and paper from the desk and drafted a small note to leave on the bedside table. He didn't want to worry her if she woke to find him gone.

Love,

I'll be back soon. Stay on the ship until I return. It's not safe for you on your own.

Yours,

Killian

He couldn't resist kissing her cheek before leaving. She smiled in her sleep and he left feeling content and happy.

When Emma woke she felt to the side of the bed and Killian was missing. The bed was cool so he'd have been gone for awhile. She sat up and stretched her muscles. She was tender but she felt good. Her lips were still kiss swollen too. She ran her fingers across them and remembered what it was like when Killian was kissing her the night before. She couldn't get enough of him. After being denied contact for so long she just wanted to kiss him and touch him. It was nice to have someone who thought she was desirable.

He was such a thorough lover. She'd heard the ladies maids talk about their nights with their husbands when they thought she wasn't listening. She didn't believe the stories they told and she'd always felt a little jealous at the possibility they were true. She never experienced anything like what they described, even the good nights that she remembered. What she experienced with Killian by far exceeded any expectations she had about what pleasure should be. When he touched her she felt like electricity was crawling all over her and then when he found that spot she could see explosions behind her eyes.

She hugged herself tightly and smiled as she remembered things vividly. The sensations were amazing. At one point in the evening she thought she might have actually been floating off the deck. She was going to have a few tender places for sure but they were good reminders. She needed to shake these thoughts because now she was aroused again. She'd have to help remind him later.

She kicked off the covers and hopped off the bed. She felt happy and light. The sun was shining high in the sky and there were tons of beautiful clouds overhead. She loved looking out the window and watching the sea. It was breathtaking and it made her think about being free.

She walked to the table to grab some water and found the note Killian left her and it made her smile. He was really thoughtful. She needed to get herself together. It was likely that the rest of the crew would be returning back to the ship soon. She wanted to be suitable for presentation since she hadn't really met the men except when they kidnapped her and when she ordered them to help her after Killian was hurt. Even then it was only some of the crew members.

She needed a proper introduction if she was planning on staying on the ship with them. She hoped they would be ok with her living on the Jolly with them. She grabbed some things from her trunk and went to wash up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian walked into Tortuga with extra swagger after last night. He didn't think anything could bring him down today. He looked to his left and there in the gutter was his first mate.

"Smee, Wake Up!" said Killian. He gave him a swift kick to rouse him.

"uhhhhh" groaned Smee.

"Smee, when your Captain gives you an order you step to it." Said Killian.

"CAPTAIN! Sorry sorry sorry" slurred Smee.

"I see you had a good time." Said Killian.

"Aye, Captain. " said Smee.

He got up and corrected his clothing and dusted himself off.

"Did you alert the crew that their Captain was in good health?" asked Killian.

"Aye, Captain. Any man who witnessed the fight has been alerted to the news. The others still out with women or drunk I suppose. They would be none the wiser."said Smee.

"Good. I need to attend to a few personal matters here before we leave. I'd like you to go back to the ship and make sure that Emma has everything she needs." Said Killian.

"Aye Captain. I'll take care of the lass." Said Smee.

"Before you head back to the ship, stop at the baker and pick up some loaves of bread." Said Killian smiling.

He handed Smee some coins.

"Aye Captain ." said Smee

"I expect the rest of the crew will be heading back to the ship soon. Make sure that they keep to themselves. I'll speak to them when I return." Said Killian.

"Aye Aye Captain." Said Smee.

"Off you go." Said Killian.

Killian shook his head. Smee might have been a lousy drunk on shore but he was his first mate and he knew the man would do anything for him. He needed to find August. He was probably lurking about somewhere in town. He'd heard from one of his crew before the fight that he'd spotted him near the brothel.

If anyone could help get a message to Emma's father it would be him. The man had low connections in odd places. At this time of the morning he would likely be crawling out of the brothel if the rumor were true.

There were many men sleeping up against buildings, likely passed out from the night before. The merchants began to open their shops for the day. He knew Emma would be pleased to get the fresh baked bread. He held a smile each time he thought of her.

He was intoxicated by her and couldn't stop touching her. It was as if he was under a spell. He was a Captain and he hadn't acted like a school boy in love since he was in fact a school boy. Even then it never felt like this. She made him feel light and his heart was singing.

He arrived at Jezebel's just in time to see August Booth stumble into the light.

"Looks like they let any old bloak into Jezebel's these days." said Killian.

"Captain Hook, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked August.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private. I have a matter that I'd like to discuss with you." Said Killian.

"I'm intrigued. You buy breakfast and I'm game to listen." Said August.

"You have a deal Mate." Said Killian.

The two men walked in silence on their way to Ishmael's where they could get strong coffee and greasy breakfast. They were able to get a seat in the back away from the other hung over patrons. A burley waiter took their order and left them in peace.

"So, what do you want?" asked August.

"I need to get a message to the King in the Enchanted Forest." Said Killian.

"What kind of message?" asked August.

"It's of no consequence to you. I assume you know someone who could deliver it." Said Killian.

"It all depends. You see if it's a threatening letter that makes a difference as to who I would call upon to deliver it." Said August chuckling.

"This is a serious matter. It must be handled with the utmost privacy and the bearer must be someone you can trust." Said Killian.

"I know such a person but it will cost you." Said August.

"I'm willing to negotiate but it must be done as quickly as possible." Said Killian.

"Ok, I know a woman who is close to the queen. She can get close enough to deliver the letter to the king. She is a friend of the family so if this letter is not good news I'm not sure I want to call on her." Said August.

"She sounds like the perfect messenger." Said Killian.

"Here name is Ruby, she works at a local inn and visits the castle regularly." Said August.

"How do you know her?" asked Killian.

"She and I are _friends_." Said August raising his eyebrows.

The waiter arrived with their food and dropped their plates on the table with a thump.

"Anything Else Mates?" he asked.

Killian nodded and handed him some coins to pay the bill.

"Just privacy Mate." Said Killian.

The waiter counted the coins and left them.

"She sounds perfect. I'll meet you outside of my ship in two hours with instructions." Said Killian.

"You're not going to eat?"asked August.

"Mate, you can have it. Just be there on time. I have a few loose ends to tie up here before we leave port and I want this matter handled immediately." Said Killian.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside the Jolly on the docks. I've got a bit of a disagreement with one of your crew that I'd like to avoid if possible." Said August.

"I'm not surprised. I'd rather keep this low key so the docs are fine." Said Killian.

August started digging into his plate. Killian drank back the rest of his coffee and left the table. He felt satisfied that he would be able to help Emma get the message if Augusts' contact proved to be trustworthy.

He started back through the town and caught the eye of several other members of his crew. Upon the sight of him they would stand and move back out of town towards the ship. He was in too good of spirits to be angry or to bark orders so he was happy that they were used to him and knew what he wanted.

He had one last stop to make before he went back himself. He wanted to see Nairobi and pick up something from her shop. He noticed that she had her door open on his way to meet August. He walked into the shop and she was standing behind the counter.

"Captain, I'm surprised to see ye in here." Said Nairobi.

"I wanted to thank you again for your help yesterday with Emma and also for what you did for Me." said Killian.

"Twas nothing. I got my payment in full and then some. She's a good woman you got there Captain." Said Nairobi.

"Aye, she is. Lady Luck appears to have smiled upon Me." said Killian.

"What can I do for ye?" asked Nairobi.

"Emma is new to magic and I would like to know if I can trust you to keep her magical abilities secret. I don't want to draw attention to her." Said Killian.

"Her secret is safe with me Captain. Ye don't need to worry." Said Nairobi.

"Good. I'd also like to ask if I might call upon you again if she has questions." Said Killian.

"Of course Captain, we can be discreet." Said Nairobi.

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." Said Killian.

"Anything else?" asked Nairobi.

"Yes, I'd like to get something for Emma. " Said Killian.

"I see, the poor girl had quite a rough life before she met you Captain." Said Nairobi.

"How do you know that?" asked Killian.

"Well the curse and the bruises for one. She also had a dark veil over her thoughts. You could see she been hiding her true self for a long time. I never saw anything like it. When she brought me to the ship after I cleaned her aura, it was as if butterflies came from the girl when she got near you. She looked as though she was an angel." Said Nairobi.

"Aye. That is how I feel when I am with her. She makes me feel light and I swear she is an angel. I've never met someone so good natured and tender hearted." Said Killian.

"Captain, I'd like to suggest a gift for ye." Said Nairobi.

"Ok, I'm intrigued." Said Killian.

She walked over to the side counter and pulled a necklace "This necklace will help keep the negative spirits from her. It has been blessed by a shaman. Dark forces were surrounding her. If someone tries to curse her, this necklace will rebound the curse back to them." Said Nairobi.

She handed him the long delicate gold necklace with an opal gemstone hanging down like a tear drop.

"This is perfect for her. How much?" Said Killian.

"Take it, on the house." Said Nairobi.

Killian raised his eyebrow at the offer.

"I must pay you." Said Killian.

"No, Captain, like I said you paid me yesterday and then some. Besides ye need to take care of that girl. She's your True Love. Now that you found her you must protect her. There will be those that will try to break you. Never give up on the bond you share no matter what obstacles come into play." said Nairobi.

"I'll treasure her forever if she'll let me. "said Killian.

"Captain, Come to me if ye need me. I don't leave Tortuga and ye know it. Too many enemies on the outside for me liking." Said Nairobi.

"Aye, I understand. I'll also take that bracelet too. That I will pay for no questions asked." Said Killian.

It was a dainty gold band with a white pearl and a black pearl in the center. It seemed a perfect representation of them, the darkness and the light.

"Captain, that is a fine choice and I'll be accepting yer payment. I'm sure your lady will love these pieces." Said Nairobi.

She wrapped them for him and he left to quickly head back to her on the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma heard a soft wrapping at the door. She was nearly done brushing her hair smooth. She dropped the brush on the table and listened at the door.

"Yes, who is it." Asked Emma.

"It's Smee, milady. I've something for you from the Captain." He said.

She opened the door to finds Smee standing in front of her holding a basket of fresh bread. She practically snatched it out of his hand but restrained herself to take it with grace.

"Thank you Mr. Smee. I trust the Captain was well when you saw him? No fights today?" she asked.

"Yes, he seemed to be uh, in good spirits. "said Smee.

Emma smiled brightly at that.

"You say that like its unusual." Said Emma.

She picked up a bit of the bread and ate it. The fresh baked scent filled the room. It was delicious. She never had bread like this back at the Palace. The bread baked by the sea always tasted the best.

"Aye, Tis unusual but maybe not so unusual since he's met you milady." Said Smee.

He appeared to be trying to hide a smile.

"Well, I hope that is true. Are you ok with me staying on the ship? I know that wasn't your original plan for Me." said Emma.

"About that milady, I'm sorry for swatting you on the head and scaring you that way." Said Smee.

He pulled his hat off and began twisting it in his hand as he looked down. Smee stood up with a start

"I'll gladly take that bump on the head one hundred times over to have met Killian. You saved me Mr. Smee. I believe you may have saved both of us. We owe you for that. I'll find a way to make Henry understand and let him know I'm alright. I believe once that's settled we will have a clean slate." Said Emma.

"Ye owe me nothing milady. I gladly serve me Captain and his Lady. I'll help ye make things right with yer boy if I can." Said Smee.

"Thank you Mr. Smee. I know you are a pirate and you have your ways. It was a happy accident you found me the way you did. I don't think I would have been able to plan a better escape." said Emma.

"I best be getting back to me duties. The Captain and crew will be back shortly." Said Smee.

She could see he felt nervous about their situation. If she would have been any other woman things may not have turned out the way they had. There were many things that could have gone wrong for either of them but fate or destiny had a hand in this for sure.

"OK, Mr. Smee . Thank you." Said Emma.

He scurried off and closed the door behind him. She heard him lock it too. She knew she still needed to take precautions while they were here and until Killian spoke to the men on the ship she was best kept hidden under a locked door.

She sat at the table and enjoyed the bread. It was so thoughtful of Killian to remember she liked it. She heard footsteps above deck and she was hopeful it was Killian but it must have been the other crewmen boarding the ship.

She started to worry since it'd been awhile since he left. His men were returning and although he was Captain Hook she still worried about him being alone in such a rough place. She needed to get a message to her father. Whatever plan he came up with would have to work. She couldn't just show up at the palace. She didn't know who cursed her, if her parents were aware of her magic, or who she could trust. She didn't know if Neal would approach them or even tell them I was gone. She was afraid Neal wouldn't let Henry see her parents either.

She heard the men shouting above deck and then footsteps towards her door. She sat up straight and listened for signs of danger. Then she heard light knocking.

"Emma, its Killian. I'm coming in Love." He said.

She felt giddy. She stood and ran to the door. Just as he opened it she jumped into his arms and pressed her lips to his. He fell back against the door and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't help but deepen the kiss. She must have missed him as much as he missed her. She pulled back to look at him.

He was grinning from ear to ear. "That was quite a welcome Love." said Killian.

"I missed you this morning." She said with a pout.

He kissed her nose and she smiled. He held her close and she snuggled her face to his chest.

"I trust everything was ok for you on the ship while I was away?"he asked.

"Yes. Thank you for the bread. It's wonderful." Said Emma.

She dropped her hands sliding them down his arms and threading her fingers into his hand and holding his hook in the other.

"Were you able to find a way to get a message to my father." Asked Emma.

He kissed her lightly. "Yes Love. I have to meet August on the dock in about an hour with instructions. Then we shove off." Said Killian.

"Do you trust him?" asked Emma.

"Yes, he said he knows a woman name Ruby who frequents the castle." Said Killian.

Emma leaned up and kissed him senseless.

"Wow, Love. What was that for?" asked Killian.

"Ruby is my mother's most trusted friend. She's perfect." Said Emma.

"Wonderful, that makes the plan that much better." Said Killian.

"Ok, let me write the letter." Said Emma.

She grabbed the quill from the desk and paper and quickly sat down to write the letter. Killian sat at the table and nibbled on the bread. He loved watching her. She had her tongue pressed against the corner of her mouth as she wrote the letter. Then she blew on it to dry the ink. She smiled and rolled it. She pressed a kiss to the letter. He walked over to her to help her seal the note.

He kissed the apple of her cheek. "You look beautiful today." Said Killian.

"Thank you." said Emma.

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks. He had such an effect on her.

"Sit down and finish your breakfast Love. Once the crew has arrived I will introduce you to them." Said Killian.

"OK." Said Emma.

She walked over and sat down at the table and continued eating her bread.

Killian quickly scribed a note on a sheet of paper. He lit the wax and then wrapped both letters together and sealed them quickly before Emma saw him. He tucked the scroll into his jacket.

"How were things in Tortuga this morning? "asked Emma.

"Lots of drunk blokes lined the streets. I got lucky in finding August coming out of the brothel." Said Killian.

Emma turned to look at him with her eyebrow raised.

He moved up to her and pulled her up from the chair and held her close.

"I had to fight back my smile all morning. You don't know what you do me Love. A feared pirate can't go about Tortuga bloody grinning from ear to ear. They'll all think I'm daft." said Killian.

"I've been sitting here smiling all morning. I'd say I have an idea." She said.

She nestled her face against his chest and began brushing her hands up inside his jacket and over the muscles in his back.

"Oh, Love if you keep doing that I'm likely to take you right now." He said.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"asked Emma.

"It would because I need to address the crew and we need to get out of Tortuga." said Killian.

He kissed her on top of her head and pulled her back so he could see her face. She was smiling at him with her emerald eyes gleaming up at him.

"I have something for you Love." said Killian.

He pulled the little box from his jacket.

"You got me a gift?"she asked.

Her face lit up and her smile reached her ears.

"I wanted to get you something to remember our trip to Tortuga." Said Killian.

He handed her the box and she sat down in the chair. She carefully opened it to find the necklace and bracelet inside. He picked up the necklace and draped it over her head and fastened behind her neck kissing her behind her ear.

"Keep kissing me there and I'm not going to let you leave the room." Said Emma.

He chuckled.

She slipped the bracelet on her wrist and touched the pearls. She stood and jumped into his arms again kissing him breathless.

"Thank you Killian." She said.

She had tears in her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Love, why are you sad." He asked.

"I'm not sad. I love them. They are perfect. No one has ever given me such a thoughtful gift." Said Emma.

"Well, there's a bit of a story behind them. You see Nairobi suggested the necklace. You should never take it off. It will protect you from anyone who tries to put a dark curse on you. It will bounce back towards them." He said.

"I see. That is a thoughtful gift." Said Emma.

He picked up her hand and kissed the bracelet on her wrist.

"The bracelet represents the way you make me feel. The black pearl was how I felt before I met you and the white represents how I feel now." Said Killian.

"Then that is perfect because that is how I would describe my life before I met you too." Said Emma.

She leaned up and softly kissed him gliding her tongue across his bottom lip. Then she continued kissing him across his jaw and then up towards his earlobe. She drew it into her mouth and began to suck it. He groaned and pulled back slowly.

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own and kissed her passionately. He wanted to take her right there but he heard the crew walking around and it sounded like the deck was full. He pulled back hesitantly from her kissing her lightly once more.

She looked as though she was in a daze so he knew she was just as affected as he was. A smiled was turned up in the corners of her mouth and her eyes were glazed over.

"Emma Love, You make me feel so good and this is getting more difficult by the second." He said. He picked up her hand and kissed it.

He sat her down on a chair and then sat in one opposite her at the table. She looked at him with confusion.

"Love, I'm about to address my crew and I'm fully aroused. I need to relax for just a minute and if I keep touching you I'm not going to leave and we must make haste. August will be here soon." He said.

She smiled.

"Ok Captain, as long as I get your full and prompt attention later." She winked.

"Oh, you are such a wanton Princess and you can mark my words that you shall have it." He said.

She picked up a piece of bread and nibbled on it. She even made that look arousing. He closed his eyes and tried to think of displeasing things so he could go above deck. When he felt he was composed he stood to leave. She stood and he held his hand up.

"Love, please be seated. If you touch me I'm going to take you right now and I want to take my time with you later." He said smiling.

"Aye Aye Captain." She said plopping back into the chair.

He smiled and left her seated at the table. She heard him lock the door and then she began laughing loudly.

She looked down at her new bracelet and picked up the opal and looked at it. He chose the perfect gifts for her. She prayed to the Gods for help so many times but never did she think that they would smile upon her this way.

She hoped her father would see them and Killian would be ok with meeting her father. Her father was a kind and generous man but meeting a king could be intimidating. Killian Jones, Captain Hook, had quite the reputation in the Enchanted Forest. Between the pair of them they would have a tough time getting to any meeting place close to the castle without being seen. She is so happy that it will be Ruby that is delivering the message.

Ruby was her mother's trusted friend and confident. They'd been friends for a long time. She knew Ruby when she was a little girl. She was quite a woman. She worked at the old inn for her Grandmother as a waitress in their tavern. She made quite a bit of coin doing it but she also had a taste for men and a reputation to go with it.

She heard the footsteps once more coming towards the door and then it was unlocked.

"Are you ready to meet the crew Love?" she asked.

She nodded and smiled. He held out his arm to her to escort her up on deck. She was very nervous to meet the crew but she stood tall and held her chin up as she was taught.

"Did you tell the crew the whole story?"she asked.

"Aye, I told them you were my lady, that you were able to get magical assistance to help me yesterday and that I'm healed of my wounds. I told them you would remain on board with us and that we have an immediate mission. I did not tell them you about your magical abilities." Said Killian.

"Ok, so only Mr. Smee is aware of that." Said Emma.

"Aye, I also spoke to Nairobi about it and she will keep that fact a secret as well." Said Killian.

Emma felt relieved. He thought of everything.

She kissed him lightly on the cheek "Thank you for being so clever." she said.

He touched his cheek where she kissed him. It was always magical when she touched him but he liked marking her kisses.

"Ready?"he asked.

"Aye Captain." She said.

They walked out and up onto the deck. The sun was shining down brightly from over head. She held her hand out over her face to shield it from the sun. He walked her towards the direction of the ship facing the opposite direction. The crew was all standing at attention silently. She smiled brightly towards them and snuggled a little closer into Killian's side.

"This is My Lady. You will address her with respect and see to it that she has anything she needs. If any man lays a hand on My Lady you will walk the plank. If any man disrespects My Lady you will walk the plank. If any man has issue of being on board My Ship you may leave now." He commanded.

Emma stood firmly with a slight smile on her face. She didn't want to see the crew men walking the plank on her behalf or leaving their home because of her.

All of the men stood silent and then several men started clapping, cheering, and whistling. Emma felt herself relax against his side. Each man came up and shook Killian's hand and bowed towards Emma. They were a scary bunch of men but they seemed happy for Killian..

"Smee!" called Killian.

"Aye Captain." Said Smee.

"We have a meeting to attend and I want this ship ready for sail when I return." Said Killian.

"Aye Aye Captain." Said Smee.

"Let's go Love, we shouldn't be late." Said Killian.

They walked down from the ship and headed towards the dock. August was already waiting when the got there. When he turned around he had a look of surprise on his face when he saw her.

"I trust you will keep this meeting and all that is discussed private. No one can know of the Princesses' whereabouts. "said Killian.

August bowed to her.

"I had no idea Princess." Said August.

She watched as his eyes went from Killian to her and then to their joined arms. She remained silent but smiled widely. He seemed a bit familiar to her but she couldn't quite place him. Killian pulled the scroll from his coat.

"August, please deliver this immediately. We wish to meet with the king in three days. The details are in the letter. It is not to be opened by anyone but the King. You are not to tell anyone that you've seen the princess with me. "said Killian.

Emma snuggled close to Killian to show August that she meant to be there. She didn't want to think she was under any duress but quite the opposite.

August took the scroll and put it inside his jacket. He nodded at the request Killian made.

"Now, there's the matter of your payment." Said Killian.

August shook his head.

"I don't need payment to deliver a message from a daughter to her father. I'm sure Ruby will be happy to get this message to him for you, your highness. I'd heard rumors you were dead." Said August.

"As I've said, you haven't seen us." Said Killian.

"Thank you August. Please give Ruby my Love." said Emma.

"I will, I'm about to board that ship for the Enchanted Forest. I should arrive within a day and be able to get your message to Ruby." Said August.

Killian nodded and he pulled Emma along and back to the ship. If all went well they should meet with her father in three days at a little cottage not far from the docks. If her parents have heard the rumors they would be worried sick.


	13. Chapter 13: The Letter

Ch. 13

A/N: This chapter follows the letter. Don't worry there will be more of our beloved OTP in the next chapter to come very soon. Some of the secrets will been revealed. Thanks for taking time to let me know what you think. You guys are awesome!

August heard a lot of whispering on the ship about hunting down the band of pirates who killed the princess. It was interesting that they just assumed she was dead. There was no talk of ransom for her. There was also no mention of her boy Henry. He listened intently to their conversations and pretended to be interested so he could throw them off track. He'd heard about a possible bounty for a man in a red knit cap and the band of thieves who robbed the carriage. There was no mention about a reward for finding the princess or safely returning her to her husband.

It was as if they just expected her to be dead and that the men were to seek out revenge or capture the men responsible. He'd witnessed that she was perfectly fine and wasn't harmed at all. Every now and then he swore he could feel eyes burning into him but there was never anyone around. He decided to just retire to his bunk and wait out the journey. He was probably just being paranoid. No one knew what he was doing or could know.

He'd heard about the Princess many times from Ruby. All she could talk about was how much the Queen worried for her daughter. Emma was unable to visit them and they couldn't go see her or their grandson Henry. The Queen cursed herself for ever allowing the match to begin with. Ruby told her at times that the Queen wouldn't leave her bed chamber because she was so sad about the fact that her daughter lived so far away.

From what Ruby said the King was no better. He would spend hours a day out in the forest hunting and riding. He did anything he could keep his mind busy. It took its toll on him over the years as well. He felt bad for the King and Queen when he heard their stories. It made him that much more thankful when he was able to visit with his Papa.

He'd met Emma a few times at the castle when he was still a wooden puppet. When he finally became a real boy Emma was already a grown independent woman and rarely around when he and his Papa were doing work at the castle. He heard her parents talk about how unique she was and that they would be lucky to find someone who was worthy of Emma.

When August arrived at the Inn he found Ruby right away and discreetly pulled her into the storage room in the back. It was not unusual for them to heat things up back there when he was in town but she was more than eager than usual.

"August, I'm glad to see you're back. Will you be staying long?"asked Ruby.

He closed the door behind them.

"Ooh, my kind of visit." Said Ruby.

She was immediately on top of him and kissing him hard rubbing her body against him. He almost forgot why he was there. He pushed her back gently and she looked at him with her brows furrowed. He held his finger to his lips to keep her quiet.

"What? No love for Ruby today?"she asked with a pout.

"Ruby, I need your help. I have a message that I need you to deliver to the King." Said August.

"Auggie what have you gotten yourself into this time? Your Papa is not going to be happy with you." She said.

"No, it's something good this time. This letter is about the princess. Can you take it to him?" he asked.

She looked at him alarmed and held her hands up in protest.

"Please don't tell me you are mixed up in that." Said Ruby.

"No, she is fine. I swear. I saw her with my own eyes. I can't answer any questions just please take this letter to the King and hurry." Said August.

He could swear that someone was watching him again. He looked around the room and there was no one in there with them. He needed to get rid of this letter and stop being paranoid.

"You must know how worried sick they are about Emma. I swear to Gods, Auggie if you get me mixed up into something I will find you. You know I can." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, I know darling. I'll be here waiting for you when you get back. Be careful and only give the letter to the king. NO ONE ELSE. There seems to be a bounty for the band of thieves that killed the Princess. To be honest I'll be happy to be rid of it." He emphasized.

"You said she wasn't dead!"said Ruby.

"She isn't but let's continue to pretend we know nothing about it. I think it would be better for us if we have no knowledge of Emma's whereabouts." said August.

"Gotcha! You know how I feel about that louse Neal. Charming gets the letter, no one else." said Ruby.

"Right, now get going so you can hurry back. I've missed you Ruby. I'll get us a room." Said August.

"Ooh, ask for number 5. I just cleaned it." Said Ruby.

He swatted her behind as she pulled on the door handle. She threw him a smile and blew him a kiss over her shoulder as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby made it to the castle. She learned that Snow was in her room and hadn't come down in three days. She found David sitting in Emma's old room. He was holding a stuffed lamb when she walked in. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

He turned to her and she could see his eyes were swollen and red.

"Ruby, I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can talk to Snow. She could really use a friend right now." Said Charming.

She rushed forward to greet him so he wouldn't get up. She could see he was tired and she hoped whatever was in this letter would help both of them.

"I have a letter for you. I believe its good news about Emma." Said Ruby.

He dropped the lamb and jumped up towards her.

"Where did the letter come from?" asked Charming.

Ruby pulled the letter from her bag and handed it to him. The seal had been intact and she had trouble making out the insignia. She had this sudden weird feeling come over her like someone was watching her. She looked around but there didn't appear to be anyone else present or near them.

"I'll leave you so you can read it. This was handled with extreme care and secrecy. No one knows I'm here. The person who gave this to me was asked to keep his quest a secret." Said Ruby.

Charming hugged her.

"Please go and get my wife. Ask her to come down and meet me here? Don't let anyone else in the palace know about this. I think it as smart of you to keep this to yourself." Said Charming.

"Ok, I will." Said Ruby.

He pushed the door shut when she left and sat down at the desk in the room. He rubbed his finger over the seal. It was the letter J. He cracked the seal and opened the scroll. There were two letters nestled together. He read the interior letter first.

Father:

I hope this letter reaches you under the best circumstances. I want you to know that I am alive and well.

Charming felt relief wash over his body and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

I am being well treated. I am not being held against my will, which is more than I can say of my marriage to Neal these last ten years. I have much to discuss with you when we meet. I'm starting to feel like my old self, if that means anything to you. I'm on my way to the Enchanted Forest by ship. Please do not send word to Neal or tell anyone in the palace about this meeting or my letter. I am worried for Henry. I was uncertain if Neal would tell you about what happened at all. He's been so cruel to me. I know he loves Henry but I'm afraid of him. I can't go back to him. I need your help. Please meet me at the docks by the water in two days. Come alone and I will find you.

David felt the tears pooling in his eyes. He should have known. He should have helped her.

I love you both.

Emma

He pulled the second letter forward.

_Your Majesty King Charming:_

_Emma is unaware that I have included this letter. We have not had the pleasure of meeting. I want you to know that no harm will come to your daughter while she is in my care. I will protect her with my life. It's unfortunate as to how we met but this happy accident may have saved her life. When she arrived I learned of the harm she had been put through by her husband's hands. _

_I've made secret arrangements for our meeting. I will bring her to meet with you myself and ensure her safety. There is a little cottage near the docks that is hidden from plain view. The sign in front of the cottage says For the Love of the Sea. The owner is an old friend of my family and will happily lend it to me for our meeting. Please tell no one of this or of Emma's state of being. I fear that there are dark forces that may be out to get her. It may be better to pretend the rumors are true._

_I look forward to our meeting. _

_Your humble servant, _

_Captain Killian Jones_

Snow came rushing into the room.

"Is it true?" she asked.

He shut the door behind her, tucked the additional letter behind Emma's and hugged his wife as tight as he could.

"She's alive and being protected." He breathed into his wife's hair.

Snow broke down in sobs of relief.

"Oh thank Gods." She said.

"Snow we have to be quiet about this and not for the reasons you think." Said Charming.

"So, it's not a ransom then?"she asked.

"No, she's not being held prisoner. In fact it's quite the opposite. This man, Captain Killian Jones, he's keeping Emma safe. He said she needed to be rescued from Neal. It seems he's been quite cruel to her." Said Charming.

Snow gasped and tears started pooling in her eyes.

"I just knew it. I knew something wasn't right. Why didn't she tell us?"asked Snow.

Charming pulled her close.

"I knew something too. I just didn't know how to fix it. We should have done something." said Charming.

"We'll just keep quiet about this. Everyone is starting to think she is dead. Maybe she needs to be dead so that she can live." Said Snow.

"Well, at least until we can sort this out. We need to find a way to get them away from Neal." Said Charming.

"We both know how powerful his father is. Gods, do you think he found out Emma was missing? I hope he doesn't try to find her. "said Snow.

"She won't be able to fight him without magic. Thanks to Regina she'll be trapped forever if he finds her. She's powerless under that curse." said Charming.

"We should have told her. We should have given her a chance. We took the easy way out and now she's suffered because of it." Said Snow.

"Fate has dealt us a new hand. Perhaps Captain Jones can help us. If our daughter feels safe with him maybe we can trust him too. I will be going alone to meet them. You need to stay here and keep up the ruse." Said Charming.

"Be Careful. I'll continue to play the grieving mother. I don't want to raise any suspicion that we know where she is." Said Snow.

"That sounds like a good plan. What about Ruby?"asked Charming.

"She won't tell anyone. She had a hot date with August back at the inn." said Snow.

"The wood carver's son?" asked Charming.

"Yes. I suspect he may have been the messenger." Said Snow.

She held onto her husband and sighed against him.

"Thank Gods." she whispered into his chest.

"I know, let's not waste our second chance with her." Said Charming.

He kissed his wife on top of her head.


	14. Chapter 14: For the Love of the Sea

A/N: Hello my beautiful readers. This one is action packed and M. I hope you enjoy this update and more will be coming soon. Thank you all for your reviews and comments. I appreciate them all and I hope you continue to read this story.

Ch. 14

They arrived back on the ship and Emma went below deck back into the Captain's Quarters. She sat by the window to watch them shove off. Although the crew seemed happy for the Captain she still felt leery about mingling among them. She smiled at the thought of being a Pirate Princess.

Most of the men were still drunk or hung over from their shore leave so she wasn't sure that she should trust their opinions yet. She was also nervous about their plan. She hoped there wouldn't be any problem getting the message to her father. After hearing August mention that there were rumors that she was dead she was worried her parents would fear the worst. The letter had to make it to their hands.

She knew she recognized August from back home but she couldn't place him. There was something familiar about his eyes. She hoped he would be true to his word and keep their secret.

Thank goodness it was Ruby. Her mother and father trusted Ruby. She was a great help to them when her mother was fighting with the Evil Queen Regina. Her mother also told her there was something special about Ruby but she thought she seemed like any other beautiful lady to her. The exception was that Ruby seemed to go on a lot of dates but never found a man she felt suitable enough to marry.

The ship was out on the water again and the waves were calming her nerves. There was just something about the Sea that made her feel at home. She turned when she heard the footsteps approaching the door. The lock opened and Killian came in. She stood to greet him and he came rushing towards her this time. He scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. He slowly let her slide down his body and kissed the tip of her nose and held her close in his arms.

"How are things up on deck?"she asked.

"We managed to leave Tortuga in once piece. The men are a little groggy after shore leave but they are functional. Mr. Smee has things covered for the moment. How are you Love?"he asked.

"I'm a little nervous. I hope the letter gets to my father in time. I hadn't thought about them believing I was dead. It would be different if I was dead and then they grieved but the fact that I'm alive and they think I'm dead. That's awful. "said Emma.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Darling, August is reliable and he knows Ruby is friends with your mother. I'm sure he will handle this. I've had no trouble with him when I've called upon him for services before." Said Killian.

"I hope you are right." Said Emma.

"Are you tired Love?"he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I slept quite well actually. I'm not tired at all. How about you Captain? Are you tired?"asked Emma.

She cocked her eyebrow to mimic him and smiled.

"Not in the slightest but for some reason I think I'd like to retire to bed." He said.

He gazed into her eyes and saw a mirror of his passion in hers. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He pressed his lips softly to hers and rubbed his tongue along her bottom lip.

"You taste delicious Love." he said.

She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and their tongues tangled together. His lips were so soft and full. She couldn't get enough of him. She would kiss his soft lips for hours if he let her.

She rubbed her hands over his chest, down his sides, and then she caressed his back under his jacket. His muscles felt so good, he had a lean hard body. She moved her hands up to his shoulders and pushed his jacket off onto the floor. His lips never left hers as she undressed him. She rubbed her hands down his back and cupped his backside. He groaned in her mouth.

He walked them back towards the bed kissing her softly and their tongues danced together sensually. He pulled back and smiled at her. She pushed forward and nipped at his lips smiling against his mouth. When he brushed his hook down the curve of her back she purred. She would be the death of him for sure.

She worked the clips of his vest and slid it off of his arms as he kissed her neck. He spun her around and unlaced her dress. He continued to kiss the back of her neck as he pulled the laces. She giggled as the hook brushed against her bare skin when he slid the dress over her head. He spun her around and she grabbed a quick kiss. He smiled as he laid her on the bed. She crooked her finger calling to him teasingly. The cool blanket sent sensations up her back. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He unlaced his pants freeing some of the pressure that was slowly building.

He pressed soft kisses against her belly and up her torso grabbing hold of her nipple between his lips. He licked it gently and then blew a cool breath against it pulling it to a point. She mewled in pleasure at the sensation.

She put her finger under his chin and brought his eyes up towards hers. He climbed forward on the bed covering her body with his own as he nestled between her thighs brushing against her warm aching center. She could feel how hard he was through his pants and craved for him to fill her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and looked into his eyes. He was mesmerizing her again or studying her face. She couldn't tell the difference but she liked it either way.

"I love looking into your eyes. They are as blue as the sea." She said as she caressed the side of his face.

She could swear she saw him blush but he would never admit to that. He pushed up on his arms and then leaned down began nibbling on her earlobe. He was driving her wild.

"Gods, Killian that feels so good." She purred.

She brushed her hands down his back rubbing circles over his muscles caressing him softly. He sucked harder on her neck and then lightly licked her skin.

"Love, I could taste you all day. You're so sweet." He said as he kissed down her neck to her breast. He lightly licked over her other nipple sending a pulse of pleasure straight to her core. He kept moving further and further down her body with each kiss until he reached where she was throbbing.

"Killian, what are you doing?"she asked.

"I need to taste you love." he said as he kissed the inside of her thigh.

"There?" she asked in a broken voice.

Then he quickly discarded her underwear and she was left bare for him. The cool sensation of the blanket under her backside and his warm breath above her were driving her insane. She wanted to protest but then she felt the warmth of his tongue against her most sensitive spot. It felt so good. He licked her slow and soft. His tongue flicking against her nub. She felt her body climbing higher, then she felt his finger enter her and tickle a spot inside that pushed her over the edge. She screamed out his name as she spiraled in the light. Her body was floating as she felt the pulsing waves inside of her.

"That's a good girl love. I love to see you come undone for me." Said Killian.

He moved to lie next to her. He brushed her hair back off her face and kissed her softly.

"What was that? That was amazing. "she asked breathless.

He laughed heartily.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said.

"I've no doubt in my mind that you are a considerably skilled lover. You make me feel so good." She rolled on top of him and kissed him.

"I want to make you feel good. I want to do the same for you." She said smiling.

"Love, you do make me feel good." He said kissing her softly.

She gazed into his eyes. They were full of adoration and lust. She needed to hear him call her name and lose control. She kissed him down torso to his stomach. She tugged at his pants and he helped her pull the leathers down freeing him from his confinement. She gently grabbed hold of his length and began massaging him.

"Gods that feels good." He said.

She felt exhilarated when he responded to her. He groaned as she changed the way she touched him soft and slow, fast and hard. Then she inched back on her knees and nestled in between his legs. She took the tip of his throbbing length in her mouth and licked it lightly. She licked her lips and slowly licked the underside and then up and over. She pulled him into her mouth when it was good and wet. She sucked down hard taking as much of him into her mouth as possible.

He moaned in pleasure and she continued doing it until he was screaming her name and his release spilled down her throat. She was confused at first when it happened and then she realized how much he liked what she was doing it. She sat back and wiped her lips. She loved making him feel good. She smiled as she looked to see him wrecked laying there with wild hair and a grin on his face. He pulled her down on top of him and held her against his body.

"Emma Love, that was amazing." He said.

"So you are pleased?" she asked looking up to see his face.

"More than pleased Love, and what you did with your tongue. That was amazing." He said.

"I've never done anything like that before." She whispered.

This woman was going to be the death of him. She just got him off with her mouth and she is worried about how he feels. As if she could do anything wrong where he was concerned.

"Love, I'm happy to hear that for many reasons." he said with a chuckle.

"What you did to me. That was amazing." Said Emma.

"We've got plenty of time to try new things." he said.

She snuggled close and closed her eyes. She didn't remember falling asleep that time either but this time she woke up in his arms.

Killian was snoring softly. She rolled out of his arms and he groaned in protest. She gathered their clothes and put his things on the end of the bed. She washed up and got dressed. She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and sat down at his desk.

She wanted to know as much about him as possible. She picked up an insignia from the desk. It said Jones across it and was attached to what appeared to be a broken leather strap of some kind. She placed it back down. She picked up a naval academy book from the corner and opened it. In the upper left corner it said Liam Jones. She remembered when she asked him Liam, his brother. It was clearly something painful to him but she wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know everything about him.

He started to rustle awake so she closed the book and placed it back where she found it. He sat up and brushed his fingers through his hair. He looked over to see her watching him and she was smiling.

"Have you been awake long Love?" he asked.

"Just a little while." She said.

He moved to the side of the bed and swung his legs over the side. She padded over and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and she nestled into his side.

"Killian, Will you tell me about your brother Liam?" she asked.

"hmm." He said.

She looked up to see his face had fallen again.

"I'm sorry, I know I asked you before. I want to know everything about you and I keep finding his name around your room." She asked.

"It's ok Love. He was my Captain, my brother, and a good an honorable man." He said.

She listened intently as he told her the story.

"He died in an unscrupulous battle. I'll never forget the look on his face when he died. I was powerless to help him. "said Killian.

"You were there when he died?" asked Emma.

"We were asked to find a magical object that was meant to assist our people but it turned out that it would only bring about death and destruction. We rose up against the oppressive army but their magic was too much for us and it was not a fair fight. I watched my brother die at the enemy hands who we thought were our allies. I was powerless as I'd just had a terrible blow myself. That was the day I lost my hand and my brother." Said Killian.

"Oh Killian, I'm so sorry." She said as she hugged him tight.

"The men who fought with us came back to the ship with me. The death of my brother promoted me to Captain of this ship and from that day forward we became pirates and declared never to sail under an unscrupulous monarchy again. The ship was from that day known as The Jolly Roger." He said.

Emma's heart sank and she looked away.

"Love, What's wrong?"asked Killian.

"So you won't hold it against me that I'm Royal." Said Emma.

"Do you hold it against me that I'm a pirate?" he asked.

"No, I rather like you for who you are." She said.

"Love, I wouldn't change a hair on your head." He said as he kissed her.

"I'm glad to hear that since I have grown very fond of you these past few days." Said Emma.

"And I you Love." he said kissing her hand.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Define Hungry?"he said arching his brow.

She smiled and tilted her chin up for a kiss.

"Love, I'm going to head up on deck to check on things with the crew. I'll have Mr. Smee bring down some lunch for you." Said Killian.

"Ok, will you be long?" she asked.

"No, things should be smooth on the seas since the storm passed the other day. Once orders have been given I can retire with you for the night. We should have clear skies again later if you want to stroll on the deck." Said Killian.

"That sounds wonderful." Said Emma.

"How long will it take us to reach the Enchanted Forest?"asked Emma.

"We have about a day's journey." Said Killian.

He pulled on his clothes. Emma picked up his jacket and helped him put it back on.

"It's more fun taking them off of you." She said.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and put her face against his shoulder.

He leaned his head back and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back soon." He said.

"Ok, I'm just going to continue going through your things." She said grinning.

He laughed as he walked out of the room. She heard him locking the door. She supposed he wasn't ready to trust the men with her either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time flew by quickly on their way to the Enchanted Forest. They were lucky with the weather and expected to be able to make the meeting with her father with plenty of time to spare. Killian spent time above deck making sure the crew was doing what was required and she spent time reading in his cabin. She curled up in the window seat and looked out on the water. It was so peaceful. She wished she could be like a seagull sometimes and fly over the ocean to take everything in.

It felt so good to be away from the dingy castle. The castle sat on beautiful land surrounded by forest. It didn't make the best location to have visitors but she supposed Neal and his Father wanted it that way. His father's castle was two days journey from their own. She'd met him on a few occasions but most of the time he didn't bother with her.

The servants would inform her if he was coming. She would make sure Henry was presentable and keep to her room for the duration of his visit. Henry spent little time with the man as well but the time he spent with him Henry mentioned an odd feeling he would get when being around the man. Emma felt it too but it was never anything she felt she should be alarmed about. Given the way his son was she just assumed he learned it from somewhere. Neal's mother had been long gone before she ever met him. Neal and his father grew close. He was his protégé and confident. Neal would do nothing without consulting with his father first.

She was unable to decorate the castle to her liking or order the food she wanted. Neal kept everything the way he and his father wished it to be and as he was accustomed to. Even her clothing was purchased by him. She felt lucky that she loved the color green since most of her wardrobe was that fashioned in some variation of it.

Henry on the other hand was able to do as he pleased. Neal did not restrict him to his rules. That always made her happy. He was a good son and had a wonderful imagination. She was glad that Neal never stifled him in that way.

Henry would start boarding school soon. He would be away from palace life for 6 months of the year and then back for 6 months. He was becoming a man and it was happening so fast. Emma hoped that she would have had more children but the distance between she and Neal after Henry didn't make that possible. She now realized that it was a blessing that she did only have Henry.

The night before they reached the Enchanted Forest she had a nightmare and woke up screaming in her sleep. She'd had night terrors before but there was never anyone there to comfort her. Killian lit a candle in the room. He told her that the significance of the flame was to capture the demons that chased her. She held onto the opal of her necklace and thought about it keeping away the dark curses. She felt relieved that he got her such a thoughtful gift once again.

He made love to her that night and held her until morning to make sure she knew she was safe. She thanked the gods above often for bringing Killian Jones into her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian was up early the morning they arrived at port in the Enchanted Forest. He was nervous to meet her father, the King. He knew what he was and his reputation preceded him in most places. Emma had heard of him so there would be no doubt that her father had as well. He kissed her cheek softly and left the room as quietly as possible.

He needed to make sure that things were taken care of on the ship while he was at port. The men were to leave the dock within an hour after they left so they wouldn't raise suspicions. He would take Emma to the cottage and they would stay there until they completed business. The Jolly would be anchored off shore. Mr. Smee would be staying nearby so that if something were to go wrong he could get the crew and the ship back as soon as possible.

"Smee, do you understand the plans?" asked Killian.

"Aye Captain. I'll take care of things for ye." Said Mr. Smee.

"Keep this crew in line Smee. I don't want any trouble while we are here. I'll see to it the men are rewarded for keeping the peace." Said Killian.

"Aye Captain." Said Smee.

When he went back down to his quarters Emma was awake and dressed in a blue satin gown with a low neck line. She had the necklace that he gave dangling between her breasts and she wore the bracelet too. She smiled at him and her eyes lit up. She looked like an angel the way her hair was glowing under the sun.

"Love, you look beautiful." He said.

She ran to him and threw herself into his arms laying her head against his chest. He wrapped her tight and kissed her head.

"Everything alright?"he asked.

"I'm just nervous to see my father. It's been a long time Killian and what I have to tell him is not going to be easy. Thank you for going with me." she said.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you do this alone. I'm having a hard time letting you out of my sight after what you've been through." He said.

"Do you like my dress? It reminds me of the color of your eyes." She said smiling.

"I love the dress, in fact I love you in it so much that I want to take it off of you." He said laughing.

She felt the blush creep up her cheeks. She would never tire of hearing him talk about how much he wanted her or how he thought she was beautiful.

"There's something missing though." He said.

She looked at him puzzled and he walked over to her trunk and opened it. He pulled out her tiara.

"A Princess can't see her father without her crown." He said.

He walked over and placed it on her head. She held her hands to his chest and smoothed down his vest and straightened his jacket.

"Thank you Killian." She said.

"It's my pleasure Princess." He said kissing her softly.

She picked up her cloak and he helped her put it on.

"Ready Love?" he asked.

"Yes." She said softly.

She felt extremely nervous. She didn't know how her father would handle any of the news. That was why she requested just him and not her mother. When they got to the bottom of the docks she looked for him but there was no one to be seen.

"Love, I asked your father to meet us in a special place. I hope you don't mind but I included a letter as well to let him know I was caring for you." He said.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"I wanted it to be a secret. When Nairobi told me that she could read your mind I needed to make sure that there were no plans that she could see. I wasn't sure how she read your thoughts or from how far away she could but if there are dark forces at play it was best not to let anyone dip into them." he said.

"Nairobi seemed to help?"said Emma.

"She's a pirate Love, and with pirates the right treasure can force a man or woman to rethink their priorities. So it was better not to leave the bait in the water." said Killian.

"OK, that makes sense. I'm glad I have you to think of these strategies. I feel a little relieved that he isn't expecting me alone as well. I was trying to figure out how to explain us to him." Said Emma.

He pulled her hood forward on her face and kissed her softly.

"My only thoughts are to keep you safe Love. I will do whatever it takes to protect you." He said.

She looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached the cottage and there was a white horse tied up outside. She recognized her father's saddle since she'd ridden on it many times. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. She smiled at Killian who looked equally nervous.

"That's my Father's horse." She whispered.

He nodded. Killian quickly scoped around the cottage to make sure there wasn't anything odd. He peered in the windows and there didn't appear to be anyone else inside.

"Ok Love, let's go through the back." He said.

She nodded and followed him around on the white stone path. It was a cute little house with a thatched roof and stone walls. They walked into the back door into a little kitchen. There were two doorways, one leading to the front of the small house and the other to the back. They took the doorway to the back first. It was empty in the room except for a made up bed and a vase with some flowers on a little dresser.

She pulled down her hood now that they were indoors and smoothed down her dress. He gently pulled her forward as it seemed she was frozen to the ground. He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"It's going to be ok." He said softly.

They went back through the kitchen and into the front room. It was quaint with a little fireplace and some chairs arranged in front of it. Her father was sitting there with his head in his hands when they walked into the room.

He looked up at the noise of their entry and his eyes met hers.

"Emma!" he said with relief.

"Papa!" she said as she rushed over into his arms.

"I thought I lost you." He said as tears streamed down his face.

Killian stood by the doorway to give them their space.

"I'm here, I'm here." She said. She had tears streaking down her face too.

Charming looked her over as if he was checking for nicks and scrapes. His eyes widened when he saw the faint markings on her neck and arms. His nostrils flared a bit. He held her hands and then pulled her into a hug cradling her head with his hand as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're mother is going to be so relieved to hear you are ok." He said.

When Emma pulled back she looked to the floor. She felt ashamed that her father had seen her markings. Even though they were almost gone there was still evidence of what Neal did to her.

"You must be Killian Jones." Said Charming extending his hand.

Killian pushed forward and bowed.

"At your service, your highness." Said Killian.

He wanted to hold Emma and tell her not to be ashamed. He knew her father didn't hold it against her and she shouldn't feel embarrassed.

"Wait, are you Captain Hook?" asked Charming.

Emma's head popped up in alarm at the question and she immediately stood in front of Killian.

Killian held Emma to his side and stepped forward.

"Aye, that is colorful moniker that I've grown accustomed too." said Killian.

He stood unwavering next to Emma. He could see she was worried.

"I'm not sure I should believe the rumors about you based on what I've seen." Said Charming.

Emma relaxed a little.

"That was what I said too Papa." Said Emma smiling.

Killian laughed.

"As I said Love, keep those notions to yourself. I have a reputation to protect." Said Killian.

Emma instinctively reached out and held his hand. Killian stiffened.

"Are you together?"asked Charming.

Emma dropped his hand and held her hands up in front of her father as her father planned to draw his sword.

"Papa, wait." Said Emma.

At that moment the front door burst open and two men armed with swords descended on them. Killian pushed Emma behind him and drew his sword. Charming drew his sword and stood next to him. Both men ready to fight.

Emma backed up into the wall behind her. She didn't have a weapon with her to help. She felt her skin start to tingle and warmth grow in her hands.

Killian was fighting one man and her father the other. Both men were doing quite well but the men who were attacking had no sense of honor or form. They were barbarians. Killian and her father were pushed back to back as they fought the men in the room.

When the larger man fighting her father knocked away his sword Emma got scared and held her hands forward. White hot magic seared from her hands pushing the man back by force against the wall and knocking him unconscious. The man fighting Killian dropped his sword and fled the cottage mumbling, "S'not worth it." As he left.

Charming looked at Emma with his eyes wide. Killian went to her side immediately and held her.

"Brilliant Love, that was bloody brilliant." He said kissing her head.

Charming fell to his knees and began sobbing and then he was laughing. Emma ran to him and put her arm over him to try to soothe him.

"I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know how to control it. It just happened." Said Emma.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Then he looked at Killian and laughed again. Killian had nothing but adoration in his eyes as he watched his daughter carefully.

"I can't believe it." Said Charming.

He climbed up from the floor and sheathed his sword.

Emma looked at him in wonder.

"What do you mean Papa? I'm sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me." said Emma.

"Love, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect." Said Killian.

Charming walked over to Killian and stood in front of him. He stared into his eyes and looked him over. Then he turned around to face his daughter. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He walked to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I should have known what was happening to you. I should have protected you. I should have rescued you. I should have given you your best chance to find him. It seems fate has intervened and helped to correct a grievous mistake." Said Charming.

Emma pushed back and looked at him with a furrowed brow. She shook her head.

"No, No you can't know about this." Said Emma.

She walked to Killian and leaned into his side.

"Love, are you alright?" asked Killian.

She looked up at him and new tears were forming. He brushed them away with his thumb.

"They knew." Said Emma.


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed

A/N: I hope you are enjoying these updates. My muse is a crazy woman today so they are coming quickly. Thank you for your feedback you darling cupcakes .I really appreciate hearing from you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got a little choked up with this one.

Ch. 15

Killian closed his eyes. He was fearful of what he might say to the king so he bit back his words and just held her close and tried to comfort her. He looked up to see Charming staring at them. He looked so forlorn.

"Emma." Said Charming.

She refused to look at him. She suffered greatly at the hands of Neal and he pushed her there. He took away her choice and made it her duty to marry that cruel man. He knew she was cursed and he chose not to tell her. She could have had a different life if only he told her. She needed to get away from him. She wasn't ready to talk to him.

"Killian, I'm going to be in the back bedroom. Come and get me when you are ready to leave." She said.

"Ok Love. Let me walk back with you to make sure we don't have any more unwanted guests lurking about. Not that you couldn't handle yourself." He said.

"Oh, right better hand me a sword." Said Emma.

"Love, I meant your magic." Said Killian.

"Right, but I'd still like a sword. I don't know how to control it." Said Emma.

Killian bent and picked up the sword that belonged to the passed out man. Charming was standing there with sadness in his eyes watching his daughter ignore his gaze.

"Come on Love." said Killian.

He walked her to the back of the house, checked the small rooms and secured the door. She lay back on the bed and cuddled into the pillow.

"Are you alright Love?" he asked.

He brushed her hair back and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'll be fine once we leave this place. Would you please let him know what's going on and then we can go back to the ship." She said.

"I'll do anything you wish Love but you might regret not talking with your father." he said.

"I just can't right now. You don't know what I've been through Killian. He could have helped me. He knew I was cursed. "she said.

She was getting choked up again. He bent and kissed her on her head.

"Love, if you need anything call for Me." he said.

"Thank you Killian." She said.

She looked so pitiful laying there huddled against that pillow. It was worse than she'd looked the first night she came to him on his ship. She dealt with pain for a long time but this was different. This was betrayal by someone she loves.

He walked into the room and the King stood.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

"Mate, you look as though you could use a drink. Sit down please." Said Killian.

Charming nodded.

He'd decided to lose all formalities since he'd just fought beside the man and decided against punching him in the face for what he'd allowed his little girl to go through. He pulled his flask from his jacket and handed it to him. He took a swig and sat down as he continued to drink it.

"Easy Mate." Said Killian.

Charming shook his head after knocking back a long swig and handed the flask back to him. Killian took a long swig and then put it back into his coat.

"You know we really thought we were doing the right thing by her and keeping the curse a secret. She was just four years old when Regina stormed our castle the first time looking for her. She tried to rip our little girls' heart out and she was rebounded back by a blast of magic. Snow and I were powerless. We were pinned to the wall by a magical force and we couldn't move. When the magic blast came out of Emma's chest Regina was shocked. We fell to the floor and Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke." Said Charming.

"So she was that young when you discovered her magic. " asked Killian.

"Yes, that was the first time we saw it. The second time we saw it she was playing with what we thought were butterflies in the yard. When we approached her further we saw they were magical stars dancing above her head. She was spinning her hands to make them move." Said Charming.

"Her magic has the power to heal. It's full of light and love. It's white magic." Said Killian.

"She was so little. We were scared. We kept her magical capabilities to ourselves. We didn't want to alarm anyone. When Regina came back the next time it was the last time we saw Emma's magic. She was in the courtyard petting my horse. She loved horses. Regina came up behind her and we were powerless again. She brought a lollipop and handed it to Emma. We couldn't tell her not to taste it. When she licked it her magic leapt from her body. Regina told us that she cursed Emma and that she would only get her magic back if she found her true love. A kiss from her true love would break the curse." Said Charming.

"I see." Said Killian rubbing his chin.

He remembered how wonderful it was the first time he kissed her. It felt like he was floating.

"Regina tried to steal her heart again but was rebounded back once more, even without her magic. Regina vowed to return if Emma ever got her magic back and that she wouldn't fail to kill her. That was the last time we saw her. Emma grew up like any other normal girl. Then she left the castle to marry Neal. " Said Charming.

"You had to realize that she just wasn't herself anymore after she lost her magic." Said Killian.

"She liked to keep to herself. She wasn't like other princesses. I just thought she liked to spend time with me. I felt happy to be with my little girl." Said Charming.

He began to choke up and he had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Snow and I were so scared that Regina would come back to kill her that we didn't want her to learn about the curse. When we were approached about the marriage we thought it would be the right choice. She would be safe and live a normal life." Said Charming.

"Mate, her life has been far from normal. She was trapped there, abused and beaten by that man. She felt alone and scared." Said Killian.

Charming broke down. He began sobbing full tears. Killian never saw a sober man cry like that. He didn't know what to do. Emma came rushing into the room.

"Papa, please don't cry." Said Emma.

She rushed to him and sat next to him. She put her hand on her father's shoulder. He was so relieved to see her. He pulled his flask from his jacket and took a swig.

Charming turned and hugged her.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Killian.

He kissed Emma on her head and walked to the back of the house.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. We thought we were doing the right thing. We had no idea how bad it was for you. We didn't know he'd been mistreating you. We knew he didn't like visitors but we had no idea the kind of life you were living." Said Charming.

He held his daughter's hand. She looked into his eyes and she could feel the tears pooling. He was breaking her heart.

"Papa, I heard what you said. I did like to spend time with you. It wasn't because I didn't have magic. I was different. I didn't want to be a Princess. I wanted to be a knight like you." She said.

"What about Henry? Is he mistreated too?" asked Charming.

"Oh No, Papa, Neal loves Henry. Henry doesn't know about the bruises or the mistreatment. He is quite perceptive though and is aware that Neal and I live in separate wings of the castle." Said Emma.

"Emma, I think this will kill your mother when she finds out." Said Charming.

"Papa, I don't think I can tell her." Said Emma.

"I'll talk to her. She needs to know what the cost of our decision was for our little girl." Said Charming.

"It's my fault too Papa. I was afraid to tell you. I wanted to tell you but something forced me to stay alone. Something held me back and made me stay with Neal. If it weren't for Killian's men stealing me I would be stuck in that life forever." Said Emma.

"I don't know whether I want to hang them or thank them." Said Charming.

"I know that the circumstances of our meeting are unusual. His men didn't hurt me, well except a bump on the head, but they did rescue me too. If it weren't for them I never would have found my True Love. My Killian." Said Emma.

Charming laughed.

"My daughter's True Love is Captain Hook." Said Charming.

"Father, Killian Jones is a good and honorable man. I trust him with my life and he's treated me with more kindness than the ten years I lived with Neal." Said Emma.

Charming began to cry again. She hugged her father tight.

"It's ok Papa, I'm happy. I'm free. I'm alive. I'm never going back to Neal. I want to stay with Killian. I love being on the ship and being out on the water." Said Emma.

"Can you come back with me to see your mother?" asked Charming.

The man she knocked out was starting to come too. She heard him groaning.

"Killian!" called Emma.

He came rushing into the room.

"Are you alright Love?" he asked.

She pointed to the man on the floor. Killian unsheathed his dagger and wacked the man on the head with the butt of it knocking him out once more.

"I suggest that we should leave this place since someone has found out about our meeting." Said Killian.

"Did you tell anyone about our meeting?"asked Charming.

"I told no one. It was written in that letter and that was the last time I thought about it until I arrived at the shoreline and told Emma." Said Killian.

"Perhaps it was someone at the castle but your mother and I were the only people to read the letter." Said Charming.

"Papa, there could be magic involved. I've been learning a lot these past few days. I feel like I've been awakened to a world that I didn't know existed. I have so much to learn about my gift. I do see it as a gift." Said Emma.

"What about the inn?" asked Killian.

"We could go to Granny's inn. I'll ask Ruby to send for your mother to come for a visit to take her mind off of your death. Your mother is continuing to hold vigil for you at the castle and playing to the rumors." Said Charming.

"That's a good plan Mate. We don't know what we are up against. August said that Granny's was a reliable place. "said Killian.

"Ok, it's settled then. We head to the Inn." Said Charming.

"What about your friend's place?" asked Emma.

"The old salt won't mind. I'm sure he's seen a lot worse." Said Killian.

She reached out her hand and he took it pulling her to her feet and holding her on his arm.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Emma, why don't you ride on horseback. It's a long way on foot." Said Charming.

"Papa, I'd like to walk for awhile if that's ok. I've been on a ship and I'd like to stretch my legs." Said Emma.

She wanted to be next to Killian. She needed him right now. This was not what she expected to find when she met her father.

"OK Emma. It's nice to see your fire hasn't completely burned out." Said Charming.

"She's got plenty of that." Said Killian smiling.

Emma swatted him on the arm.

"Come along Pirate." She said.

It was the first time he saw her smile since they left the Jolly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked in silence for awhile through the forest and avoided the main roads. They weren't sure who the henchmen belonged to and didn't want to take any chances by meeting them on the road again.

Emma cuddled into his side as they walked. It didn't allow for optimum speed but it made her feel better. She needed to be comforted after all the events today and after finding out what happened with her parents. He was more than happy to oblige her that.

"Love would you like a drink?" he asked pulling the flask from his pocket.

"Yes, I would." She said.

They stopped and she took a long swig. The liquid burned going down her throat but she wanted to numb the dull ache that she had in her chest. She knew her parents were trying to protect her from Regina but she wasn't sure she could forgive them. They took away her choice to find her True Love and rid herself of the curse. She lived the last ten years in fear and in pain. The only positive thing that came from her match with Neal was Henry. That was the reason why she felt that she could forgive them eventually, just not today.

"The inn is just a short distance this way." Said Charming.

Emma walked up and brushed her hand down the horse's mane.

"She's scared you know. She's been through quite a lot. The magic just started to manifest a few days ago." Said Killian.

"I'm still trying to digest that my daughter's true love is a pirate." said Charming.

"I wasn't always a pirate. I once served a King in the Royal Navy. It was his corruption that forced me to be this way and the loss of my brother in his battle for darkness. I would give my life for her if it meant she was protected and safe." Said Killian.

"You really care for her; I can see it when you look at her." Said Charming.

"Aye, she's the best person I've ever met. She's done nothing but bring me light, life, and joy since I've met her. How anyone can't love her is beyond me. If I ever get my hands on her despicable husband I'm afraid I might kill him." said Killian.

"You'll have to stand in line behind me. The no good bastard lied to my face. He told me he would protect her and care for her. He stole my little girl from me and tortured her. If it weren't for his promise and being able to avoid his father's threats to take over our people I never would have let her go. She seemed happy at first and when we noticed the change it was too late." Said Charming.

"You're not going to get all soppy on me again are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm embarrassed that you saw that." Said Charming.

"Don't be. If you would have reacted any other way I might have kicked your arse, King or not. Her happiness means everything to me. I'm happy to know that the King has a heart and that he loves his daughter." said Killian.

He pulled his flask and handed it to him. He could see that he'd probably stepped over the line with that last comment but where Emma was concerned he would do anything and her father needed to know it.

David took a swig and then they heard the thumping of horses coming towards them.

"Quick Love, over here." Said Killian.

David pulled the horse by the reigns and Killian shielded Emma behind some bushes.

The Evil Queen's carriage when whirred by them with a team of black knights traveling ahead of her. Somehow they escaped her.

"Papa, was that the Evil Queen?" asked Emma.

Charming nodded.

"Looks like we've found out who sent the henchmen." Said Killian.

Emma felt her magic begin prickling over her skin. She looked down at her hands with a look of alarm on her face. She looked up to see Killian watching her. He pulled her close and softly caressed her back to help her calm down. The magic started to dissipate back and the prickling stopped.

"It's not safe for Emma to be here with that threat looming over her from the Evil Queen. Somehow she must have found out about Emma getting her magic back." Said Killian.

"What should we do? She has no right to be here in this realm." asked Charming.

"I think the only logical thing would be for me to take Emma back to my ship and get her out of here until we can come up with a plan." Said Killian.

"Where will you go?" asked Charming.

"I can take her back to Tortuga. Now that we know more about what happened I can ask some friends about how to help Emma with her magic. She's going to need to learn how to fight." Said Killian.

"I wish your mother could see you." Said Charming.

"Tell mother I love her and please find a way to get Henry a message about me. I need him to know I'm alive and I'm safe without alerting Neal." Said Emma.

"The rumors of your death are running wild through the realm. I'll use that to get Neal to bring Henry to the castle. It may be best for me to tell him rather than send him a letter. I will find a way to tell him. I won't fail you again." Said Charming.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. He didn't want to let her go. He'd lost her too many times now and he wouldn't let her go so easily again.

"Your Highness, we must go. I will take care of Emma and I will keep her safe." Said Killian.

Charming nodded and shook his hand.

"Thank you Killian. Please take care of my little girl." Said Charming.

"Count on it." Said Killian.

"Take my horse, I'll find him by the pier." Said Charming.

"Thank you Papa." Said Emma.

"You ever ride a horse?" asked Emma.

"Love, there are many talents I've yet to reveal to you." He said.

He helped her onto the horse and then climbed up behind her. They hurried back the way they came and went much faster this time since they were on horseback. They reached the dock in no time. Killian signaled Smee to come pick them up. They got back to the ship without finding any more trouble.

Relief washed over her as they stepped back onto the ship. She needed to let out all of the emotions she'd been holding in. She remained stoic for as long as she could. She didn't want the crew to see how weak she was. She ran down to the Captain's Quarters and threw herself onto the bed. She sobbed into a pillow for a long while.

Killian was finally able to come down to her after they had the Jolly back out in open water. He had to help the crew so they could quickly get out of harm's way. He had no idea if someone would come after them and they needed to move fast. His heart was breaking for her as he knew how hard it was for her to see her father and hear all of those things. He would take her to see Nairobi and hopefully she could help them with some answers.


	16. Chapter 16: Revenge is Bittersweet

Ch. 16

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. I really enjoy reading your comments. I can see you are just as passionate about the characters as I am and I love it. In this chapter you'll learn about the curse that took away Emma's power. Much of my story tries to stay the path of canon but there is a little divergence here and there of course. Please let me know what you think! You know this show is full of tricksters for sure and all magic comes with a price dearies!

{The past}

The Evil Queen's plot for revenge against Snow White was not easy. She decided that as long as Snow White lived she would never be satisfied and her thirst for revenge grew with each passing day. The people in her land would never see her as their true ruler; they only saw her as the evil monster that took over the castle from their beloved Princess Snow White when the King died. No one could get through to her to make her see that revenge was not the answer.

The queen saw Snow as the girl who stole her happiness. Snow White revealed her secret love affair to her evil mother causing her love Daniel to be killed. She never believed she would love again the way she loved Daniel. She was heartbroken. She married the King and quickly realized he would never love her the way he loved his late wife Ava. She eventually became blind by hate and fury. She decided that she needed to rid herself of the man. She hired an assassin to poison the King.

She watched Snow White go about her duties at the castle. She watched how the people of the kingdom loved her and admired her. She watched as they fawned all over her when the news of her father's untimely death spread throughout the land. It was too much for her. Her heart grew heavier and heavier as the days went on. She decided that she would simply poison the girl when she least expected it and make it seem as though she died of the same affliction as her father.

What she didn't realize was that the many friends that Snow had in the castle were watching too. One of the servants tipped her off about the Queen's plot and Snow uncovered that she had her father killed. Snow fled the castle before she'd had a chance to enact her plan. Under cover of the forest and help of the people in their realm the Evil Queen would never be able to complete her plan of revenge. She decided that she needed magic to do it so she called on Rumplestiltskin, an all powerful wizard, who was also known as the Dark One. He possessed and practiced the darkest magic.

The Evil Queen struck a deal with the Rumplestiltskin to enable her to practice dark magic. In exchange for him giving her the ability to practice magic she would help him legitimize himself under disguise as a king of a neighboring land. She would help him become ingrained in their society and introduce him to other royals. He wanted her to help him rise in stature and power so that he was never looked upon as a peasant again.

The Evil Queen was reluctant but saw that as a small price to pay for the power to be able to kill Snow White. Rumplestiltskin warned her that all magic comes with a price. She took the deal anyway and he began teaching her how to use it.

During that time Snow White continued to manage to elude her and through every effort she was unable to kill her. While she was training she proceeded to support Rumplestiltskin's plan to become a Royal.

She introduced him into high society and he became engrossed in their politics. He maintained his cover and continued to act as the Dark One without anyone's knowledge except his son Neal.

Neal was a young man and always resentful that his father took up the role as the Dark One. He got into trouble often and Rumplestiltskin would have to bail him out. When one of the boy's altercations got out of control Rumplestiltskin wiped his memory of his past. He took away his knowledge of his father as the Dark One, his mother's abandonment, and his troubled past. He filled it with new memories of a happy childhood as a royal leaving him to believe his mother died in childbirth with him. He sent Neal to boarding school none the wiser that his life had been any different than what had been falsely implanted.

The Evil Queen finally caught up with the bandit Snow White in a tiny village. She pretended to be an old woman in need of help and that her crate of apples would spoil if she didn't get them to the shop for sale. In exchange for her help she gave Snow White one of her delicious apples. When Snow took a bite of the poison apple her body lay to rest in the outskirts of the town.

A band of men, the seven dwarves, befriended Snow White in that village and when she was missing they searched for her.

They found her body in the forest and took her home. They knew that the Evil Queen finally got her revenge. They created a final resting place for her near their village in a case of glass. The Evil Queen didn't plan on Snow White finding her true love while she'd been hiding out in the enchanted forest but she had. Prince Charming was able to rescue Snow White with True Love's kiss. The Evil Queen was unaware that Snow White still lived.

Snow White and Charming were happy and continued their lives undercover. They were married and lived in a cottage in that tiny village. One day they were discovered by Regina. In a desperate attempt to try to kill her again she tried to rip out Snow White's heart. She was blasted back by a force of magic so strong that she ran from the scene.

Snow White and Charming took back the castle and they didn't see the Evil Queen again for some time. They were soon blessed with a baby girl named Emma. When Emma was born it was a magical event. The lights flickered and the earth shook.

Their daughter was born with magic. The King and Queen kept it a secret because they were afraid of what their people might say. After having lived under the tyranny of the Evil Queen and her magic they didn't want to raise suspicion. Their people had been through enough.

Charming sought out to find someone who could help them understand what was happening with their daughter, the blast that protected Snow, and what was to come. Their daughter was a beautiful blond haired baby girl with big green eyes just like her mother. On the outside she looked just like any other baby.

A woman from one of the villages came to visit with them one day. She seemed kind and good hearted. She told them that Emma had a beautiful aura that glowed around her. The woman had what she referred to as the third eye. She could see the presence of magic. She said that Emma's magic was good and light. They shouldn't worry about their daughter. She also told them that it was probably Emma who protected Snow White from the Evil Queen's attempt to take her heart, even in the womb she was her savior.

The King and Queen felt relieved after talking with the woman. She was asked to keep their story a secret and she agreed to help them. She said that the child had not come into her powers yet. She asked them to call upon her when she did and she would help Emma to learn to control them.

The Evil Queen resolved to find a way to kill Snow White. She needed to find a way to defeat the protection that surrounded her. She continued to learn how to use her magic and made connections in dark places to do it. It was all going as planned until one day she woke up with a start. She had a white streak in her hair and she felt her body grow tired.

She learned that Snow White's daughter, Emma, was born that day. She nearly went out of her mind when she heard the news. She called on Rumplestiltskin again. He reminded her that all magic comes with a price and that the child of Snow White would be her undoing. She should have killed Snow White when she had the chance.

She learned that when Emma fully accepted her magic that Regina would lose hers. She would also begin aging more rapidly as she lost her power. Dark magic had a rather stringent price and since she failed to kill Snow White and pay the price for the power she would lose it all.

Regina begged him for a new deal. He eagerly agreed to it since he would gain tremendously from her desperation. He would provide her with a curse that would remove Emma's powers so that they would never come into full bloom. Regina would continue to keep her power and she would age normally.

The condition was that she needed to make sure that Emma married his son when she became of age. He wanted a royal heir for his throne to completely legitimize his position. He needed a royal to do that. The only way that Emma's curse could be broken was to be kissed by her true love. If she was married to his boy and had a child of his blood there would be no way that her curse could be broken. He created the curse binding his blood with it so that no member of his family or heir would break her curse. Not even a child's love for his mother would help.

The evil pair sealed the deal in blood. She would ensure that the King would encourage Emma to marry his son when the time came and he would give her the curse to suppress Emma's magic. Once the plan was enacted she would never lose her power again. She would also have the knowledge that Snow White's daughter would lose her magic and be separated from her True Love forever just like she was. Her revenge would be complete.

{The Present}

Charming watched his daughter ride off with Killian back towards the water. He continued forward towards Granny's inn so that he could find Ruby and get help. The last time he saw Regina was when she stole Emma's magic. After that no one in their realm knew or heard of her again. It was as if she disappeared.

Snow finally relaxed after Regina was gone and they were able to raise their daughter without the threat of death looming over their heads. Seeing Regina here again brought back all of the old worries. He was afraid to tell Snow what he saw. He reached the inn quickly and he was sadly surprised to see that Regina's carriage was there along with several black knights.

He remained undercover and inched closer when the guards weren't looking. He leaned up against the exterior wall and slid up the wall slowly until he could peer inside. August and Ruby were on their knees in front of Regina with their arms behind their backs. She was interrogating them about Emma's whereabouts.

"I swear I don't know where she is!" shouted August.

"I delivered a letter to the palace. I have no idea what was inside of the letter. I went to the palace and Snow is grieving for the death of her daughter." Said Ruby.

"Peasants!" shouted Regina.

He watched her storm out of the inn and he ducked quickly into the bushes so she couldn't see him. She pulled a mirror out of her pocket.

"Sidney!" she shouted.

Charming listened intently as the mirror came to life in front of her.

"Yes my Queen." Said Sidney.

"The wolf girl knows nothing and the puppet's head is so clouded that I can't read anything from him. Where is she? I need to know where the Princess is hiding." Said Regina.

"I can no longer see her in this realm. You know that you can't read a puppet's thoughts, even a former puppet." Said Sidney.

"Find her! If she fully accepts her magic you will be trapped in there forever! You know I'll lose my magic." shouted Regina.

"I understand my Queen." Said Sidney.

"When I get my hands on Rumplestiltskin he'll be sorry. He was supposed to keep her in the castle with his dolt of a son forever. I kept my part of the bargain and tricked Charming into marrying her off to his brat. He got his wish for a royal heir mixed with his peasant blood. He is going to pay for this blunder!" shouted Regina.

"Yes, my Queen." Said Sidney.

His stomach flipped when he heard her say it. How could he have let her dupe him into marrying his daughter to Rumplestiltskin's son? He felt like a fool. He was so enraged that he wanted to jump out and slay her. He needed to keep calm for his daughter and his wife's sake. They were in danger from the Evil Queen again.

Regina stomped back into the inn. Charming could hear her shouting inside. He listened at the window again. He watched as she wiped August and Ruby's memories of her visit and she rushed out again. He quickly ducked back into the bushes.

She jumped into her carriage and slammed the door. Her guards assembled around her and they started off with a puff of magical dust trailing her carriage. Then they vanished.

Charming rushed into Granny's to find Ruby and August. They were seated at a table having lunch together as if nothing just happened. The rest of the tavern was empty.

"Charming, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Ruby.

"Ruby, would you both mind coming with me to the castle to talk to my wife? I'll explain everything when we get there. I'm not sure it's safe for me to talk in here. I'm also worried about Snow's safety. It's important we leave right now." said Charming.

"Does this have anything to do with the letter?"asked August.

Charming nodded.

"Ok, let's go." Said Ruby.

"Do you have horses we can use? I need to stop by the docks to check to see if my horse is there too." said Charming.

"Yes, they are around back." Said Ruby.

"OK, I'll get them ready." said Charming.

He rushed out the door.

Ruby smacked August on the arm.

"I told you not to drag me into this. What have you done?"she asked.

"Nothing, I swear!" he said.

They rode to the water front and he found his horse waiting by the docks. He'd been riding with Ruby so he hopped down and grabbed his own horse. He felt relief wash over him. She'd gotten away. He needed to make things right for his daughter. He needed to get to Snow and make sure that she was ok. Who knows where Regina would go next now that she was back in their realm.


	17. Chapter 17: Never a dull moment

A/N: Hello my Lovely Readers. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Last chapter was to help cover some of the specifics of the curse. This chapter brings back our OTP and some new adventure. Sorry this update didn't come as quickly as the others. There will be more coming soon. I'm anticipating cowering in the corner after Episode 4X09 so hopefully I'll have another update for you before then. I appreciate all of you that took the time to give me a comment or a review on this story. I love hearing what you have to say and it's great to know that you all love our characters as much as I do.

Ch. 17

When he came down he found her sitting in the window seat staring out at the water.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked.

She turned to look at him and smiled. Her eyes red and swollen and tear streaks dried on her cheeks. He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap to hold her. She nestled in against him not saying anything for awhile. He enjoyed just having a quiet moment with her after all of the excitement earlier. She'd been through a lot and he didn't want to push her to talk about it.

She felt warm and safe in his arms. She cried all she could and she was done with it. She loved looking out at the water. It had a calming effect on her. She saw the open water as a way to be free. She wasn't sure how she was going to process everything that happened but for now she was happy to feel safe again.

She was born with magic and the Evil Queen tried to kill her because of it. Her parents knew that she had magic and never told her about it. They knew that she could break the curse with true love's kiss but still let her marry a man who was not her true love. They also knew something was wrong but never came to help her. It was a lot to think about and she wasn't sure how she would be able to forgive them for never telling her the truth about who she was and keeping her from making her own choices.

She needed to put all of that aside because they were in danger. They could be hurt because of her and she would never have the chance to forgive them. It didn't matter how angry she was at them she would never leave them helpless to the Evil Queen.

"I'm glad you're here." She said finally.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I wanted to make sure that we were as far away from the Enchanted Forest as we could go and fast. We were lucky we had the wind working with us as well. The Jolly Roger is the fastest ship in all the realms but good weather certainly helps too." He said.

"Thank you Killian. I wouldn't have made it through that without you. I've just been thinking about everything that happened." Said Emma.

She cupped his cheek and caressed the side of his face.

"Love, I'll always be there if you want Me." he said.

She turned to look into his eyes. She was searching for the right words to respond to that. She wanted to stay with him forever. It was difficult to think anything other than that when destiny proclaims someone as your True Love. She just knew she felt safe with him and he felt like home.

"I don't think there will be a time I won't want you with me. I know we've only been together a short while but honestly, I feel as though I've lived more in these past few days than in the last ten years." She said.

He kissed her tenderly and she responded with the same sweetness. She was so soft and so fragile yet he knew how strong she was. She was a survivor like he was. She did everything she needed to do to protect herself as he's always done. He needed to make sure that she knew that as long as he was with her she wouldn't just need to survive, he would protect her. She wasn't alone. She could live and she wouldn't have to worry anymore. He would never let anyone harm her again.

"Killian, What do we do now?" asked Emma.

"We head back to Tortuga to talk to Nairobi. She's agreed to help you with your magic." Said Killian.

"That would be wonderful. I need to know how to control this. I can't protect anyone against an attack if I don't know how to use this." Said Emma.

"Well so far you've done an excellent job of healing me, staving off men at the bakery and protecting your father and I from those ruffians back at the cottage." Said Killian.

"That's true but I don't know how it happened. I just got scared and all of the sudden I felt my magic crawl over my skin and then it just blew out of my hands. I'm just lucky I was aiming it at something. I could have hurt you." Said Emma.

He squeezed her tight.

"Love, you didn't. You were amazing. Just think about how well you did without control. Imagine what you can do when you are certain of what you want to happen." Said Killian.

"I hope you're right. I can't let that Evil Queen hurt my family. I need to protect them." Said Emma.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. Just remember that." he said kissing her on her head.

Out on the horizon there appeared another ship and it was coming in fast. She pointed out on the water and Killian stood. Suddenly there was a loud crash and they heard the men shouting above deck.

"Do you think they are with the Queen?" she asked.

"I don't know. Stay here." he said.

"Killian, what if I can help?" asked Emma.

"I need to know you're safe. Just stay here." Said Killian.

He was rushing out the door before she could protest further. The banging and crashing got louder. As the other ship got closer she noticed that its flags were crimson and black. It wasn't a regal ship at all.

"Pirates" she whispered.

She grabbed the sword that she pulled from the closet days ago and tossed away her cloak so she could have better movement. She tested the weight of the sword in her hands and tightened her grip on it. She got into the stance her father taught her and practiced with the blade to loosen her muscles in the event she would need to fight.

She knew Killian would never let anyone hurt her but she still worried. If someone got past the men and found her, she was afraid of what might happen. She started to feel the familiar tingling of her magic crawling over her skin again. As if she didn't have enough to worry about in that moment aside from her magic going off.

She heard a loud crash above deck and her body shook. She couldn't just sit there any longer. If she was going to live on a pirate ship among the crew she needed to help them. She couldn't just sit down in the quarters and act like a damsel in distress.

She pushed at the door and it was unlocked. She climbed the stairs and peered out to see what was happening. The crew was fighting the men who boarded their ship. Killian was busy fighting two men and he looked glorious. His form was perfect and he was magnificent to watch. She could have watched him all day. He really handled his sword well and even with a hook for a hand he seemed to outwit and out play the other men.

As she surveyed the other men they were not doing quite as well. It appeared that Mr. Smee had gotten himself into a predicament with one of the men and was in danger. She needed to help him.

She had her sword in hand and her magic was still prickling her skin. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and climbed the final stairs acting on instinct. She crept up behind the man and tapped his shoulder with her blade. Mr. Smee's eyes grew wide and Emma stood back holding perfect form with her sword. She raised an eyebrow and smiled as the man turned to see a woman standing behind him.

He was a scruffy man, not very large and probably thought he would get the best of Mr. Smee but she wasn't going to let that happen. He should also not underestimate her either.

"What've got here? You think ye can take me lass?" asked the scruffy man.

"Yes, I believe I can." Said Emma.

She had so much pent up emotion from their earlier activities. The anger she felt helped her put everything she had into the fight. She pushed the man back and jabbed her sword at him catching him off guard. He didn't expect the power that she put into her swings and he certainly didn't expect her to be able to handle the sword with both her left and right hands.

The metal of her blade clanged against his sword in swift movements. Her father taught her well. The anger and the pain she had inside kept bubbling forward fueling her blows. The man was so taken aback that he was cowering back in no time. The final blow had his sword flying through the air and digging into the deck. Smee scrambled to pick up the sword.

She held the sword to his heart and he held his hands high begging for mercy. His back was pressed against the side of the ship. She felt her nostrils flaring, her chest heaving, and the sweat on her brow was beginning to drip down. She wanted to dig in the blade to just release all the anger she had and be done with this.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and a shush of breath by her ear. She felt her heart jump in alarm and her hands started to prickle.

"Love, you've got him. We'll take it from here." Said Killian.

She closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control. The adrenalin was pumping in her veins and she was overcome with all the emotions she had. Her skin was tingling and prickling. She was sure that her hands might be glowing. She didn't want to release her prisoner. Her blade was steady against his chest and the point was prepped to dig in.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her from behind. She slowly began to lower the blade and release the emotions holding her in place.

"Are you alright?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and opened her eyes. She could feel the tears begin to pool in her eyes. She turned around in his arms and put her face to his chest.

"Smee, take care of this filth. Get them off my ship and then loot their hold. Take anything of value and be done with them. No man tries to steal from Captain Hook and gets away with it." He shouted.

She felt his orders reverberate from his chest. She was afraid to look at the others. She wanted to hide. She was afraid he would be angry with her for disobeying him to stay out of it.

He pushed her back slowly and lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes. He could see she was upset but she was bloody amazing. He never saw a woman fight like that. She took the man down in the first few blows.

When he first saw her climb on deck his heart sank. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He rushed forward after he quickly dispatched of the two men he was fighting to help her. She didn't need his help, the man was cowering. She was rushing him in a blaze of fury. She was brilliant. Her form was perfect and she wasn't lying, she could handle a blade.

He kissed her nose and she blinked. The tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Are you angry with me? I'm sorry I didn't listen. Please don't be angry." she said.

"Love, you're bloody brilliant." He said.

He picked her up and spun her around. She smiled.

A feeling of relief washed over her.

"You aren't angry with me then?" she asked.

"I don't think it's possible for me to be angry with you Love. I worried when I saw you come on deck but I've seen what you can do with your magic and now I've seen what you can do with a sword. I'd say any man or beast that dares come at you deserves what he gets. " Said Killian smiling.

She leaned up and kissed him. She felt relieved. He never gave her any reason for her to expect him to be angry with her. It was just old fear from her time with Neal that crept up and she needed to remember that Killian was not Neal. He wouldn't hurt her that way.

"I'd say that Smee owes you his life." Said Killian.

"I'd say Mr. Smee and I are even." She said.

"Love, let's go downstairs. The crew will take care of this mess." Said Killian.

Killian looked to see Smee was handling the crew and the rogue men were quickly being dispatched from his ship. It wasn't just him that saw her fighting. In fact she had forced all of the men to stop and he'd say she quickly gave his whole crew the upper hand. When the rogues witnessed what was happening they all stopped and his men were able to quickly defeat them. She never stopped surprising him.

She looped her arm in his and followed him below. When they entered the room he pushed the door shut behind them and then pushed her up against the door. He kissed her until she was breathless. When he pulled back he had a look of adoration in his sparkling eyes.

She jumped at him covering his lips with her own as she remembered watching him in the heat of his battle. He was amazing the way his body moved. She dropped her sword to the floor and pushed his jacket back off his shoulders. He pushed her dress down uncovering her breast. He kissed her down her neck as he massaged her nipple to a peak. She leaned back against the door as she enjoyed the sensations he was sending throughout her body. His lips captured her nipple and she moaned in pleasure putting her fingers into his hair and scratching against his scalp. She could feel the warmth in her belly rising. She ran her hands down his shoulders and then inside of his vest and massaged his soft hair against his chiseled chest.

He pressed soft kisses up her neck and then captured her lips. She loved kissing him. His lips were so soft and he tasted of spice. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he growled. Their tongues danced together in soft rhythm. He lifted her skirts and his hand slid up her thigh towards where she needed him most.

She purred when he touched her. His fingers slipped into her panties and caressed her warmth.

"Princess, I'm going to take you here. You're so ready for me. I need to have you." He whispered into her ear.

His voice drove her crazy. She could come undone just listening him talk about how he wanted her and what he would do to her.

She looked into his eyes and saw a mirror of her own passion staring back at her. She nodded and began opening the laces of his pants. He was soon free of his confinement and she rubbed her hand up and down over his length. He groaned with pleasure as she stroked him. He had her panties down, leg over his hooked arm and was filling her in no time. She sighed in relief as they were joined together.

She had her back against the door and he took her hard and fast. His steady rhythm massaged her in all the right ways. She moaned and purred against his ear as the sensations overwhelmed her. His warm breath against her neck and his mouth pressing into her shoulder drove her insane. She had her hands in his hair and holding on tight as he thrust in and out of her. His fingers dipped below and massaged her where they were joined. Before she knew it she was seeing stars and floating in warmth through each vibration. As she was floating he chased his own release and soon came after. They slumped against each other with relief.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and he climbed in with her. She crawled into his arms and pressed her face against his chest. They were both breathing heavy and the sound of his thrumming heart calmed her.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Love, That was.." he breathed.

"I know." She whispered.

"I'm not sure that I'll ever be able to get enough of you." He said.

She snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck.

"You don't think those men were with the Evil Queen do you?" she asked.

"No, they were just pirates in the water. We had to travel so quickly to get away that we didn't enter the waters with our usual precision and stealth. We were lucky that we weren't seen by a larger crew. The closer we get to Tortuga the better the chance of running into scoundrels like that who want to challenge us." He said.

"So why go there?" she asked.

"Most men follow a code and it's the rare occasion that we meet up with a crew like that." He said.

"So I should expect that we will be challenged again?" she asked.

"Aye Love, but I should hope that you wouldn't have to fight no matter how amazing it is to watch you. I'd say I lost a few years off my life at your first blow of the sword." he said kissing her.

She laughed.

"I told you I could fight." She said.

"Aye, it's one thing to hear you say it but another to see it. Your father taught you well." He said.

Her heart sank.

"Do you think he is ok?" she asked.

I'm sure your father has gotten round to the inn by now and tracked down Ruby. If we are in luck August is still there and he can get word to us. He'll know how to reach me." Said Killian.

"Killian, they knew that I had magic. They knew that I was cursed and they never told Me. How could they do that? I should have been able to make my own choice. I could have found you sooner." she said.

"Aye, Love but I'm not sure about the man you would have found. Perhaps fate wanted us to meet this way?" Said Killian.

Emma smiled up at him. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Perhaps you are right. Thank you for everything you did back there. Your support means so much to me. You saved me, you saved my life." She said.

"Love, I'd do anything for you." He said.

His sea blue eyes were mesmerizing her again. She snuggled back into his chest and held him tight.

"I'm worried about the Evil Queen. What if she goes after my parents?"asked Emma.

"Love, we need to get you help to control your magic. You can't stand up to her without it. She could kill you. She's going to be looking for you. We didn't tell your parents where we were going and if we're lucky they didn't keep our letters. I should have told your father to burn them. Someone told them where to find us." Said Killian.

"You're right and I don't think it was Ruby or August. Maybe someone else was at the palace and overheard my parents talking?"asked Emma.

"Love, that's possible but when magic is involved I'm never surprised at the methods used to gain information. Look how Nairobi was able to read your thoughts?"said Killian waggling his eyebrows.

"I can't believe that she could read my thoughts." Said Emma.

She felt the blush creeping up on her face.

"You're like an open book love and if they were like anything I was thinking about myself she got quite the eye full." Said Killian.

"I'm going to have to get her to help me shield my thoughts. Now that I know that I'm projecting them I need them to remain hidden." Said Emma.

"We should be back in Tortuga by nightfall at the rate we are traveling. How about I get you something to eat?" he asked.

"Thank you, I am feeling hungry." She said.

He kissed her cheek and hopped out of the bed. He righted his laces and pulled on the rest of his clothes. She watched him in awe. He was so handsome and he had an amazing body. She needed to stop because there were serious matters at hand. All she could think about was getting him naked again and running her hands over his muscles.

He looked at her and smiled. She sat up and righted her clothing. He picked up her panties and handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll check in with the crew and be back with something to eat. Stay below until I can make sure that all is clear." He said.

"Aye Aye, Captain." She said.

He turned to leave and she pulled him back into a soft kiss. He smiled against her lips.

"Stay out of trouble." She said.

He nodded and took off back up to the deck.

She collapsed back on the bed and folded her arms over her chest. This was so much to process in such a short amount of time. She felt overwhelmed and it was wonderful. She wouldn't trade a single minute.


	18. Chapter 18: Feel the Magic

A/N: In this chapter Emma will work on learning to control her magic. You know that her magic is tied to her emotions and it seems to creep up when she is in danger without her control. She will need to explore both good and bad memories. I want to warn you just in case you don't want to read that part. It is implied in this story what happened to her so you can advance through those paragraphs if you don't want a firsthand account.

It's important for her to face it so that she can fight the darkness later. I'm also going to try to keep a good balance so that our Lovely OTP is in all the chapters. You know I can't get enough of those two. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tonight 4X09 is going to be the death of me I know it so I wanted to give you all some goodies to hold you over too.

Thank you for your reviews and I love hearing from you. Your enthusiasm for Killian and Emma makes me so happy and I'm glad you like my story.

Ch. 18

"Where's Emma?"asked Snow.

She could see the alarm on their faces when they entered the castle.

"She's alive and well. We were ambushed down by the waterfront. She had to make a quick getaway. Regina is back." Said Charming.

Snow looked at them all. Their faces confirmed what Charming said and she was filled with fear. "Did she see Emma? What if she finds her? We have to keep her safe." Said Snow.

She was pacing back and forth muttering to herself.

Charming grabbed her hand and pulled her back to reality and looked her in the eyes.

"Emma has her magic back." Said Charming.

Her mouth dropped open and she gasped.

"What? But I thought the only way for her to get her magic back was to kiss her True Love?" asked Snow.

"Well, that's the other part of the story. That's exactly what happened." Said Charming.

"Wait? What? But she was captured by pirates." Said Snow.

David nodded.

Snow gasped again.

"Are you saying our daughter's True Love is a Pirate?" asked Snow.

David nodded again.

Snow broke out in hysterical laughter. She jumped into Charming's arms and hugged him tight.

Ruby and August looked at her with perplexed looks on their face.

"You're happy about this?" asked Ruby.

Snow pulled back and she had tears in her eyes.

"Ruby, my little girl found her true love. The curse is broken. Why wouldn't I be happy? The heart wants what the heart wants. Look at Charming and I. He was a shepherd and I was a bandit when we met. If our daughter has found her True Love with this man he must be rather unique just as she is. There was never any man who was good enough for her. If we weren't forced to marry her to Neal I'm sure she would have run off at some point. All she wanted was adventure. It makes sense that her True Love is one of the most adventurous types out there." Said Snow.

"She's not very happy with us." Said Charming.

His face fell. She leaned up and touched his face.

"We did what we thought was right to protect her. I'm not sure how Neal is going to take this or if there is anything we can do. He thinks she is dead." Said Snow.

"There's more to this story and I think we need to sit down in private to discuss this." Said Charming.

"What? There's more to this. What else could there possibly be?" asked Snow.

"Snow, since we know you are ok we are going to leave. The Evil Queen tried to read our minds and she can't read Auggie's so he is going to try to find Emma and tell her what is happening. We don't want to risk sending another letter since someone was able to find us the last time. I'll be here if you need me." Said Ruby.

She hugged her friend. Snow looked very confused about what was happening.

"I appreciate you going. As soon as you can please let us know what's happening. I will not forget this." Said Charming.

"I will, don't worry. I think I know where they might have gone." Said August.

August needed to get the next ship back to Tortuga.

"Charming, what is going on?" asked Snow.

"Come on my dear. I have some things to tell you. Let's talk out on the terrace." Said Charming.

He knew that his wife was always full of hope and believed for a happy outcome. This was going to be a terrible shock for her. He only hoped he would be able to hold her back from rushing to Neal immediately. God help the man if he was ever in her presence again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dining below in the Captain's quarters Emma went above deck with Killian. He spent the remainder of their journey to Tortuga teaching her about sailing, showing her around the ship, and introducing her to the members of the crew.

They looked at her a little differently since the fight earlier on deck. She walked with her head held high. She felt that maybe she earned a little respect from them today. She didn't hold much stock in that since it was her fault they were in trouble in the first place. If she didn't have to escape so quickly they could have plotted a more careful journey and perhaps go to another location. The positive for the crew was that they got quite the bounty from the other pirate ship so even though they were quickly back to Tortuga they had goods to barter and sell once again.

They arrived in Tortuga when evening fell. It wasn't the optimum time for them to be exploring the town but they didn't have time on their side. Regina had magic and she needed to learn how to control hers. She dressed in the most modest gown that she had and went to meet Killian back on deck.

"Love, you look beautiful. Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

"The men are going to travel with us until we get to Nairobi's. They will act as a barrier for you so that you won't be seen." Said Killian.

She looked around at them. They were all nodding. Mr. Smee was ringing his hat in his hands again. She suspected he did that when he was nervous and probably a little embarrassed that she stepped in on his behalf earlier.

"Thank you all. It means so much to me that you are willing to do this for me." She said.

"Love, let's go before Nairobi closes her doors for the evening." Said Killian.

The band traveled into Tortuga and it was just as it had been earlier that day. Still the same dirty little town, men scattered about, the scent of baked bread still lingered in the air, and the loud booming voices echoed around them.

The men casually stopped to let her go into Nairobi's shop and Killian followed behind her. They continued on to do their business as usual.

Nairobi and Greta were both in the front of the store smiling.

"We knew you'd be back, Princess." Said Nairobi.

"I hoped to return, just not quite as soon." Said Emma.

"We've run into some trouble. I'm hoping you might be able to help Emma as we discussed. "said Killian.

Nairobi nodded. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head as if she were reading the air.

"The Evil Queen, so it was dark magic as we suspected." Said Nairobi.

"I've got to learn how to put up those shields you were talking about." Said Emma.

She could feel the blush on her cheeks.

"Aye milady we'd be happy to teach ye." Said Greta.

"So, she's going to come for ye then. We best hurry to teach you." Said Nairobi.

Emma nodded.

"She took my magic because she couldn't kill me. My heart was protected by my magic even after she cast the curse on me. I can't let her hurt my family. I need to learn how to control my magic so I can fight her. It was my parent's fear that had me trapped in misery in the first place. I want to be free of that fear. I want them to be free of fear. No one should live that way." Said Emma.

Killian put his arm across Emma's shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

"Do you see that Greta?" asked Nairobi.

"Aye, I do. Just as you said. They glow when they are together brighter than anything I've ever seen." Said Greta.

Emma smiled and looked up to see Killian grinning as well.

"We have work to do milady. Captain would you please remain to assist us since it seems that her magic seems to be more focused while you are present." Said Nairobi.

"Aye, I'll be staying with Emma. I won't leave her." Said Killian.

The women came around from behind the counter and lead them to their back room. It was also full of trinkets and had colorful tapestries hanging on the wall. There was a pungent scent from incense burning and a brightly colored circle rug in the center of the room. Colorful throw pillows were tossed around the circle for them to sit upon.

The women each chose a pillow and sat on the floor folding their legs in front of them.

"Sit down." Said Greta.

The each chose a pillow and sat down with the women forming a circle.

"When do ye feel yer magic is with ye?" asked Nairobi.

"I've felt it when I'm scared or worried. It feels like prickles all over my skin." Said Emma.

"Is that when ye feel you can't control it?" asked Greta.

"I have to breathe to hold it from blasting out of my hands." Said Emma.

"Ye were able to assist me in the healing charms by thinking about happy thoughts. Let's focus on that first." Said Nairobi

"Ok, what should I do." Said Emma.

She looked over to Killian and he smiled.

"You can do this Love. I'm here." Said Killian.

She nodded.

"I want ye to hold the Captain's hand and then close yer eyes." Said Nairobi

Emma did what she was told. His hand was warm and she felt herself relax immediately.

"Should I close my eyes as well?" asked Killian.

"No, Captain, ye just need to be still." Said Greta.

"OK, I want you to think about something pleasing to ye. Something that makes ye happy." Said Nairobi.

Emma took a breath and focused on the feeling she had when she first saw her father at the cottage today. She was so happy to see him. It had been so long since they had a happy reunion.

"I've placed a candle in the circle. I want ye to focus yer thoughts on the flame and bring it to life. When ye open yer eyes I want you to say the word light." Said Nairobi.

Emma felt the magic begin to prickle on her skin. She felt the warmth rushing to her palm.

"Open your eyes." Said Nairobi.

"Light." Said Emma.

The flame sparked and came to life on the candle. Emma smiled and Killian squeezed her hand.

"Brilliant Love." said Killian.

"I did it." Said Emma.

"How did it feel?" asked Greta.

"I felt ok, I didn't have any pain, and I didn't feel out of control. I focused on the object and felt the magic reach out and ignite the candle." Said Emma.

"Perfect milady, let's keep going." Said Nairobi.

They focused on small tasks at first having Emma continue to light the candles, levitating small objects, blasting objects from a ledge, and finally moving objects from one space in the room to another. She handled each challenge with ease and had a lot of fun doing it.

She felt so excited to be able to do something special. She was doing it and she was learning. It felt good. Killian was in awe of her. He kept praising her and making her feel like the most special person he'd ever met. Her heart was swelling with feelings for him. No one ever made her feel so good.

They decided to take a little break from the training. The women needed to close up the shop. They left them alone in the back room. Killian stood and held his hand out to her so that he could pull her to her feet and they could stretch their legs.

She jumped up into his arms and pressed her lips to his. She caught him by surprise but he quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. He pulled back to see her smiling.

"I'm not complaining but what was that for Love?" he asked grinning.

"You're so good to me. I can't help myself. I just want to make you feel good too. Thank you Killian. " She said smilling.

Her arms were wrapped around his waist and he was holding her against his chest.

"It's easy to be good to you Love. I'm not sure how anyone couldn't be good to you." Said Killian.

He kissed her on top of her head. Her heart was soaring.

"I never knew it could be like this. Killian I was so lonely. If we'd never met my life would have been a dull existence. I might have survived but I don't know what it would have been like." She said.

"Aye, I thought surviving is what everyone did but with you, all I want to do is live. You're worth living every minute for Love." he said.

They waited together holding each other in a warm embrace and kissing until the women returned.

"Look at them Greta, they can't keep their hands off of each other. Do you remember when we were like that?" asked Nairobi.

Greta hugged her.

"Aye, their like newlyweds." Said Greta.

"So, are ye ready for more?" asked Nairobi.

"Yes, Let's keep going. " said Emma.

"This next round is not going to be pleasant. We know that ye can do things when the feeling is good but when danger come of ye is scared, that's when we need ye to be in control." Said Nairobi.

"Nairobi is right, ye is powerful Princess. Ye must learn to accept this and take control." Said Greta.

Emma nodded. They sat back down in the circle. Killian held her hand like before and she felt calm.

"Don't worry Princess, we are here for ye. It might get a little dark for ye but don't forget that ye are not alone." Said Nairobi.

"Emma, I'm here for you." Said Killian.

She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Ok I need ye to close yer eyes again. I need ye to focus on something that scares ye, that pains ye, that makes ye wish ye were somewhere else." Said Nairobi.

Killian felt Emma tense up. He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"OK, I understand." Said Emma.

She reached into her mind and thought about the first time that Neal came home and the darkness took hold of him.

_Henry was four months old. He was sleeping peacefully in his crib. The nurse maids were giving her a much needed night's rest. Neal had been away on business for the last 2 months. Before that he'd had business dealings all around the realm that kept him from seeing them. She'd managed to take care of a newborn with the help of the nurse maids but felt the loss of her husband immediately. _

_She'd heard a clatter and someone mumbling curses in the hallway outside of their room. She climbed out of bed and grabbed the candlestick on the dresser as a weapon. She immediately felt a pit in her stomach when she thought of her newborn and an intruder in the castle. He pushed open the door and she was ready to whack him over the head when she saw his familiar face. She felt relief at first but then when he leaned on her to stand she smelled alcohol and cheap perfume. _

_She tried to move away from him but he pulled her back. He was sloppy drunk. She protested his advances but he wouldn't stop pulling her towards him. She told him he should go sleep in another room and he got angry. He yelled that his wife should not tell him what to do. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. He tried to kiss her but she was repelled by him and tried to get away again. He pushed her towards the bed and she fell back hitting her head against the bed frame. He watched her laughing as she clung to the bedspread and tried to stand. She stood on wobbly legs and held her hands in front of her. She begged him to go to another room and sleep off his alcohol. He walked towards her and fell himself. He rolled over and was getting sick. She climbed over him and snuck out of the room while he was occupied. She fell to the floor and crawled down to one of the open rooms. She pulled herself up and locked the door. She crawled over and then climbed into the bed. She huddled to the center of the bed and pulled the blanket over her head. She squeezed it tight to hide herself until morning when she heard the nurse maids looking for her. That was the first time she pretended that nothing happened. _

She could feel the tears falling down her face. The magic was crawling all over her skin and prickling her. Her hands were hot and she could feel Killian tense up next to her.

"Princess, I can see the magic is surrounding ye. The pain is taking over ye. Push it away, ye must push it away. Ye must think of something happy. Push back the pain and remember ye is in control now. The pain is gone its from the past. Its not here." Said Nairobi.

Emma nodded and took a breath. She could taste her tears. She felt the magic and it was overwhelming her. She took another breath and she felt Killian's thumb rubbing over her hand.

"I can't, I can't make it stop." Said Emma.

She could feel the sweat beading on her brow.

"Emma, I'm here, I'm right here Love. You can do this." said Killian.

His voice immediately soothed her. She felt her body start to relax. Then she remembered the first time he kissed her, touched her, held her and comforted her. She squeezed his hand and the magic started to recede back and the prickling stopped.

"Open yer eyes Princess. Light the candle." Said Nairobi.

Emma opened her eyes. They were still filled with tears and she lit the candle.

Killian looked around the circle and noticed that all of the women had tears in their eyes.

She looked up and saw him staring at her. He brushed away her tears.

"Love, you did it." Said Killian.

"Ye did good Princess. I know that was a terrible memory for ye." Said Nairobi.

Emma looked over towards the women. Their unshed tears let her know that they could read her thoughts and saw her memory. She looked down and felt ashamed.

"Ye have nothing to feel embarrassed about with us milady." Said Greta.

"No, milady ye is a brave woman to have lived through something like that." Said Nairobi.

Killian felt a pit in his stomach. She clearly just relived something awful. He pulled her onto his lap and held her. She was still shaking. He kissed her on top of her head.

"Are you ok Love?" he asked.

She nodded and then leaned into his chest to breathe him in. She closed her eyes and began to calm down. His scent was intoxicating and his warmth made her feel safe.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Said Killian.

He held her close. He wanted her to feel that he was there for her. She didn't need to be afraid.

"Yer right Captain. The Princess needs to rest. Go. We will see ye in the morning." said Nairobi.

Emma climbed from his lap and he stood. He pulled her to her feet. She looked to the women who were smiling at her. She still felt a little exposed.

"Ye have amazing power milady. If ye can control it ye never have to be afraid again." Said Greta.

"That man will never hurt ye again." Said Nairobi.

Emma smiled at them sweetly.

"Thank you for your help. I won't forget this." Said Emma.

She reached out and hugged them both.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Said Killian.

Emma curled into his side and wrapped her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulders. He wanted her to feel safe. He could tell she was feeling vulnerable. Much like she was when she first came to the ship.

When they got to the front of the shop, three of Killian's men were standing outside waiting. He nodded and they flanked them on all sides. The walk back to the Jolly Roger was uneventful.

Killian dismissed the men and turned his attention back to her. Emma smiled at them and they each nodded as they left without saying a word. They climbed aboard the Jolly and it was quiet and calm on board the ship. There were light waves lapping against the side but any movement was very unnoticeable.

She walked around the deck taking in the night air while Killian checked with the crew members on board to make sure there were no issues while they were gone. He came back with an all clear from the men. Those crewmen on board would keep watch and alert them if anything went wrong.

He came up behind her as she was looking out over the water and put his arms around her. She nestled into his back.

"Come along Princess, let's get you into bed. You've had quite the adventure today." Said Killian.

She leaned back and kissed him.

"Yes, let's get to bed Captain." She said.

When they entered the Captain's Quarters she closed her eyes and swished her hand. The candles on the table lit the room. She looked up to see Killian standing in front of her smiling.

"Love, you're brilliant." He said.

"I am so lucky to have you. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you." She said.

She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Turn around Love. Let me help you out of this dress." he said.

She did as he asked. He opened the laces on her dress lifted it over her head. She felt her body relax having been relieved of the extra weight. She was down to her under dress and it was light and flowing around her body. She turned around to face him and cupped his face with her hands. The candlelight made his eyes glitter.

"You are amazing. _Kiss_ You are lovely. _Kiss_ You are sweet. _Kiss_ You are handsome. _Kiss_" She said each time pressing her lips to his.

He scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the bed. He pulled off each of her shoes and then her stockings. She laid back and her hair fanned out on the pillow. The combination of the candlelight and the moonlight made her look luminescent.

She rolled to her side to watch him as he continued to undress. He tossed his boots to the side and then pulled off his shirt. She loved to watch him move. She couldn't wait for that beautiful body to be next to her. She loved being held in his strong arms and feeling his hands on her body. She loved the feeling his hard chiseled chest against her and pressing her into the bed. She also loved to listen to his beating heart. It had a way of lulling her to sleep. He made her feel safe and after reliving that moment tonight she needed him.

It felt like she was back there again, in that dark place. She felt like that scared little girl who was helpless, hurt, and alone. She never wanted to feel like that again. She would fight for these moments, this life, and never force herself to just survive again. She knew it was important to remember that because she could face worse before this fight was over. She knew she could do it but having Killian by her side made her even more confident.

He saw her watching him and smiled. He still couldn't believe he had this angel in his bed. He walked over to her and she sat up. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. She held up her arms and wiggled her hands as a signal for him to remove her dress.

"Are you sure Love? You aren't too tired." He asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Killian, I need to feel close to you. I want to feel the warmth of your body against my skin." She said as she reached up to cover his hand with her own.

He smiled back at her. He knew she went through something awful tonight. He didn't have the gift of sight like the other women who were there but he could tell how effected she was by reliving it. Her eyes held sadness behind them. He wanted to take that pain away that she endured. He needed to make her feel safe and loved. He helped her remove her remaining clothes and took off his as well.

He didn't want to say it to her but he wanted her as much as she seemed to want him. He didn't want to be greedy with her but her desired fueled him forward.

He lay next to her and pulled her close so they were facing each other. He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled. Their bodies matched up in length and she pushed her leg between his and wrapped her arm around him so she could pull herself into him.

She squeezed him so tight he let out a breath. He smoothed down her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Unf, It's ok Love. You're safe. I promise I'll take care of you." He whispered.

She looked up into his eyes. She would never get over how they sparkled in the perfect blend of candle and moonlight. She only had to look at him and she felt calm. She could feel when they connected.

"I know. I've never felt safer in my life than when I'm with you; especially wrapped in your arms. " She said.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, it was just hard to go back to that place again. It was hard to remember how alone, hurt, and frightened I was. I'll never go back there again." She said.

"Love, The woman I see is strong, confident, and beautiful." he said.

"It means the world to me that you see me like that. You give me the courage to be my bravest self. You make me remember the woman I was before I was lost, the woman that men feared to meet. The woman with fire behind her eyes and a passion for adventure that was unquenchable." Said Emma.

He saw something change in her eyes when she looked up at him. He saw the fire. He saw the glimmer come back. He leaned forward and kissed her soft pink lips. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip beckoning him to deepen the kiss. He responded in kind softly running his tongue against hers. He didn't want to rush this with her. He wanted her to feel loved, worshipped, and adored. He smoothed his hand over her soft curves massaging her along the way.

"You're beautiful Love." he said as he kissed down her body.

She laughed when he kissed the sensitive places on her side. He paid extra attention in those places because he loved to hear her laugh.

He was driving her made with want. He was kissing every inch of her except where she wanted him most. She loved the feel of his tongue and lips against her skin but when he got close to her core she couldn't wait anymore. She surprised him when she pushed him over. He laughed and lay back against the pillows. She smiled and then she climbed over him, straddled him and ran her wetness over him to coat his length.

He tried to protest but she pushed him back. She sat on top of him with her hair hanging down over her in a cascade around her shoulders.

"Let me make you feel good." She purred.

He pushed her hair back so that he could see her body. She leaned down and kissed him gently. He sat up and cupped her breast with one hand and then latched on to her other with his mouth. She leaned back so that her warmth lined up against him and pressed forward. He pulled her forward onto him so he could fill her. She moaned in pleasure and pushed back sliding over him.

He leaned back with a groan. She slid back and forth over him slowly massaging him harder. She felt so good. She was warm and tight against him. She pressed her hands on his chest so she could move faster.

He bucked his hips in time with her. They were in sync and she purred in pleasure as he pushed into her deeper each time he thrust forward.

"Love, That feels so good. Just like that."

"Gods you make me feel so good Killian. Oh, right there, keep moving."

He touched her where they were joined rubbing his thumb in circles over her aching nub and she was soon leaning back with his name crying from her lips. He grabbed her hips and continued to push into her chasing his own release as he felt her walls fluttering around him. She collapsed forward against his chest. Her breath was ragged. She leaned up and kissed him passionately before she rolled to his side and slumped against him.

"I'll never get enough of you Love." he said breathlessly.

"Good." She said.

He put his arms around her and she nestled in close. He grabbed the blanket to pull it over them. He watched her as she fell asleep before he let sleep take him. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and they both needed rest to face it if it was going to be anything like today.


	19. Chapter 19: Revelations

A/N: Still reeling from 4X09 – my little shipper heart broke so hard for Killian. I hope all of you are ok. There will be two chapters coming today. I was going to make one really big chapter but I need to break it up so I'm releasing this one now and sometime later I'll post Ch. 20.

Thank you for your reviews and I love hearing from you. I read them all and I do appreciate your enthusiasm for Killian, Emma and my story. I hope the last chapter wasn't too heart breaking for you to learn about some of the things that happened to her.

Ch. 19

August made it to the docks just in time. He was able to get work on a ship headed to Tortuga for the night. It meant hard labor but it was worth it to get the message to Emma. He needed to keep his promise to the King and Queen.

He would be lying if he didn't feel a little special that the Evil Queen was unable to read his thoughts. Having a wooden head at one time had its perks after all. He may have hung around with some very undesirable people but magic prevented him from partaking in activities that would get him into trouble; at least not anymore. When his father learned of his mission to help the royal family he would be proud of him. He wanted to make his Papa proud again. It had been too long since he'd been home and after his indiscretions he was lucky that his father didn't banish him for good.

The journey took all night and he had blisters on his feet and waterlogged fingers to show for the effort he had to put in for the ride. He collected his coin and quickly ran down the docks. He hoped that the Jolly would be where he last left them. He couldn't think of another port they would go to. They needed to lay low so he hoped his hunch was correct.

Sure enough the Jolly was there a few bays down from where he last met with them. There were crewmen standing guard by the plank to the ship.

"I need to see the Captain." He said.

His chest was heaving and his heart was pounding.

"Who are ye? Why should I wake him at this hour?" asked the scruffy man.

"It's important. I have a message from King Charming. Please let me aboard." Said August.

"Wait here." Said the scruffy man.

He turned to walk up to the ship and grumbled to himself as he looked for Mr. Smee. He didn't dare go near the Captain's door at that hour.

"Smee, there's a bloke wants to see the Captain."

Smee looked over the side of the ship and recognized the man by the description that the Captain gave him the night before.

"See him up, I'll alert the Captain that he's here." Said Smee.

"Aye." Said the scruffy man.

Smee shuffled off quickly to alert the Captain. He knew he'd want to see him right away. He didn't know much about what was happening but he knew that this would be important.

He knocked three times on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killian was already up and dressed. He was watching over Emma. She was sound asleep finally after she'd had a rough night. Several nightmares woke her in her sleep. He'd held her as she cried herself back to sleep. He was worried about her and wasn't looking forward to her digging up these horrible memories again.

He heard the knock and immediately jumped up so that it wouldn't wake her and quietly opened the door.

"Captain, the man ye described is here. He'll be in the Galley." Said Smee.

"Good, give him something to eat. I'll be right there." Said Killian.

He closed the door. He walked over to Emma to wake her. She'd want to hear this as well.

He kissed her softly on the cheek and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Good Morning Love. I'm sorry to wake you but I thought you'd like to know August is here." Said Killian.

She sat up quickly and kicked her feet over the side of the bed. She jumped up and kissed him softly on the cheek before scurrying to get her things. He smiled at the surprise and touched his cheek.

"Is there news? Have you talked to him?" she said as she scrambled to put on her clothes.

"He's just arrived. I've asked Smee to get him something to eat." Said Killian.

He helped her fasten the back of her dress and she quickly ran a brush through her wild hair. She looked beautiful. Her cheeks had a pink glow to them and her eyes sparkled in the morning light. Even with the circles under her eyes she was more beautiful than any woman he'd met in his lifetime.

He smiled as he watched her pulling herself together. She caught him looking and smiled.

She pulled on her shoes and hurried to his side.

"Ready Love?" he asked.

"As ready as I can be." She said.

He held out his arm for her and she took it.

"Thank you for last night." She said.

"Love, I told you that I will always be here for you. You don't need to thank me." he said.

"Yes I do. You are wonderful and you do make me feel safe. I'm sorry I was so restless last night. I promise to make it up to you. You probably didn't get much sleep." She said.

"I'm glad to do it every night if that is what you need and I've had much worse nights in my lifetime. I'd say any night that I get to spend with you in my arms sleeping or not ranks in the top." He said.

She turned to him and put her hands around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He pulled her close and held her to him.

"Good Morning Killian. I want this day to start with something good." She said.

"Perfect." He said kissing her softly once more.

"Ok, let's not keep him waiting." She said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

August was seated in the Galley eating the breakfast that Mr. Smee offered him when they arrived. He stood to greet them.

"Captain. Princess." He said.

"August, is everyone ok?" she asked.

"What news do you bring Mate?" asked Killian.

"Everyone is ok. Your father is with your mother back at the castle. Ruby and I had a run in with the Evil Queen. She tried to read our minds to find information about you but Ruby didn't know anything and she can't read my mind, on account I used to be wood." Said August.

"That's a relief. I'm sorry you were tortured because of me." Said Emma.

"Knew I chose you for a reason Mate." Said Killian smiling.

"She wiped our memories. I don't even remember what happened. Your father witnessed it from outside so my only recollection is what he told Me. So if I was in pain, I don't remember." said August.

"Did she see my father?" asked Emma.

"No, he was hidden from her outside the tavern. He was lucky not to be spotted by her men when he first arrived. Your father would have liked to tell you this in person but he was worried about your mother and they needed to stay to keep up the façade that you are dead. We thought it was best I come back with the news since the Evil Queen can't read my thoughts and without a letter there is nothing to learn. We still aren't sure how she found out about your meeting. The King and Queen opened the letter alone and spoke to no one of its contents except each other." Said August.

"I've learned that there are people who can read thoughts. If someone were near my parents with that capability they could have learned about us." Said Emma.

August nodded.

"What more is there to tell?" asked Killian.

"I think you will both want to sit down for this." said August.

His mouth fell to a frown and he sat back down at the table.

Emma felt her magic begin to prickle against her skin. She looked over to Killian and he caught her gaze. He grabbed her hand and she started to relax. They sat down across from August at the table.

"Ok Mate, we know the Evil Queen tried to kill Emma and her family. She cursed Emma and took her magic. She's suddenly after Emma once again. What more could there be?"asked Killian.

"King Charming watched the Evil Queen come out of the tavern in a rage. She pulled a mirror from her pocket that must have been some sort of dark object. The mirror held a man that she argued with. She revealed in her rant that if Emma were to fully accept her magic that she would lose her own and the man would be trapped in the mirror. She also revealed that it was Rumplestiltskin that gave her the magic in the first place as part of a deal." Said August.

"The Dark One is behind this?"asked Killian.

"So if I accept my power she will become powerless. She won't be able to hurt us any longer?" asked Emma.

She felt relief because this was something that she could figure out how to do. She would continue working with Nairobi and Greta until she got it.

"There's more to this and it gets worse." Said August.

"More?" said Killian and Emma at the same time.

Emma felt her stomach drop.

"What could be worse than having the Evil Queen chasing you trying to kill you?"asked Emma.

"She made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to trick your father into having you marry his son. Rumplestiltskin was supposed to keep you in the castle and never let you leave. He wanted a royal heir and he needed you to make that happen." Said August.

Emma's mouth fell open.

"Neal, is the son of The Dark One?" asked Emma.

"Yes." Said August.

"That means that King Rupert is really Rumplestiltskin. He's not a king at all. He's a sham. Papa was tricked." Said Emma.

She felt her magic prickling all over her body. Killian had his arms around her immediately. She felt the tears streaming down her face. This was not what she expected. Her whole life was a lie. She'd been tricked out of her magic, her true love, and her marriage was a hoax.

"So that means that the Evil Queen continues to seek help from the Dark One." Said Killian.

"He was supposed to keep Emma in the castle. She was angry that you were free." Said August.

Emma looked up.

"He trapped me there? Do you think that is why Neal was so cruel to me?" asked Emma.

"I've told you everything that I know." Said August.

"Poor Henry, What am I going to do?" Whispered Emma.

"Love, you said yourself that Neal was never cruel to Henry. If the Dark One's plan was to get a royal heir he would never harm your son. I think we need to worry about eliminating the Evil Queen. " said Killian.

"Yes, you're right. I can't think about myself right now. I need to think about my family. I need to think about all of you. If she comes back she will be looking to take the kingdom. The people will suffer greatly at her hands." Said Emma.

Killian's heart was breaking for her. She was trying to be strong for the people she loved and he needed to be strong for her. He would make sure she was safe and that she was cared for in all of this. He would not let her suffer at the hands of evil again.

"Killian, I need to go back to Nairobi. I need to find out what it means to fully accept my magic." Said Emma.

"Thank you, August, can you please let the King know that Emma received the message. Tell him that she is safe with me and that we will find a way to protect them." Said Killian.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed some coins to give to August so he could have a less arduous journey on his way back to the Enchanted Forest.

"Thank you for your help. Will you tell my parents that I love them? If you can bring me any news of Henry I would greatly appreciate it." Said Emma.

"Of course Princess. Will you stay here in Tortuga?" asked August.

"As long as it's safe for Emma we will remain here. She is getting help with her magic from people I trust. If I suspect any danger we will leave immediately." Said Killian.

Emma fell silent. She didn't know what to say about what she just learned. Her chest felt like a heavy weight had been dropped on her.

"Killian, I need some air." Said Emma.

She got up and ran out onto the deck. She started taking deep cleansing breaths. She could feel her magic prickling against her skin again. Tears filled her eyes. She held onto the side of the ship for balance and stared out into the horizon.

She couldn't believe that this Evil woman would do such horrible things to her and her family for such selfish reasons. Her parents suffered at her hand long before Emma came along and then after she was born she tried to kill her. She cursed her and stole her magic. She robbed her of her freedom and her true love as part of an evil deal. How was she going to go up against two very evil people.

"Captain, there's something else you need to know." Said August.

"What's that?" he asked.

"While I was on the ship to deliver the scrolls to the king I heard the men talking about the Princess. There was no talk of rescuing her. It was only revenge against the men who hurt Neal and killed her that they sought. They spoke of her as if she were dead. I worry for her if they find her alive. They want people to believe she is dead." Said August.

"Leave the worry to me. No harm shall come to the Princess. I won't let them near her. You'd better go or you'll miss your chance to get back. Give them my regards." Said Killian.

Killian stood close and watched her. The news from August was alarming. He would make sure she knew about that later. He wanted to give her a moment to understand everything that she just learned before adding something else to it.

Smee saw August off the ship. He was glad that for once he'd chosen the right man for the job. If he'd chosen anyone else things could have been very bad for them right now.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist pulling her into him. She leaned back against his chest never taking her gaze off the water.

"Killian, I don't know what to say about what I just learned. My life has been a lie." Said Emma.

"Don't say anything. It doesn't matter what she's done in the past. I won't let her hurt you again. We'll make things right. I'll be with you every step of the way." Said Killian.

She turned around to look at him. His beautiful blue eyes were mesmerizing her again under the early morning sun. She felt her body relax. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and caressed her cheek.

"I don't know what to do first. I want to run to Nairobi and ask her to help me figure out what it means to accept my magic. I want to go back to my parents and hug them. I want to rush back to the castle and take Henry. I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be able to help them." Said Emma.

"Love, I know all of this is overwhelming for you. I'm here for you. You don't have to be afraid." He said.

He pulled her close and held her.

"What if I can't do this?" asked Emma.

"Love, you can. You are amazing. I believe if you set your mind to it you can accomplish anything. In the end we will do all of those things you mentioned but we will be smart about it. We can't just go rushing into this without a strategy." Said Killian.

"Killian, I know this is more than you bargained for when I walked onto your ship. I can't ask you to put your life at risk for me." said Emma.

She tried to pull back from him and he held her tight.

"Love, you are my life now. I can't be without you anymore now that I know what it's like when you're in it. Where you go I go. I'll never leave your side. You are worth the risk and always will be." He said.

She looked up into his eyes and saw the sincerity of his message. He caressed the side of her face and her heart skipped a beat. In that moment she knew she loved him. When she thought about him risking his life for her and trying to live without him she felt crushed.

"You're my life too Killian Jones. I'll never leave you." She said.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. He pulled her in and held her tight. She knew in her heart that as long as he was by her side that everything would be ok.


	20. Chapter 20: Work Hard Play Hard

A/N: This is the second chapter for today as I promised. Emma continues to explore her magic and they have a little fun in Tortuga.

Thank you for reading my story. It means so much to me to hear what you think. I love receiving your comments and I'm really happy that you enjoy it.

Ch. 20

They made it to Nairobi's shop soon after August left. Emma spent the morning practicing magic with a combination of both dark and light memories in the back of Nairobi's shop. They alternated using both types to help her maintain control. She relived some of her darkest memories but Killian was there for her. He always brought her back to the light. She felt stronger and stronger as the hours passed. Her fear and anger became fuel for her to push forward instead of the anchors they once were.

Greta showed her how to read through some of the magical scrolls and explained the symbols along with their meaning for some of the incantations. She was getting good at casting spells. Killian might have lost his hook a few times during the day as she practiced but he was good about it.

She liked watching Killian's reactions to her magic. He looked at her with such adoration. He was so excited when she brought something out of thin air and delivered it. Everyone laughed when she conjured the chicken and it started running around the shop. The blue beetles were another story, she was lucky she could get rid of them as quickly as she did.

Nairobi taught her how to shield her thoughts. It was easy at first when she thought about the good things; the nights she spent with Killian, the way he made her feel, the way Henry smiled at her, and the view of the sea from the Jolly's window.

It was harder when she used the dark thoughts. The memories she had of Neal were scary and unnerving. She could see when the shield would break and Nairobi got a glimpse of them. She could see tears in her eyes and the pity. She hated that look. She never wanted anyone to pity her. She hid those incidents for ten years. Those looks pushed her harder to shield them. She was starting to feel the fatigue on her body and mind but she wanted to keep going.

He was watching her carefully. She fought through some very tough memories. He knew he couldn't see what Nairobi saw but the memories had to be tough for her to keep seeing. He was only too happy to hold her hand and caress her when she needed it.

The last round seemed a little rough and he needed to protect her. He had to make sure she was safe.

"Love, why don't we take a break? You look as though you've had enough for today." said Killian.

He looked concerned for her and he was right but she didn't want to stop.

"No, I should keep going." Said Emma.

"Princess, the Captain is right. Ye need to take a break." Said Nairobi.

"But if I don't do this how can I fully accept my magic?" she asked.

"Princess, there's no way to tell ye how to do that. You'll feel it. It could be part of the curse. Maybe it's still wearing off. Only time will tell us. We don't know all the effects that curse had on ye. Only the maker and likely the Evil Queen would be able to tell ye for sure." Said Nairobi.

"Ok, I'll agree if you let me bring some of the texts with me to study." She said.

"Greta, can you part with them for awhile?" asked Nairobi.

"Of course milady, I know yer good to return them. I trust ye. If ye don't bring them back they will be hard to replace. I stole them from a wizard awhile back." Said Greta.

Killian smiled.

"Ok, you have my word. I will make sure they are returned to you." Said Emma.

"I say we relax for the rest of the afternoon? There are many places to explore here on the island." Said Killian.

He pulled her up from the floor cushions to her feet.

"I suppose a little adventure would be good." She said grinning.

"Nairobi, Thank you for everything you've done." Said Killian.

"Captain, the evil the Princess must face is not something any of us should take lightly. If we can support her on this quest we will do it." Said Nairobi.

"Thank you for your kindness. You must let me repay you." Said Emma.

"Princess, if ye must ok. Ye know what I want." Said Nairobi smiling.

"Yes, of course, the charms. For all you've done that will be trouble at all." Said Emma.

"Aye and maybe one or two more chickens." Said Nairobi smiling.

"They will be yours!" said Emma laughing.

Killian grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Let's explore." He said.

They walked out into the town. The sun was at its highest peak and the white wispy clouds lined the perfect blue sky.

"Killian, I'm sorry I'm pushing so hard. I've just been trying to keep my mind focused on one thing so I don't fall apart." Said Emma.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Love, you're doing amazing. I don't believe there isn't anything you can't do if you set your mind to it. I'm just worried about you going through all of those horrible memories." He said.

"I'm grateful that you're looking out for me. Those memories that I had to use were extremely painful to relive. In the past, I tried to forget about them, put them in the back of my mind, almost pretend they weren't real. This time I didn't let them break me. This time I took the pain and used it. I'm feeling stronger every time." Said Emma.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry this is what has to be done. I am happy that you are feeling stronger." Said Killian.

She looked up and smiled.

"That has a lot to do with you." She said brushing her nose against his.

"Me? You're doing all the work Love." he said.

He caressed the side of her face.

"Without your support, knowing that I can see you when I come out of those black thoughts, it's everything. You're the light Killian Jones. You're the light for me; when it's too dark, I look for you." She said.

He felt his heart flutter when she said that. He was her light just as she was his. He gently pressed his lips to hers kissing her tenderly.

She reveled in his kisses. She could feel the buzz between them and it wasn't just her magic. He made her float on air.

"Come along Love, we can't linger here for too long. I've got a reputation to uphold as well." He said with a grin.

"Right, wouldn't want the world to know Captain Hook had a soft side." Said Emma.

"Shhhh. Not so loud." He whispered in her ear.

Emma laughed.

"I know a quiet little place where we can be alone. Perhaps we get some supplies and go there for the rest of the day?" Said Killian.

"That sounds wonderful. Lead the way Captain." She said.

They stopped into a few of the local shops and collected some food and supplies before reaching their ultimate location at a little secluded beach.

Killian was right, it was the perfect place. A quiet little area surrounded by large rocks that shielded them from the town. It was close to the water but not too close where they could get wet. The sand was soft and warm. Killian unfolded the blanket that he bought and laid it out in the center of the alcove. Emma placed the items they bought out on the blanket. They sat side by side enjoying their food and getting to know each other.

She learned that he was abandoned as a boy by his father and raised by his brother. His mother passed away when he was very young. He joined the royal navy when he was of age to follow in his brother's footsteps. When he was commissioned to the Jewel of the Realm with his brother, the Captain, it was one of his proudest moments.

"I know how proud you were of your brother. His things are all over your room. I think that is really sweet and I'm sorry that you lost him. I'd have liked to have gotten to know him." Said Emma.

"Oh, he'd have liked you. I can assure you that if he met you first he would have tried to court you himself." Said Killian.

"He'd have had a hard time considering that I'd have been smitten with his younger brother. We were destined for each other after all." Said Emma smiling.

He grinned at her comment. The thought of winning out over his brother felt good. He'd always wanted to be just like him. He liked the idea of having a woman who wanted him that his brother would also adore.

He learned about her affinity towards animals, especially horses. She had a white horse named Wind Whistler that she loved so much. When she married Neal she had to leave him behind because the journey to her new home was too far for him to go. She was taught to use a sword by her father but it was her mother who taught her archery. Her proudest moment was when she challenged a suitor that was acting as if he was too good for her to a sword fight and she'd relieved him of his sword in three flicks of her own.

"I'd have loved to have seen you take down that pompous arse. I've seen you fight and it's a thing of beauty. I couldn't help beaming with pride after seeing you myself, after I got over the shock of course." Said Killian grinning.

He lay back placing his head on her lap. She bent and kissed him lightly.

"Oh, he was so angry. He stormed out of the hall and the servants were laughing. Papa was so angry with me when he found out what I did. He was meeting with the boy's father at the time so things didn't go so well after that happened. When Papa and I were alone he congratulated me and said that he was happy I knocked that ponce down a few pegs. He said perhaps he wouldn't grow up to be like his father." Said Emma.

She picked up a grape and ate one herself and gave one to Killian.

"Killian, it's so beautiful here. I can see why you like it." She said.

"Well, it's the safest place a pirate can go Love. The law doesn't come here and if you uphold the code then no one bothers you." Said Killian.

"It's more than that though isn't it. This is like your home. I mean when you aren't on the Jolly." She said.

"I'd say that the sea is my home but I do find myself here often. I love being on the water with no barriers and a new destination in mind. I suppose though there is a lot of beauty here in Tortuga, if you can get past all the filthy pirates." Said Killian.

"Right, the filthy pirates, I guess they do bring down the aesthetics here." Said Emma.

He loved that she could see the beauty in a lawless nest of filthy scoundrels. She had such a pleasant way of making things seem beautiful even when they weren't.

"It's as pretty as any place I've ever been." Said Emma.

"That's just because you haven't gone exploring with me yet." Said Killian.

"Well, when this mess is over perhaps we can change that?" she asked.

"I'll take you anywhere and everywhere. We'll leave no stones unturned." He said.

"Really? That would be wonderful." Said Emma smiling.

Killian sat up and kissed her softly.

"I want you to think of the ship as your home too." Said Killian.

Her stomach flipped. She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Killian. I know how much your ship means to you." Said Emma.

"Love, it was the most important thing in my life until I met you. I don't think the old girl would be the same without you anymore." Said Killian.

He knew just the right things to say to make her heart soar. She pulled him by his collar and pressed a kiss to his lips. She started slowly kissing him, tasting his lips, and then he deepened the kiss. He pulled her towards him so that she was sitting between his legs and he had one leg over hers. She had her hand inside of his shirt was playing with his necklace and brushing her hand over his hair as she kissed him slowly teasing him with her tongue.

He pulled down the front side of her dress exposing her breast. He brushed his thumb over her nipple pulling it to a point. He kissed down her neck until he reached her nipple and lapped it with his tongue. She moaned in delight when he sent spikes of pleasure through her. She scratched her fingers through his hair and then down the back of his jacket pushing it off of his shoulders.

He lay back pulling her on top of him and captured her lips. He rolled them over so he was above her on his arms and looking down over her.

"You're beautiful Love. I'm still not sure how I got so lucky as to have you." He said.

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks. She would be lying if she didn't love when he complimented her.

She reached up and touched his face, brushing her fingers across his lips. He kissed her fingers sucking on one of them gently, teasing her.

"Do you like that Princess? Are you feeling naughty?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded.

"Killian, I want you. I want to feel you inside me. " she purred.

If he wasn't hard enough already, her request sent a spike of pleasure through him so hard that he almost lost it.

"As you wish." He said grinning.

She could feel his hard length through her skirts so she knew he wanted her too. She wanted him more than anything in that moment, and in the perfect setting. She reached in between them and stroked her hand against his length as he was kissing her neck.

He groaned in pleasure at her touch. She pushed him to her side and helped him pull the laces on his pants open to free him from his confinement. She ran her hand up and down slowly pumping his exposed length harder.

"Love, you are going to be the death of me." he moaned.

He pushed her skirts up and used his hook to quickly rid her of her panties. She giggled at the touch of the cold steel against her leg. He touched her warm wet core and easily pushed two fingers in and curling them against her sensitive spot.

"Gods Killian, that feels so good. I need to feel you inside of me." she said.

He kissed her softly, tangling their tongues together and pulling her bottom lip slowly.

"I'm going to make you feel good Princess." He said.

He climbed between her thighs and leaned down to kiss her softly. He lined up his hard length to her wet aching core. She moaned in his mouth when he pushed inside of her. He began thrusting slowly at first and sucking on her neck. She scratched her fingers through his hair and held onto his shoulder as he thrust in her deeper and harder. He felt so good. She loved the feeling of him filling her up.

She reached between them and rubbed against the spot where they are joined and it wasn't long until his name was tumbling off her lips over and over. Her walls fluttered around him and it was just enough to push him over the edge to his own release when she started sucking on his neck. He slumped against her laughing and breathing hard against her neck.

"You are amazing Love." he said kissing her soundly.

He rolled next to her and pushed her skirts down so that he could hold her.

"Gods you felt so good. I needed that. I needed to be connected to you." Said Emma.

"If I'd have known the beach brought out this side of you, I'd have brought you here sooner." He said.

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Am I being too bold?" she asked.

"Actually I quite like when you ask me for what you want." He said.

She snuggled into his arms and he kissed her head. She was glad he liked it because she was starting to feel more like her old self. She was never afraid to ask for what she wanted but with him it was different. She wanted to be able to be the real Emma with him. It made her feel good that he liked that about her.

"We can't stay here too long, it will be dark soon. You don't want to know what happens on the beach in Tortuga in the dark." He said.

She went to pull back.

"We don't have to go yet Love, we have some time." He said waggling his eyes.

She smiled.

"So you are saying that we have time for one more round?" she asked.

He laughed.

"I'm sure I can accommodate your request if you give me a few minutes." He said.

She leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm counting on it." She said.

They spent the next few hours of daylight making love, kissing, and getting to know each other on the beach before they collected themselves to head back to the ship before dark.

As they were walking Emma noticed a sheet of paper with a picture of what could be Mr. Smee drawn on it.

"Killian, do you see that?" asked Emma.

Killian bent and picked up the sheet of paper.

"It's a wanted poster. I was afraid of something like this. August mentioned to me that he heard men talking about your husband on the ship he took to the Enchanted Forest. He said they were looking for the men who robbed him and killed his wife." Said Killian.

"When were you going to tell me?" asked Emma.

"I wanted to wait until we were back on the ship. I certainly didn't want to add to the information you'd already received." Said Killian.

"So he believes I'm dead or wishes me to be." Said Emma.

"It would seem so, we should hurry back. I'll have the men gathered so we can leave port." Said Killian.

"What about the books I borrowed from Greta?" asked Emma.

"Love, we'll come back. You can still keep your promise." Said Killian.

Emma felt her magic prickling against her skin again. This time she took a few cleansing breaths and reclaimed control.

"Ok, we better hurry. I don't want you to be spotted. They have no idea what you look like." Said Emma.

"According to the poster they don't know what Smee looks like either." Said Killian raising an eyebrow.

"That's true, it appears they only got the color of his hat correct." Said Emma.

"Better safe than sorry Love." said Killian.

"You're right, I guess our adventures will start sooner than I expected." Said Emma.

He pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her.

"They've already begun." Said Killian.


	21. Chapter 21: Escape from Tortuga

A/N: This chapter is full of romantic fluff. I'm sorry it got away from me. They have some adventures and excitement too. I hope you enjoy this chapter. They are moving forward to the next adventure. Emma's been practicing magic and there is more to learn.

Ch. 21

On their way back to the Jolly Roger, they kept to themselves so they wouldn't be noticed. They spotted two men who looked suspiciously out of place for an island of scoundrels. One of them looked familiar to Emma but she wasn't sure where she'd seen him before. He was a burly man with broad shoulders and a handlebar mustache. The other man was taller with long red hair pulled back into a pony tail. Neither looked like someone Emma wanted to meet.

As Luck would have it, a fight broke out at the tavern, it drew the attention of anyone hanging around nearby and the streets cleared so they picked up speed. When they got to the ship Nairobi and Greta were standing near the docks.

"Captain, you've seen the posters then? We came to warn ye." asked Nairobi.

"Aye, we need to leave." Said Killian.

"I can give you back the texts. I know they are important to you." Said Emma.

"No, milady. Hold onto them for as long as ye need. I'll be seeing ye again." said Greta.

Emma hugged her.

"Thank you, I don't think I can ever repay you for your kindness." Said Emma.

"We'll see ye when ye return. Stay safe Princess." said Nairobi smiling.

"Goodbye." Said Emma.

The other crew men from the Jolly were stumbling forward and heading towards them. She and Killian hurried aboard. She could see Mr. Smee up on deck already, he was standing by the entry way and wringing his hat in his hands.

Killian looked at him and clenched his jaw. He knew it wasn't the man's fault but he had to keep up appearances. He didn't need to look as though he'd gone soft with this lot.

"Smee, now's not the time to fall apart. We're going to destination Oasis. Ready the crew." Said Killian.

"Captain, I'm sorry." Said Smee nervously.

He tried to dial it back because Emma was there but apparently Smee couldn't take the hint and the other men were watching.

"Your Captain gave you an order. You can beg for forgiveness later. Now get these filthy bilge rats in line so we can set a new course. We've got to shove off before those ruffians get wind of where to find you. Off with you before I throw you in the brig." yelled Killian.

That was the first time she'd seen him yell. She winced as he shouted the command. She noticed the other crew men were watching the scene. She kept her mouth shut so that she didn't interrupt the chain of command. She knew that was important to Killian and she still didn't know these men very well.

"Aye Aye Captain." Said Smee.

Emma looked at Killian and nodded.

He grabbed her hand and gave her a quick smile.

"Love, why don't you go below? This is going to be a rough send off since we have to leave so quickly." Said Killian.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help you?" asked Emma.

"Love, its best if you remain hidden and let the crew take care of things. You can't trust an island full of pirates. Like I told you, the right price buys information." Said Killian.

"OK, if you feel its best Captain." She said.

She wanted to kiss him but the crew was still watching so she took the supplies he was carrying from his arms and brushed her hand along his slowly as she took the last item.

He closed his eyes at her soft touch of understanding. He watched her as she walked off towards the stairs and went below before he started barking out orders again. It meant the world to him that she was here. He needed to keep her safe at all cost.

The men were scrambling about and preparing the Jolly for send off. Smee was following command as well as the rest. They were all dragging after a short shore leave; most were still likely drunk or hung-over. It would be a miracle if they were to make it without being stopped so he pushed them hard to make it happen.

He pulled out his spyglass and peered towards Tortuga. He quickly spotted the two men from earlier talking with some of the people in town. It appeared as though they were going to make a clean getaway this time but it was close. He was glad that he and Emma left Nairobi's when they did.

He would be happy when they were far away from this place. There were certainly worse foes after them but he'd rather not risk anything here. All Pirates could be bought for a price.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma took the texts and the other items with her down into the Captain's quarters. She wished she could help the crew since she was partially responsible for those men coming after them. Killian was right though. She needed to remain concealed to give them their best chance.

She placed the texts on the desk and the rest of the supplies on the table. She unpacked the bags and put the supplies away. She took off her cloak and it was full of sand. She gave it a quick shake and laid it over her trunk.

She smiled when she thought of their beautiful beach excursion. It was the perfect distraction from the danger she had to face. She was glad that Killian suggested it and he really did help her unwind after reliving all those grueling memories.

She enjoyed her magic lessons today too. She felt so powerful. Nairobi and Greta said that she was a fast learner and seemed surprised that she was able to accomplish so many tasks so quickly. They said her magic was strong but she still didn't understand what it meant to fully accept it.

She felt the ship begin to move away from port and hurried to sit in the window seat to watch the launch. Tortuga was a dirty place full of scoundrels but it was the most beautiful island she'd ever been to and it was so full of life in comparison to what she'd experienced in other towns near the sea.

She'd been excited to go to the pirate hideaway, but she couldn't imagine what other magical places they could go. She longed to be able to explore the realms with Killian. She'd always desired to travel. She never wanted the palace life. She fought against it from the time she was a little girl.

Her time in the castle with Neal began to feel more and more like a prison sentence as she tasted freedom. She knew she wasn't happy but she felt like she was doing her duty. She made excuses for how she lived and kept her dirty little secrets. She accepted her prison as her life. The person she was slowly dissipated and she became that bland, stoic woman that did her duty.

She never wanted to go back to that life. She would never be that prisoner again. She knew who she was and she was working her way back to being that person again.

While she was enjoying her adventures, she wished it was under better circumstances. Running from a black magic toting Evil Queen was not the kind of adventure she'd had in mind. She also didn't want to face her Dark father-in-law if it came to it. He had to be a very powerful man if he was able to give the Evil Queen her powers and create a curse to take away her own. That fact took her breath away and she could feel her magic prickle against her skin.

She closed her eyes and thought about Killian smiling, he was her safe place. She took a breath and her skin stopped prickling. She opened her eyes and she watched the island get smaller and smaller as the boat quickly left port. She sighed in relief as they got away without any incidents.

She got up, grabbed one of the texts from the desk and sat back into the window seat. She pulled up her knees and got comfortable. It was already mid afternoon and she figured she better get back on task. She still needed to figure out what to do.

The book she selected was covered in weathered brown leather. It had gold ridges up the spine and the word Graema was stamped on the cover in gold. The symbols on the front were white magic in nature from what she remembered. She thumbed her way through the pages looking for familiar symbols and studying them. She didn't want to forget their meaning.

She'd only had a short time with her new friends to learn and it couldn't be for nothing. Some of the spells required her to connect to the water and some to the earth. There were some spells that she could only do during certain times of the year or when the moon was full.

She still needed to figure out what it meant to fully accept her magic and nothing she read with Nairobi offered her a way to do that. If she could just do that then she wouldn't have to worry about her parent's safety or the Evil Queen.

As she paged through the Graema she found some interesting spells to try and she placed markers on those pages. Some of them required items that they didn't have on board the ship. There were locator spells, memory potions, healing charms, conjuring spells, and spells to disguise appearance. There wasn't anything about how to accept her magic.

Her stomach was growling. She closed her eyes, waved her hand and an apple from the basket appeared by her side. She nibbled on it as she read through the text. Most of the spells had rules that you had to follow to make them work like walking in a circle three times, ringing a bell, saying an incantation multiple times or a meditative chant. She still found nothing to help her combat the curse or accept her magic.

She began to think that maybe she needed to interpret the meaning differently. She closed her eyes and started to think of warm and happy thoughts. She felt her magic prickling on her skin and her hands were getting warm. She stood up and hugged her arms around herself.

"I accept you." She said.

She waited but nothing happened.

"Magic, I accept you." She said.

Again, nothing happened. She said it three times because some of the incantations required that you say the words multiple times for it to work but nothing happened.

She growled in frustration and grit her teeth.

"Magic, I don't know what to do. I'm happy I have you. I want to keep you but I don't know what you need me to do." She said aloud.

She heard the door click open behind her.

Killian stumbled into the room and collapsed on a chair. He looked exhausted. The day was growing long. She didn't know how long she'd been down there studying but from the looks of him, he'd been at it for hours on deck.

"I'm glad you're here. Are you alright? Is everything alright with the Jolly?" she asked.

"Aye. Our girl is on her way. The wind is with us and the sky appears to be clear." Said Killian smiling.

"I like the sound of that, our girl." she said smiling.

"I heard you talking when I came in. Were you practicing?" he asked.

"No, I was trying to accept my magic. I thought maybe if I said it out loud that would do it but so far I don't feel any different." Said Emma.

"Nairobi said that perhaps the curse hasn't ended yet? Maybe it just takes a little time." Said Killian.

"Perhaps, I just wish I knew more." Said Emma.

He pulled his flask of rum from his pocket and took a swig. His hair was wild and his cheeks looked windswept.

She walked over to him and noticed that he really didn't look so well.

"Killian, Are you sure you're alright? You don't look alright." She said.

She went behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. He winced at her touch.

"I'm fine, just a rough start getting the old girl out to sea. We're down a member of the crew since the storm." Said Killian.

"You're not fine and I'm going to take care of you." She said.

She hugged her arms around his neck from behind and kissed his head. Then she remembered the charms she made for Nairobi. She knelt down next to him and reached into his pocket to check for the stones.

He jumped in surprise when he felt her hands in his coat. She held up the stone and smiled.

"I thought maybe we could try one of these? See if my magic actually works?" she said.

"Good thinking Darling." He said.

He was in so much pain but he didn't want her to know how bad he felt. He didn't want to worry her. He took another swig from his flask.

She pulled a ribbon from inside of her trunk and threaded it through the stone. She watched him as he winced in pain. She hurried over to him and placed the necklace over Killian's head. He immediately sighed in relief.

"Oh, Love, that's good." He said.

He slumped forward over the desk and put his head over his crossed arms.

"Really? You're feeling better already." She asked.

"It's like I just got wrapped in a warm blanket." He said.

"Oh really, I'm so glad." She said.

"Aye, Gods so much better." He said looking up towards her.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. His scruff tickled her and she laughed out loud.

"Good. You had me worried." She said.

He put his arms around her, stood up and carried her with him over to the window seat.

"Killian, put me down, you're hurt. What if the charm just makes you think you feel better." She said giggling.

"I shall always be able to carry my lady if I feel like it and I feel wonderful." He said grinning.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

He placed her gently in the seat and sat next to her so they could watch the sunset.

"The sky was so beautiful tonight that I wanted you to see it." Said Killian.

The sun was nearly set, leaving a rainbow of colors fighting against the twilight.

"It truly is. I'm glad you showed me." she said smiling.

As it got darker Emma waved her hand and lit the candles and lanterns in the room.

Killian chuckled.

"I need to get used to that." Said Killian.

"Is it something you think you can get used to?" she asked.

She appeared to be searching for something. Her eyes were quizzical. As if he would dislike any part of her. She was a marvel.

"Love, I'm a fan of every part of you. I'd say my lady having a natural ability to light up a room is a very strong gift and I'm not just talking about your magic." Said Killian.

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better." She said smiling.

She cupped his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When she opened her eyes he was mesmerizing her with his eyes again. She felt the butterflies in her stomach as he looked at her with such adoration.

She was so soft and fragile, yet she was so strong. She just needed to realize that. He was studying all the colors of green that he could see in her eyes. Her magic was only one facet of her that he adored. As he got to know her more and more each day he knew that he couldn't help but love her. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Where are we heading?" asked Emma.

"I'm taking you to a secluded island. It's uninhabited. Most ships tend to avoid it because the distance from any civilized town is too vast. The speed the Jolly Roger lends us makes that trip half as long as it would be for any other ship, so it's the perfect hideaway for us. We are fully stocked after having two trips to Tortuga so close together so we should be able to hide for quite awhile should we need to." Said Killian.

"I can't wait to see it." Said Emma.

"I think you'll find it's to your liking. I can think of at least one spot that I know I'll enjoy taking you since you seem to like the beach." Said Killian.

He brushed her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ears. A little sand fell to her shoulders.

"I'm not sure how much I like it right now. I seem to be covered from head to toe in sand." Said Emma pouting.

"Aye, I believe I might have an idea how that happened. A certain naughty princess might have demanded that I make love to her on the beach, several times." Said Killian raising his eyebrow.

A flash of desire crossed her eyes.

"I know a certain pirate that wasn't complaining one bit." She said smiling.

"I would gladly do it over again as many times as you wish." He said.

"Perhaps we can have just as much fun getting rid of the sand? I noticed you have a tub in the corner. Does that tub hold water?" she asked.

There was a movable tub that he used for bathing on occasion but he would have to get his men to bring them water for the bath.

"Aye, it does. Do you want to bathe Love? I can get the men to fill it for you." he asked.

"I would but I don't think that will be necessary. "she said grinning.

She squeezed his hand tight, closed her eyes and concentrated on what she wanted to do. She felt her magic begin to prickle over her skin and her hands grew warm. As she wiggled her fingers the tub moved towards them into the center of the room.

She opened her eyes and saw he'd cocked his head to the side and was watching her.

She smiled and said the incantation "Aguaveda.", as she pointed to the tub.

The tub filled with water before their eyes. She laughed and clapped her hands together in joy.

"I did it." She said.

"Love, I don't think you will ever cease to surprise Me." said Killian.

"Killian, Care to join me for a bath? It's big enough for both of us." She asked.

A spike of pleasure coursed through his body as she said his name.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Killian.

"Will you help me with my dress?"she asked?

He felt his pants growing tighter at just the thought of touching her again.

"As you wish, my Love." He said.

He licked his lips, the spice of rum still lingering.

She grinned and turned her back to him and he scooted forward towards her. He began opening her dress. She nudged back into him rubbing up against him. He brushed his hand over her shoulder and down her arm capturing her hand in his. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. She stood and pulled him up to his feet.

She slipped his jacket off his shoulders and the sound of sand falling lingered in the quiet room. She looked up and smiled. He helped her slide out of her dress. She could feel sand in all the wrong places.

"Maybe the beach wasn't such a good idea after all." She said smiling.

The sand cascaded to the ground around them as each piece of clothing was shed to the floor. She helped him remove his shirt and playfully shook it towards him.

Sand was flying everywhere and he ducked to avoid it. She giggled when she remembered what happened to her panties at the beach sliding them down only one leg since the other side needed mending. She shed her under dress as the last piece of clothing she was wearing and dusted her hands over her body to brush away the sand.

"Love, I think you brought the beach back with you." He said as he listened to the sand falling.

Kilian was laughing as he removed each boot dumping a pile of sand in front of them. When he pulled off his pants he had sand clinging to him everywhere.

"Me? I'd say you brought your fair share of the beach with you as well." she said pointing to the floor.

"It was worth it." He said grinning.

She walked over to him and brushed her hands against him softly, whooshing away the sand from his body. He laughed when she touched his sensitive areas and continued tickling him.

"So my pirate is ticklish?" she said with a grin.

"Perhaps but you're the only one to know that fact." He said smiling.

He loved to hear her claim him as her own.

"Hmm, I'm learning all of your secrets Killian Jones." Said Emma.

She stood back and shook out the sand from her hair to the floor. She whipped it back so that it cascaded down covering her back and shoulders. She was standing bare in front of him smiling. When she looked up she could see he was staring at her with reverence. She wanted him but this sand was so uncomfortable that she needed to get rid of it now.

Emma walked over and tested the water temperature with her finger. It was a little cool to the touch. Killian came up behind her and pushed his hard length against her arse. He rubbed against her for a little friction as he kissed her neck. She felt a warm sensation whip through her body and the hairs on her arm stood on end.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her magic again. She could feel the warm rush coming quickly as he pushed her hair to the side and kissed her along her shoulders. She held her finger to the water and it began to warm up under her touch. He was driving her crazy with want.

She thought she might boil the water as her body was starting to hum with electricity. She pulled her finger out when the water felt hot enough. He kissed up her neck and captured her earlobe between his teeth sucking it and teasing it.

"It's ready." she said taking a heavy breath.

She turned in his arms and captured his lips for a slow kiss. She was burning inside and already felt the wet at her core. She pulled back to protest.

"Killian, I .. , she didn't get the words out. His lips cut her off and his tongue was tangling with hers.

She was leaning against the tub of water as he massaged her breast and pulled her closer with his hooked arm so that her body was flush against him. He reached under her and picked her up carrying her back to the window seat. She leaned back as he kissed down her neck. She moaned with delight as she felt him push two fingers inside and rub her aching nub with is thumb in small circles.

"Killian" she whimpered.

"I need you Emma. I need you now." He breathed out.

The sand was as far from her mind at that moment when she felt him line up his hard length and push into her. He let out a warm breath against her neck as he was fully sheathed by her warm wet folds.

He started thrusting in and out of her slowly, holding her leg over his hooked arm for deeper access.

"Feels so good." She purred.

She bucked her hips forward to meet him thrust for thrust. She held her arms around his neck as he quickened the pace and she began rubbing her finger over where they were joined. She threw her head back at the force of pleasure that soon came over her. Her walls fluttered around his arousal. His release forced her name to tumble from his lips over and over.

He let her leg down easy and pulled her forward into his arms, breathing heavy against her neck.

"Love, I just had to have you." He said breathlessly.

She leaned forward and captured his lips. She kissed him deeply, pulling his bottom lip with her teeth.

"I'm yours Killian. Always." She said as she stared into his eyes.

"Always." he said nodding.

"Now, how about we get into the tub and get rid of this sand?" she asked.

"Aye." He said.

He helped her climb into the tub. The steam was rising off the water. She got the temperature perfect.

She extended her hand and helped him climb in. He removed his hook and put it on the table next to the tub with the towels.

He eased down into the warm soothing water. It felt good against his aching muscles. He'd had to get the Jolly to move quickly two days in a row and he wasn't used to that kind of strenuous activity.

"Ah that feels so good." He said.

Emma eased down into the water opposite him and dunked her hair back to wet it. Then she slid over to sit in between his legs. She leaned back against him placing her head against his shoulder. Her muscles began to smooth out. After her release she didn't think it was possible to relax anymore but she did.

The mood was perfect as the waves shushing against the ship created a rhythmic sound and the room was lit by the golden glow from the lamps and a silvery sheen of the moon.

"We might need to do this more often." She said.

"Aye. This is nice." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I have so much fun with you Killian. It's been a really long time since I've felt this free." Said Emma.

"Love, I feel the same. I don't think I was aware of just how much of my life I'd just been surviving through until you came along. You make me want to try new things and I can't wait to take you exploring." Said Killian.

"When this is all said and done, I'm all yours. I'll go anywhere with you." She said.

Killian let his head fall back and the warmth soak into his muscles. Emma curled up against him and closed her eyes as the relief crept in. The activities of the day were finally taking their toll on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up and the water had grown cold. Killian was also sound asleep behind her.

She spun around and kissed his soft lips.

"Killian, we fell asleep." Said Emma.

He mumbled softly and then startled awake when she touched his face.

"Love, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry." He said.

"We both did. It's late and we should get to bed." She said.

"Mmm, sounds good to me." said Killian.

He rubbed his fingers over his eyes to help him adjust to the light in the room.

She climbed up from the tub and extended her hand to pull him up. He climbed out and then helped her from the tub. He picked up a towel and wrapped it around her. She turned around and Killian was standing by the window drying off.

His perfect lean body was on display and glistening with water. She bit her bottom lip as she stared. She would never get enough of that man. He looked over and noticed her watching him and smiled.

"Ready for another round love? I'm fully rested." He grinned.

She nodded.

He dropped his towel and was in front of her quickly kissing her softly. Her towel dropped to the floor and they backed up to the bed. They made love under the moonlight with the rocking ship setting their rhythm. She felt like she was floating on air as Killian sent waves of pleasure through her. He fell back against the pillows after his release and picked up her hand and kissed it.

She turned to face him and burrowed into his side for warmth. He pulled the blanket over them and kissed her forehead.

"Love, How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Incredible, thanks to my insatiable pirate." She said.

"I can't help that I have a wanton princess in my bed who I can't get enough of." He said.

She laughed.

"I suppose I am but only because you make me feel so good." She said.

"Good Night Love." he said.

"Good Night Killian." She said.


	22. Chapter 22: Dirty Deeds

A/N: We see the return of the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin in this chapter. We know these two have been behind the sadness in Emma's life and it can never be good when they get together. Our darling OTP is going to have some serious trouble after this meeting.

I really appreciate all of your comments and reviews. I love hearing what you have to say about the story. I hope I'm not giving you a fluff overload. I'm excited to watch 4X10 tonight and I'm hoping for a tearful reunion of our beloved Captain Swan.

I hope you like what I have in store for you.

Ch. 22

"Rumplestiltskin! Show Yourself!" called Regina.

She stood in her magical vault tapping her foot against the floor as she gazed into the mirror. She brushed her fingers through the streaks of white and silver that appeared throughout her hair that morning. It seemed to be getting worse daily.

"Your majesty!" said Rumpelstiltskin in a jovial manner. He bowed down to her twirling his hand in condescendence.

The man seemed to have a flair for flamboyance when he was pleased with a deal that seemed to go south. She knew he was here to gloat but she would have the last laugh this time.

"It's about time you got here. I need you to fix this. You made this mess and we had a deal!" she said.

"Our deal completed a long time ago Dearie!" he said through gritted teeth.

"You were supposed to keep that brat locked in your castle." She said.

"uh uh uh, the terms of our deal were that I give you the curse to suppress the Princess's powers and you help me produce a royal heir by tying her down to my son, which we both know was not her Twu Love. Both were done quite a long time ago." Said Rumple.

"This can't be happening. I can't lose my magic! I can't grow old!" shouted Regina.

"Ah, but you can and you will Dearie. Unless you kill my darling daughter-in-law." Said Rumplestiltskin.

"Kill her, I can't even find her! I've tried everything. It's like she's vanished." shouted Regina.

"Interesting. Very Interesting indeed." Said Rumple laughing.

"How did she escape anyway?" asked Regina.

"She served her purpose for me ten years ago when she produced my grandson. What my son chooses to do with his wife or not is not my concern. My grandson is home safe and that's all that matters to me. As I see it our business has concluded and you're on your own." said Rumple.

"You bastard!" said Regina.

"Have a nice day Dearie!" said Rumple.

"Wait! What if I told you about the curse on your son? Would that be enough to tempt you to help me? You're not the only one who can make deals." said Regina.

"Curse?" Said Rumple.

"Yes, Curse. I decided to get a little insurance policy just in case anything went wrong this time since the first time you helped me worked so well." Said Regina smiling.

He was in her face in an instant. She felt his magical grip around her throat and she was forced against the wall. He was squeezing her throat so hard that she thought her eyes may pop out of her head.

"If you did anything to harm my son, you're gonna pay Dearie." Said Rumple.

"Kill me and you'll never know." Said Regina through a strained voice.

"How about you tell me now and I won't kill you." Said Rumple.

Regina closed her eyes. She felt her air closing off.

"As I see it, if you don't help me I'm doomed to meet my fate so this is your choice. Help me find her and I'll tell you about the curse." Said Regina.

She fell to her knees and took a deep breath to replace the needed air that she was being deprived of. She massaged her throat and looked up to see him standing over her watching with his hands on his hips.

She stood and regained her regal stance. She felt her need to survive surge through her fueled by her lust for revenge.

"Show me where she is and I'll kill her like I should have the first time. I'll tell you about the curse on Neal. Do we have a deal?" Said Regina.

"Deal, now start talking." Said Rumple.

"I want your word!" demanded Regina.

He spit in his palm, extended his hand, and laughed.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in disdain. She begrudgingly spit into her palm and shook his hand.

"No, START TALKING!" he shouted.

She shuddered at his command and rolled her eyes.

"After I was able to successfully place the curse on young Emma to keep my powers, I decided it was in my best interest to protect what I loved most, Me. "she said.

"I had no way of knowing if your son would be enough to keep Emma content so she wouldn't go looking for her True Love. If she ever found out about the curse it could ruin me and I would have nothing. As you so decidedly pointed out before I let you in on my secret." Said Regina.

"I don't have all day." Said Rumple.

"When Emma was about to come of marrying age I found young Neal at boarding school. I learned that you'd provided him with a false life memory and he was in a sense already cursed. He was miserable, unhappy and barely suitable to keep a princess happy. She would not have chosen to go with him."

"He believed his mother died in child birth and he was spending time with a group of boys that were putting him on a path to the brig. He felt unloved and lost. This was hardly a man who would be suitable for my plan. I decided to change his course." Said Regina.

Rumple was visibly vexed even though his eyes seemed to soften when she mentioned how miserable his son was.

He licked his lips and began tapping his foot.

"On a chance encounter, he and the other lost boys decided to run off during a field trip. He happened upon the village where he grew up. The villagers recognized him, since his likeness to his mother was remarkable, and they welcomed him in. He was extremely confused by their kindness and empathy. They were expressing condolences about his mother and he was confused by the fact that his mother was so loved by a village that sixteen years later and they were still remembering her fondly." Said Regina.

"Pesky villagers. Let a town live and this is what happens." Mumbled Rumple.

"He was able to find out the story about his mother's tragic death from a kind woman in the village who realized something was wrong. When he realized that his life as a royal was a lie he left the village and the lost boys in search of a way to get back home to you. He planned to confront you." Said Regina.

"You bitch! You took advantage of my poor boy. I could have helped him." Said Rumple.

Regina laughed.

"As I was saying, he was running away to look for you and stopped to rest his head at a little inn. He was confused and drunk by the time that I found him in their tavern. I approached him as a young barmaid and got him to tell me his woes. I pointed him in the direction of a town witch that could help him restore his memories. He sought her out in the morning." Said Regina.

"Let me Guess, You." Said Rumple through gritted teeth.

Regina nodded.

"I told him I would restore the memory of his mother but the cost was 1/3 of his heart's desire to be collected when I wanted it." Said Regina.

"He agreed without haste. He didn't even question my request. That's how desperate he'd been. You should have better prepared your boy for deals like this instead of hiding who you are. He will be your undoing. You know love makes you weak." Said Regina.

"I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my boy. Now Get to the Point." Said Rumple.

"I gave him a set of memories about his mother that would restore his compassion. He believes she died of a heart attack while tending her garden at the palace. It set him back on the path of decency and he stopped hanging out with the lost boys. He was still living a lie but a mother's love can make a man. That was enough to make him into the marrying kind of man, enough to get Emma interested and for me to deceive Charming into believing he should do what's best for the kingdom. Charming had to believe he was decent because as much as he wanted to protect his people, he loved his daughter more." Said Regina.

"I don't see anything bad about what's happened so far. How is there anything for me in this deal?" asked Rumple.

"After my deal with you was complete and the heir was born I came to collect. I setup a deal with Neal for business and he came to meet me. I reminded him of our deal and collected my reward, 1/3 of his heart's desire. Any affection he felt towards Emma was lifted, at the same time the false memories I put in his head were removed returning him back to the path he was on when I found him." Said Regina.

Rumple grumbled.

"Neal believes his mother died in childbirth, he believes he is living a lie, he has an affinity for loose women, gambling, and bad liquor. Without 1/3 of his heart's capacity he would be incapable of being a decent man, even if he learned the truth. So you can see in a way I helped you. Your desire to shield your son from your darkness has set him on a path to his own darkness. My part of the deal is complete. Now help me find the Princess." She said.

Rumple rubbed his chin in silence.

"When you kill Emma I want her heart. Bring me her heart and I'll restore your beauty. You do remember how to take a heart don't you?" Said Rumple.

Regina felt a surge of happiness. The imp had a way of making these deals go his way so she felt cautious to accept but she was still alive.

"Of course, just show me where to find her and it's yours when I kill her." Said Regina.

He rubbed his hands together and waved out his hand. He held a small golden compass in his hand.

"A Compass?" she asked.

"It appears that the princess is shielding. This compass will make it impossible for her to hide from you. You want to find the missing princess you'll need to use this. In order for it to work you'll need a drop of blood from each of her parents. You rub it on the center face of the compass and when their blood is combined the spell will tune the compass to find her at a cellular level. She won't be able to hide." Said Rumple.

"This is going to be fun and I get the added pleasure of torturing the Charmings." said Regina rubbing her hands together and grinning.

"Good Luck. You're going to need it." said Rumple through gritted teeth.

Regina let out the breath she'd been holding. Now she had to find a way to get to the Charmings so she could make the compass work.

"I'm coming for you Princess." Said Regina gritting her teeth and clutching the compass to her chest.

Emma woke to find Killian was missing. She felt slightly disappointed that his smiling face wasn't the first thing she saw. She stretched out her muscles and wrapped the blanket around her naked body. She walked to the window to see what the day was like. The sky was a solid blue with only a wisp of clouds in the sky.

They seemed to be heading directly towards land in front of them but it was still distant. She was excited to be able to explore a new place. She quickly grabbed her clothes and dressed for the day. She picked up her light green cotton dress and grimaced.

Why did everything she owned have to be green? Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She held the dress close to her body and concentrated. She felt her magic prickle against her skin and thought of the beautiful sunset the night before. She focused on the pale pink color that covered the sky. She closed her eyes and envisioned the dress in that color.

She opened her eyes and her dress was now a beautiful shade of pale pink. She grinned and raised an eyebrow. This was going to be fun. She did the same thing to her shoes and her ribbons. She changed every dress to a different color; all but the dress that she wore the first time she kissed Killian. She liked how he looked at her in that dress and she wanted to remember that always.

She brushed her hair smooth and put in a thin pink ribbon to hold it back so she could walk up on deck.

She walked to the door and tried the handle. She was happily surprised to find it unlocked. It made her feel good to know that Killian was starting to trust her to move freely about the ship. She wanted it to be her home with him but she didn't want to remain locked in her bedroom all the time.

She climbed the stairs to the deck and saw Killian up at the helm. The wind was blowing through his hair and he looked amazing. He was such a dashing Captain and she loved watching him work. She leaned back against the side of the ship and breathed in the fresh sea air.

The crew was hard at work and the Jolly was moving fast. The weather seemed perfect for exploring. She looked back up towards Killian and caught his eye. He smiled wide and nodded in her direction. He turned to Smee and handed over the wheel. He was coming to her quickly and she felt a spike of desire shoot through her body as he got closer.

"Good Morning Love. You look beautiful. Is this a new dress?" he asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Good Morning Killian. You could say it's new but only the color. I changed it with a little magic." She said.

"Impressive." He said.

"I missed you this morning." She said pouting.

"I missed you too Love. You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you. We are close to the island and I needed to help the crew." said Killian.

She was staring at him, her eyes glittering green in the sun and smiling. She looked so soft and beautiful in pink. Her hair was blowing softly in the wind behind her. She looked like a goddess. When she licked her lips he almost lost it. He looked around and his crew had eyes on them.

"Come with me Love." he said extending his hand.

She wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him so badly but there were just too many men running about. She didn't want to embarrass him in front of the crew. She grabbed his hand and he directed her towards the south side of the ship.

"There's something I want to show you over here." He said.

He led her to a little alcove behind the freight boxes. As soon as she stepped out of view from the rest of the ship he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. She moaned in relief against his lips. He pulled back and smiled.

"I needed to wish you a proper Good Morning." Said Killian.

"I'm so glad you did. I wanted to kiss you so much." She said.

She pressed her face to his chest and squeezed him. His arms were around her and he was kissing her head.

"We're almost there Love. I'll walk you below deck so you can secure yourself until we are safely at port." Said Killian.

"I wish I could help." Said Emma.

"Love, when we are safe I shall take the time to find a job for my Pirate Princess." He said.

She squeezed him tight.

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." She said.

She leaned up and kissed him tenderly until she felt like she was floating on a cloud. His lips felt so warm and he tasted like spice. She was happy no one was around to read her mind at that moment. There were so many things she wanted to do to him and going below deck alone was not one of them. She put all the emotion she was feeling into her kiss.

"Love." he said letting out a breath.

"I know. I want you so much right now. I can't help myself." She said.

"Vixen." He said grinning.

She raised her eyebrow grinning at him seductively.

"You love that I'm that way." She said.

"I do love that about you among the many other things I learn each day." He said kissing the tip of her nose.

He pulled her forward by the hand and escorted her back to the stairs.

"Love, we'll have plenty of time alone once we get to the island." he said as he raised her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"I'll hold you to that." She said seductively as she caressed his face.

He watched her make it into the room and close the door.

They made it to the island in no time. The Jolly was anchored slightly off the coast. They had to take a row boat to get to shore since it was an uninhabited island and the more modern amenities didn't exist, like a dock.

As they approached she took in the scene and tried to commit it to memory. Beyond the beautiful white sand beach there was a lush jungle with large palm trees and exotic flowers shielding her view from seeing further.

She looked up and saw the peak of a mountain above the trees that dipped into the clouds above. It was breathtaking.

They pulled up to the shoreline and Killian carried her out of the boat and placed her on the soft sand so she didn't get her dress and shoes wet.

"There you go Love." he said as he placed her down gently.

"Thank you, Killian. It's beautiful here." She said as she looked around.

He squeezed her hand.

"Looks can be deceiving. As beautiful as it is here the jungle holds many dangers. Stay with me and you'll be fine. "he said.

"I have no intention of wandering off in the jungle alone Darling." She said.

He smiled.

She watched as the crew came onto the island in the other boats. They were carrying supplies to make camp with them.

"The crew will make camp so we can sleep on shore tonight." He said.

"Sleep here on the island?" she asked.

"Aye, it's beautiful to sleep under the stars. Perhaps I can teach you some things about navigation if we get a clear night. I expect that we will since it's a beautiful day." He said.

"That sounds lovely." She said.

She'd always wanted to sleep out under the stars. To be able to do it with Killian would be amazing.

"Come along, I want to show you something." He said.

He extended his arm and she took hold.

"If it's anything like what you wanted to show me earlier lead the way." She said smiling.


	23. Chapter 23: Island Heat

A\N: Hi Lovely Readers. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been working on my CS Secret Santa piece so that I could make sure it was done. Here's is the latest chapter and things are heating up on the island in a good way but all good things come to an end when you have an evil queen on your trail.

Thank you again for all your comments, reviews, and thoughts. They mean so much to me. I love to read them and I read all of them. I can't believe tomorrow is the winter finale. I'm not ready. I hope to have the next chapter soon!

Ch. 23

The crew created a base camp since they were uncertain about how long they would remain on the island but with the bounty on Smee's head and Emma's need to continue practicing magic he thought it would be best to assume they would be there for awhile.

His men would alternate among themselves staying on the Jolly Roger or at base camp. They were also taking some time to make the necessary repairs that the old girl needed. He left Smee in charge of overseeing the work so that he could take Emma around the island. Smee would also remain on board the Jolly. It was best that he stay on the ship so that he would remain hidden since his face was on the wanted poster and although it was difficult, it was not impossible for other ships to come to the island.

Killian packed his satchel with one of the magical texts for Emma along with other essential supplies for the day and a bedroll for the evening. He never saw a more eager person than Emma. She couldn't wait to explore the island. He had a special place in mind that he knew she would truly love. It was his favorite place on the island too. He thought that it would be nice if they could spend some time alone.

"It's just over here Love." he said smiling.

She was holding his hand as he led her through the leafy green path of tropical growth. They had to stop a few times so he could cut through vines and high grass. As much as he loved the seclusion of where they were going it wasn't an easy trek. He kept looking back to check on Emma and her eyes were lit up and she was smiling. She was happy and that made him happy. He wanted to make every day special for her.

Emma wasn't in any rush to get to their destination. She was busy taking everything in. It was the most beautiful place she'd ever been. The sounds of the wildlife were all around them. The flowers on the island were bright pink, coral and yellow.

The exotic birds of the island were better than she could have imagined. Her mother would love them. Her mother swore she could understand what the birds were saying. It almost appeared as though the birds understood her too. When the birds spread their wings wide they were fantastic reds, blues, greens and yellows. All of these colors among the leafy green plant life were like a feast for the eyes.

"Killian, it's so beautiful here." She said smiling.

She held onto his hook as he led them through the brush. He held his machete in his other hand and had it ready just in case they needed to defend themselves or cut through thick growth.

"Wait until you see my surprise Love." he said smiling.

He pulled her forward and pushed aside the leaves in front of them to reveal a small cove with a waterfall that poured into a small pool below. Behind the waterfall there was an opening to a cave that was carved out of a tall mountain.

The sound of the waterfall was so relaxing and the cool breeze and spray of the water hitting the pool cooled her off. She was feeling warm from the trek.

Her mouth was hanging open. She was awestruck.

"I trust this pleases you?" he asked.

"Killian, this is incredible." She said as she took in the beautiful sight.

"I thought perhaps you and I could stay here while we are on the island. It would give us a bit of privacy from the crew so you can practice magic." He said.

She jumped into his arms and almost knocked him over.

"That would be perfect." She said.

He looked down at her smiling face and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"I've been waiting to hold you all day." Said Killian.

"I know, living on a ship with all these people does have its draw backs. "said Emma pouting.

She pressed her face to his chest and breathed in his scent. It was a mixture of leather, salt and Killian. He smelled amazing.

"We can also have privacy for other things." He said.

She let her arms slide down his back and over his arse catching him by surprise.

"Hmm, that sounds good too." Said Emma.

"Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me." he said kissing her on top of her head.

She laughed.

"Well you can never say I'm boring." Said Emma.

She leaned up and captured his lips for a kiss. He held her close and she could feel just how much he wanted to hold her. She pushed into him at the same time granting him a little friction.

"Did I tell you I missed you this morning?" she asked as she rubbed her hand done his thigh inching towards his manhood.

"Ooh, you are a naughty little princess aren't you?"said Killian nipping her lips.

"I thought you liked me being naughty." Said Emma pouting.

"Aye, that I do." He said.

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" said Emma laughing.

"Taking my Princess." He said.

He carried her further into the cove and to a spot shaded by thick leaves and soft grass. He pulled her forward and she slid from his shoulder brushing against his body until her feet touched the ground. She held his face in her hands.

"I love your surprises." She said.

"I've been thinking about you since I woke this morning. It took every ounce of willpower that I could muster to leave you sleeping naked." He said kissing her lightly.

She could feel his hardened length against her hip as he held her tight against him.

"I was having the most delicious dream about your lips touching every part of my body so you can only imagine how disappointed I was to find you weren't there." Said Emma.

She leaned up and sucked on his earlobe nipping it and continuing down his neck. Her hands were brushing along the inside of his open shirt. He was so firm and warm. His body was warm from the heat of their new climate.

He moaned as she sucked a mark into his neck.

"Captain I think it's a little warm for all these clothes?" she said smirking.

"Perhaps we should take a swim." He said.

She looked back to see the pooling water from the softly rushing waterfall behind them.

"That sounds like a great idea." She said.

She felt his fingers working over the closures on the back of her dress. She pushed her hands under the sleeves of his heavy leather jacket and it dropped to the grass below as she continued to kiss him softly across his neck and down his chest.

Before she knew it they had each other bare and their clothes lay in mounds around them. Her body was humming with electricity with each touch of his hand, hook and lips on her skin.

He took her by the hand to guide her into the pooling water. He couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful form. Her flowing golden hair under the sun made her look as if she were glowing. Her cheeks were flushed lightly pink from the heat and her eyes were sparkling like emeralds. In that moment he smiled at the thought that she was his to hold.

He was right behind her and she could feel his hard body and warmth radiating against her skin. She gulped hard as he pulled her close from behind; his manhood brushing against her back and his chest hair tickling along her shoulders. She could feel the light moisture on his skin from the heat and all she could think about was him filling her, tasting him, and being in his arms.

She stepped gently into the cool water. It was refreshing against her warm skin. The pool of water came up just above her breasts and chilled her nipples to a point. The water was clear so she could see to the soft bottom and shimmering stones. The waterfall created tiny bubbles all around them as it shushed down.

He climbed in brushing by her and teasing her before beckoning her to join him near the waterfall.

"You coming Love?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded her head. She eased down into the water and dipped her head back to wet her hair. She saw him watching her and smiling. She'd never swam naked before and it was quite the sensation itself. When she reached him he pulled her close and his lips caught hers for a sensuous kiss. His warm fingers caressed her breast and pulled at her tight nipple. She giggled as his hand caressed her side.

He liked when he made her laugh. He was memorizing her sensitive spots and he would note that for later when he needed to hear it.

The waterfall spray was splattering all over them and cooling down her body and at the same time his kisses and touches were heating her up. He pulled her closer to the waterfall and the cool rushing wind blew up towards them.

"Are we going into that?" she asked.

"Yes Love, duck down we are going underneath." He said.

She nodded, held her breath and ducked under the water, swimming to the other side of the waterfall.

She popped up from under the water to find that they were in a little cave hidden from view. She wiped her hair back from her face and smoothed off the water from her eyes. The alcove had just a small opening towards the top that allowed the sun to peak through and it caused a bit of a rainbow to form against the rushing water. There were little rocks around the edges of the pool that formed a ledge and barrier for the water. There were also little pink and coral flowers that lined the edges of the cove before they lead to the green brush.

"This place is beautiful." Said Emma.

"It pales in comparison to your beauty Love." he said.

She looked over to see he hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She smiled and touched his face lightly.

He pulled her close so that her body was up against his. She wrapped her arms around him as he caressed his hand down her curves and his hooked arm held her steady.

She leaned forward and started to give him open mouthed wet kisses along his neck and sucked against his neck deepening the bruise and marking him as her own. She smiled as she thought about him that way. He was hers; that revelation made her heart flutter.

He swam her back against the soft ledge. His fingers slowly exploring her body until he reached her aching core. She groaned against him when he slipped one finger between her wet folds massaging her in that spot that drove her wild. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back as he touched her. He kissed her down her body and over her breast softly grabbing her pert nipple between his lips. He sucked against her pulling it and twisting it with his teeth as he slipped in a second finger.

"Gods that feels so good." She said.

"I've been waiting all day to touch you." He said softly.

She reached down and began stroking him softly. He groaned at her touch. The cool sensation of the water against the warmth of his kisses, his body, and all of the shivers he was sending through her were starting to overwhelm her. He removed his fingers and covered her hand with his own helping her pump him back and forth. He guided her hand to line up with her aching core. He captured her lips with his own and pushed into her slowly.

She moaned against his mouth. He slowly brushed against all of those delicious places that made her feel so good. She wrapped her legs around him to secure herself. He slowly thrust into her back and forth as he kissed her softly. He tasted her slowly and tenderly with his lips and tongue grabbing and nipping softly.

"Killian" she purred.

His hooked arm held her in position as he pumped her harder and harder. The water whooshed up around their bodies as he drove into her. She dug her heels into his arse to help deepen the thrusts and sucked against his neck and up to his ear.

"That feels so good. You are amazing Love. My naughty princess." He growled.

He changed the angle of his thrust and sent her wilding rolling over the edge. She opened her eyes to see the rainbow of the water fall and his named rolled from her tongue.

"Killian!" she called out as she found her release.

She held tightly as he continued to thrust into her chasing his own release as she rode out the magic from her own. She lapped softly against his ear with her tongue and he finally found his release whispering her name into her neck over and over.

He breathed heavily against her as she held on with both her arms and legs.

"Gods that felt so good." She whispered into his ear.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he said chuckling.

"I have an idea when I see your beautiful body react to me." She said smiling.

"Seeing you walking towards the pool, your gorgeous body shimmering under the warm sun, Oh, just thinking about it makes me want to take you again Love." He said nipping softly at her lips.

She kissed him back tenderly.

"Each day with you is more special than the next." She said.

"You don't have to remind me how lucky I am that fate smiled on me." he said.

She relaxed her legs down into the pool and he guided her back out to the center of the pool, closer to the waterfall. She looked up to see his beautiful blue eyes staring down at her. She was certainly mesmerized again.

"So what's next?" asked Emma.

"I'd like to take you around the island and we can look for some of those supplies you requested, after we cool down a bit longer here in the pool." Said Killian waggling his eyebrows.

"That sounds wonderful. If I can find those things then I can try a few of the more significant spells. I don't know what I would do without you now that I know what it's like with you. "she said.

"Aye, I feel the same way about you Love." he said.

She kicked away and he watched as her beautiful body swam through the water. She swam around loosening her muscles. The cool water felt so good. She was relaxed and happy. Killian swam close to the waterfall and went under the water. He came up next to her and surprised her with a kiss.

"Hold out your hand and close your eyes." He said.

She stood in the water and did as he asked.

She felt a cool chunk of rock in her hand. She opened her eyes to see it glowing green as the light caught it.

"Is this the stone we need to make the healing charm?" she asked.

"Aye." He said smiling.

She hugged her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You are amazing. I'm so lucky you're mine." She said.

"I am yours to command. You own my heart Love." he said while looking into her eyes.

She searched his expression and saw his lips turn up into a smile. His wet slicked back hair and soft scruff against his chin made him look so sexy. He was hers to command and she felt the same about him. She realized in that moment that she would do anything for him.

"I love you Killian." She said softly as she gazed into his eyes.

He blinked hard at the words. No one loved Killian Jones. No one made him feel the way she did. He would go to the ends of the world or time for her.

She was shyly looking back at him with a smile on her face waiting for a response. She bit her lip and tried to look away. His heart was racing. He reached up to caress her face and pulled her chin towards him so she could see it in his eyes. He loved her too and always would.

"I love you too Emma." He said.

She smiled and pressed her face to his chest. He held her softly against him and kissed the top of her head. He felt her relax against him.

She smoothed her hands up and down his back. She felt him coming alive again against her thigh and leaned back slightly to see his expression.

"I think we may need to spend a bit more time here in the pool Love." he said.

"I agree Love." she said raising an eyebrow.

They made love at the cove tenderly and sweetly. The declaration of love between them was the best feeling he'd ever had. He knew he loved her the first time she kissed him, he would never deny that but to hear her say it back to him was a miracle. He was soaring and his heart was swelling with love for her. When she was properly sated he lifted her from the pool and they helped each other get dressed. She always seemed less enthused about putting his clothes back on than when she was taking them off. He felt the same about her.

They setup their camp close to the water so that the rushing air would help keep them cool. She'd insisted he kept off his vest and jacket. He wouldn't stand on circumstance, not around her. She stayed in her under dress and kept her stockings, dress and shoes close in case she needed to dress quickly.

Killian sat with her and she was propped up against him as they poured over the magical text, this one called the Blumier, looking for clues about how to accept her magic. This text was a lot more exotic and the spells were intricate.

"What do you say Love, perhaps you can use this one to conjure us an ice castle for the evening if this heat doesn't let up." Said Killian.

"It could melt under the sun but if you wish it I would be happy to try." said Emma giggling.

"I'll keep that in mind if the sun gets any hotter." He said.

"I'd prefer to swim with you again." She said grinning.

"I will never tire of hearing that my naughty princess wants me." he said.

"Killian Look, look here." Said Emma pointing to the book.

"What's that Love?" he asked.

"It's a spell that allows me to protect those I love from having their heart ripped from their chest." Said Emma.

His eyes opened wide.

"It says that I need to love the person deeply and that the touches to the chest must be exactly as shown. I need to imagine the protection wrapping around the heart and say this incantation for it to work." She said pointing to words.

"Atche Luvio Gratio" he said.

"I could do this to Henry, I could protect him from the Evil Queen." She said excited.

She wanted to try this with him but she wanted to gage his reaction first to the spell. She was a novice and this was an intricate spell.

"Yes, Love. That would certainly give you peace of mind if she were to try anything. It doesn't look that difficult, it appears to be mostly emotion involved in this one." He said.

"I think I'd like to practice this one before trying it on Henry though; perhaps there someone here that I love; who wouldn't mind if I were to practice this spell with him?" She said hesitantly.

"Love, I'd be honored." He said smiling.

"I was hoping you would say that. I would love to know you are safe from this evil fate. It would make me so happy if I could do this for you. You've done so much for me already. I would have great peace of mind knowing you were safe." She said.

She leaned up her chin towards him and he kissed her softly.

"What do you need me to do?" he said.

"Lie back here on the blanket." She said.

She opened the book wide and placed it on the blanket next to him. She climbed on top of him straddling his hips.

"MMM, I thought you were going to do the spell." He said grinning.

"Killian, focus." She said.

He laughed causing his chest to move up and down.

"OK you are going to have to stay completely still because this has to be exact. I'm just doing it like this to hold you in place because I don't trust myself yet and you need to be still." She said.

"Aye Love, I'll remain still. I must tell you that having you in this position does make it quite difficult though." He said.

She had her tongue between her lips at the corner of her mouth, and her eyes focused on the book. He put his hand and hook behind his head to prop himself up from the ground as she read. He could lay back and watch her like that all day.

"Ok, I'm ready." she said smiling.

She looked down to see him watching her. His eyes softened when she caught his gaze. She leaned down and kissed him lightly.

"I'm ready Love. Is it going to hurt?" he asked.

"I don't think so but it doesn't mention anything about it." She said.

"Ok, proceed when ready." He said as he braced himself for an electric current or a punched feeling of some sort.

She closed her eyes and thought about her love for him. She thought about all of the warmth and safety that he brought to her life since she met him, just as Nairobi taught her. She thought about how loving he was to her in body and mind. He kept his sweet words reserved for her, he kept his soft gazes for her, he held her in his heart and she held him in hers.

She touched around his chest following the steps in the diagram. She felt the magic prickle against her skin and her hands became warm. She felt her heart pinch and tingle. She looked into his eyes and said the incantation. "Atche Luvio Gratio"

Her eyes caught his own and after she said the words he felt warmth run through his chest and saw white stars swirling in front of his eyes. He felt as though he might be floating on air and then he came down softly, his vision restored to see her eyes searching his.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked.

He smiled.

"No, Love I believe you magically hugged my heart." He said.

"I felt it too." She said.

He pulled her down on top of him and rolled them over. Emma laughed as he tickled her side. He smoothed her hair back from her face.

"I love to hear you laugh. Thank you Love. You've given me a beautiful gift." he said kissing her gently.

"I needed to know my Love was protected. I can't live without you anymore and if anything ever happened to you I'd be lost." She said.

"Don't even think about it Love. We'll protect each other." He said.

She leaned up and kissed him gently.

"How about we go for another swim?" she said grinning.

"Thought you'd never ask." He said.

He tickled her again and she laughed until she couldn't breathe. He let up and carried her over towards the water. They spent the afternoon swimming and gathering items for the spells. When the moon came up they would test a few interesting protection spells and charms, in the mean time they searched for food and enjoyed each other while they waited.

The Evil Queen entered the palace through the main doors. She waved her hand towards each guard knocking them out as they attempted to stop her. Snow and Charming were in the library when she found them.

"Regina!" yelled Snow.

Charming drew his sword and pushed her behind him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Charming.

"Well Well Well, my two favorite people. You are going to help me find your daughter and then you're going to watch her die. That should be payment enough for what you've done to me Snow White." Said Regina in a booming voice.

"You won't harm her. I won't let you." Said Charming rushing towards her with his sword.

She evaporated into a rush of purple smoke and appeared behind Snow. Charming turned around to see she had a dagger to his wife's throat.

"Don't hurt her!" he yelled.

Regina waved her hand and forced him to stay in a stilled position. She grit her teeth and poked the dagger to Snow's neck releasing a trickle of blood. She collected some of the blood from the knife and wiped it across the face of the compass.

Snow's heart was pounding and the tears were flowing.

"Kill me instead, please Regina. Leave Emma alone." She said.

"You see, I can't do that. If she lives then I no longer have my magic and I need my magic. Not to mention the fact that I'll grow old. I can't have that either so she needs to die." Said Regina.

She released Snow and pushed her to the ground. She waved her hand forcing Snow to remain on the ground as she sauntered over to Charming.

"Your turn." She said smiling.

"Leave them alone, kill me. There has to be another way." he said.

She took the dagger and poked it against his throat.

"No, there isn't." said Regina forcing the words through her teeth.

She gathered the blood and rubbed it on the face of the compass over Snow's.

Snow and Charming exchanged worried looks. The compass came to life in Regina's hand. Charming and Snow were released from her magical hold at a wave of her hand. Charming ran to Snow and picked her up from the ground. He held her close against him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"No. She's going to kill our baby." She choked out.

"Ready to go on a little trip?" asked Regina.

"I won't let you do this!" shouted Charming.

"As if you have a choice. You can't stop me!" she shouted.

She waved her hand towards them and they were tied together with rope.

"Let's go!" she laughed.

Regina waved her hand and they disappeared.


	24. Chapter 24:All Magic Comes With A Price

A/N: Ok folks, this is the show down. We knew that island love wasn't going to last forever but Emma and Killian are strong. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love hearing from you. I had a few interesting Anons who left me some messages but I think if they read a little further their questions would be answered. I would love to respond to you, you don't have to go on Anon to ask me questions. I promise I won't bite ;-) I hope you all enjoy your holidays if you are celebrating. Be safe, be merry, and all have a good night. There is more to come soon!

Ch. 24

The night was clear and the tropical heat finally started to cool down. It was the perfect night to sleep on the beach. Killian arranged the firewood and Emma lit it using her magic. It was mostly for the light since their climate already kept them fairly warm.

She'd been practicing magic all afternoon and they'd had a lot of fun. She turned the stone Killian found for her in the cove into a healing stone. It took a bit more time to complete it since it was larger than Nairobi's stones but it was too pretty to destroy. She put it into the pocket of her dress to keep it safe.

The island was wild and full of creatures she'd never seen before. Each creature had its own unique gifts and some of them were deadly. Killian cautioned her against touching some of them and he was especially fearful of the snakes. She wasn't planning on touching any of those anyway.

The sea creatures were amazing, especially the turtles. They were swimming close to them when she was searching for coral. Coral would make the perfect conduit for the enchantment stones she wanted to make.

There were also many different types of fish in the waters near them. They caught some for dinner. Killian cooked it over the open fire. The exotic cuisine was so delicious in comparison to the bland food they served her at the palace.

She got the idea to conjure a bow and arrows from the base camp for them so they could have a little fun. She showed Killian how good a shot she was thanks to her mother's training. He wasn't so bad himself. They practiced shooting targets and she also felt it would be good to have a weapon she could use near them. Her magic was unpredictable and if a wild animal approached, a sword or arrow would probably be her best bet.

The moon was approaching the angle in the sky that she needed to create some of the charms. She wanted to create a disguise charm and for some reason the lunar placement was required for the potion to be right.

She also wanted to create additional black magic enchantment stones, like the one she got from Nairobi. She was getting more fearful about her family. She knew Henry was protected by the Dark One but her parents were not. They were alone and she wanted to make them safe from Regina. They sacrificed too much in their lives to be scared any longer. She had to make it right for them. She would make it right for them. If she could find a way to accept her magic this problem would go away.

The coral would be the perfect container for the enchantment stones. It needed to be from the sea like her pearl. She had one piece for each of her parents, one for Henry, and one for Killian. He protested but she wasn't going to lose him and even though Henry had the Dark One's protection she wanted a little insurance of her own. She would find a way to get it to him. She would find a way to get him far away from that evil.

"Ok Love what do you need me to do." He asked.

"Just relax. We are on this perfect island. It's nearly finished. Just have to add these plants." she said smiling.

He nodded, sat down, and lay back against a tree. He watched her work diligently preparing the potion. She was determined and he loved seeing her with this spit fire. She was so different from the little wallflower that first boarded his ship. He could see her strength shining through her porcelain exterior. She was a natural leader and she'd been shut in for far too long. He felt honored to be in her presence. The fire light and the moon above made her glow. She looked like an angel.

The little pot was sitting over the open fire; it contained a boiling liquid from the minerals and other required ingredients. She took the plants and put them into the pot to complete the ingredients. She brushed her hands together to clear away the bits of plant that remained.

"Killian I think I would like your help. Would you hold my hand?" she asked.

He moved quickly to stand next to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back.

"That's hardly work Love." he said.

"Well, I know that Nairobi said that my magic is strongest when you are touching me. I want to make sure to get this right." She said.

"Hmm, perhaps I should hold you." He said.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. I need to be serious." She said smiling.

He groaned when she pushed out of his arms. He laced his fingers through hers and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Sorry Love, you know the effect you have on me." he said.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek to soothe him.

"I'm almost done and we need to do this now. This one depends on the moon." She said.

He nodded.

She picked up the pieces of coral and she placed them into the boiling liquid. She looked into the book and recited the incantation as it was listed. The pot began to boil wildly and pink smoke poured over the sides of the pot.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Killian.

He was squeezing her hand tightly.

"Yes, if it crackles like blue lightning then we know it worked." Said Emma.

They watched as the smoke changed colors from pink to orange to purple and then finally blue with the crackling blue lightning at the end.

Emma clapped her hands.

"Looks like it worked." Said Killian.

She looked into the bowl and there were 4 pieces of shining coral in the bottom. She plucked one out and she could feel the energy buzzing in it. It was warm to touch but not overwhelming.

She pulled a ribbon from her pocket and laced it through the coral. She placed it over Killian's head.

"This will protect you from a dark curse. Please wear it for me. I need to know you are safe." She said.

He gazed into her eyes. She had a little crinkle in the middle of her forehead. He could see she'd been worrying about him. He smoothed it out with his finger and tapped her nose.

"Love, you don't have to worry about me but I'll do as you ask if it gives you peace of mind." said Killian.

"It does. Thank you. The sooner I can find a way to get these to my parents and Henry the better." She said.

He took the other pieces of coral and placed them into his satchel for her.

"What next Love?" he asked.

"I just need to say the incantation over this potion. It's a disguise charm. You drink it; say the name of the person you wish to look like and then spin 3 times counter clockwise." She said.

"I can see where that might come in handy." He said.

"Hold my hand again please?" she asked.

He smiled and grabbed hold. She recited the incantation, " Disquaceous reblano".

There was no lightning or smoke this time but the color of the liquid turned a light blue.

She poured it into little bottles and corked them. He put them into his satchel as well.

"The rest of these are fun. We don't have an immediate need to make them but we could." She said.

He looked over the spells.

"This one turns a mouse into a horse. That could be useful. I suppose we would need to find a mouse first." He said smiling.

"Ok, we can try it. We have those minerals and a few of the plants left." She said.

She began to prepare the potion. He was getting some additional firewood to keep the blaze going under the pot when she heard a loud thundering crash.

"Killian!" she called.

He came running in from the woods.

"I'm fine Love. Are you alright? I thought perhaps a spell went wrong." He said.

"No, it wasn't me." she said.

He grabbed their things and pulled her along.

"Let's move Love. The fire is a dead giveaway to our location." Said Killian.

They moved quickly through the path luckily they had the moonlight over head to guide them as the maneuvered through the brush back towards the base camp. As they got closer the sound of the blasts increased. A feeling of dread was sitting in the pit of her stomach and she could feel her magic prickling against her skin. She gripped his hand tight as she followed along.

When they got close to the shoreline they stopped behind the trees. Emma wasn't prepared for the scene in front of her. She gasped holding her hand over her mouth.

"It's the Evil Queen and she has my parents." Said Emma.

She moved to rush from the brush and he pulled her back.

"No, you can't just go out there unprepared." He said.

He held her close to him. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt like she couldn't breathe. He smoothed her hair down with his hand to try to calm her.

"Emma, relax, get in control, you can do this. Don't let her make you afraid." He said.

She took a deep breath and she peered out again. All of the men were kneeling with their hands held behind their heads. Her parents were seated in front of them with their hands tied and mouths gagged. She watched the Evil Queen pace back and forth with something in her hand. She was smiling. Emma clenched her fists at her side.

"How did she find us?"asked Emma.

"I don't know but it appears my crew has surrendered." said Killian.

The Evil Queen turned towards her location and pointed her finger. She waved her hand and the brush in front of them parted.

"Ah, you finally decided to show yourself. I thought you might be a coward and I'd have to hunt you down like a dog." Said Regina.

She stood firmly. Killian was at her side, his hand at the small of her back. She put on her best stoic exterior and pressed her lips together. She would not give this woman the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

She looked over towards her parents. Her heart sank. Her mother was crying and her father was looking at her shaking his head. Killian grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I see you are no better than your mother who took up with a shepherd. I should have known to check with the filth in the gutter. That is where you belong. How fitting that your True Love is a dirty pirate." Said Regina.

She tried to rush forward and he held her back. She forced her mouth closed. She had a million things she wanted to say to this woman but she didn't want to taunt her. She wanted to be smart about this.

She felt her magic prickling against her skin and her hair was floating. Killian was smoothing his thumb back and forth over her hand as they were clasped together. He was hoping to keep her calm so she could control her magic.

"You've nothing to say for yourself. Good, I prefer my kill to be silent. I'll give you one chance to come forward and die like a hero. If not I'll start killing them one by one. Your parents last. Although I'd prefer if they watch you die. I do hope it doesn't come to that. I do want them to SUFFER!" Said Regina.

She was moving back and forth like a panther as she continued to taunt her.

"Still nothing, Perhaps your parents aren't enough to tempt you." She said.

She waved her hand and pulled Killian forward. Emma held his hand and tried to hold him with her but the strength of Regina's magic was too great for her to hold him. She forced him in front of her on his knees, cutting off his air. He held his hands to his throat.

"No!" shouted Emma.

"Love, don't let her force you. "choked out Killian.

"Shut Up Pirate!" yelled Regina.

She forced him down into the sand. Killian cried out in pain as Regina twisted into him with her dark magic.

Emma stepped forward out into the open. Dread was flooding her body. She could feel her magic going wild. She looked at her mother. She couldn't say anything but she was shaking her head no. The tears were starting to prick against her eyes.

"Let him go Regina." Said Emma.

Regina twisted her hand again and he cried out.

She couldn't let her do this. She wasn't that weak little girl that was held prisoner in the castle anymore. She was strong, she was powerful, she couldn't let this happen to the people she loved. She needed to save them.

Regina picked him up from the ground with her magic. She was holding him in the air and she approached him. She reached into his chest and tried to pull out his heart.

"What is this? How?"shouted Regina.

Killian was screaming in pain as she tried to tug out his heart.

"I said stop!" yelled Emma.

Regina turned to face Emma and dropped Killian to the ground.

Emma blast Regina in the chest with a flash of force knocking her back into the base camp supplies before Regina could stop her. Killian was lying forward breathing heavy. Emma ran to him and pulled him to his feet.

"Help my parents." Said Emma.

He nodded. She flung off her cape and prepared for retaliation. She ran as far away from her family as she could to deflect the attack. Regina crawled out and climbed to her feet. Killian was untying her father's hands.

Regina tossed a fireball towards her and she dodged it. She ran further to get Regina isolated. Fireballs were flying towards her and she dodged as she was running. She stopped and pushed balls of force towards Regina to create a diversion as Killian continued to free her parents from their bindings.

When she looked over to check on progress she was hit with a ball of force by Regina knocking her into the brush. She felt the evil magic prickle against her own. She pushed back against its force with her own and blew it off of her skin. She quickly got to her feet, she stood strong and she glared at Regina.

Regina's mouth hung open.

"How?"said Regina.

Emma was too fast and she had a ball of force aimed as the words spilled from Regina's mouth. The Evil Queen ducked down into the sand to avoid the hit but Emma was too fast. She continued throwing the balls of force until she saw that her parents were freed.

Regina started to glow green and rose up from the sand into the air. Emma's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in shock. She needed to figure out how to do that.

"Nobody defeats me! You will take this curse and you will die." she yelled.

Emma knew she should be afraid but she wasn't. She looked to the moon overhead and she thought of the amazing things she was able to accomplish with her magic. She wasn't going to let this evil take over her kingdom, torture her family, or kill her. Regina tried to take Killian's heart. She tried to kill her parents and she sentenced her to a life with Neal.

She moved forward to face Regina. She cocked her head to the side and pushed up her sleeves. She rubbed her hands together back and forth creating a strong warm fiction. She felt her magic prickling hard against her skin and creating rapid energy. She held her hands together dropped to her knees and closed her eyes. She took all of the energy she had and breathed deeply.

"This magic is mine and mine alone! You shall not take it!" she yelled.

She stood up and aimed the energy directly at Regina. Regina tried to dodge it but it was too fast and too strong. When it hit her she fell from the sky to the sand below.

The force of the blast she sent at Regina was so strong that it sent her back to her knees. She felt the prickling all over her body and then the warmth spread over her faster and harder until finally she felt it in her heart. She looked at her skin and she imagined that it appeared to be on fire. When she looked out to the sea it appeared to be glowing. Suddenly her arms were forced up to the sky and a deep red light enveloped her body warming her completely.

"Noooooooooo!" shouted Regina.

Emma slumped forward into the sand.

"Emma!" called Killian.

He went running towards her passing Regina who was writhing in the sand and screaming in pain.

"Emma!" he called.

She felt heavy and light at the same time. She pushed up to her knees and looked up to see Killian and her parents looking at her with their mouths open wide. She blinked to focus under the light and take in what just happened. Although it was night it appeared that everything was illuminated.

Killian was down on his knees in front of her. He caressed her cheek with his hand and kissed her lips softly. Her eyes were glowing bright green and she had a red light glowing around her body.

She blinked again. She couldn't say anything. It was as if her lips were not her own. She could hear the words she wanted to say but they wouldn't come out.

"Emma, are you ok?" he asked.

He kissed her again longer until she responded. Her lips were urgent and her arms went around his neck pulling him to her. He pulled back to look at her.

"Love, are you ok?"he asked again.

"Yes." She said.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No." she said.

He pulled her into his arms and held her against him. She lay her face against his chest and listened to his heart. She remembered the rhythm and his soft kisses. She began to feel normal again with each breath she took, with each beat of his heart. She could feel him kissing her on top of her head. His hand was rubbing softly up and down her back.

"Emma, are you alright?"asked her mother.

The sound of her voice pierced her ears and snapped her back into the reality where she was. She could feel the sand on her knees. Killian's arms were around her and his warm breath was against her ear.

She pushed back lightly to look at him. He had tears in his eyes. She touched his face lightly.

"Why are you crying Darling? Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" she asked.

He began to laugh and touched her face. Her eyes were their normal beautiful color and she was no longer glowing red.

"Emma. Thank Gods." He said with relief and pulled her close.

"Mom, Dad. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Charming.

Snow nodded. Her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Where's Regina!" she called and tried to get up.

Killian held her still.

"She's over there." He said.

He pointed over towards Regina who was lying in the sand moaning.

"Killian, I must." She said.

He helped her to her feet and they walked over to Regina. She was writhing in pain on the ground.

"No no no no no no, This wasn't supposed to happen. How did you do this?" wailed Regina.

She appeared to be aging in front of them. Her hair was growing gray and white. Her skin was wrinkling and she appeared to be getting thinner. Her cheeks were sinking in and her eyes were losing their luster.

"I've accepted the magic that you tried to steal from me. You can't win. I'm not afraid to be who I am." said Emma.

Emma dropped to her knees in front of her. No matter what this woman did she wouldn't wish this pain on anyone.

"Don't kill me. Please don't kill me." pleaded Regina.

Emma looked down at the frail woman in front of her. She could only feel pity for her in this state. She propped up her head on her lap and held Regina's hand. Even though this woman wanted her to die she couldn't kill her. It was not in her nature to kill anyone.

She looked like a haggard old woman. Her magic was drained from her body and Emma knew that she'd finally accepted her magic in full. Her acceptance broke the curse and Regina could no longer hurt them.

"I won't hurt you." said Emma softly.

Killian and her parents were standing around her. She looked up to see their eyes focused on her. Her mother had tears falling from her eyes as she clung to her father. She looked over to see Killian gazing at her with adoration in his eyes. He smiled at her and her heart grew warm as she felt his love surround her.

Emma reached into her pocked and pulled out the healing crystal.

"No, what is that? Don't hurt me." pleaded Regina.

Emma felt sorry for her. Tears were falling from her eyes as the pain enveloped her frail body.

"Shh." Said Emma.

She smoothed the poor woman's hair back. She placed the crystal into Regina's hand and closed her hand over hers. Regina's body relaxed immediately at the contact. Regina began to glow white with the power that was healing her pain. The curse was too strong for Emma to completely heal her. She would be left as an elderly woman. There was nothing to be done about that.

"What have you done to me?"asked Regina.

"It's a healing crystal. I've taken your pain." She said.

"You did that for me. Even after all I've done." Said Regina in a creaky voice.

"I have the power to help you. I could never leave someone in pain if I can help them." Said Emma.

Emma looked at Killian with pleading eyes. He leaned down and helped her pull Regina to her feet. Her father took Regina's other arm.

"We need a chair." Said Charming.

"Paul! Get a chair." Said Killian.

"Aye Aye Captain." He called.

"What will you do with me now?" asked Regina.

"You'll come to the castle with us." said Snow.

Emma looked at her mother and smiled.

"With you?" asked Regina.

"Of course, would you rather I left you here on the island to die alone?" Asked Snow.

"No, but why would you take me with you." Asked Regina.

"You're family." said Snow.

"Chair Captain!"said Paul.

Killian took the chair from Paul and placed it in the sand. He looked over to see Emma kneeling in the sand. She looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. He needed to get her away from this.

Charming helped Regina into a seat.

"Majesties, will you excuse us please?"asked Killian.

Snow and Charming looked up at him. Charming looked to Emma and saw the tears streaking down her face and realized that he needed to care for his daughter. He nodded.

Killian took Emma by the hand, pulled her to her feet and lead her down the beach. He wanted to give them some distance from the group and let Emma digest everything. When they were out of view he pulled her close and she sobbed into his chest. She'd been strong for too long. He needed to help his love let out her pain. He smoothed his hand up and down her back while whispering to her until she calmed down.

"Killian." she said in a broken voice.

He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. He was happy they were no longer glowing but they were full of tears. He wiped them away with his thumb.

"You did it Love." he said.

He kissed her lightly.

"I did." She nodded.

She hugged him tight.

"We're going to be ok. She tried to take your heart." She said.

"Aye, but thanks to you I'm fine." he said kissing her head.

"We need to get everyone home." she said.

"Aye, we do." He said.

"My parents are going to ride on the Jolly Roger." She said.

"Aye, they are." He said.

She laughed.

"My parents are safe." She said.

"Aye, we all are." He said.

"Are you ok? She didn't hurt you did she?"she asked.

She pulled back to look in his eyes.

"No, you saved me." he said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said.

He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. He held her close and she pressed her body into him. He let his hand run over her curves. She held him so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

"Do we have to go back? I'd like to stay here with you." she said smiling.

"Aye, we do but we can come back whenever you like." He said.

They walked slowly back up the beach towards the base camp. They could see the bonfire in a distance. Killian held his arm around her as they walked. Things could have gone in a completely different direction today. She squeezed into his side forcing him to push out a breath.

"Easy Love." he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so thankful that you are ok. That we all are." She said.

"Love, no one is more thankful than me. You were amazing, a wee bit scary but amazing." He said.

"Scary?" she asked.

"A wee bit. You were glowing red and your eyes were lit up." He said laughing.

"I was!"she asked.

"Aye. I suppose that is what happened when you accepted your magic." he said.

"I felt like I was on fire but it wasn't burning. When the blast came out of me I was lost to my magic. It was the strangest feeling I'd ever had. It was you that brought me back. Your kiss made me realize I wasn't in a dream." She said.

"I was never happier to see your smile." He said.

She stopped short when she caught sight of her parents.

"I don't know what to say to them." Said Emma.

"It's ok Love. I'm sure they have much to say to you." he said.

"Alright. Thank you for being so good to me." she said.

"Love, that is as easy as breathing to me." he said.

He kissed her on the cheek and urged her forward towards her parents. Her mother was rubbing her hands together in front of herself nervously. She looked so sad. Her cheeks were tear streaked and she had rough burns around her mouth where she'd been gagged.

"Emma, I.." said her mother.

Emma hugged her before she could say anything. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. She just wanted to hug her mother. She knew that nothing that happened was their fault. She could never blame them for any of it. She wanted to put all of that in the past. She just wanted to be held by her mother again, to be home in her arms.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Whispered Snow in a choked sob.

Snow hugged her so tight. She could feel her mother's tears flowing against her shoulder. She closed her eyes and just let herself remember what it was like to be a little girl again. She thought back to when her mother would read her a bed time story. She would put her into bed, tuck her in tight and kiss her nose before she left her. She always felt safe after she had that little kiss.

She just let her mother hold her like that for awhile. She just wanted to feel safe and warm. It had been too long since she'd seen her and too much had happened. When she finally broke she saw her father talking with Killian. Regina was sleeping in the chair and Smee was guarding her.

"Mom, I need to get you home. The kingdom isn't safe without you there." Said Emma.

"I know. I'm sure your father has spoken with Killian about it." Said Snow looking down.

"What is it Mom?" she asked.

"It's just, I haven't even properly met him and I feel so ashamed. He's your true love. You may never have met." said Snow.

"Mom, don't be sad. Killian and I have talked about this. If we'd have met sooner I wouldn't have Henry so fate decided when we would meet. It was out of your hands. Let me introduce you to him." Said Emma.

When he caught her gaze she waved for him to come over. He came quickly with her father in tow.

"Killian, I'd like you to meet my mother." Said Emma.

"Your highness." Said Killian bowing.

"Please Killian, no need for formalities." She said.

She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I owe you everything. You saved my little girl." Said Snow.

"I think you have it the other way around highness. She saved me." he said.

He looked to Emma to see her smiling.

"Your father and I have come up with a plan to get everyone home." Said Killian.

"I wish I could use magic to take them home like Regina did to get here. How did she find us anyway?" asked Emma.

"She used this." Said Killian.

He held out the compass with the blood smeared across the front. Snow snatched it from him immediately and rushed towards the water. She quickly soaked the edge of her dress sleeve in the water and wiped furiously against the face of the compass.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Emma.

"That compass was tuned to find you by blood. She used your father's and my blood to find you without fail. As long as our blood was on it anyone can find you at anytime. I needed to make sure no one could use it against you again." Said Snow.

She turned the clean compass over to Emma.

"Let me guess, she enlisted Rumplestiltskin for this." Said Emma.

She started to feel her magic prickling against her skin again. She took a deep breath and pushed it down. She couldn't let the anger get to her.

"I don't know." Said Snow.

Emma marched over to Regina with the compass. All eyes were on her and she didn't care. Regina was snoozing in the chair. Her new elderly form not allowing her to remain awake for long periods of time. Emma tapped lightly against Regina's shoulder. Her eyes popped open and she scanned her up and down.

"Can I help you?"she asked.

"Did you get this from Rumplestiltskin?"asked Emma.

Regina looked down and nodded.

"He wants me dead." She said.

"Yes, he does." Said Regina.

Snow gasped at her admission.

Emma was seething. They may have calmed the immediate threat of Regina but she needed to get her son away from the Dark One and Neal.


	25. Chapter 25: Metamorphasis

A/N: Emma's accepted her magic and the threat is greater than she thought. Plans need to be made but first things first, she needs to get everyone home. Thank you for all of your reviews, comments, and questions. I answered some Anon questions in my fic blog for folks who inquired about why I didn't include Emma's brother in my fic. Check it out if you are interested. I will have a new chapter soon. Sorry this one took a bit to get out. Thank you for your time Lovely readers. It means a lot to me that you are hanging in with me on this story.

Ch. 25

The sky was clear over base camp. Cooler heads prevailed and it was decided that they would remain on the island for at least the evening and decide in the morning what to do next. The crew built up tents for her parents and Regina to stay in. Emma could still feel the burn of magic prickling on her skin. The surge that pushed her to the ground when she accepted it was hefty and all encompassing. She felt as though if she flicked her finger she could blow up a tree but at the same time she could pick up a tiny grain of sand and command it to float in the air. It was exhilarating to feel the power. She'd felt like she was nothing for so long. She'd felt weak and helpless to all that happened around her. She'd been surviving.

Not anymore. She felt powerful and even without her magic. The love of her family and Killian gave her power. Their love made her heart soar and gave her strength. It felt good to be around her parents again. She'd been denied to see them for so long that she felt perhaps her old life was only a dream. It was a good feeling to know it wasn't and embrace them.

Killian had the crew make them a tent at base camp as well. She would have to think fondly of their cove and he vowed to bring her back under better circumstances. She'd been sitting alone on a log of driftwood watching everything unfold around her. The sound of the fire pit crackled in front of her. Killian was talking to her parents and no doubt filling them in on the course they would take with his ship.

Regina was sleeping in her tent. She'd been certain that the magic Regina lost took its toll on her older frail form. She had no doubt she was already sleeping.

She felt sad for Regina. The empty life of seeking revenge on her family had finally taken its toll on her. If only someone would have helped Regina see a better path, a way towards healing, and given her a new hope. She knew her mother would keep her promise to take care of Regina. She was family even if it wasn't through blood ties. In Regina's weakened state she could do no harm to anyone.

Her parents even seemed a bit withered. She knew that all of Regina's tactics over the years caused them to age as well. She took some solace in the fact that her parents truly felt that their threat was over when Regina took her magic. They must have been happy to stop running and just live. She only remembered happiness with her parents as a child. She grew into a feisty and warm spirited girl who wanted to be free. She never felt sad, scared or worried about the threat they escaped. In her mind she'd forgiven them for everything already.

She wanted to be angry for the years of torture but her father was tricked by Regina. He had no idea that she'd magically coerced his decision to choose Neal as her husband and made the political match. She couldn't blame her father at all. The look on his face when he knew what her life was like was torture enough for any man who truly loved his daughter.

She couldn't be angry with her mother. She'd always been there for her growing up. She put up with her wild ways, her tomboy-like play, and her sneaking out of the castle to go on adventures. She never forced her to be the princess she didn't want to be. She let her have the freedoms to be who she was and she would always cherish those memories.

Fate was funny. Her life went down a track that it was likely never supposed to go but it still found a way to wind itself back to where her life should be. She found her True Love, she has a wonderful son, and she has the love of her parents. At that moment the pain she endured was worth it. She was stronger for it.

If she'd had all of this power before she could have taken it for granted. She may not have become the person she is today. She wouldn't abuse this gift. This was something amazing and beautiful. She could help a lot of others if she could realize its true capabilities. Fate was funny but perhaps in her case it made its course perfect for her.

"Love, are you tired?" asked Killian.

"What, oh yes." She said coming out of her trance.

"You've been rather quiet here on your own. You seemed to be contemplating something and I didn't want to disturb you." He said.

He sat next to her and she leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her close and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"You could never disturb me. I always want you and your good opinion." She said.

"It's nice to hear you say that. It's been quite a day." He said.

"Yes, very eventful. At least I don't have to worry about accepting my magic any longer." She said with a little chuckle.

"There's that and the Evil Queen is no longer chasing your family." He said.

"That's true as well but there is an even larger plot that I was unaware of." She said wistfully.

"Love, I think after a night's rest you'll be able to think about this clearly. We'll figure it out together. I'll not let any harm come to you or your family." He said.

"I know you won't. Thank you for taking such good care of me and them. I'm sorry I've been in a trance." She said.

"Love; if they belong to you they belong to me. You needn't worry about thanking me. I'm your humble servant." He said.

She leaned up and held his face in her hands. The flickering flame of the fire pit in front of them danced in his eyes and the breeze from the water was blowing his hair. He was mesmerizing her again. The smile on his face perked up his eyes and she could see the love behind them.

"I'm lucky to have you. I'd gladly give up all of this just to be with you. You're my family now too. I love you Killian." She said.

"My heart is your heart. Always My Love." He said.

He kissed her tenderly savoring the feel of her soft lips. She could feel the emotion in his kiss. She let herself fall into it and enjoy him. She could feel the tension leaving her as his tongue caressed her own. She leaned back satisfied and smiling when she realized they were sitting in the open. Her parents had gone to bed but there were still crew men about drinking near one of the open fire pits.

She stood and held out her hand to him and pulled him up from the log. He huffed out a breath at the ache in his arm as she pulled.

"Let's get you to bed Captain." She said smiling.

"Aye. This way. I had the men put our tent over there. I wanted some privacy." He said.

Their tent was out of the way of the others but not off of base camp. Her parents were near Regina so that his crew could safely guard them. They were to alert him if anything were to happen.

They entered the tent and she found their things from the cove had been brought to them. She searched in Killian's satchel to find the coral and her book. She had the healing stone she'd used on Regina in her pocket. She placed it in the satchel with her other things.

Killian pulled off his boots and put them near the door of the tent. He groaned in pain from his shoulder and various other places on his body.

He was still feeling guarded about their location too. While it is certainly remote there was still the threat of strangers. He watched Emma as she carefully went about looking through her things. She had a sad smile on her face and he could feel that she was nervous.

He walked up behind her and hugged her close putting his chin on her shoulder overlooking what she was doing.

"Are you alright Love?" he asked.

"Yes, just thinking. You see this spell. I think it might help us get home tomorrow." She said.

"You mean use magic to go home instead of sail?" he said.

"It would be easier to do it that way. I can't see spending multiple days on the ship with my parents and Regina. Can you?" She said.

He raised his eyebrows at the thought. He'd only spent an hour with Regina and had enough of her let alone days.

"Perhaps we can talk to Regina about it tomorrow." He said.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure she would prefer to be comfortable." Said Emma.

"Speaking of comfort let me help you out of this dress." He said.

She pulled her hair forward to expose the laces for him. He carefully pulled them out and loosened her dress. She felt relief immediately and held up her arms so he could pull it over her head. She felt so much better in her under dress. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She said.

"My pleasure." He said smiling.

He went to take off his coat and winced.

"You're in pain. Let me help you." She said.

She stood in front of him and slid her hands under the sleeves of his jacket and pushed it off putting it to the side for him. She saw him wince again as she touched his left shoulder. She smoothed her hand over it applying a small amount of pressure.

"It's sore." He said wincing again as she rubbed.

She nodded.

She unbuttoned his vest and pushed that off as well. That left him in just a flowing shirt and his pants.

"Lie down." She said.

He did as she requested. His arm was throbbing from the force of the Queen's rage. He didn't want to burden her with his pain. She'd been through so much that she didn't need his pain on her list of things to worry about.

She knelt next to him and caressed his forehead as she looked into his eyes.

"Darling why didn't you tell me you were injured." She said.

He smiled at her and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

She nodded in understanding.

"You are so considerate of my feelings but I am going to take care of you. Just relax." She said.

She laid her hands on his shoulder; she felt the magic prickle on her skin and down to her fingers. She used the technique Nairobi taught her and massaged his aching shoulder with healing thoughts and warm hands. He sighed in relief at the gentle pressure.

"Ah, that's amazing Love. It feels so good. Please keep going." He said.

"I don't care what is happening to me. I will always make time for you and your needs. You've done so much for me. It's such a small thing I can do for you. This gift, my magic can heal. I won't let you walk around in pain. "she said as she continued to massage him.

He took her hand in his own and pulled it to his lips pressing a small kiss.

"Any other injuries I should be aware of?" she asked.

"My back is a bit sore as well." He said.

"Why don't you roll over." she said.

He sat up and she tugged his shirt over his head. He winced again as he raised his arms. He rolled to his stomach and lay comfortably on the pillow. She rubbed her hands together to warm them and sparked her magic to her fingertips. He had a purple and blue bruise that began to show on his back. She pressed a soft kiss there. She probably could have slipped the necklace around his neck but she loved touching him and she wanted to do this for him personally. She'd remind him about that later.

"Darling this looks like it hurts." She said.

"Aye." He groaned.

She began to massage his tight tense muscles. She wasn't the only person affected by the day's events. He'd been carrying the burden of her problems since she met him. He'd done it without being asked and he'd done so much for her. He did it without promise and he did it because he loved her.

"Oh, Love that feels, ooh so good." He breathed out.

"I'm glad you like it. I want to make you feel good." She said.

She pressed circles into his muscles focusing her magic to her finger tips. They felt warm and tingly. As she rubbed she thought about how much she loved him. His body was beautiful and she loved being able to make him feel good. He kept moaning in pleasure as she worked out each knot and kink.

"I don't know what you are doing Love but I feel like I'm floating on a cloud." He said.

"A little magical massage." She said.

"It's bloody amazing." He said.

She got to the bruised area and carefully rubbed softly focusing her warm and loving thoughts.

He winced when she first touched it.

"This could have been worse. I wish you'd told me." She said.

"mmmm "he murmured as she massaged.

The bruising began to disappear as she pressed into the muscle.

He was feeling so good that even the twinge of pain wouldn't force him to move. He was going to have to remember magical massage on his list of the most amazing experiences of his life.

She rubbed her hands gently along his lower back.

He moaned in pleasure again.

"Shh. I don't know if others can hear us but my parents are out there. They might think we are doing something else." She said laughing.

He sat up slowly, turned to face her and stretched. He felt so good, like a new man. She was kneeling in front of him and smiling. She had circles under her eyes and she looked tired.

He pulled her onto his lap and held her against him.

"Love, you should get some rest. You've had a long day." He said as he caressed her hair softly.

"I know but are you ok? I can do more, I'd like to do more for you." she said.

"More than ok, if our circumstance were different I would take you right now and please you as many times over as possible in a night." He said.

"I want you so much too." She said pouting.

He laid her on the pillows and lay behind her holding her in his arms. He pressed soft kisses along her neck and shoulders.

"Rest my Love. I promise I'll take care of you soon." He said.

"We'll come back, to our cove?" she asked.

"Of course Love." he whispered in her ear.

She nestled her body against his and found a comfortable position. At that moment she felt everything come crashing. She was tired, she needed to sleep. She closed her eyes and let his warm arms hold her. She relaxed into him and let sleep take her.

It was only minutes and his beautiful princess was snoozing against him. He had to admit that it was a relief to have the business with the Evil Queen behind them but he knew what dealing with the Dark One meant. He was sorry she was going to have to go through this ordeal but he would be there with her every step of the way.

He breathed in her scent and let her warm body bring him to sleep. They were only partially through their adventure and perhaps the worst was yet to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma woke up with the sun brightly shining through the slit in their tent. She could hear Killian outside talking to his crew. He was certainly an early riser or maybe she was more tired than she realized and slept late. She quickly put on her light cotton dress and brushed her hair.

She knew what happened was real but it still felt like she was in a dream. She needed to talk to Regina about what she read in the Blumier. If she could magically transport them all back to the castle that would be best. She wasn't prepared to live on the Jolly with her parents, Regina, and a crew of pirates for several days.

She picked up the magical text again and read over the spells on transport. She accepted her magic and now she needed to embrace her power. She needed to get confidence that she could do it. She didn't have years of practice like others did. She needed to start small. She would work her way up to transporting people she loved.

She picked up an apple from the table. She decided to send her pirate a little gift. She held it in her hands and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the apple feeling its weight in her hand. She thought of Killian and his hand, the rings that adorned it and the feel of his touch. She pushed with her mind suggesting the new location of the apple. She felt her magic prickle on her skin and warm her finger tips, then she felt the loss of the weight.

She blinked her eyes open and listened to hear if her experiment worked. The tent began to rustle and Killian appeared holding the apple. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Love, care to explain?" he asked.

"Good Morning Darling. I was just trying something." She said grinning from ear to ear.

He placed the apple back on the table and pulled her into his arms letting out a breath as she squeezed him tight.

He pulled back a little to look into her eyes.

"Good Morning Love. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I did but I missed you when I woke up." She said pouting.

She took a moment to look him over. He looked well rested and his eyes were sparkling blue. His soft pillowy lips were distracting her thoughts from her task.

"I wanted to let you sleep. You were rustling all night and I thought perhaps you could use the rest." He said.

"I'm sorry, did I keep you awake?" she asked coming out of her gaze.

"No Love." he laughed.

He kissed her softly and she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

"Mmmm someone's feisty this morning. Not that I'm complaining." He said.

"I miss you." She said brushing her lips against his.

"I miss you too." He said rubbing his hand over her curves.

"Don't tempt me Darling. I won't let you leave the tent." She said.

"Very feisty." He said grinning.

She huffed out some air and loosened her grip on him.

"I'm glad you got the apple." She said smiling.

"Ah, your little experiment. What was that about?" he asked.

"I was thinking more about transporting us with magic. I wanted to try it with something small and inconsequential before I tried to transport a person." She said.

"I was with the crew when it appeared." He said.

"Oh, I hope it wasn't an intrusion." She said.

"No, actually I was explaining to them about your magic. It'd been a mystery to all but Smee so you can imagine they were quite surprised to see what happened yesterday." He said.

"Oh, right. I'd forgotten that they didn't know. I imagine that was quite a shock." She said.

"They were relieved when you defeated her, until you showed your magic they thought all hope was lost. That lot had been saying their prayers to the Gods above so you can imagine that they see you as their savior. I believe you've won their allegiance if you didn't have it before." He said.

She squeezed him tighter again. She felt warm in his arms and she didn't want to let him go.

"That's a relief. Now I don't have to hide it from them. It would have been hard to live aboard the Jolly and hide this part of me." She said.

He looked down into her beautiful green eyes that were shining under the bits of sunlight that were piecing the tent. He pushed up her chin, leaned forward and captured her lips into a searing kiss. He didn't let up until she was breathless.

"What was that for? Not that I would complain." she said smiling.

"I was just relieved to hear you still planned to live on the old girl with me." He said.

She caressed his cheek.

"Where you go I go Darling." She said smiling.

He pulled her close.

"I love you Emma." He said.

"I love you too." She said.

"You know you can't hide in here forever. Your parents are surveying the island and Regina is still resting in her tent but we must get them home." Said Killian.

She buried her face in his chest and grumbled.

"I know. I'm going to come out. I just wanted to test my theory first." She said.

"Ah, just the theory?" he said.

She moved from his embrace and picked up the book as she shuffled her feet nervously back and forth.

"Not entirely. You're right. I need to speak to Regina and face my parents." She said.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him.

"You've been doing amazing Love. Your parents love you and Regina is powerless. I'll be with you." He said.

She put the book down and turned in his arms. She looked up to see his blue eyes mesmerizing her again. They were a deep blue color.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Best to get this over with" she said.

"Alright Love. Lead the way." He said.

She took a deep breath, leaned up, kissed him softly on the cheek and pulled him forward towards the tent opening.

There were men roaming about the base camp and some were in the water. Her parents were nowhere to be seen. Regina's tent was being guarded by two men. The sun was burning high and she had to squint to see as she held her hand over her eyes.

"Ready Captain?" she said smiling.

"Aye." He said.

Killian gave her hand a little squeeze and they moved forward towards Regina's tent. The men standing guard stood at attention for their Captain.

"Good day." Said Emma.

"Good day milady." Said the men in unison.

"Any stir from the Queen?" he asked.

"No Cap'n she ain't moved." Said Paul.

"Go fetch some water and return to guard the tent." Said Killian.

"Aye Aye, Capn." Said Paul.

Emma entered the tent pulling Killian along with her. She wouldn't let go of the grip she had on his hand.

Regina was seated in a chair and wrapped in a blanket. She looked frail and wrinkled under the light of the sun.

"Ah, so you've finally come to gloat." croaked Regina.

Emma shook her head and held her mouth in a tight line.

"May we sit?" she asked.

Regina waved her hand to the chairs next to her.

They sat together. Emma gave Killian a sad look. He nodded to encourage her.

"Regina, I was hoping that I might get your help." She said.

"My help, My help? You're all powerful." Asked Regina sarcastically.

Emma let out a breath and stood.

"Regina, I'd like to use magic to take us all back to the Enchanted Forrest. I was hoping you could help me with the spell." Said Emma.

Regina sat up and looked at Emma. Her face was set in a scowl.

"I suppose it would be better than sailing on that bucket you call a ship." Said Regina.

Emma looked at Killian who was holding his tongue and smiled sweetly at him.

"I would prefer to take you all home in comfort if it's possible." Said Emma.

"Why, why would your parents want me there? After all I've done." said Regina.

"I believe you will be happy with them. Where else would you go?" she asked.

Regina looked down and a tear fell against her cheek.

"I don't have a home in this realm; I supposed I don't really have a home in any realm without magic." She said.

Emma took hold of her cool bony hand.

"You will be in comfort at the palace. I can assure you that my parents will care for you. You are family. Perhaps if someone would have cared for you long ago we wouldn't be sitting her now, like this." She said.

Regina shook her head.

"There was no help for me. I was blinded by revenge. I could see nothing more." She said.

"I don't believe that." Said Emma.

"You should, I tried to kill you, I stole your magic, I took your husband's love for you." She said sternly.

Emma took a step back letting go of Regina's hand.

"What?" she asked.

Killian stood behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Yes, he was my little insurance policy against the Dark One." She said.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"You didn't notice a sudden change in him?" she asked.

Emma shook her head. She couldn't have been that cruel.

"He owed it to me. I helped him recover memories that his father stole from him as a young boy. He was on a dark path and without those memories he would never have married you and fulfilled my promise to the Dark One. I needed him to do that so I could keep my magic. When he was a boy I made a deal with him. I told him I would collect when I was ready. After you had the new heir that the Dark One wanted my end of the deal was fulfilled. I came to claim what I was owed, 1/3 of his love. In good faith I restored the magic his father put over him but that set him back on his dark path. He also lost any feeling he had for you." she said darkly with a smile on her face.

Emma turned to face Killian a tear streaking down her cheek. She placed her face into his chest.

"You are an evil, cruel woman. How could you do that to her? She did nothing to you." Said Killian.

"She stole my magic!" she shouted.

Emma turned around to face her.

"It was never yours to be stolen." Said Emma sternly.

"I suppose you are right." She said sadly.

Regina leaned over and pulled a vial from her pocket. It held a single pink glowing strand inside. She handed it to Emma.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is the piece of your husband's heart that I took. You can restore it to him but he will still not be the man you once knew. He was living a lie. Who you know him as is who he is." She said.

Emma took the vial in her visibly shaking hand. She moved to put it into her pocket and she felt Killian's hand over hers helping her. She relaxed at his touch.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" asked Emma.

"The Dark One wants your son. He needs your son. Without him he cannot legitimize his throne. He wants to be all powerful." Said Regina.

"What chance do I have against him." She asked.

"I'm not sure. I saw your power last night and I've never seen anything like it." She said.

"Would you help me?" asked Emma.

Regina closed her eyes and huffed. She pulled her blanket up higher towards her chin.

"The least you can do is help her after everything you've done." Said Killian.

He was frustrated at what he'd just heard and terrified of what was to come. He would protect Emma with his life if necessary. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. She'd already been through enough.

"Fine, I'll help you. First let's get out of this filthy tent and off this god forsaken island." Said Regina.

Killian ushered Emma from the tent and looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright my Love?" he asked.

"I'm I'm just disgusted and angry." She said.

He pulled her close and held her.

"I'm so sorry Love. Knowing she was at the root of all the evil that fell upon you makes me angry as well. " said Killian.

"You heard her Killian. It was all for revenge. I shall never let that take over my life, my heart, and my soul. As awful as she was I need to forgive her because if I don't, I will grow bitter and I never want to be like her." Said Emma.

"You're brave._ kiss_ You're kind._ kiss_ You're loving. _kiss_ You're warm._ kiss_ You're nothing like her." He said as he applied small kisses to her head.

She looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Thank you Killian. It warms my heart to hear you say those lovely things about me." she said.

"Tis all true My Love." said Killian.

He held her close and smoothed his hand down her back to soothe her.

"Emma, is everything alright?" asked David.

She looked up to see her parents walking towards them. She wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Yes I'm alright. Regina has agreed to guide me so that I can magically transport us back to the castle." said Emma.

"That's good news." Said Snow.

"Aye, it will make things much easier on all of you." Said Killian.

Regina emerged from the tent. Snow held her hand to her mouth to hold back the gasp at the sight of her.

"You act as if you've never seen an old woman before." Said Regina.

"How are you feeling Regina?" asked Snow.

The concern her mother shone on this woman astounded her. She addressed her with such grace even after all that happened.

"How do you think I'm feeling. Look at me! Can we get on with this please before I burn to a crisp?" hissed Regina.

"Tell me what to do." Said Emma.

"Put us on that bucket your pirate calls a ship." Said Regina.

Killian rolled his eyes and Emma grabbed his hand giving it a tender squeeze.

"Alright but how?"asked Emma.

"Before I let you do anything with me we need to see what you can do. How about you pack up this rag tag camp?" said Regina.

"The whole camp?" asked Emma.

"That's right Princess. Let's see if you can do it. Focus on the task and pull from your magic and make it do the work." Said Regina.

"Alright, make it do the work." Said Emma.

"You can do it Love." said Killian.

Emma looked to her right and saw her parents watching her. They were embracing each other and had a look of concern on their faces. Emma gulped hard. Killian reached down and held her hand. She felt herself immediately relax.

She surveyed the base camp. She focused on the tent next to them first. She squeezed Killian's hand and looked to him and smiled. He was looking at her with such adoration and his kohl rimmed eyes were glittering under the sun. She felt her magic prickling on her skin and warmth run down to her finger tips.

She closed her eyes and imagined the tent closing and packing up. She opened her eyes to see it do just that. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"I did it." Said Emma.

"Emma, that's amazing." Said Snow.

"Can you please just get this over with? I want to leave this hot sandy pit." Said Regina rolling her eyes.

Emma took a deep breath. She just wanted to strangle the woman.

She surveyed the camp once more and counted the tents. She closed her eyes, grabbed Killian's hand and waved her arm over the camp from one end to the other focusing all of her energy into what she hoped would happen. She felt the magic tingle against her hands and Killian chuckled next to her as their hands warmed together.

She heard the sound of the tents collapsing and folding. She opened her eyes to catch the tail end of them closing.

"Love, you did it." Said Killian.

"I did." She said smiling.

She leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"Ok, now put it on the floating bucket or do you plan to have a party each time you do a simple task?"asked Regina.

Emma had it with Regina's nasty attitude. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and envisioned all of the baggage moving to the ship. She wanted to include the Evil Queen in that transport but she held back. She held her arms out wide to her sides and waved them closed over the camp.

The camp items disappeared leaving just them on the beach.

"Yeah, you did it. Now the crew." Said Regina sarcastically.

"The crew?" asked Snow.

"You think I'm going to let her test this with me?" asked Regina.

"Killian, I can't risk their lives." Said Emma.

"Love, you're bloody amazing." Said Killian.

"Honey, send me." said Charming.

"Both of us." Said Snow.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Mom, Dad are you sure?" asked Emma.

"Yes, I trust you. We trust you." Said David.

She hugged them both.

"I promise you'll be fine." She said.

They nodded.

Killian held her hand.

"You can do this Love. Focus on the Jolly." Said Killian.

Emma nodded and squeezed his hand. She closed her eyes, envisioned her parents on the Jolly, up on the deck. She waved her hand in front of her over her parents and they disappeared.

She opened her eyes and quickly looked out to the Jolly and saw them waving from the deck. She felt relieved. She also noticed the crew swimming out to the Jolly and some of them in row boats.

"I guess some of them don't quite have faith in me yet." She said biting her lip.

"Filthy bilge rats. It's just self preservation. Don't let them shake your confidence Love." Said Killian.

"Ok, that means it's just us." Said Emma.

"Finally. Get me out of here." Said Regina.

Emma held Killian's hand and held Regina's hand. She envisioned them next to her parents, aboard the Jolly Roger. She felt Killian's lips press against the back of her hand and he gave it a squeeze.

"Let's go Love." Said Killian.

She felt her magic prickled down to her fingertips and then she felt the wind rush in her hair. She opened her eyes and they were standing on the Jolly Roger.

"We did it." She said hugging Killian.

"You did it Love. You're brilliant." He said.

"Don't celebrate yet, we still need to get back to the castle." Said Regina.

"The whole ship?" she asked.

Regina gave her a look that was hiding a sarcastic comment.

"Why Not, let's do this." Said Killian.

She looked over board and the rest of the crew was settling aboard. When everyone was safely accounted for by Mr. Smee they gave her the signal.

Emma closed her eyes. She focused on the Jolly Roger and imagined the harbor at the base of the castle. She dug deep and thought about the special moment when Killian told her he loved her. She felt her magic rush forward and coat her skin. She felt all the love she had for him swell in her heart. She waved her hands in the air and pushed them out hard.

She felt Killian's hand on her shoulder and her hair blow back. When she opened her eyes they were exactly where she wanted them to be. It was a familiar setting that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

She jumped up and down. She was so excited that she'd done it. She'd moved an entire ship, crew, and her family from an island to her family castle.

She turned around and looked at Killian who was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled and he bent down to kiss her softly.

"You did it" he whispered against her lips.

He felt her smile. She was bloody brilliant.

"Ok, we are getting warmer. Think you can get us inside this time?" Said Regina huffing.

"Emma, how about the throne room?" asked Snow.

Emma nodded.

"Crew, you are to remain on the ship. There is still a bounty on Mr. Smee. Captain's Orders!" commanded Killian.

The sound of the crew's recognition came out in unison.

She smiled at her handsome Captain. She closed her eyes and thought about the throne room. She'd been there many days of in her lifetime. She'd sat there for hours on end as her parents conducted their business.

She thought about the circular mosaic tile on the floor in front of the thrones. She used to walk around in circles and count the squares. She felt her magic prickling again. Killian grabbed hold of her hand and the prickling intensified, warm energy passing between them. She envisioned her Mother, Father, Regina, Killian and herself in the throne room.

She felt her hair blow back and her feet settle down on the hard tile floor. She opened her eyes to the familiar room. She looked over and counted to make sure they were all there.

The castle servants were rushing into the room to see what the noise was. They'd been on high alert since the King and Queen were taken.

"Your Highness. Glad to see you've returned safely." Gulped the guard.

"It's alright. We are all safe." Said David.

"Alright, can someone find me a chair please? Enough with this reunion already!"shouted Regina.

David called one of the footmen over to help Regina to a seat. Snow gave instructions to the lady's maids to get a room setup for Regina while the men helped her to a chair. They were take her up immediately when the room was ready.

She stood with her parents as they watched the men take care of the woman who practically ruined their lives. She believed her mother was a saint for taking care of her after all of this.

"Mom, Dad, is something wrong?" asked Emma.

"No, Honey. We never did get to thank you for saving us from Regina, from this mess, for everything." Said David.

"I'm so proud of you." Said Snow.

She looked at her mother's face. She had a soft expression and she noticed that she was a little older but very beautiful.

"I'm so relieved that you are alright. Both of you." Said Emma hugging them.

She pulled back and stood next to Killian.

"Will you stay?"asked Snow.

Emma looked over to Killian. He was standing there looking up at the lofty chandelier and the ornate ceiling.

"I need to come up with a plan to get Henry." Said Emma.

"Let me help." Said David.

"It's going to be dangerous." Said Emma.

"I don't care. He's my grandson and you're my daughter. I won't let you fight alone." He said.

"She won't be alone. I'll be with her." Said Killian.

Snow had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, it's alright. It's going to be alright." She said.

"I love seeing you like this. So strong and confident. I'm so proud of the woman you've become. I was so worried about you. I know you seemed lost. It's nice to have my fiery Princess back." Said Snow.

Emma hugged her.

"Thank you Mom." She said softly into her shoulder.

"Please let us help Emma. We need to make this right." Said Snow.

Emma looked to Killian who was smiling at her.

"Alright, we'll stay if that is alright with you." She said.

"Of course." Said Snow.

She knew she spoke for him but she had faith he would be fine with her decision.

"That's great. I'll make sure your room is ready too." Said Snow.

"I'm going to help the men take Regina upstairs. I'm not sure I want her alone with them just yet." Said David.

"See you for dinner?" asked Snow.

Emma nodded.

Her parents left the room arm in arm. She hadn't seen them that happy in quite awhile.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Aye. You're bloody brilliant Love. This place is beautiful. This is where you grew up?" he asked.

"Yes, I spent many days in here." Said Emma.

"Are you ok staying here with me at the castle?" asked Emma.

"Of course Love. Where you go I go." He said smiling.

She put her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. He pulled her close and held her tight. He took in her delicious scent and felt relieved that they were safe for the moment.

"We'll need to inform the crew." He said.

"Can you handle another quick trip?" she asked grinning.

"Of Course Love." he said kissing the tip of her nose.

She grabbed his hands, closed her eyes and said, "Hold on."

She opened her eyes and he was laughing as they stood on the deck of the Jolly. He wouldn't admit it but he was relieved to be home. He'd never been inside the throne room of a castle and that would take some getting used to.

"Capn yer back." Said Smee.

"Aye, we'll be staying in port. The ship is stocked and I recommend that you remain on board. If you choose to leave the ship it will be at your own risk. We may have to leave at a moment's notice. Is that understood?" he asked.

"Aye Aye Capn." They all shouted in unison.

Emma was walking below to the Captain's Quarters. He stepped quickly to catch up to her as she descended below. He watched her as she rummaged through her trunk looking for something. She pulled out her tiara. His gaze softened as he looked at her. She looked up towards him with her lip between her teeth. He stepped forward and took the tiara from her. She stood in front of him and he placed it on top of her head.

"Princess, you look beautiful." He said smiling.

She let out a breath.

"Thank you Darling. Are you sure you are ok staying in the castle with me?" she asked.

"Of course Love. I think your parents will feel better knowing you are there." He said.

She nodded.

"It just doesn't feel like home to me anymore. It's familiar but just not home. I feel more at home here in this room with you." She said.

He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Love, it will take some time to get used to this. You've come a long way since you were last here. You've also gone through quite an ordeal. If you don't feel comfortable staying I'm sure your parents will understand." He said.

She pressed her cheek to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"As long as you're with me I'll be alright." She said.

He kissed her on top of her head.

"Always." He said.

She closed her eyes and they were back at the castle when she opened them.


	26. Chapter 26: A Breath of Fresh Air

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! So sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'll have the next chapter of our lovely couple's adventure soon. Hopefully you like this one! I appreciate all your comments, reviews, suggestions. I love reading them and I do read all of them.

This chapter brings them to the castle and he gets to know her a bit better. There is trouble on the horizon for them. They have to come up with a plan but I've given them a bit of a breather in this chapter.

Ch. 26

"That'll take some getting used to Love." he said smiling.

She hugged him tight.

"I hope there will be a time where I can take you anywhere you wish." she said.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you and I am excited to show you the realms. There will be plenty of time for us to explore and I believe that will be soon." He said.

"You think so?" she said.

"Aye, Love I've seen the power in you and I don't believe The Dark One will stand a chance against a mother fighting for her son." He said.

He kissed her softly.

"It means so much to me that you have so much faith in me." she said.

"Love, I've seen you grow from a broken flower into a blooming rose. You are a force to be reckoned with, they won't know what hit them." He said.

She gently caressed his cheek. He was looking at her with such adoration. She would never grow tired of looking into his beautiful blue sparkling eyes.

"I love you Darling." She said.

"I love you too." He said smiling.

"I'd love to show you around. Care to see the Castle?" she asked.

"Of Course, I'd love to know more about your life." He said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon touring the castle. It was just as she remembered. She enjoyed taking him through her favorite hide outs, secret passages, and finally to her old room. When she opened the door it was like she walked back in time. Nothing had changed, even her hairbrush was still in the same position she'd left it the day she got married.

She picked it up and held it in her hand. She'd forgotten the weight of it, odd yet familiar. She used it to stroke her hair every night growing up. Sometimes her mother would sit and stroke her hair by the fireplace and tell her stories. She smiled as she thought of the wonderful times she had with her parents here at the castle.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked.

He came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. She leaned back into him and he put his arms around her.

"I'm just feeling nostalgic. I have a lot of good memories in this room. It appears my parents left it untouched since the day I left."

"I'm sure they hoped you would visit them often. " he said.

She sighed. He kissed her cheek to comfort her. She took a deep breath to compose herself and took his hand.

"Come with me." she said.

He cocked his head to the side as they walked towards her wardrobe. She pulled open the doors to reveal a secret passage.

"A secret door?" he said.

"Yes, it leads down to the servant's quarters near the kitchen. There hasn't been anyone staying there for a long time. I used it to get out of the castle sometimes." She said smiling.

"Ah, you were just as naughty back then." He grinned.

"I don't know, I think that may have gotten a bit worse since I've met you." she teased.

He followed her down the narrow staircase. It wound around in a circle and bottomed out to a small bedroom off the kitchen. She peered through the slightly ajar door to make sure no one was watching and waved him forward. They quickly snuck through the kitchen and out the back door.

She took his hand and pulled him along running through the grounds out to the garden. She was laughing so hard the whole way and smiling. He loved to see her that way. She seemed so carefree and innocent.

She stopped suddenly when they got into a maze of bushes. She was holding her side, breathing hard as she threw her head back and laughed.

"I used to do that quite often and the thrill is still there even after all this time." She said breathless.

"So you were quite the handful then Princess." He said.

"I often left my parents at a loss for words. I just wanted to be a normal girl and go on adventures without the threats associated with being a princess. Eventually they caught on and had guards follow me. I noticed them following the first few times but they stayed back and let me feel as though I got away with something. I believe their presence set my parents at ease so I didn't say anything." She said.

He took her hand as they walked along and laced his fingers with hers.

"Where did you go Love?" he asked.

"Sometimes I'd go to this little park down towards the edge of the grounds. As time went on I got a bit more adventurous and I started leaving the grounds. I'd go to some of the local places to eat, the taverns, and the shops. I loved seeing the people of our kingdom. It wasn't often that I got to meet new people who were not affiliated with the royal court." She said.

"It seems your parents were rather trusting. I believe if you were my daughter I wouldn't let you out of my sight." He said.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"I believe my father would share your sentiment." She said.

"That explains why he taught you how to fight with a sword." he said.

"You're probably right but I also wouldn't leave his side growing up. He had no choice but to include me in lessons much to my mother's chagrin." she said.

"He taught you well Love." he said.

"I'm sure he would love to hear you tell him that." She said.

She led him over to a gazebo at the edge of the garden. The weathered white wood was covered in wild red roses. There were built in seats all around the edges.

They sat together and he pulled her into his side. She lay her head against his chest and held his hand.

"It's beautiful here." He said.

His eyes traveled around the beautiful scene in front of him. There were many different types of flowers, nothing quite as exotic as on the island but still very beautiful. There were high hedges around the boundary of the grounds and perfectly sculpted topiaries lined the walk ways.

"It's always been one of my favorite places. When I wanted to be alone with my thoughts I would come here and sit under the roses. My grandmother, Ava, planted them. They've been growing and thriving ever since." She said.

"As beautiful as they are, they still pale in comparison to you my Love." he said.

She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He'd missed her soft touch and tender lips. He knew what they were doing was important but he still felt as though he wanted to be selfish when it came to her. She pulled back smiling and let out a little sigh.

"I've missed you my Darling." She said.

He caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. He took in the beauty of her porcelain skin and rosy cheeks. Her golden hair shone brightly in the sun. With his hooked hand he pushed her hair back over her shoulder.

She looked up to see him gazing at her with such adoration in his eyes. He made her heart swell.

"I would like you to hold you safe in my arms like this always." He said.

"I feel the same way." She said as she nestled in closer.

"When do we have to meet your parents?" he asked.

She looked to the castle and remembered the feeling of uneasiness. "I suppose we should go but I would love to sit and enjoy this peace with you for a little while longer."

"Aye, that sounds good to me." he said as he wrapped her in his arms.

She told him stories of her childhood at the castle, the adventures she went on in the surrounding woods, the way she scared her parents with her fiery ways. They stayed in the garden until someone came to invite them in for dinner.

It felt good to think of happier times before her marriage. She loved to hear Killian's laugh and his smile sent tingles to her heart. She finally felt what it was like to be in love with someone, truly in love.

When they got into the dining hall they were seated together so they could talk. She felt a sudden uneasiness come over her. She searched her thoughts and immediately began shielding them as she felt an intrusion.

She squeezed Killian's hand drawing his attention to her as a pang of tension ripped through her.

"Love?" he asked.

She leaned over towards him and whispered" I think someone is trying to read my thoughts. "said Emma.

He had a look of alarm on his face.

"Emma, something wrong?" asked Snow.

"I'm not sure. I get the feeling someone is trying to read my thoughts." She said.

"You think someone is watching you?" asked Snow.

"Yes, it would explain how Regina knew to ambush us that day. Perhaps someone fed her the information." Said Emma.

Snow looked to her husband who had his head hung and felt a pang of shame herself. Emma looked to Killian eyes wide.

"Majesties, Perhaps Emma can ward the castle?" he said.

"You think I can do that?" asked Emma.

He loved that hope seemed to come back into her face when he mentioned it. She was extraordinary. Why wouldn't she be able to do something like that?

"I don't see why not Love. You've got incredible power in you. Perhaps one of the books will have something in it." He said.

Emma beamed at him.

"We could also ask Regina. She decided to have dinner in her room. Perhaps we can persuade her to join us." Said Snow.

Emma groaned like am petulant child.

"I know the feeling, believe me but since she is here and is at the root of this she should be willing to help you." Said Charming.

"He's right." Said Killian.

"I'd rather do the research myself than have to keep going back to that woman." Said Emma.

She looked over to see a sad smile on her mother's face.

"I know this won't be easy for you. I hope you can understand why I've invited her here with us." Said Snow.

She grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed.

"Of course I know. I know you wouldn't have had it any other way and that is one of the reasons why I look up to you so much." said Emma.

Her mother smiled and she could see tears forming in her eyes.

"I can go talk with her." Said Snow.

"I'll let Regina rest tonight, Killian and I will go back to the Jolly for the evening and I'll do the research. If I'm unable to find a way to ward the castle then I will ask her in the morning. You and father have been through an ordeal as well. I'm sure you could use the rest tonight. None of us will be thinking clearly. We don't need to fight with her this evening." Said Emma.

"Brilliant idea Love." he said.

"Are you sure we can't persuade you to stay here?" asked Snow.

She could see the uncertainty in her mother's face or fear perhaps that she wouldn't come back.

"I'll be back in the morning. I promise. Until I can find a way to prevent someone dipping into my thoughts I won't feel comfortable sleeping here." She said.

Killian continued to eat his soup. He didn't want to say anything but he was happy she wanted to go back to the ship. He had an uneasy feeling being in the castle too. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt out of place or if whatever was watching them had its eyes set on him as well.

"Alright Honey. You've made a good point. We'll see you bright and early." Said Charming.

Emma looked pleased that her parents went along with her plan. After dinner they said goodbye to her parents and she took Killian back to the ship.

It was twilight and the scene was familiar yet it wasn't. It'd been a long time since she'd looked out onto those waters. The cool breeze was blowing off of the water. She felt a slight chill.

"Capt'n on Deck!" yelled Smee.

"Everything alright Smee?" he asked.

"Aye Capt'n the crew is restless." He said.

"Should be another day in port and then we will have instructions. I trust we have plenty of supplies." Said Killian.

Emma was huddled into his side leaning into him heavily. He put his arm around her. She was slightly shivering. He smoothed his hand up and down her arm to warm her.

"Aye we do. Anything I should do Capt'n?" asked Smee.

"Just have the old girl ready to sail at a moment's notice." Said Killian.

"Aye Capt'n. We'll be ready." said Smee.

Killian nodded and walked them forward towards the Captain's Quarters. Once inside Emma fell apart. Tears were streaming down her face and light sobs were coming from her as she buried her face into his chest. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"Love, what is it?" he asked as he smoothed his hand up and down her back.

She looked up; her eyes were tearful and glowing green.

"I'm sorry, it's just everything is so overwhelming. I'm scared. I'm scared for my son, my parents, for you and the crew. What if I can't do it? What if I can't get Henry back? What if someone I love gets hurt because of me?"

He caressed her cheek and wiped away the rogue tear sliding down her face with his thumb.

"My Love, I will be with you every step of the way. I don't want you to feel as though you alone must face this. We'll get Henry and all will be fine. You're just feeling nervous because of the threat at the castle." He said smiling.

"How can you be so sure? I've lived with that man and dealt with the other. They are not kind or good people Killian. They will make me suffer cruelly before they allow me to take my son." She said.

"I won't let that happen to you. If you need strength you draw it from me. I will protect you with my last breath." He said.

"That's one of the things that worry me most. I can't bear it if something were to happen to you." She said.

"You don't have to worry about me Love. You've safeguarded me in ways that I never imagined possible. I've also survived many a disaster and weathered through many storms. I will stand with you through whatever they may throw at us." He said.

She hugged him tight and she felt herself relax as he eased the pressure with his words.

"You can't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I'm so relieved to know you are there and will be by my side." She said.

"Love, where you go I go. I told you. I'm with you always." He said.

"Henry may be upset at what he finds. Are you prepared for his reaction? The last image he has of me is watching me being taken off by scoundrels." She asked.

"Love, we'll take those things as they come. I'm sure he will be relieved to see his mother alive. We will ease him into understanding what we are and what I will be to him. I will be whatever you wish me to be." He said.

"Killian you are a kind, good, and decent man. I should be lucky to have a man like you be a role model for my son. He should see a man who loves and cares for his mother the way you do. You make me feel as though I could fly with the angels." She said smiling.

"Aye, I believe you are an angel love. I can only see the glowing bright light that is you. From the moment you walked into my life I've felt lighter but full in a way that I didn't think I could feel again." He said.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his softly.

"I think he would like your ship." Said Emma.

"Love, he'll be a fine sailor in no time. What's not to love about the Jolly. His mother seems to have taken with her." Said Killian.

"That's true. He's set to go to boarding school soon. He's coming of age and will need his studies if he is to rule someday." She said.

"We shall take him whenever he is on holiday. It will certainly come in handy that his mother can pop in and pick him up from wherever we may be." Said Killian smiling.

The thought of being a family with Killian and Henry made her heart swell. She loved her son more than anything. She wanted him to have his best chance but at the same time Henry was like her. He craved adventure and loved to travel to new places. He was good and kind too. He would make a wonderful King someday.

"You're right. Henry doesn't even know about my magic yet. He is going to be so excited to see what I can do. Perhaps I should have a bit of fun with him. Change the color of his clothes or pop him somewhere unexpected when he is unaware." She said.

"There you go being naughty again. " he said.

"I think you love that about me." she said.

"Aye, that I do." He said grinning.

"Thank you for always knowing the right thing to say to reassure me. It means so much to me to know that you care about my well being. "said Emma.

"Of course Love." he said.

He squeezed her tight and pressed tiny kisses on top of her head.

"How are you feeling? Being here with my parents at the castle? Are you alright?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Aye, I'm fine Love. I'll admit I did feel a bit uneasy too so I was relieved when you suggested we come back to the ship." Said Killian.

She touched his face and looked into his eyes.

"Darling why didn't you say anything." She said.

"You're happiness is important to me. I can live with a bit of uneasiness if you are happy." He said.

"I would never want to put you into a position like that. Please tell me. I am not unwilling to compromise. To be honest I wanted to be alone with you. I would have liked your good opinion on the topic because it would have fueled me to mention it earlier." She said smiling.

"I shall be certain to keep you informed of my feelings in the future." He said.

He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I suppose we should start reviewing the books. If we are to talk strategy with my parents tomorrow I must find a way to ward the castle of what or who is eavesdropping on us." She said.

"Aye. I'll help you. The sooner we find it the better. Do you feel the uneasiness here on the ship?" He asked.

"No, It was most prominent in the family dining hall and I caught small twinges throughout the tour of the castle today but nothing here or outside the castle on the grounds." Said Emma.

"If we must we can always use the castle gardens to meet." He said.

"That's a good idea. I hope it doesn't come to that." Said Emma.

He pulled the text from his satchel and Emma grabbed the others from the pile on the desk. Emma lit the candles and lamps in the room. She looked so proud to use her magic for such a small task.

"Much better Love." he said.

The sat together at the desk as they reviewed each magical text looking for the right spell. They'd found some other interesting spells in the process but nothing looked like a ward. Emma started to feel tired but then Killian found it. Of course it was the last text.

"Love, I believe this is what we are looking for." He said pointing to the page.

He pushed the text towards her so she could read it. The incantation was easy enough but she would have to delve deep into concentration to ward such a large place.

She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned over and hugged him tight.

"I think a celebration is in order Love?" he said.

"You've read my mind Darling." She said.

"Fancy a drink Love?" he asked.

She nodded.

He uncorked his flask and took a swig before handing it to her. She took a long swig and brushed her lips after with the back of her hand.

"I'd like to try to ward the ship."

He stalled his second sip and looked at her. She was grinning.

"Ok Love, if it would make you feel better."

"Hold my hand?" she asked.

He grabbed hold of her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'd like to hold more of you than your hand Love." he said.

"Soon Darling." She said as a giggle poured from her lips.

"One of the greatest sounds to ever grace my ears is your laugh." He said.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She sucked his soft bottom lip into her mouth and ran her tongue over his. She could taste the spicy rum. She pulled back rubbing her nose against his slowly teasing him with the promise of more. She kissed the tip of his nose and giggled again as she pulled away.

"Minx." He groaned.

She pulled him by the hand towards the door.

"On deck?" he asked.

"I think it will be easier for me to do it there." She said.

They climbed the stairs to the deck. The sky was clear and the stars were sparkling bright. She took in a deep breath of the cool clean air. She would never take freedom for granted again. Each time she stepped out into the air she felt free.

"Here?" he asked.

"Here would be perfect." She said.

She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed the back side softly. His body was still buzzing from the kiss she led him away from below. He smiled as he watched her compose herself. Her teasing not only affected him but also her.

She closed her eyes and focused on the touch of his hand in her own. The warmth radiating from his palm mingled with the magic that prickled against her skin. She thought about his lips grazing her neck and the touch of his hands on her body. Those warm happy memories were always the best fuel for her magic.

She focused on the incantation in her mind _protitious realius_. She took a deep breath, felt the magic prickling stronger and Killians strength resonate in her body as he squeezed her softly. She repeated the words out loud "_protitious realius_."

The magic seemed to pour from her and she could feel it coating over the ship. She took a deep breath as it took hold. Killian held her up from behind when she stepped back a bit. She opened her eyes when she felt the spell complete. She could see the glow of the ship from stem to stern.

"Are you alright Love?" he asked.

She looked up to see the concerned look. She cupped his face and smiled sweetly.

"I'm perfect. The ship is now warded." She said.

She kissed his lips tenderly and it was his turn to tease her. He brushed his tongue over her lip and then pulled back grinning. She smiled a crooked smile biting her lip.

In a sudden move he picked her up off her feet and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled and patted his back as he carried her below deck.

"Time for the celebration to begin." He said.

He placed her on her feet, turned around and locked the door. She was laughing so hard she was almost out of breath.

"Life will never be dull with you will it." She asked.

"I hope to spend the rest of our days proving that fact Love." he said.

She was already in front of him pushing his coat off of his shoulders to the floor. He removed her crown and placed it on the desk before spinning her around and making quick work of the laces on the back of her gown. She felt instant relief as the weight of the heavy dress fell to the floor.

She turned back to face him and quickly unclipped the closures of his vest. He was kissing her neck softly while she worked through each one. She couldn't focus on even the simplest task when he was kissing her that way.

"Darling if you keep kissing me that way this process will go much slower." She said.

He pulled gently at her under dress and drug it up over her head. She held her arms high to allow it to easily be removed leaving her bare in front of him except for her stockings and under pants.

She felt a blush creep over her cheeks as he took in her form. After all that they've been through she still felt shy in front of him this way.

"Love, you are so beautiful. "he said in a reverent tone.

She leaned forward and captured his lips for a soft kiss. She rubbed her hands along his exposed chest and let the soft hair tickle her finger tips.

He cupped her breast with his hand and rolled her soft nipple into a peak eliciting a low moan from her. She let her head fall back as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck to her breast. He sucked the nipple between his teeth and laved it softly with his tongue.

He was going to drive her mad but she wanted to make this night about him. After everything he'd done for her. She wanted to please him. She let her hands trail down his body towards the edge of his pants. She felt the laces and pulled them to loosen his pants.

She slipped her fingers down into his pants and gripped his hardening length. She felt the soft tip and smooth velvety ridges as she stroked him slowly, squeezing slightly as she rubbed up and down. He groaned against her body.

He picked her up around her waist and carried her to the bed. He kissed her breasts as they fell right towards his mouth. She brushed her hands in his hair as he continued to tease her. His mouth moved from her breast to her collarbone as he slid her down his body. She flopped back onto the soft bed with a giggle escaping her lips.

"You know what that sound does to me Love." he said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said.

She curled her finger and teased him to come forward.

"Temptress." He growled.

She slid off her stockings and undergarments as he watched her.

He toed off his boots, kicked them to the side and slid out of his pants. He yanked his shirt over his head and climbed into bed with her. He kissed up her body from her belly button to her neck. He focused on her neck when he found the spot that tickled. She was laughing so hard she was nearly breathless.

"You're gorgeous Love. I could taste you all day." He said.

She smelled of strawberries and honey. He tasted her salted sweet skin. He pressed a kiss to her soft lips. She still had the lingering sweetness of the rum on her lips. He leaned back and licked his lips smiling down at her.

She took that moment to change things up on him. She pushed him off and forced him onto his back. She straddled her legs over him. He leaned back looking up as she took him in. She pulled her lip between her teeth and smiled.

"Killian, I want to make you feel good." She said.

"You do Love." he said.

He caressed her thigh and inched closer to her aching core. She would lose it if he touched her. She pressed her hands to his chest and smiled.

"No, lay back and let me take care of you." She said raising her eyebrow.

"Naughty Princess." He said grinning.

She kissed him softly sucking his bottom lip. She worked her soft open mouthed kisses down his jaw and towards his earlobe. She nibbled and he groaned as she blew into his ear.

She kissed down his neck and sucked on his collarbone until he was marked. She kissed down his chest and pulled his nipple into her teeth and bit down softly but quickly moved towards his stomach. She kissed along his side until he was laughing hard as she sucked and licked to tickle him.

"Love, you're killing me." he said as he chuckled.

"Seems I like to hear you laugh as well; It's like music to my ears." She said laughing.

She slid down between his legs and kissed him low on his hips. She could feel him bucking his hips as he rubbed his rigid length against her body. She'd teased him long enough.

She looked up through her eyelashes and smiled as she took the tip of his hard length in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and sucked softly. She saw his eyes close and he sighed in relief.

Her mouth was warm and wet against his aching flesh. She about killed him with the slow kisses around his body. She was working him slowly and he felt so good. She took him deep in her throat as she sucked him tightly against her soft lips. He felt like he was going to lose it. He put his hands in her hair and guided her to where he felt best.

She was all to easy to comply and smiled up at him as he moaned.

"Love, that feels so good. Your mouth feels so good on me but I want to be inside of you." He said.

She slowly released him from her mouth and licked the tip softly with the center of her tongue as he watched.

"Please Love. " he said.

She climbed up his body slowly until her core was lined up with his throbbing heat. She pressed her hands to his chest and leaned forward to kiss him. He leaned up and kissed her sensually. She pressed him hard back to the bed and sank down onto him slowly.

"Emma." He breathed into her mouth.

She groaned as he filled her. She was so warm and tight he wanted to spin her onto the bed and take her hard. She was driving him insane. She rose and fell slowly as she kissed him. He put his hand and hook on each side of her hips guiding her up and down until they fell into a fast rhythm. When he felt her walls tighten he rubbed his thumb over her warm aching nub until she came undone.

He continued thrusting into her as she rode out the pleasure he was giving her. Her walls were fluttering around him.

"Killian." she called

The way she said his name drove him to his own release came soon after. He felt instant relief and relaxed into the bed as he held her body tight against him.

"Emma." He whispered as he kissed her softly.

She slid down his body and nestled against him. She immediately felt the loss of him. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're bloody amazing Love." he said.

He brushed her sweat slick hair back behind her ear with his hook and she pressed her face to his chest.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." She said.

"I love you Emma." He said.

"I love you Killian." She said.

They lay there for awhile as she drew lazy circles on his chest and he pressed soft kisses to her head lips and cheek. She just wanted that night to be special and to last forever. He had his turn later that night after they'd slept for awhile. She loved how he worshipped her and she would keep those memories with her always. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day and probably another adventure. No matter what came at them she knew she could count on Killian to be at her side. She finally fell asleep smiling and hopeful for what the day would bring.


	27. Chapter 27: Family Honor

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Yes, another chapter is ready! Sorry for so long of a wait on the last one. I hope you enjoy this story. I appreciate all of you who took the time to read this and have followed along. I'd love to hear what you think. Leave me some comments, a review, a note, suggestions, say hello if you like. Your notes totally make my day and let me know you want more of this story. There is more to come soon! Thank you!

Ch. 27

The morning sun came too soon. He woke up to find her nestled in his arms and snoozing softly. Her hair was shimmering in the morning sun. He could hear the crew roaming about above deck. After the events that occurred over the past few days he felt relieved to wake up on his ship. It gave him some semblance of control in the uncontrolled world they lived in.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead hoping to rouse her. They'd promised to be back to the palace early. He didn't want to disappoint her parents. They still didn't know that they'd found a solution and he wanted to provide them with relief as well. They'd had quite a scare when their daughter was in danger of being killed by Regina. The thought spiked his own fear. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened. His beautiful lady was quite powerful and miraculous.

He gently nudged her shoulder rocking her softly.

"Love, its morning." He whispered in her ear.

"No, need more sleep." She said.

"We've promised your parents to be there for breakfast. I'm still trying to make a good impression."

She laughed softly and sat up to face him. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"You're perfect Darling. I can tell they like you."

"Got you up though didn't I?" he said grinning.

She swatted him on the chest lightly.

"Fine, I'm up. "she pouted.

He pulled her into his arms matching the length of his body against hers from behind. She nestled her back into his chest and felt just how awake he was.

"Do we have some time or do we need to leave right away?" she asked as she slid her hand down his thigh. He groaned when she reached for him.

"Love, there's always time for that." He whispered against her neck finding just the right spot to drive her wild.

When they finally left the bed she was sated and a little sore from all the activity but happy. She wanted to feel safe just a little while longer. Everything in their path was going to be dangerous. She wasn't looking forward to returning home to the castle, seeing Neal, or facing the Dark One.

Killian dressed quickly. He put his sword in its sheath and turned to see how Emma was fairing. She was sitting in her under dress brushing through her long silky strands. He couldn't help but watch her in awe.

"Help me with my gown Darling?" she asked.

"Of course Love; although it is my preference to help you out of them." he said.

She looked up at him smiling. "I'd prefer that too."

The light green gown she had on brought out the gold and green flecks of color in her eyes.

"Love, you look beautiful." He said.

She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thank you Darling. You look rather dashing today. I must tell you that the black velvet vest is my favorite." She said.

He brushed his hands over the front to smooth it out.

"I'll remember that Love." he said grinning.

He picked up her tiara and placed it on her head. She was so regal and proper when she wore it.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I'd like to address the crew before we take leave." He said.

She nodded.

He extended his arm and she took it. He guided them up the stairs to the deck.

"Capt'n on Deck!" called Smee.

"Be at the ready mates. Don't leave the ship. We will likely leave port today." He said.

Emma smiled to the crew. All eyes were on her and Killian noticed. She noticed the glare he gave the crew and their eyes dropped to the deck. She bit back the comment on her lips.

"Aye Aye Capt'n." said Smee.

"Ready Love." he said.

Emma held him tight and focused on the kitchen. She noted that the uneasy feeling did not occur in that room so it seemed the best place to focus arrival.

"Hold on Darling." She said.

She felt his grip tighten. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were standing in the castle kitchen.

A small shriek came from the cook that turned around to see them standing there suddenly out of thin air.

"So sorry, so sorry." She said.

Killian laughed.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Let's go outside. I want to ward the castle before we go in. I'd rather meet my parents after I know it's safe for them to speak freely." she said.

This time they walked carefully out to the garden where she could see the best view of the castle. Killian wrapped his arms around her from behind. She felt her magic prickling and her heart was thrumming. She only had to dip into a memory from moments ago when he was holding her in her arms feeling sated to pull on a pool of happiness.

"_Protitious Realius" she said._

She felt the depth of the spell come over her and she pushed it towards the castle. She could feel it taking hold and creeping over the walls into the floors and down through the cracks. It was much bigger structure than the Jolly Roger. Killian held her tight. She felt the power increase as his warmth enveloped her. The ward finally snapped into place and she stumbled at the force. He held her firmly in his arms.

"Thank you Darling." She said.

She turned around and kissed him softly.

"Of course Love. I was much better prepared after seeing you do this last evening." he said.

"Ready for breakfast with my parents?" she asked.

"As much as I ever will be ready Love." he said smiling.

"I guess this is a first for you." She said.

They walked arm and arm back towards the kitchen. This time the kitchen was aware of their presence when they walked through but that didn't stop Emma from muttering apologies again to the poor woman who looked three sheets of white after they appeared.

Her parents were seated at the table when she walked in. Her mother breathed a sigh of relief as their eyes met.

"Good Morning Emma, Killian." Said Snow nodding towards them.

Emma walked over and kissed her mother on the cheek. Before she could retreat Snow stood and grabbed her into a hug. She didn't seem to want to let her go. Emma held on with the same fervor.

"I promised I would come back." Whispered Emma.

She pulled back to see her mother smiling.

"I know Honey, it's just, I'm happy to see your face." She said.

She leaned over and kissed her father on top of his head. His smile seemed to reach his eyes. She looked over to see Killian waiting behind her chair. She walked over and he pulled it out for her and pushed her into the table.

He took the seat next to her. She grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Darling." She said.

"Good morning Highnesses." Said Killian.

"Glad you can join us Killian." Said Snow.

Charming nodded towards him.

"Did your research yield any results?" asked Charming.

"Actually it did." Said Emma smiling.

"Really? I'm so glad to hear it." said Snow.

"Your daughter is a marvel. Not only did she place wards on the ship but she's already taken care of the castle as well." Said Killian.

She looked to see him beaming with pride on her behalf.

"You did?" asked Snow.

"Yes, we stopped shortly before coming in and I set up the wards. I'm afraid I may have scared the kitchen staff though when we popped in." Said Emma.

Snow laughed.

"I'm so happy you were able to find a way to protect us." Said Snow.

"Speaking of protection, I almost forgot." Said Emma.

She pushed away from the table and walked over towards her parents. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the coral she'd enchanted. She'd run a ribbon through each piece. She took one and placed it around each of her parent's necks.

"This is lovely Emma." Said Snow.

She watched her mother fingering the coral and examining it. Emma returned to her chair and smiled.

"The coral has been enchanted. Should anyone try to curse you it will repel back on the person who tries to curse you." Said Emma.

Killian smiled as he watched her parents mouths fall open.

"You made this?" asked Charming.

"Yes, when we were on the island. Killian helped me find what I needed. We'd just finished the spell before Regina showed up. I wanted to ensure that what happened to me never happened to the people I love." she said.

Snow had a tear falling down her cheek.

"Thank you Emma." Said Snow.

"Of course Mother. It gives me great peace of mind to know you are safe." Said Emma.

"Speaking of the Evil Queen, where is Regina this morning?" asked Killian.

"She promised she would come down but she has been giving everyone a difficult time when she's approached." Said Snow wistfully.

Emma grumbled and continued to cut into her breakfast. It had been a long time since she'd had the delicious golden waffles that the castle made. The scent was heavenly and it brought her back to a time when she was a carefree little girl. She didn't want to think about Regina and spoil what little quiet time she'd have with her parents.

They had a pleasant breakfast but her thoughts kept drifting back to Regina and her fear that she was up to something.

"Emma, did you hear me?" asked Snow.

"What? I'm sorry. " said Emma.

"Is everything alright Love?" asked Killian.

"Yes, I was just curious about Regina. I can't say I'm not worried about her." Said Emma.

"Perhaps you are right to worry." Said Killian.

"Something doesn't feel right to me." said Emma.

She looked at Killian and he saw the concern on her face. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Would you like me to look in on her?" he asked.

"Perhaps I should." She said.

"Emma, I can speak to her. I know she makes you feel uneasy." Said Snow.

"No, I think it should be me. She can't harm me any longer. I can't run in fear of her any longer." Said Emma.

"I would certainly go with you Love." he said.

She pushed her chair out and stood.

"I know you would Darling. Would you mind waiting for me? I promise to call if I need you." she said.

She had a determined look on her face and she seemed to be quite vexed. As much as he'd like to see how she handled the situation he understood her need to go alone.

"If you're certain you don't need me I'll wait here with your parents." He said.

"I just think it might be easier for her to speak to me. We don't know what I'll be walking into and based on her state on the island I can only imagine." Said Emma.

"Honey, if there is a problem, please call for the guard. We will be there immediately." Said Charming.

"Be careful Love." said Killian.

She kissed him softly on his forehead letting her lips linger a bit before she closed her eyes and imagined the hallway in front of Regina's room. She opened her eyes smiling when she looked upon her door and touched her lips still tingling from the kiss. It amazed her how his touch magnified her magic. She really was starting to like this new mode of travel. She knocked softly on the door.

"GO AWAY! I said I didn't want anything from you." shouted Regina.

"It's Emma." She said.

She received no response. She knocked again and nothing. She could see this was going nowhere. She closed her eyes, gripped the doorknob and pressed the door to unlock. She walked into the room.

"How dare you enter my room!" shouted Regina.

Emma was surprised to see the sight in front of her. Regina was huddled up in her bed, blankets wrapped around her, hair wild, and gritting her teeth at her like a rabid dog.

"I'm sorry but I was worried for you." She said in a small voice. She wasn't sure why this woman's presence put her in that place but she didn't like it.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I don't wish to see you or anyone. Just leave me die in peace." She said.

Regina tried to roll further into her covers and Emma noticed her wincing.

"Are you in much pain?" she asked.

"What's it to you? It's your fault I'm like this." She hissed.

Emma felt sorry for her. She still blamed her for taking something that was never hers to begin with. She would die a bitter old woman if she didn't try to change her ways. She reached into her pocket to find one of the healing disks that Nairobi taught her to make. She picked up a piece of ribbon from the dresser, looped it through the disk, and tied the top. She approached Regina with caution.

"Don't come near me. What do you want? What are you doing?" asked Regina.

"Just hold still." Said Emma.

She placed the necklace over her head and straightened it around her neck. She saw Regina relax immediately and slump into her pillows.

"Why, why are you helping me?"asked Regina.

"I don't wish you harm and I don't want to see you in pain. I've only had my powers for a short time but I can see the way magic can seduce someone. I have the power to heal." Said Emma.

"Yes, magic can be quite seductive. "she said through gritted teeth.

"You can have a life here. You don't have to stay in this room. You are not a prisoner." Said Emma.

"I feel like a prisoner. I'm trapped in this body. I have nothing to call my own. I don't want anything from you or your family. Just leave me alone." Grumbled Regina.

Emma pulled the blankets off of her.

"Get up; get up out of the bed." She said.

"How dare you! I will not." Said Regina.

"If you stay here in this bed you will have nothing. You have a chance to make something good of your life. You're not dead." Said Emma.

"Well, I might as well be." Said Regina.

"I'm not going to let you feel sorry for yourself. Let's get you dressed. If you would prefer to go down in your night dress that's fine with me but if you don't move you certainly will." She said as she tapped her foot.

Regina looked at her with outrage grumbling curses under her breath.

Emma bit her lip and crossed her arms in front of her. Regina huffed and slid her legs over the side of the bed.

Emma watched as she stood with a bit of hesitation and stretched her muscles.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me? I can't dress myself!" Snapped Regina.

"If you'd allow them to come in and help you this wouldn't be a problem." Said Emma through gritted teeth.

Emma picked a dress from the closet and brought it out to show her. It was a deep plum gown with black lace trim.

"It's fine, no one cares what I look like anyway." Said Regina.

Emma helped her into the gown. She pressed her lips tight and bit back her words.

"My mother will be happy to see you join them." Said Emma.

Regina grit her teeth.

Emma waved her hand over Regina and her hair was combed back neatly.

"That should do." Said Emma.

Regina rolled her eyes. Emma touched the older woman's shoulder and closed her eyes. They appeared in the dining hall seconds later in front of her loved ones. She opened her eyes to see Killian's smile. She felt her body relax just seeing him. Charming got up from his chair to assist Regina to a seat. Regina grumbled but she accepted his help.

Killian assisted Emma into her seat as well giving her a small squeeze on her shoulder.

"Good Morning Regina. You're looking well." Said Snow.

Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma looked at her mother and smiled.

"What was so important that you felt you should invade my room and drag me down here?" asked Regina.

"Regina we wanted to know how you came to find out that Emma returned to the Enchanted Forest?" asked Charming.

"How do you think?" said Regina snickering.

"I suspect that you were informed by someone but precisely how they came about the information has eluded us." Said Killian.

"Pirate, I don't believe I told you that you can address me." said Regina.

Killian shifted in his seat and Emma took his hand.

"You'll show some respect at my table. He's an honored guest in our home and he has just as much right to address you as any of us. Killian's life was affected by your evil plan just as much as Emma's. Not to mention that those men could have killed us in that ambush and your tortured our friends August and Ruby." Said Charming.

Emma smiled at her father.

Regina crossed her arms.

"Very well, The Dark One informed me. Apparently he's been eavesdropping on this castle for years." Said Regina.

Snow gasped.

"Not anymore." Said Emma grinning.

"You've warded the castle? That's quite an advanced spell for a fledgling. You must be stronger than I thought." said Regina.

Emma held her head up with pride.

"I took care of it this morning. I could sense his prying eyes in certain areas of the castle." She said.

"Sense him? You can sense the presence of dark magic?" said Regina.

"Yes, not only dark magic, any magic. I can feel it." She said.

"Clearly I underestimated the power within you, child. It's greater than I imagined. Perhaps you will stand a chance against him after all." Said Regina.

She picked up a spoon and cracked the egg in front of her with a grin on her face.

"You really think so?" said Emma.

"At this point I believe anything is possible. I've never met a bearer of such strong light magic." Said Regina.

Killian gripped her hand tight. He felt relieved when he heard Regina say that. He wanted desperately for Emma to be able to get her son and come out of this unscathed.

"Regina, you mentioned that he wants me dead. Do you think he means to come after me?" asked Emma.

"I don't know. He wants the boy. If he feels that you are threatening to take him he will not stand idly by while you do that. He expected me to kill you but here we are now. One big happy family." Said Regina.

"Regina." Said Snow.

Snow was glaring at Regina's biting words. She'd seen her mother angry only a few times in her life. Anger wasn't an emotion that she'd associated with her so when she'd seen it she knew she meant business.

"Regina look at me! She's our daughter and the boy is our grandson. Do you honestly believe that we would be happy about him being stuck for his life with the Dark One and not do anything about it?"said Snow.

"What I'm just telling it like it is. As far as he's concerned I'm a dead woman. I've nothing to offer him. She's our only hope against that kind of darkness." Said Regina pointing at Emma.

Emma stood from the table and walked towards the window. Killian excused himself. He looked around the table at the others. Regina was scowling, Snow looked worried and Charming nodded as he left them.

He walked up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and laid her own hand on top of his.

"Are you alright Love?" he asked.

"That woman, she's impossible. I want to feel sorry for her but I can't. I'm so angry. This is all because of her and she continues to poke at us. I practically had to drag her down here. I threatened to bring her down in her night dress if she didn't get out of bed and put on something presentable." Said Emma.

Killian couldn't see her face but he knew she was upset. He couldn't help but smile at her tenacity.

"You've every right to be angry." He said.

"The way she talked to you. I'm so sorry about that. She was out of line. I'm not so forgiving as my mother. I want to be but it's so hard knowing what she's done to me and to you. Father was right, she did this to you as well. If she'd only stayed out of our lives none of this would have happened." She said.

"I won't hold a grudge against her. I have you now and I will cherish you always. Don't let her get to you. How can I help?"he asked.

"Just being here with me is what I need. It means so much that I know you will stand by me no matter what and your words of encouragement bring me great strength." She said.

"That's a given Love. If that is the least of what I can do I shall do it often." he said.

"The more she talks about the strength of his magic, the less I want to involve my parents. I fear I would just be putting them in danger." She said.

"I know they want to help but I agree with you. It may be best if they remain here at the castle with Regina. She may think The Dark One is done with her but I believe that man is capable of anything. Now that you've cut off his source of information he will be looking for other ways." Said Killian.

She turned to face him placing her hands on his chest.

"Killian, you're right. We'll need to get my father alone and make him understand. I don't want Regina to know our plan and I think my mother can keep her distracted." Said Emma.

He nodded. She started forward and he placed his hand on the small of her back helping her push forward. He sensed her hesitation but she was strong and she could do this.

"Father, Killian and I would like a word with you." Said Emma.

She looked to her mother and gave her a knowing glance. She nodded in return.

"Of Course." Said Charming.

Her father extended his arm to her and she took it smiling. Killian flanked her other side and walked along the room towards his den.

They each took seats around the small round carved wooden table. Emma tested her senses and it was clean. The wards she placed were holding tight and she was able to relax.

"What is it Honey?" he asked.

"Father, Killian and I need to go on this mission alone. I can't risk having you and mother with me." said Emma.

"But Honey, we should be there with you. We want to be there with you. "said Charming.

She grabbed his hands in her own and looked into his soft blue eyes. He held such sincerity in his gaze.

"I know you mean well but The Dark One is extremely powerful. If what Regina says is true he will stop at nothing and neither you nor mother would be safe. I can't let anything happen to you." She said.

Her father looked at Killian. Emma could feel the tears pricking her eyes. She wanted to remain composed in front of her father. She needed him to feel that she was confident.

"Highness, I will be with her every step of the way. I will not let her go into this alone." Said Killian.

"I believe you. I suppose she couldn't convince you to stay behind." He said smiling.

"I would never allow her to do this alone. She's been through so much already." Said Killian.

"Killian makes me stronger Father. When he is with me my magic intensifies." Said Emma.

"I can see that he supports you. Thank you for treating my daughter with the respect and kindness she deserves." Said Charming.

"I can assure you Highness, it's my pleasure. She is the light in my life, without her I would be lost." He said.

Emma smiled at him sweetly. She looked to her father and he had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Emma, please tell me you'll be safe, you won't do anything foolish." Said Charming.

"I promise." She said.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Charming.

"We haven't discussed it yet. I am worried about Regina. Do you think that you and Mother can keep an eye on her?" asked Emma.

"Of course Honey. That's the least we can do." Said Charming.

"She was in an awful state in her room when I checked on her. She was in pain and barely able to get out of bed. I provided her with a healing stone. I think that made the pain ease for her. I'm also not so sure that The Dark One won't seek her out in this weakened state. She's likely to accept any deal he would throw at her to gain back her youth, her magic or both." Said Emma.

"I don't doubt that for a minute. Mother and I will be on top of things. We'll set guards outside of her door as well." Said Charming.

"That's a good idea Highness." Said Killian.

"I better get back in there. I don't know how long your Mother can keep her composure. She was seething last night after you left. Regina refused to unlock the door and wouldn't see anyone. She was acting awful." said Charming.

"Just as she was when I went up this morning. Wait Father, are you saying that she isn't alright with Regina being here?" asked Emma.

"Emma, that woman was the source of all of the pain in your life, not to mention the trouble she caused us before you were born. It's not easy to embrace a woman who's tried to kill you for the better part of your life and tortured your child. She's an exemplary source of self control if I've ever seen it but there will come a day when I fear she will snap. No one can maintain composure like that forever." Said Charming smiling.

"That makes me feel better. I was afraid it was just Me." said Emma.

"I hate to shatter that image of perfection you may have of your mother." Said Charming.

"No, it just makes me realize just how strong she truly is. If she feels even one tenth of the disdain I feel and she can maintain that level of composure she should be sainted." Said Emma.

"Don't leave us too long. We've missed having you with us Honey. I've really missed you." He said.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." She looked up at her father as he walked through the door. She felt a sadness when he left because all she could think was those two words meant so much more than just for what happened in that moment. She loved her father so much and she would give anything to be that little girl trailing behind him pulling his tails and giggling.

"Love, I think you've made the right choice." He noticed she'd been far away in that moment. She turned to look at him and he saw that glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"I know and I'm grateful that you will be there with me. I'm scared." She said.

"I know Love but we will get through this. Let's get out there, say our goodbyes and get back to the ship so we can discuss the plan. I agree that the sooner we are out of that woman's presence the better. I really don't like her." He said grinning.

Emma laughed and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"My sentiments exactly." She said.

They walked back out into the dining hall. Her parents were deep in discussion with Regina when they arrived. Regina was scowling and her mother had her lips pulled tight in a line. She suspected that Regina mentioned some other bit of information that managed to test her mother's resolve.

"Emma Honey, your father tells me that you will be leaving us to go back to the ship. I hate to see you go." Said Snow.

She saw the sad look in her mother's eyes and she got an idea.

"Would you like to go back to the ship with us?" asked Emma.

Emma squeezed Killian's hand when she asked. She knew she didn't ask him first but she thought it would help to talk to her mother. She also wanted to get her mother away from Regina before she actually did lose her resolve.

"Are you sure?"asked Snow hesitantly.

"Aye, Highness. Please come aboard the ship with us." Said Killian.

"I would love to." She said smiling.

Her father looked at her and smiled.

"Regina, would you like me to take you back to your room before I leave?" asked Emma.

"Please, I think I've had enough family bonding for one day." Said Regina.

Emma walked over and laid her hand on Regina's shoulder. She gave a quick wink at Killian before she shimmered out.

Regina walked over and eased into the chair close to the window.

"Thank you for the charm. It's done wonders to not feel the aches and pains." Said Regina.

"You're welcome. I hope you'll come around. My parents really do want to make this work." Said Emma.

"I know. I just need some time to get used to this. It's not how I expected to live my life." Said Regina.

"Things will get better." Said Emma.

"I know you believe that. You are your mother's daughter after all." Said Regina.

"Yes, I'm quite proud of that." Said Emma.

She closed her eyes and left the room to get back to her family before she could let her get under her skin again. She could already feel the heat rising. That woman would test her and she truly did admire how strong her mother is in that moment.

"Everything alright Love? You seem vexed." Said her sweet adoring pirate.

She nodded.

"Ready to go Mom?" asked Emma.

"I can't wait! I've never been on a pirate ship before." said Snow.

Emma grabbed hold of Killian's hand and her mother's.

"Be back soon." She said before they shimmered out of the room.

They shimmered on the deck of the Jolly. The crew seemed unphased by their sudden appearance.

"Capt'n on deck!" called Smee.

"Good Day Smee. This is the Queen, you shall treat her as such." Said Killian.

"Sorry Milady." Said Smee bowing profusely in front of her.

"No, please Captain, it's alright." Said Snow.

"Back to work Smee." Said Killian.

"Nice meeting you Mr. Smee." Said Snow.

Emma laughed.

Killian extended his arms to each of them. Emma locked arms with his hooked arm and Snow took the other. He escorted them below to the Captain's Quarters.

"This is where you'll live?" asked Snow as she looked around the room in wonder.

"Yes, I like it very much." Said Emma smiling.

"Love, How about I give you and your mother a moment. I'm going to check in with the crew." He said.

"Thank you Darling." She said.

He kissed her softly on her cheek and smiled as he walked back out through the door. When the door closed she looked to her mother and she was smiling with her gloved hands clasped in front of her.

"Emma, It's so nice to see you so happy. Who would have ever thought your true love was a Pirate Captain." Said Snow.

"Mom, he wasn't always a pirate. He was a naval Lieutenant who served under his brother Liam who was Captain of this ship." Said Emma.

"Perhaps if we'd have met this young naval Lieutenant at one of the balls we would have had quite a different life." Said Snow.

"Mom, Killian and I have both agreed that we can't think about the past. If we met sooner I wouldn't have Henry and he is the best thing that could have come from an unfortunate situation." Said Emma.

Snow hugged her daughter tight.

"I'm so glad that you can forgive us for this. I feel so sad that it came to this. We never wanted that life for you. We shouldn't have underestimated Regina." Said Snow.

Emma hugged her tight. "I'm stronger for all that I've been through and seen. Always remember that."

"Why did you ask me here? Surely it's not because I'm a strategist." asked Snow.

"Indulge your daughter if you would. I wanted to show my mother where I'll be living. I didn't want you to worry for me when I wasn't in the castle. I saw your face when I told you that we were returning to the ship last night." Said Emma.

"Ah, well you were right. I do feel better. It's so cozy here." She said as she looked around the room.

"It is and honestly it really is perfect. I love it here. I fell so free and Killian promises to take me wherever I wish to go. He is also eager to meet Henry. We hope that when he is on holiday from school he will spend time with us on the ship. I was also hoping he could spend some time with you." Said Emma.

"Emma we would love to have Henry. We would love to have you all with us. We've missed you in our lives. I can't tell you how much we wanted you to come home. It almost felt like the minute you left a dark cloud fell on us. We just kept hoping Neal would allow us a visit or a visit from you to us. We never dreamed his rules would be so rigid for you." Said Snow.

"None of us did Mom. I tried but I wasn't strong enough. I desperately missed you both and eventually I became numb to my loneliness." Said Emma.

She felt the tears streaking down her face and she was certain they matched the mirror of her mother's face looking back at her. She hugged her tight.

"Emma, I'm so so sorry." Said Snow.

"Mom, it will NEVER happen again. I will not lose you from my life. I will never let those evil people hold me prisoner again." She said.

Snow looked up to her and smiled. She touched the side of her daughters face.

"You've grown up into such a lovely young woman. Your father and I are so proud of you. We love you so much. I'm sure you must know how much your father misses his little princess." Said Snow.

"I miss him too. I talk about you both often with Killian. He's quite impressed with my sword and archery skills." Said Emma.

"I'd say he's taken with you period Honey. I see the way he looks at you and it warms my heart." said Snow.

"He loves me and I love him. It was almost from the moment we met that we connected. I started to feel better immediately and my strength returned. It's as if I love him more every day if that is even possible." Said Emma.

She felt the blush creep up on her cheeks as her mother watched her talk about the man she loved.

"It's True Love. That's what happens when you meet the person you are meant to be with. I can say that I love your father a little more every day too, even after all of these years. He is my other half and without him I don't think I could get on." She said.

"I believe you. When Killian isn't with me I feel the loss. I can't even imagine not having him in my life now." Said Emma.

"You were right, I was nervous about you staying on the ship. I don't believe I am anymore. I think you are right where you were meant to be. You were always quite the free spirit growing up. We had to get extra guards to watch you, but you knew that." Said Snow.

"I know and I appreciated that you gave me some freedom. I know you didn't have to do that." She said giving her mother soft smile.

"Your father and I weren't exactly conventional parents or royals. The daughter of a bandit and a shepherd was bound to want to wander. It only makes sense that my non-traditional princess daughter 's true love is a pirate." Said Snow.

Emma hugged her tight. She could smell the florals that she remembered her mother wearing as a child. It was so distinctly her scent. She drank it in while she could. It had been awhile since she thought about that.

"Are you going to be alright with Regina living with you?" asked Emma.

"For as long as she wishes to remain with us. There may come a time when she wants to leave. I can arrange a place for her if she likes and she will be comfortable. I want to give her the opportunity to be part of a family first. If it's too much for her then I won't push it." Said Snow.

"I think you were right to offer. She has the personality of a rattlesnake but I can sense the loneliness in her. She was in a poor state when I sought her out earlier. Push her to move and circulate. She believes her life has amount to nothing. There has to be something she can do." Said Emma.

"I know you've never wished to rule the kingdom but for what it's worth, I think you would have made a wonderful Queen." Said Snow.

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that." Said Emma.

"I think I've kept you long enough. I know you have a plan to strategize. Can you bring me home?" she asked.

"Alright, if you wish. Let me take you up to see Killian before we leave." Said Emma.

"Please. I would like to wish him well. "said Snow.

They walked back up the stairwell to the deck. Killian was speaking with Smee and the men were working furiously around him. He noticed them immediately and walked towards them. His gaze locked with hers and he smiled.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Killian, I'm going to take my mother home." She said.

"Already? My apologies for taking so long." He said.

"No Darling, Thank you for giving us the time to speak. We had some catching up to do." Said Emma smiling.

"Killian, may I speak with you?" asked Snow.

"Of course your majesty." He said.

"I'll leave you two." Said Emma smiling. She walked over to the side of the ship.

"Killian, I just wanted to thank you. I can't tell you how much it means to me to see my daughter so happy. Please watch over her and feel free to visit anytime. You are always welcome in our home." She said.

She stepped forward and hugged him.

His mind was swirling with the right thing to say. She's the Queen and Emma's mother.

"Thank you your majesty. I will happily do all that you ask and much more. I love her with all my heart and will protect her and care for her until my last dying breath." He said.

"That is all that a mother could hope for her daughter from someone she loves." Said Snow.

"Everything alright with you both?" asked Emma.

She gazed into Killian's eyes and they were sparkling under the warm afternoon sun. He smiled.

"You're mother was just giving me some direction." Said Killian.

"I hope nothing to strenuous." Said Emma.

"Of course not Love. All things I would have done regardless of her request. It's quite easy for me actually." He said.

Snow reached forward and touched his arm lightly.

"Emma, I'm ready to return. I'm sure your father is worrying a hole in the rug." Said Snow.

"I'm coming with you Love." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Aye, I'm not letting you out of my sight while this is going on." He said.

"Alright. Ready?" she asked.

She gripped tight on both of their hands and wished them to be back in the dining hall. When they appeared her mother was right. Her father was pacing back and forth.

"You're back." Said Charming.

Snow ran forward, hugged him tight and kissed him. It warmed Emma's heart to see her parents so in love after all these years. She knew that it would be that way with Killian too. She squeezed his hand tight.

"Majesties, I must get my crew off to another port. They are getting restless. As long as the warrant is out on my first mate we can't freely roam in the realms." Said Killian.

"I'm sure we could protect him if you required." Said Charming.

"I'd rather not put you in danger, especially since the order could be in place by the Dark One." Said Killian.

"We are so happy to have you back in our lives Honey. We understand why you must go alone but I won't be happy about that. We'll be worried so please let us know as soon as you have news." Said Charming.

Emma walked forward and hugged both of them.

"I promise I will be back. I will send news once we have it." Said Emma.

"We know. We believe in you. Do what you need to but come back to us." Said Snow.

Emma watched her father walk to Killian. Her mother pulled her into her side and hugged her.

"Killian, Thank you for taking care of our daughter. Send for me if you need anything." Said Charming.

He extended his hand to him.

"Of course Your Majesty. It's my honor to care for her. Although I might tell you that thanks to your training she is quite the swordsman." Said Killian.

Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek into her grin.

"Yes, she is. Thank you for noticing." Said Charming.

"When we have time I'll tell you how she single handedly hushed an entire crew of pirates including the men they were fighting with two swipes of a sword." Said Killian.

Her parents eyes went wide and Emma laughed.

"Well, she managed to have several knights weeping while growing up. They never believed she would be able to take them but ended up unarmed and yielding." Said Charming.

Emma felt the blush creep up over her cheeks as they gushed over her. She walked over to them, leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I'll see you both soon." Said Emma.

"Please be careful Emma." Said Charming.

"I will." She said.

She gripped Killian's hand and they shimmered back to the ship.

"Capt'n on deck!" called Smee.

"Love, we didn't discuss this but I was thinking we should head back to Tortuga. " said Killian.

"A destination that would make things comfortable for the crew is where we should go." Said Emma.

"We can use the time on open water to discuss our plan." Said Killian.

Emma nodded.

"I'm going below." She said.

She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Alright Love, I'll join you soon." Said Killian.

He looked at her with skepticism in his eyes. She seemed upset and he didn't want her to be alone. She seemed to skulk below deck. The sooner he got the ship moving the sooner he could join her.

"Smee!" he called.

"Aye Capt'n." said Smee.

"Set a course for Tortuga." Said Killian.

"We are set to go. We had the ship ready fer yer return." Said Smee.

"Good. I'm going below. Alert me if there is any trouble." Said Killian.

"Aye Aye Capt'n." said Smee.

His mind was on Emma the whole time. He quickly moved to go below deck to join her. He found her seated in the window seat tears streaming down her face. His heart dropped when he saw her.

"Love, what's wrong?" he said rushing to her side.

She jumped into his arms and pressed her face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"It was nice to be with them for awhile." She said.

"You'll see them soon. You can be with them in minutes if you like." Said Killian.

"That's true. I'm sorry I'm being silly." She said.

He lifted her chin so she was gazing into his eyes.

"You aren't being silly Love. You've been through an ordeal. This is the first quiet time you've had with your parents in years. If you weren't emotional I would be worried." He said.

Her eyes softened towards him. He wiped her tears away from her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. She pressed her face back to his chest and embraced him tighter.

"Thank you Darling. Are you needed on deck?" she asked.

"No, the crew has things under control. I left them when I sensed you were upset." He said.

"Are they happy to return to Tortuga?" she asked.

"Aye, they are quite happy to return to a port where they can let off steam." He said.

"I could magically transport us to Tortuga." Said Emma.

"Give the men something to do Love. It's good for them. They'll go soft if you let them." Said Killian.

She took his hand and guided him to the window seat. He sat and pulled her into her usual position between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled back against his chest as they watched the take off from her childhood home in what she hoped wouldn't be the last time.

She told him she was sad to leave her parents but she still feared that she wouldn't make it back to them. At least now she knew that her family would be safe at home and that she had one good last moment with each of them.


	28. Chapter 28: Light and Dark

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. I was working on my CSSV project which is available early on FF if you want to read it. I want to warn you that this chapter is a bit of a roller coaster. There is an encounter here that might be painful for some to read. Please be warned. I don't want to spoil it for you but there are clues leading to the violent events if you wish to skip them.

I just want you to know how much I love writing this story. This chapter was difficult for me to write and I've been anticipating it for awhile. I appreciate all of you for taking your time to read my story, leaving me reviews, comments, and sending me notes. You are kind, good, and thoughtful. Thank you to all who take the time to reach out and leave me a note.

More to come soon!

Ch. 28

They'd been on the ship for two days and expected to be in Tortuga by early morning at the latest the next day. Killian was right; the men needed the time on the ship without any distractions. They'd been getting unruly since the night Regina came to camp and they almost lost their lives. Killian took pleasure in whipping the crew back into shape and she enjoyed watching him at the helm.

He was handsome and full of a fiery passion that she admired. He was hard on the crew because he cared; they were loyal to him because of that. He was a smart strategist too. He mapped out courses and made decisions at a moment's notice that lesser men would find to be an insurmountable task. The tales he'd been telling her were so fascinating. She couldn't wait to be out on an adventure with him. The time on board the ship was also good for them.

He was an amazing lover. They'd spent as much time alone together as possible below deck and wrapped in each other. She couldn't get enough of him; his taste, smell, and touch were on her mind almost constantly. She knew she was trying to get her fill in the event something horrible happened. She wanted him to have happy memories of her and their time together. She loved him with everything she had in her.

She pushed the negative thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on everything that was positive. She was going to find Henry, bring him back with her, and get rid of the evil that invaded their lives once and for all.

When she wasn't with Killian she spent time reading through the magical texts and looking for ways that she might be able to best The Dark One with her light magic. Now that the crew knew she was capable of magic it made things easier for her. She could practice spells from the text without alarming anyone.

She finished creating the healing stones for the crew and set them aside in a box. When the time was right she would deliver them to the crew. She was finally starting to get to know them better. They understood she was the Captain's lady and a Princess but they also respected her abilities to fight as well as perform magic. Most importantly she'd also saved their lives.

She was excited to be going back to Tortuga. She hoped to spend time with Nairobi and Greta. There were some advanced spells and foreign words in the texts that she needed help with. She hoped they would help make sense of them and possibly advise her on ways to combat The Dark One now that she'd accepted her magic.

She was sitting in the window seat reading through The Blumier when she heard the creek of the stairs and the door coming open. She closed the book and turned to see the familiar loving grin of her handsome blue eyed Captain.

"Hello Love. How is my beautiful Princess this afternoon?" He walked towards her with swagger in his step.

She hopped from the window seat and ran into his arms pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I've been buying time waiting for my dearest love to come back to me."

He pressed a soft kiss to her tender lips and smiled. "Do you know how much I love you Emma." She tilted her head and looked into his sparkling blue eyes searching.

"Love, I look out onto the sea and all I can think about is how the green in the water sometimes matches your eyes. My heart beats for you Love and I just wanted you to know." His arms were around her waist and she pressed her cheek to his chest. She listened to his lovely heart thrumming in his chest. "I love you too. I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

"Have you been able to find anything in the texts to help?" He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss. "Nothing new, I'm hoping that perhaps Nairobi or Greta can assist me with some of the more advanced symbols. I've had fun practicing though. I changed the color of the additional dresses I took from the castle and finished the healing stones. I think Nairobi will be happy to get them."

"Well Love, we'll be there soon. I'm glad you've been having fun. In the mean time I've got some free time to spend with my insatiable princess." he said grinning.

She raised her eyebrow and threw him a side grin. "Does that mean I get you all to myself?"

"Aye Love, I'm all yours." He took of his jacket, placed it on the back of the chair and pulled her into his arms.

"I was just thinking that it was time to take a break." She slid her hand inside of his shirt scratching her fingers through the soft hair on his chest. "I was hoping you'd say that Love." He caressed her silky hair and tangled it between his fingers gazing into her adoring eyes.

She leaned forward and pressed her supple lips to his earlobe sucked softly and trailing down his neck with wet kisses. She felt him take a breath as she ran her hands down the front of his pants brushing his arousal. "mmmm." His fingers lightly trailed up and down her back sending wonderful sensations through her body.

"I think you may have too many clothes on for what I have in mind Love." he groaned as she continued to nip and bite along his collarbone. "Perhaps you should help me out of them?" He spun her around and pulled at the laces on the back of her dress freeing her of the confined material. She let out a sigh of relief.

He pulled the heavy dress over her head and placed it on the chair with his coat leaving her standing in her soft cotton under dress. He softly caressed her arms and down her body as he carefully looked her over. "You are so beautiful my Love." She smiled sweetly at him and held up her arms so that he could pull off the other infringing garment.

Her usually creamy white skin was tinged with pink after a long afternoon on the ship's deck the previous day. He took in the site of her beautiful bare body and couldn't believe that she was his to hold. He picked up her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her palm without letting his eyes leave her gaze. "Simply gorgeous Princess."

She was smiling at him and biting her lip. "Your turn Captain." She pulled at his soft flowing shirt and cleared it from his pants tossing it to the side.

He pulled her close and captured her lips. She was tickled by the sensation of his hair brushing against her breasts. His arms went around her body and his hand caressed her back and the soft curves of her hip. Her hands went to his hair pulling him in to intensify the kiss. His scent of the sea and taste of spice intoxicated her with every slip of his tongue against hers.

He couldn't get enough of her. She was so sweet and soft. He pressed his lips with reverence to her neck and over her body.

She closed her eyes and let the sensations of his fingers and lips wash over her. He pressed her backward onto the chair behind her and dropped to his knees. He looked up boasting a devilish grin as he pushed her knees apart. He pressed his soft lips to where she needed him most. His soft scruff tickled the inside of her thighs as teased her with his with his lips.

Her hands went to his hair as he moved his tongue quickly against her sensitive nub. She spread her legs wider as he gripped her thighs and pulled her closer. "Gods Killian, that feels so good." She scratched her fingers through his hair holding tighter as she felt the sensation build inside of her.

He teased in two fingers curling and stroking her as she moaned in delight. "Love you are so wet for me. I can't wait to be inside of you." He breathed as he pumped his fingers in and out furiously. The sound of his voice pushed her over the edge and a wave of ecstasy engulfed her senses. "Killian, Gods yes." He laved at her sweet spot until she came down from the high he'd just given her. "I love to hear you come undone Love." She wrapped her arms around him and drew his face to hers for a kiss. He scooped her up from the chair and carried her to the bed.

She laid back and looked at him. Her hair was wild and she looked completely wrecked."I need to feel you in me Darling." He kicked off his boots and rid himself of his pants. He crawled over her willing body pressing kisses as he moved forward until he captured her lips. She ran her hand lightly down his body reaching for his arousal.

He was hard and ready for her. She pumped her hand back and forth as she let her tongue slide along his bottom lip. "Yes, just like that Love." She lined him up with her entrance and he pressed into her gently as he kissed her swollen lips. She moaned into his mouth when he was fully inside of her.

He sucked on her bottom lip as he thrust in an out of her soft silky folds slowly and torturously. She gripped the bed sheets as he picked up the pace and drove into her. "Gods you feel so good Love, you're so wet and warm. I could take you like this forever." She wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer and captured his lips plunging her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper.

He moved his nimble fingers to where they were joined and rubbed circles against her warm her sensitive nub as his hips pistoned into her setting her over the edge. "Oh Gods" she called out when he hit that spot deep inside of her. He felt her walls fluttering around him triggering his own release. "Emma." He whispered over and over breathless as he slumped forward and captured her lips for a soft gentle kiss.

She wrapped her arms and legs tight around him holding him in place. "Stay with me, just like this forever." She whispered in his ear pressing a kiss to his neck. "Aye, anything for you Love." He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and pushed up on his arms to look at her.

She was positively beautiful. Her hair was fanned out on the bed around her head and she had a grin spread across her face. Her green eyes were glittering and full of happiness. "You make me feel amazing. I love being with you." She said adoringly.

He rolled to her side and pulled her close to him. "Perhaps we should spend the rest of the day like this." He grinned. "Sounds like a wonderful idea." She rolled on top of him and pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek and caressed the side of his face. She was insatiable when it came to him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening discovering new ways to pleasure each other. During their blissful breaks they read from the magical texts and he told her more tales of his adventures on the Jolly Roger. She pushed the worrying thoughts to the back of her mind so that she could stay in the present with him. She needed him to know she was his in every way and that he was important to her.

When evening fell they dressed and went above deck to have their meal with the crew. She was trying to assimilate with them in every way possible. She wanted them to get used to seeing her on the ship and she had to make sure that it was a safe environment for Henry. She wanted to believe in every way possible that their plan would work.

They decided that after Tortuga they were going to take the Jolly and go back to the land she was held captive for so many years. She would find a way in the castle and take Henry. She would do whatever it takes to free him, no matter the cost.

"Love, join me at the helm?" She nodded and took his hand as he led her to his rightful position on the ship. She took hold of the wheel and he stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder. "It's such a beautiful night. I've really enjoyed these past few days with you. I missed being on the open sea, it's so calming." She breathed out a sigh.

"What's wrong Love? You seem to be far away in thought." He asked voice full of concern. She turned in his arms pressing her cheek to his chest."I'm sorry Darling; I'm worried about the plan, Henry, The Dark One, and Neal." He brushed his hand up and down her back placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again Love. I promise to protect you. Henry will be safe and in your arms again soon." She hugged him tighter. "How can you be so sure?" she whispered.

"Love, you are strong, powerful and I believe in you. We'll do this together and we will succeed." He gazed into her hopeful eyes. "I'm so glad I have you." She whispered. "We do make a great team." He said smiling.

They stood on the helm watching night fall and taking in the warm breezes but she soon grew tired. The stress of the day along with all of their earlier activities wore her out. "Love, you look as though you are ready to retire." She yawned loudly. He knew her so well. "I suppose you are right. Will you join me?" He laughed. "Love of course." She looped her arm in his and they strolled below deck into the Captain's Quarters.

He helped her out of her gown and into bed. He undressed and crawled in behind her wrapping her in his arms. She was nearly asleep when he joined her. She turned in his arms and placed her leg between his nestling close pressing a soft kiss over his heart.

"Good Night Love."

"Good Night Darling."

They arrived in Tortuga in the early morning just before sunrise. Killian rose early to assist the crew as they made port. He came down to help her dress and bring her to breakfast with the crew.

Killian gave the crew orders to restock the ship to prepare for the next journey. They were to lay low and try not to draw any suspicion while they were there. Neal's henchmen could still be looking out for the men who attacked him. For safe measure she changed the color of Smee's hat to a deep green from red.

"Ready Love?" he said extending his arm. She pulled up the hood of her cloak and nodded. She happily accepted his arm and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He escorted her off the ship and down onto the island. She was nervous and excited to see the women again. Several of the men surrounded them as they walked towards the town.

She'd finally accepted her magic and had been practicing. She was sad to have to return the magical texts but she didn't want them to harbor any ill will so she planned to return them. "Do you think it's a good time to visit?" she asked nervously. "Love I'm sure that they will be happy to see you."

They entered the town and the familiar scent of salt air, fresh baked bread and spices filled the air. The town was lively for the hour and it appeared that there were quite a few more men than their last visit.

"We must stop and get some bread before we go back to the ship." She grinned. "Of course Love, hopefully this time we won't have any trouble."

Several men stared in their direction on the way and she held her cloak over her face to mask her identity. She didn't see any of the wanted posters lying around like before. She hoped that meant that Neal decided to look elsewhere.

The door to Nairobi's shop was open when they arrived. They stepped in to find the shop front was empty. Emma shielded her thoughts like the women taught her. She wanted to show them how well she'd been doing.

"Hello anyone here?" called Emma. Killian looked down at her and smiled. They heard a shuffling in the back room and Nairobi appeared from around the corner. "Well look who's here, The Captain and his Princess. I was wondering when we would be seein ye again." She said scanning over them.

"We've had quite the adventure since we last saw you." Said Emma eyes bright and smiling.

"Indeed, quite the adventure." Said Killian raising his eyebrows and biting his lip.

"We brought back Greta's texts. I loved each one and I was hoping that you would be able to go over some of the spells with me. I found some of the language hard to understand and there were some spells that are a little more advanced that I could use some help interpreting." She said enthusiastically.

Nairobi appeared to be very tired and she lacked the enthusiasm she had during her prior visits. "I'd be happy to help ye with those things Princess. Greta's not here she went down to the corner store. Perhaps I can persuade the Captain to go and bring her back." She asked hesitantly.

Killian gazed over to Emma and she gave him an approving nod. He looked out to see that they were alone. "Aye, I can do that. I promise to return quickly." He said pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Alright Darling. Hurry back." He started out towards the front of the shop and he gazed back to see Emma who was smiling at him.

Something seemed off with Nairobi. She wasn't her usual self and he had a bad feeling. He started towards the corner shop scanning the crowd for his crew.

"Nairobi, are you alright? You seem tired."

"Aye, Princess, I'm fine, just busy lately. Why don't ye go through the books and find what ye need help with." said Nairobi looking towards the front of the store.

"Alright." Said Emma drawing out her words and looking behind her to see what was so interesting. There was nothing there and they were alone. She opened the book and came across the familiar spell she created while on the island with Killian. It reminded her of the gift.

She looked up to see Nairobi furiously wiping down the counter and biting her lip.

"Nairobi, I have something for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the green enchanted disks.

"Princess, thank ye. Ye have no idea how happy I am to see those." Said Nairobi.

Nairobi was jittery and kept looking around the store. "Is there something wrong? You seem worried?" asked Emma.

"No Princess, Let me just take these round back and I'll fetch some supplies for the spells." She said shaking her head.

"Oh, alright. "said Emma cocking her head to the side.

She continued leafing through the book looking for the spell that she'd been having trouble with. She heard a crash behind the wall. "Nairobi!" She felt her magic prickle on her skin. Something was wrong. She didn't notice anyone behind her until warm breath was against her ear and a hand covered her mouth as she was being dragged backwards.

She kicked and pushed dropping to the ground to break the grasp of the attacker. She turned and gasped."Neal! What, what are you doing? Where's Henry?" she cried as he pulled her forward. "Just shut up you filthy whore. You think I didn't see you with that Pirate. You'll do what I tell you to do and you won't give me any trouble." He growled .

"No, no I won't go with you. Where's Henry?"she cried.

She pulled her arm back and he gripped her wrist tight pulling her back forward. "Shut your mouth." He slapped her hard across the face and she fell to the ground. "You don't ask me questions, you do what I say."

She pressed her hand to her cheek and licked her lip as the blood trickled down. "No." She felt small against him. He pulled her from the ground and she struggled against him. Fear was engulfing her; she was suddenly back in her room, scared and alone. "No, I'm not going with you." She cried.

"I said you don't ask questions and you do what I tell you. I'm your husband and I won't let you escape again. You think I'll let you go back to that dirty pirate. You will never see him again."He yelled. He pulled her up from the floor by the hair and began dragging her forward again."No. Help me!" she cried out.

Fear shot through her body and the thought of losing Killian nearly broke her. She felt the tears slipping down her throbbing cheek. "I'm not going with you. You will give me my son." She said as she fought against him.

He wrapped his hands around her throat and pressed her against the wall slamming her head back. "Shut your filthy mouth" he said through gritted teeth.

"Neal, no." she choked out. She could feel her air being cut off as his grip tightened. "You don't leave me. You are my property. You do as I say." He spit out into her face. She tried to breathe but she was so scared. "No, I won't." she choked out. She felt her air being cut off and she grabbed furiously for his hands trying to get him to let her go as she gasped for air.

She wanted to call out for help. She felt the tears falling. She tried to find her courage to fight him. She looked to the left searching for Nairobi.

She looked to the door and her heart skipped when she noticed Killian running towards them. She closed her eyes. "Emma!" he called rushing through the door. She felt her body going limp. "Leave Pirate, this doesn't concern you." He shouted.

Killian grabbed him by the back of his neck and flung him to the ground. Emma slumped over coughing and gulping in air grabbing her throat as she tried to sooth the pain. "Love, are you alright?" She couldn't speak.

He wanted to go to her but Neal was back up on his feet and rushing at him. He caught him in the middle tackling him to the ground. He jabbed his hook into the wild man's shoulder and he cried out in pain.

Killian kicked him back and got up from the ground."I'll kill you before I let you touch another hair on her head." He shouted as he gripped his sword and drew it from its sheath.

"Shut up you filthy scum. How dare you talk to me? Don't you know who I am you lowly street trash? I'm a prince!" He climbed from the ground and drew his sword.

"What kind of man are you to dare hurt a woman? You are a coward! She deserves to be loved and cherished! You won't be taking her anywhere." shouted Killian as he twirled his sword towards the snarling man.

"I'm her husband, that's who I am. You have no right to tell me how to treat my wife. She's a filthy whore and I'm taking her home where she belongs."

"I'll not let you hurt her ever again." He felt the rage inside of him bubbling up. He wanted to make him hurt. He hurt his love and he wanted him to pay for it.

They began circling the floor with their swords raised to fight. He looked to see her cowering in the corner, holding her hands over her ears and sobbing. Neal had a smug look of righteousness on his face.

"Princess, are ye alright?" called Nairobi.

Emma looked up from her position on the floor. The pain in her cheek was throbbing and she saw the two men with their swords raised to fight. "Ye is powerful Princess, never forget it. He can't beat ye. Don't let him beat ye." called Nairobi.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her throat was burning. She remembered her love for Killian and it began to warm her. The soft light magic began prickling on her skin and radiating out of her body. She wasn't that meek woman anymore that would choke down the pain and do what that man told her. She fingered the healing disk in her pocket and felt the pain subside. She stood and squeezed her hands into tight fists as the magic burned hot.

She watched as Neal charged at Killian with his sword and she felt her anger rise."No!" she screamed. Killian ducked to the side missing the blow. Neal charged back and they clashed swords. Blow by blow the attack was getting heated. "I won't let you hurt him!" shouted Emma through gritted teeth. She stood confidently with her head raised high. She watched a grin grow wide on Killian's face.

Neal turned around and charged forward towards her.

"You should just stay down you stupid whore, you don't tell me what to do!" he shouted in her face.

Killian made a move to rush forward but Emma held up her hand to hold him back.

"I am not a whore. I no longer belong to you and you will give me my son." She said confidently. She felt the magic swarming over her body.

"Henry is mine and he isn't going anywhere with a whore and that filthy pirate scum. "said Neal pointing towards Killian.

She stood firm. "That man is three times the man you would hope to be. I will take my son and you will never hurt me again."

"You will go home and you will do as I say!" shouted Neal spitting through his teeth. He made a move to grab her and she raised her hand sending a white blast forth pushing him back. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

He growled and got up from the floor charging at her with his sword raised. She raised her palm and sent a blast at him that was so strong that he was slammed against the wall.

"You bitch! You can't do this to me." He pulled a dagger from his boot and charged at her. She closed her eyes a held up both hands. She pulled back and then pushed forward with a blast so hard he crashed against the glass counter shattering it against his body as he landed with a thud. He grumbled and fell silent.

Emma noticed Nairobi coming out from the back room with Greta who'd been seriously hurt. She suspected it was Neal that had done it to her. She raised her eyes to Killian who was rushing to her side. She felt her magic all over her skin and it was overwhelming her. She had tears streaming down her face and she could taste the blood on her lips.

Her body was shaking all over. She felt warm hands cup her face and her eyes focused forward gazing into the deep concerned blue eyes that were staring back at her. "Love, are you alright. You're safe now. You were brilliant." He pressed a kiss to her swollen lips.

She blinked hard and felt the magic rushing back within her. She almost dropped to the floor when the force subsided. Killian's strong arms were around her and she listened to the soft thrumming of his heart." I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight. He was on the verge of tears himself at the thought of almost losing her."Emma." he breathed out. She tried to speak again and he smoothed a hand down her back to calm her." It's alright Love, he won't hurt you again. I won't let him." He pressed his cheek to the top of her head as she sobbed softly against his chest.

Killian looked over to see Nairobi examining the unconscious man. "He lives Captain." Nairobi spit on him. "Filthy ignorant man."

Greta had tears falling down her swollen face. "That man forced her to tell him what she knew. I wasn't here when he came. He threatens us to help him get the princess or he would kill us. Can ye ever forgive us?"

Emma lifted her face to see the twin sad faces staring up at her. Killian growled low in his throat and let out a breath. "There is nothing to forgive." Whispered Emma.

They needed to leave this place before anyone found them. Killian feared an attack from the Dark One and he couldn't bear to have Emma go through something again so soon. He cupped her face in his hands. "Love can you use your magic to transport us back to the ship?"

She breathed out softly and nodded."Ladies, can I get your help?" he asked.

"Anything for ye and the Princess. Ye saved our lives too." Said Nairobi.

"Please hold hands." Said Emma.

Killian wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. She thought back to their blissful time on the ship and her heart warmed. She felt the magic prickle on her skin and radiate out of her. She imagined all of them on the deck of the Jolly Roger and closed her eyes.

When she opened them they were all present on deck. She let out the breath she was holding and took the warm sea air into her lungs. "Brilliant Love." He pressed a kiss to her head and scooped her up from the deck carrying her below to the Captain's Quarters.

She looked back to see the broken bleeding man lying on the deck and she closed her eyes relieved.

He placed her gently on the bed and smoothed her hair back from her face. "I'll be back as soon as I take care of this." She gripped his hand tight. "I love you Killian. Thank you for saving me." He leaned over a pressed a gentle kiss to her swollen cheek. "I love you too. You're safe now. Nothing will happen to you." She nodded and closed her eyes.

He rushed back to the deck and saw his crew standing around the women and the unconscious bloody man. He felt the bile rise in his throat as he looked him over. He wanted to run him through with his sword at that moment but he feared they would need information from him as to the whereabouts of Henry.

"Smee!" he called out furiously.

"Aye Captain." The skittish man rushed to his side.

"Get this filthy vermin off my deck and lock him up in the brig." He commanded.

"Aye Aye Captain." He nodded and called over additional crew men to help carry the body below.

"Ladies, if you would accompany me below deck. I'd like a word with you and I need your help." He let out a breath and bit his lip. He was furious and wanted to hurt someone for what just happened. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone for one second. He knew something felt wrong and he left anyway.

He was so angry with himself for what happened. His poor angel was hurting and it was his fault.

They walked down the stairs below deck and found Emma seated in the window looking out at the sea. "Ladies, please have a seat." They complied with his request.

"Love. Are you alright?" he lay his hand on her shoulder and smoothed it up and down her arm.

"I will be. Can you fetch the stone from your satchel? The one you found for me in the cove."

"As you wish." He quickly went into his satchel and pulled out the large green stone he found. He handed it to her and she covered it with both hands. He covered her hands with his own and gave her a soft smile. She concentrated her magic to the stone and felt it radiate warmth.

He watched as a warm glow took over her body and her marks began to clear on her face and neck. She opened her eyes and her skin was clear and pink again.

She let out a healing breath as the pain subsided. She looked to the two women seated at the table. "Greta, are you hurt?"

"Aye, milady. He was brutal to me."

Emma climbed from the window; she reached out taking Killian's hand and gave him a sweet smile. She walked to Greta and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders. She thought of her happiest memories and let the healing magic she possessed help the poor woman who was hurt at her expense.

Greta let out a sigh of relief. "Thank ye milady. Thank ye."

Emma grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry he hurt you. He will never do anything to hurt you again. I will see to it."

"I believe ye Princess." She said smiling.

Emma walked back to her pirate. She could see he was hurting and concerned. She needed to soothe him. She placed her arms around him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm alright, I'm here, and nothing will tear us apart. Ever."


	29. Chapter 29: Dueling Passions

A/N: Hello Lovelies! Yes, this is another chapter! A Short one that I felt needed its own space. Thank you for reading my story, leaving me notes, and reviews. You're interest fuels my muse so keep them coming.

This chapter deals with the aftermath of the events in Tortuga. My poor dear Captain is trying to handle the events as best he can.

Ch. 29

Killian needed to get out of the cabin and calm down. Rage was running through his veins and the source was locked in the brig on his ship. All he could think about was the scene he walked into and how if he'd returned any later he could have lost her.

He created an excuse and walked up to the deck of the ship. He checked in with the crew and made sure that everything was progressing as he requested. Many of the men were still in town getting supplies and letting off steam. Those crew men that returned or remained were working furiously on the Jolly as per instruction.

He couldn't get the vision of the light in his life being choked out by a nefarious miscreant in front of his eyes. If Neal were any other man he would be food for the creatures at the bottom of the sea. That still may be his fate if he is unhelpful to their cause. He wouldn't let him hurt her again in this lifetime and so help him if he ever tried.

He walked into the dank corridor through the brig past the empty cells until he found the one inhabited by him. He was huddled in the corner of the enclosed room. He clenched his jaw and rolled his tongue in his mouth as he looked upon him with disdain.

"You can't hold me here. I'm a Prince, they will come for me."

"Oh, is that so? Prince you say? Well I beg to differ. I happen to know your status as the son of a beggar or perhaps you know him by another name, The Dark One." He paced in front of the cell hands behind his back.

He could feel the heat rising from his skin and it took everything in him not to unlock the cage and hurt him the way he hurt Emma.

"What are you talking about? I'm a Prince! I live in a castle. You don't know anything. My father is a King!" he spat as he rolled forward moving towards the bars.

"Well, I'm going to tell you a tale then Prince." He said bitterness rolling from his tongue.

He didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not but he was angry. He wanted to hurt this man who hurt his dearest Love. He wanted him to suffer the pain of knowing his life was a lie. He deserved to be in pain for what he'd done to her. If what he witnessed was anything like what she went through before he met her, his heart ached at that immediate thought, he deserved so much more than what he'd received. No wonder she thought death would be merciful. He closed his eyes sucked on his lip.

"Pirate, you can't hold me. Let me go or you will suffer." He tried to move forward but was held in place by the shackles that chained him to the wall.

Killian smiled devilishly curling his lip. He pulled over a stool and sat in front of the bars just out of reach of the snarling man. He was going to enjoy turning this coward's world upside down and shattering any hope or thoughts of what he believed to be his life. He picked up a stone and used it to sharpen his hook in front of him as he began to tell the real story of how a beggar's son became prince.

Emma paced back and forth in the room. The other two women sat in place watching her carefully. "Princess, Are ye alright?" asked Nairobi. Emma pressed her lips together and nodded.

"We can see ye physically are well but how about in yer head and in yer heart?" asked Greta.

She let out a breath that she was holding and closed her eyes. "I thought I could handle anything. I wasn't prepared to meet those angry eyes and that cold heart again. The moment I looked upon his face I was back there in my old life cowering in fear." She felt the tears pricking behind her eyes.

"Milady, I'm so sorry for ye. Ye don't deserve that treatment. He's wrong to treat ye that way." Said Greta.

"If I can't stand up to him how am I supposed to stand up to The Dark One?" She felt dejected; she was on top of the world before Neal walked back into her life. She was also worried about her son.

"I can see the light around ye. It's a golden light. I know you've accepted your magic and ye is very powerful." Said Nairobi smiling.

"Yes, I have accepted my magic; that was one of the things I wanted to tell you. My parents are looking after the Evil Queen at their castle. I've setup wards both at the castle and here on the Jolly Roger. I sensed the presence of someone trying to read my thoughts and I put up a sheild. "She boasted a smile and sat at the table with the other women.

"That is a powerful thing milady. I'm glad that the books were of help to ye." said Greta

Emma reached forward and held each of their hands. "I'm grateful to both of you for your help. I shall always think of you as my friends. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to protect my family, friends and my dear Killian."

"Aye Princess, ye shall always have our friendship. It was an honor to help ye. I knew ye was special." Said Nairobi.

"I came to see you today because I wanted help with the texts. After all of the events I don't feel right about asking you. I've already put you in too much danger as it is." Emma looked down frowning.

"Oh no milady, one rogue scoundrel will not deter us. We work among thieves, murderers, and dishonorable men. This ain't the first time that we have encountered something like this and will not be the last. The difference is that ye were there to save us." Said Greta smiling appreciatively.

"She's right, we are not afraid. We must help ye. We will do all we can." Said Nairobi.

She looked towards the window out at the sea."I think it would be best if we begin tomorrow. I don't think my heart is in it right now."

"Tis understandable milady. Ye been through too much. I think ye should find yer Captain so he can help soothe your soul. When he is with ye yer lights shine brightest."

She nodded. "You're right. Would you like me to bring you back or would you like to walk back to town?"

The women exchanged glances and smiled grasping hands. "We would like to walk back but we do thank ye for the offer. Rest tonight and we will see ye tomorrow. Don't ye worry we will help ye. To be honest I can't wait to see ye now that ye have yer full magic." Said Nairobi grinning.

She smiled at the women in relief for their understanding."It can be overwhelming when the strength of my magic comes forward. I'm still getting used to that. I'm sorry about your shope by the way."

"Tis nothing milady. We've had worse fights in the shop before and it still stands." Greta looked at her with kindness in her eyes.

"Thank you. I'll walk you up on deck. I want to find Killian." Said Emma smiling.

The women walked above deck and the crew was steady working. She watched Nairobi and Greta walk down the docks and back towards town. She turned around and looked for Killian but he was missing. A pit of despair started to grow in her stomach.

She spotted Mr. Smee and walked straight to him." Mr. Smee."

"Aye, Princess I'm surprised to see ye up here." He stopped in his tracks, removed his hat and stood at attention.

"Mr. Smee where is the Captain?" She turned and scanned the deck once more and he was still nowhere to be seen.

"Princess, I believe the Captain is below talking to the prisoner in the brig." He stood there wringing his hat in his hand, twisting and pulling at it.

She closed her eyes and pressed her face into her hands. It was worse than she feared. "Can you take me to him please? I need to see him right away."

"Princess, I don't think that is a good idea that ye go down there. It's no place for a woman." His voice cracked as he spoke and he gulped loudly.

"Mr. Smee, I command you to take me to the Captain." She looked him in the eye and pursed her lips together.

"Aye Princess." He placed his hat back on his head and led the path for her to follow.

She took a deep breath and let it out following behind him. She smoothed her skirts down and straightened her dress out of habit. She tried to brush the thoughts of Neal from her mind. He couldn't hurt her any more.

Smee led her down the stairs to a dank and darkened area. The smell of urine and fish remains burned her senses. She wrinkled her nose and nit her lip. She could hear the timbre of Killian's voice getting louder as they approached.

When she saw him he appeared to have a veil of darkness over him. Neal was huddled in the corner of his cell and Killian was seated on a stool sharpening his hook. Their approaching footfalls must have alerted him to their presence because he looked over towards them and immediately stood and came at them in quick steps.

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Love, please go above deck and I will be with you momentarily."

"But I want to help. Has he told you where Henry is?" she asked.

Killian shook his head."No Love. I don't want you to see him and I certainly don't want him to see you. Please, I need you to go back upstairs."

His expression was a mixture of concern and sincerity. He was trying to protect her and she needed to let him. She nodded and turned around.

"Smee, please take the Princess back on deck. I shall be with you momentarily." He said.

She walked slowly towards the light at the end of the corridor. She felt a sharp pang of regret for what she was putting her poor dear Love through with this awful situation.

"Emma! You get back here!" yelled Neal from his cell.

She stopped midstride, took a breath and walked faster ignoring his demand. It was a mistake for her to go down there. She didn't want to see him. She'd seen Killian was alright. She didn't look back as he continued to call out to her. A satisfied smile crept on her lips.

"Let me out of here! You can't make me your prisoner. I don't believe one word of your story Pirate. You're a liar. When my father finds out I'm missing he will send his army for me. You and that whore will be dead."

He was furious and he couldn't hold back the rage within any longer. "Prisoner, that's rich coming from the likes of you. You held that beautiful woman captive as your prisoner for years." He pointed furiously down the corridor. "She took your abuse and even in her weakened state she was stronger than you. You're nothing but a coward who hides behind his father. You don't deserve her and you never did." He yelled.

The man cowered at the comments and scowled at him.. Killian turned his back to him and composed himself. He needed to regain control of his emotions. They were overwhelming him and he was afraid rage would take over.

He thought of Emma waiting for him on deck and realized that this man did not deserve his time. He was needed to go to her. He clenched his jaw when he turned back to look at the ignorant coward glaring at him.

"You can't leave me here, I'm hurt." He spat.

"I'll send someone down to tend to you although you don't deserve it." He walked quickly down the corridor towards the light shining down from the deck. He breathed deeply as he reached the fresh air. He climbed the stairs to find Emma pacing nervously back and forth with her arms wrapped around herself.

He rushed towards her and her face lit up as soon as she saw him approach. He pulled her to him."Thank gods Killian." He held her tight and gently rocked her. "Emma, I'm sorry he's here. I'm sorry you had to see him." He pressed a gently kiss on top of her head.

She pulled back and caressed his cheek gently. She tilted her head and looked to see the anguish in his eyes.

"Please come to our room with me." she asked quietly. He felt like a broken man. "Of course Love." He sighed. "I need to address the caged animal below with the crew."

She blinked rapidly and nodded.

"Smee!" he called.

"Aye Captain." He called out as he rushed forward.

"Take two men and go down and tend to the prisoner. See to it that he's looked over and his cuts are bandaged." He looked to Emma who was looking down and biting her lip.

"Aye Captain."

He nodded and took Emma's hand. He walked her downstairs to their quarters; a pain was lingering in his chest. He shut the door behind him softly. He watched her walk to the window, cross her arms over her chest and gaze out the window at the sea.

He pulled his flask from his pocket and took a long drag. The burn of the liquid did little to squelch the burning fire within him. He shook his head and walked to the ammunition closet. He thought about what would cause the most pain and decided against it slamming the door. He was having trouble getting air into his lungs.

He pulled out the drawer to the desk and searched inside looking for the Jones insignia. He needed to calm down and he couldn't. He slammed the drawer when the desired object was not found.

Emma turned at the sound of him shuffling and banging doors and drawers. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were pursed together. She walked to him swiftly and hugged him from behind. He stilled at her touch. "Killian." she whispered.

He couldn't say anything. He couldn't look at her, he'd promised to protect her and he'd failed. He closed his eyes as she turned him towards her. He felt her soft hand caress his cheek."Killian, please look at me."

He opened his eyes finding her soft green eyes gazing at him full of concern. He felt tears pricking behind his eyes. He shook his head trying to clear the feeling. "What's wrong?"

He let out a breath he'd been holding."I should have been there. He should never have hurt you." He said through gritted teeth turning away. She pulled his face back to hers."It's not your fault. You had no idea he would be there. He tortured our friends. He forced them to lure you away. I should have been able to protect myself. "

"No. I should have protected you. I promised you that he wouldn't hurt you again. I could have lost you." His voice was broken.

"Oh my Darling, I'm alright. I'm here. I'm safe. Please don't do this to yourself. I can't bear to have you worried about this." She pulled his face to her and pressed small kisses along jaw, his cheeks and finally captured his lips in a soft tender kiss.

He pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. He'd been so worried about her. He needed to feel her, to know she was alright. She tasted the rum on his lips and felt his desperation. Her heart was breaking.

He kissed down her neck and rested his face in the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes and let out a breath. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight. She felt wetness on her neck. He was breathing heavy against her.

"I thought I lost you."

She felt her heart twinge and tears began streaming down her cheeks. "I'm here."

He pulled up and gazed at her. She cupped his face and saw the tears in his eyes mirroring her own. "Oh my dear sweet man. I love you so much." He captured her lips in a soft tender kiss. "I love you Emma. I can't lose you. It would break me."

"I promise never to leave you. I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again. The physical pain of what was happening was nothing in comparison to the thought of losing you. When I saw you I remembered to fight. You saved me." she pleaded to him. She needed him to know it was not his fault.

"My Love, I fear I am nothing without you now that I have you in my life." She pressed her face to his chest and squeezed him tight. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently and took off her shoes. He kicked off his boots and climbed in next to her. He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around him placing her face against his chest so she could listen to the gentle thrum of his heart.

He gently caressed her back and pressed tiny kisses to her head. He would never let anything bad happen to her again. He would die first. She was the missing piece of him, without her he was nothing.

She relished in the feel of his lips as each kiss touched her heart. They would not be broken, she would not lose him, and he would not lose her. If today taught her anything it was that she was strong enough and she would fight with everything in her.


	30. Chapter 30: No Mercy for the Wicked

A/N: Hello Lovelies! You're eyes do not deceive you. My muse is actively working at getting this story forward. In this chapter Emma finds her strength. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy it too. There is more to come. Please don't hesitate to leave me a note, review, comment, or question. Find me on Tumblr lizzyc807shipscaptainswan. Thank you all so much for reading my story. It makes me so happy to share it with you. More Tortuga to come!

Ch. 30

She woke in his warm embrace. She wasn't certain when or how long they'd been sleeping; just that it was a comfort after everything they went through. She looked over to see her dearest love was sleeping peacefully. She couldn't shake the feeling of heartbreak that was still wedged in her heart after what happened earlier in the day. She silently sat up and moved out of the warm cocoon. She brushed her fingertips lightly over his cheek thinking how lucky she was to have him in her life.

She climbed from the bed and walked to the window. The sun was setting against the beautiful island horizon. She loved the idea of looking out to see a different scene each morning and evening. The window was magical as it shown her scenes of calming waters, land on the horizon, new places and the promise of adventure.

She never thought she would have that in her old life. Each day it was the same scene and no hope for more. Her respite was the garden that she tended to daily while Henry was in lessons.

She squeezed her nails into her palms and crossed her arms over her chest. Each thought of her prior life as an unfortunate prisoner made her cringe. Now Killian had a clear view of what she went through before he saved her. She felt ashamed that he witnessed it first hand and that he was hurting because of it.

She needed to do something about it and the source of their pain was locked in the brig on this ship. He held the answers she needed to move on with her life and rescue her boy. The fact that he taunted them and left them in the dark about something so important infuriated her.

She felt the rage rising and decided that she needed to face the demon that haunted her day and night for so many years. She needed to find out where their son was and she needed to make him understand that she didn't belong to him anymore. She didn't believe there was any way to redeem him and if what Regina said was true he was on a dark path before she knew him.

She had an idea and she hoped it would work. She grabbed Killian's satchel and filled it with the objects she needed to ensure success. She quietly walked over to his sleeping form and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He was her savior and she needed to protect him from further pain. She covered him with the blanket and moved swiftly towards the door.

She climbed the stairs, careful not to draw attention to herself. She peered out onto the deck and saw a few of the crew lazing about. They appeared to be drinking and playing games. She moved silently across the deck unnoticed and grabbed a lantern along the way.

She followed her earlier path to the brig and crept down the stairs. When she got to the dank opening she closed her eyes summoning her magic to illuminate the lantern. She felt the magic prickle over her skin and the lantern lit a path towards the darkness that awaited her.

There were two men standing guard over the cell. She saw Neal huddled in the corner with his head between his knees. She approached them stealthily and waved her hand out towards them saying the spell to put them into a soft slumber.

The two men fell into each other and slumped down onto the floor slowly. Neal started at the sound and looked in her direction. She took a deep breath and approached carefully. She noticed the harsh brown eyes getting brighter as she approached. A smug look crept across his face when he saw her.

"Well well well, look who finally learned how to take orders. I knew you wouldn't leave me here to rot. Be a good little wife and get me out of here."

She stood in front of the cell silently looking him over. She felt the bile rise up in her throat as she remembered the events of the day. He would have choked the life out of her if it weren't for Killian's intervention. She bit the inside of her cheek letting him stew.

She had one mission in mind with this visit and it was to find out where Henry was located. Then he could rot for all she cared. Any love for him she felt was squelched the first time he laid his hands on her in anger.

"What are you waiting for? Get me out of here! Now!" he shouted as he tried to stand only to be pulled back by the shackles. He struggled against them growling.

She started at the command and then moved forward slowly glaring at him. "I'm not here to rescue you." She said curtly.

"You will let me out. Do as I command you to do." He shouted.

She smiled raising an eyebrow at him."It seems to me you are in no position to make demands. Tell me where Henry is." She said confidently.

He grumbled. "Let me out and I'll take you home. You can see him for yourself."

"Home. That prison is not my home. I'm not going back with you and you will tell me where my son is." She demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything, you filthy pirate whore. You will never see our son again. If that story is true and my father is the Dark One you should be hiding because he will KILL you when he finds out what you did to me." he spat smirking at her like she was nothing.

His arrogance fell cold on her. He couldn't bully her any longer. She felt the rage inside of her fueling, her magic was prickling all over her skin, crawling over her heart and rising within her. She closed her eyes, waved her arms out wide and suddenly the brig was full of light as she lit every torch within.

He fell back grimacing at the power and cowering under the light. She waved her hand to the lock and opened the brig. She moved forward her eyes glaring and her lips pierced together. With all of the fury within her she waved her hand towards the demon; he was pulled to his feet and slammed back against the wall. She waved her hand again and his shackles were pulled taught leaving him no room for movement.

"Stop, stop this you bitch, you can't do this to me." he shouted.

She slapped him hard across the face slamming his head back against the rock wall and capturing his attention."Silence!" She stood back and glared at him, this weak cowardly shell of a man. She no longer feared him, believed him, or cared what happened to him. She wanted information and he would give it to her or die in the process.

She pulled a dagger from the satchel and raised it to his throat, piercing into the soft skin on his neck forcing a trickle of blood to drip down in a line towards his chest. "I could kill you now." She spat. "Shut your mouth and stand there demon." He tried to speak but she increased pressure on the dagger and he closed his mouth.

She laughed at the sight in front of her. "You will never hurt me or my family again!" He tried to move and she glared at him gritting her teeth. "I will take my son and there is nothing you can do about it. If you try to come for him I will have you killed on the spot or even better do it myself!"

She reached into the satchel and pulled out the compass; the very tool that was supposed to bring about her death. It was now going to be used to help her find Henry. She pricked her finger with the knife and spread the blood on the face grimacing at the slight pain.

She lifted the dagger to Neal's neck and stabbed in further to the mark she'd already pressed forcing his blood to trickle out. "What are you doing?"he screamed.

"Silence!" she yelled waving her hand to silence him. She used the dagger to capture some of the flowing blood and drip it onto the face of the compass. She smeared their blood together and the magical object came to life in her hands. A feeling of triumph ran through her body and pinched at her heart. She placed the compass into the satchel along with the dagger.

She pulled out the vial that Regina gave them with the pink floating string winding around within it and smirked at him. He tried to speak but her spell was effective in blocking any more poisonous remarks that would flow from his lips.

She stepped back towards the door of the cell. She heard the shackles rattling. She waved her hand allowing him to speak again."Where are you going? Release me!" He squealed. She walked through the door and turned around locking it behind her.

She captured his gaze and smiled holding up the vial with the pink floating strand. "Do you see this? This belongs to you; it's what you bartered with the witch to learn the truth about your past." She maneuvered the vial in her fingertips rolling it back and forth trying to decide if she should return it to him.

She released the restraint on the shackles and he came crashing forward to the ground landing with a thud. "How do you know about that?" he asked breathlessly.

"I heard the story from the very lips of the witch who cursed you. She told me how she devised a plan to make my life a living hell. She succeeded until your hubris was your downfall that day with the pirates. I gave up my life that day to save our son but I really saved my own. "she said confidently.

"Your life belongs to me!" he shouted through gritted teeth.

She laughed heartily. "I belong to no man, I belong to myself. My choices are my own and I choose to live my life with my true love! I will not allow you to steal one more day of my life." She pulled the cork from the top of the vial and released the strand of love from Neal's heart so that he would become whole again, she was tired of his insults. She got what she came for and she was leaving satisfied.

"What is that, what's happening?"he cried as the strand entered his body and took hold of him. He sucked in a harsh breath when the magic assimilated to him. "Emma." He whispered as he glared in her direction. She noticed a change in his eyes and the way he looked upon her. He placed his face in his hands and slumped forward. "What have I done."

She nodded, waved her hand over the sleeping men to wake them and doused the lights so that the area looked unchanged. She picked up her lantern and moved towards the deck feeling triumphant. She couldn't wait to wake her sleeping pirate and tell him what she accomplished. She felt strong, brave and finally happy to be alive. She would find her son and he would come home with her. He would be king one day but in her family kingdom as it should be.

Killian woke to find he was alone. He sat up and quickly scanned the room and fear rose within him. He sheathed his sword and rushed through the door to find her. When he hit the open night air he searched the deck and there was no sign of her. He ran towards the brig, his chest tightening at the thought of what he would find causing him to pick up speed.

The darkness became lighter as he got closer to his destination. He moved faster when he heard the harsh words coming from their prisoner towards his dear love. He clenched his jaw and drew his sword. He wasn't going to hold back this time; he would never let him hurt her again.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard her retort and the fear in the man's voice. He listened for a while but quickly realized this was something she needed to do on her own. Her strength and poise was breathtaking. He let out a sigh of relief and turned back towards the deck. He climbed the stairs as if he had lead in his boots. Even though she had the task in hand he wanted to be there for her, supporting her in that endeavor. He knew it must have been hard for her to face him alone.

He leaned against the wooden mast just above the stairwell to wait for her to arrive and also to be close enough in case she needed him. He pulled his flask from his pocket and took a long drag. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth wiping up the excess and looked out at the calming sea praying to the Gods that she would come out of this alright.

He waited a short while and then he saw her glorious blond hair rising from below followed by a grin on her beautiful face. His heart leapt to his throat and he swallowed thickly. She stopped briefly when she saw him standing there. He pushed up from his leaning position anticipating what she had to say.

His beautiful blue eyes were full of concern as he watched her come towards him. She picked up the pace and jumped into his arms pressing a soft kiss to his awaiting lips. He held her so tight breathing deeply against her. "Darling, I'm sorry I left you. I just had to.."

"Shhhh, you don't have to apologize. Are you alright?" he asked. She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "More than alright, I have a way for us to find Henry." She said smiling.

Her smile sent relief to his soul. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Not here, let's talk below Love." She nodded and took his arm as he ushered her to their quarters.

When they were behind the closed door he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She pulled apart slowly the imprint of his lips engrained on hers. She caressed the side of his cheek. She sensed he was worried and she wanted to soothe him. "I'm so sorry Darling, I didn't mean to worry you. I should have told you, I just felt that I needed to do it myself."

"No need to apologize love, I'm just relieved you're alright. When I didn't see you I thought the worst and rushed to find you. I nearly barged in when I heard you, you were glorious and I realized you didn't need saving."

She gazed into his soft blue eyes taking in the sincerity and praise. "I love you Killian and I'm going to spend the rest of my days with you, however long that may be if you'll have me."

He pulled her into his arms and breathed against her hair. "Emma, as if I could ever let you go, carrier of my heart." He kissed her softly.

She pulled back and smiled, her eyes glittering green." My mission was a success."

"Do tell Love."

She pulled the compass out of the satchel and showed him. "I thought that if Regina could use my parent's blood to find me then perhaps I could use my blood and Neal's blood to find Henry."

"My Gods Love, you are bloody brilliant!" he said picking her up and spinning her around in a circle. She squealed in delight as she showed him the magical object. "Killian, look it worked. Now we can find Henry."

He'd been so worried when he woke to find her missing and she was here, stronger than ever. "When I woke up I just kept thinking how he got to me, how I let him get to me and I was furious. I could have killed him I was so angry. I didn't do it for Henry's sake. He can't die at my hand; it wouldn't be right no matter how awful he was to me."

He held her hand and gazed into her eyes. "You want me to kill him?" he said grinning. She laughed. "No Darling, although your offer is quite tempting." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "It would give me great pleasure to see to that request. If you should ever change your mind, I'd be happy to oblige after what I witnessed today."

"Darling, I think he will suffer greatly on his own. We need him for leverage just in case there is any trouble getting Henry." She laughed.

He breathed out. "I know Love, it's just so tempting." She leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his brow. She knew he was half kidding and half serious because she felt the same.

"Today has been quite the day Love. Things started off so easy with a simple request and became that much harder." He moved to the table and held up a basket. "I did manage to fulfill one promise today." He said smiling.

She tilted her head and smiled. "I got the fresh baked bread you asked for." He said chuckling. She laughed heartily." Good because I'm starving."

Killian had Smee bring down dinner to their quarters. They sat together and went over the events of the day. They would go to Nairobi and Greta first thing in the morning and try again.

Now that they had the key to finding Henry, no matter where he was, she needed to find the best way to fight the Dark One. She suspected that if Neal was here that Henry would be with his grandfather.

Neal slumped against the wall in the brig. He pushed at the grub that the jailer provided him and sipped at the water. Flashes of brief memories of his life over the years flickered across his eyes. The pleasure, pain, and lust were most prominent in the feelings that rushed forward.

Faces of women flickered forward dislodging the feelings that never came for any of them. They were empty meetings, he felt nothing for them, but the worst was Emma. When her face flashed forward it was her at the ball, she was fiery and different. The thought of what he did to her pained his heart.

Perhaps he could have loved her once but any feeling he had for her was squelched by the curse. He laid back on the cot allowing the memories to wash over him. He prayed that the torment would end soon but perhaps he deserved it. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes letting the pain envelope him.


	31. Chapter 31:Repent and Rum

A/N: Hello Lovely Readers. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Things start out serious and then get sweet towards the end. I hope you enjoy. There is more to come and we are closing in on a conclusion soon. I LOVE to hear your feedback on my stories. Stop by my ask box anytime, leave me comments, reviews, notes, or questions. Thank you so much for taking your time to read my story.

Ch.31

Neal lay in torture as the memories came flooding back into his mind. He had a mixture of good, bad and indifference swirling around. The scenes played out in different ways, he wasn't sure what was real and what was false. The deal he made with the witch was the clearest to come forward first. He could see it as if he were living it all over again.

He eyed her closely taking in the indentations and age spots in her face. She was merely a poor beggar woman and he was starting to believe he was duped into coming to her.

"I know of what you seek and you are in the right place." She crowed.

"Can you read minds witch? How did you know I was skeptical of you?" He eyed her cautiously.

She touched her pointed finger to her chin."Of course I can, what kind of witch would I be if I were not able to read even the simplest of minds."

He scowled at her biting words."Fine, since you've proven you can do this I need you to help restore my memories of my mother. Now!"

She cackled and licked her lips."My my you dare make demands of me? Clearly you don't know who you are dealing with boy. There's a matter of a deal that must be struck before I agree to help you."

"Fine! Whatever it is, I can pay you. Just tell me what I need to know about my mother. Is it true? Is my father lying?"

She waved her hand in the air and produced a contract."Sign here and I will tell you. Your payment will be collected in the future and I will tell you what I want at that time. Refuse me now and you will never know the real truth."

He swayed in his place, still drunk from his earlier excursion at the tavern. He eyed her carefully and nodded. She waved her hand once more producing a pen. He held out his hand to grab it from her and she stabbed his finger drawing out enough blood to fill the inkwell on the pen.

He jumped pulling back his finger."What the hell was that!"

She raised her eyebrow and handed him the pen. "You must seal this deal in blood."

He sucked on his finger to stop the bleeding and signed the contract. He looked at the woman bearing a smug expression on her face."Alright, I've signed now give me the memories!"

She walked towards him slowly and cupped his face with her hands. He looked into her brown eyes and he saw a glimmering twinkle. She closed her eyes and mumbled something. Suddenly he was forced back against the wall and images came flooding forward in front of his eyes.

His mother smiled sweetly as she looked at him with wonder. She was kind and thoughtful of her little boy. She let him climb on her lap as she rocked him to sleep. He held her skirts and hid behind her when he was afraid. She picked him up and joyfully spun him around in her arms. He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he was flooded with all of the love that his mother showered on him.

The next images crossing his eyes were from behind hidden doors, he could see her through the crack, crying to herself. He saw her begging his father to leave and find solace in another place. He refused her and forced her to remain. He heard the word pariah and her tears were flowing. His father was menacing and ignorant of her pleas. He allowed her to stay miserable when he could have helped.

Slowly his mother's smiles and kindness were reserved only for him. She kept to herself and when she thought he wasn't watching she was crying. Her skirts bore the stains from her tears.

The final image was through a window. He was supposed to be at school but that day he came home to get his lunch. He'd forgotten it in the morning and received permission to run home to retrieve it. As he approached their cottage he heard arguing. He recognized both of his parent's voices as they carried through the air.

He ran to the window and peered inside. He saw his father hovering over his mother. She was pushing back but he wouldn't budge. His appearance was different too. He seemed an odd color and his clothes we unusual.

His mother was in the tavern when his Papa found her. He'd dragged her out of the tavern and brought her home. He was saying awful things to her, she was no good as wife, a horrible mother, and would never be good enough for him or his son.

He saw his mother charge at him pounding her fists against his chest. She was begging him not to take her son away. He saw a look on his father's face change to something evil. He accused his mother of cheating with the tavern owner. She begged and pleaded with him, telling him he was wrong but he wouldn't listen. There was rage in his eyes and the words coming from his lips.

The last thing he witnessed was his Papa reaching into his mother's chest and pulling out her heart. She begged for her life and but his Papa crushed it. She fell to the ground and he went running into the house. He covered her body with his own. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he felt the memory hit him hard and then it disappeared.

He closed his eyes and wiped furiously at his face. "Witch, are those memories true?"

"Oh, yes they certainly are true. Now I must make my leave." She placed her hands on his cheeks and stole them away again. She cackled loudly and disappeared in the wind.

He remembered standing in the shack and couldn't recall how he'd gotten there. He just knew he was angry and needed to see his Papa.

He sat up and felt a twinge of pain in his heart. His mother did love him and his Papa killed her. He felt sick; he got up and retched into the bucket beside his makeshift bed. He was quickly forced back when the next round of memories hit him.

He'd gone home after that excursion to his mother's town. He confronted his Papa about the tavern owner's words. He listened as his Papa claimed his mother was an adulterous, that he'd always been a rich king who'd fallen in love with a poor woman. He tried to find out if she would be a worthy queen but she had an affair with the tavern owner while he was away on business.

He told his young son that his mother left them and never returned. He now knew the truth, his father was the Dark One and he'd killed his mother. His bargain with the witch cost him the ability to love another. He'd made too many mistakes and now his life had nothing to show for it but a reputation as a gambler and a whore chaser.

He lay back on the mattress letting the pain wash over him. He didn't know if he could make up for what he'd done in this life but he would have to try. He was half his mother too; surely he had to have her goodness inside of him. He closed his eyes thinking of her sweet smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Emma rustled around in her sleep. She couldn't find peace and she was feeling incredibly frustrated knowing that Neal was on the ship. She huffed out a puff of air and opened her eyes. She looked over at the handsome man sleeping beside her. He was doing everything he could to ensure her happiness, quite the opposite of the other man. She lightly caressed the side of his face tracing over the scruff. She smiled as she looked over him thoughtfully. She'd turned his life and the crew's life upside down. She felt as if she owed them something for the trouble she'd caused. She'd made them the healing stones but she wanted to do more.

She'd also burdened Nairobi and Greta. She felt awful about what happened to Greta. She hoped that Neal would repent during his stay in the brig. The man caused so much pain in his short life to the people around him. She was uncertain what part of it was due to Regina, Rumple, or just his innate nature.

She decided that perhaps she should try rum. Killian drank rum when he wanted to relax and she couldn't do what she really wanted to do to relax in the current situation, so she decided rum would have to do.

She carefully pulled back the blanket and went over to the desk where Killian's jacket hung on the back of a chair. She reached into the pocket and pulled out his flask. She popped the cork and took a swig. She coughed as the heat hit her throat. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and licked her lips.

She put the flask to her lips and took a long drag. Surely the more she drank the better it would taste. She breathed out a huff after swallowing the spicy liquid. She walked to the window and took another swig. It was a quiet night with lots of stars in a half moon sky. The waters in Tortuga were surprisingly calm.

She felt good about what she said to Neal. He treated her poorly for so long. She finally had the power to stand up on her own. "Bastard." She giggled and covered her mouth when she realized she said that a little too loud. She took another swig of the rum and quickly looked over to her darling sleepy man.

He was gorgeous and he was her true love. She spun around once and fell into the window seat with a sigh. She couldn't help giggling again. The rum was certainly smoothing things out for her. She took a long swig emptying out the flask. She burped following it with a giggle as she tried to cover her mouth to keep quiet.

He sat up in bed and noticed his lovely princess was no longer beside him. He looked over to see her giggling hysterically in the window. "Love, what's so funny?" he said his voice thick with sleep.

"Hello Darling! You're awake!" she shouted as she hopped out of the window, ran and jumped onto the bed with a soft thud. She rolled over in a fit of giggles.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled. She was in quite a different mood than when she went to bed. "Love, what's going on?" he asked, his lilt was very strong.

She rolled onto her stomach and put her face in her hands as she leaned up on her elbows. She blinked her eyes rapidly."Whatever do you mean my Darling? I've feeling quite well now." She hiccupped followed by a fit of giggles.

He looked for something to light the candle. "I'll take care of that Darling." She waved her hand and lit the candles in the room. He squinted his eyes as he looked her over, finally noticing the empty flask in her hand. He smiled raising his eyebrows wide and licked his lips."Love, I see you've decided to have a party without me. Are you celebrating?"

She rolled on her back. "Darling, I couldn't sleep. I know you sometimes drink rum when you are tense." He moved closer and she rolled over placing her head onto his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and scratched lightly at her scalp. She shut her eyes reveling in the feeling."That feels so good." She was practically purring.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Are you feeling better Love?" She opened her eyes and looked up into his glittering blue eyes."You have beautiful eyes Darling." He smiled. His princess was drunk and happy. "Come here my beautiful Love." She smiled and turned around so she could crawl up to him.

She looked at him with seduction in her eyes. He felt himself getting hard with just the look. Her hair was loose and wild around her shoulders. "I missed you so much tonight. All I could think about was the heat of your body on mine and your wonderful fingers touching me in all those naughty places that I love."

Good lord she was talking dirty to him. He was trying to restrain himself. She knew as well as he did that this ship had no filter and with Neal on board there was no way for them to be intimate. "Love, are you trying to kill me?" She touched his face and scratched at his scruff. "You're so handsome. I love you so much." He laughed and caressed her hair.

"I missed you too tonight Love." She puffed out her lip pouting."Let's go somewhere. I want to be with you Darling. I need you." She sat up and rubbed her hand up his thigh and then over his hardening length. He closed his eyes as she stroked him. He put his hand on top of hers to stop her."You don't want me?" she said with sadness that he never wanted to hear again.

He caressed her face."Love, I always want you. I would be happy to take you right now. You aren't making it easy for me to hold back." She gave him that mischievous look and licked her lips. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "If we can't be together here then we can go somewhere else."

He cocked his head to the side."Love?" She smiled, closed her eyes and they appeared at the cove. He laughed."You promised we would come back and I can do magic so we are here." She had the strangest grin on her face. He closed his eyes and rubbed his chin. She was busy shedding her clothing and jumping into the warm pool of water."This feels so good." She stood up and beckoned him towards her."Captain, are you going to join me?"

There was no way he was going to ever resist her. He shed his pants and jumped into the pool. He chased her and pulled her close. She was laughing and giggling as he wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips for a soft kiss."You are a very naughty princess." She rubbed her nose against his."I thought you liked when I was naughty."

He growled as she gripped him and stroked her hand up and down his length."I love when you are naughty." She licked across his bottom lip. He could taste the spiciness of rum. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her soft curves against his body. He let his hands roam down her back and cup her arse. He pulled up her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, pressing her warm core against his hardened length.

One advantage of being in a pool of water was having weightless bodies. He moved her towards the edge of the pool. "This is what you want my naughty princess?" She grinned giving him those mischievous eyes again. He lined up at her entrance and slid into her. They groaned in pleasure together as they joined. "Gods you feel so good." She pulled his bottom lip with her teeth. "I needed you so much. You feel so good." He captured her lips, kissing her sensually as he slowly thrust in and out of her. She was warm and tight against him. She dropped her head back as he quickened his thrusts. She mewled when he filled her, finding that spot that sent her over the edge.

"Right there, that feels so good. Don't stop." Hearing her ask for what she wanted nearly made him lose it. She was so free and wild. He did as she asked picking up the pace. She was moaning loudly and as he increased the pace until she was calling out his name. He could feel her walls fluttering around him; he slowed the pace and let the drag against his hard length pull him to his own release. .

She grabbed him around his neck and pulled his lips to hers kissing him sensually."You are amazing Darling. I think I might be able to sleep now." She put her head on his shoulder and he swam them around in the pool. "The water feels very warm tonight. It's a good think you took us somewhere else. I believe the whole island might have heard you tonight." She laughed."I feel so free when I'm with you."

He kissed her softly."I suspect it may have something to do with the rum."

"I should probably take us back." She said with a groan.

"Aye Love, as much as I'd like to remain in paradise with you we must go back." She pouted and he kissed her softly until she smiled. "Alright, I'll take us back." She wrapped her body around him tight and closed her eyes. "Be sure to put us back in the cabin Love. We don't have our clothing." She laughed before letting the spell take them away.

They appeared back in the bed. "Nice landing Love." She cocked her head to the side."I try." She lay back on the bed. "Darling the room is spinning." He got up and grabbed a glass of water for her. "Drink this Love, the rum tastes good going down but not so good coming up. You will likely have one very bad head ache tomorrow." She groaned and sat up to face him. He handed her the glass and she drank it down.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She felt extremely relaxed and sleepy. He pulled back the blanket and tucked her in. He doused the candles and came back into bed with her. She immediately wrapped her body around him and sighed. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. She was a dream come true in every way.


	32. Chapter 32: Recovery and Restoration

_A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Our lovely pair is finally going to be able to do what was needed when they arrived in Tortuga and spend time with Nairobi and Greta; of course Emma has to deal with a wicked Hangover first. _

_This story will likely be 1 – 3 more chapters long, although I have the final plans mapped and outlined sometimes the in between to get there changes based on what my muse wants. Sometimes my mind goes somewhere with the story I'd never thought to go. _

_I hope you are enjoying this and if you are leave me a note, leave me a review, send me a comment. It's great to hear from readers so I know if I'm on track. I hope this is going where you expected. Thank you so much for giving your time to my little story. _

32.

He woke up with the sun as usual and looked over to see his beloved sleeping soundly. He ran his fingers down her bare back softly and she didn't stir. He carefully swiped her hair over her shoulder out of her face. She looked so peaceful. She was going to wake with quite a headache. He pulled the blankets up over her sleeping form and tucked her in.

He noticed their clothing lying on the floor behind him. She'd even remembered to bring them back with them after their excursion. He picked them up and placed them over a chair. He really did want to go back to the cove with her under better circumstances.

He followed his usual morning routine, the one he'd followed long before she'd come and turned things upside down in his life. He kept his beard neat for her since she seemed to like the scruff.

He peered towards her through the mirror and she still hadn't moved. His princess was going to be in for a long day. Perhaps he should rope a healing charm around her neck now. He had a feeling she was going to need it. He laughed. She drank his whole flask of rum in one sitting.

He knew she planned to spend time with Nairobi and Greta in Tortuga to get help with the translations of the texts. He hoped she would be able to find what she needed. He'd heard stories about the Dark One and his power. Even though he'd witnessed Emma gain her full power he still worried if it would be enough to defeat him.

He would be helpless, useless to her in a magical fight. He shook his head of the negative thoughts that started to swirl around. She was amazing and there would be no way that the outcome could not be favorable for them. That was what he would tell himself and her. If anything he could be supportive.

He was still trying to deal with everything he'd witnessed the day before at their shop. He didn't think he would ever get the image out of his head of her dangling in the clutches of that bastard. He pushed the anger he felt towards their prisoner down as he looked to see her alive and well. He hoped she was having a happy dream.

He pulled on his coat and walked over to check on her once more. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "My wild naughty princess, I shall be back for you." He hastily walked towards the door. He decided he would visit with the prisoner in the brig while she was asleep, perhaps this morning he would be more cooperative. If not, he may let the anger loose.

"Captain on deck!" called Smee as he ran towards him and stood at attention.

He rocked back and forth on his heals as he gazed over the ship. "Smee, report."

"Capt'n all appears to be in working order. We can leave port whenever ye wish. We are fully stocked. The men are taking turns visiting the island."

"And the prisoner?"

"He's being watched round the clock as ye asked. He hasn't asked for anything since the Princess left him yesterday."

"Good, I plan to visit with him. My lady still sleeps. Do not disturb her."

"Aye Aye Capt'n."

He waved him off and continued towards the brig. He needed to see what they were up against. He didn't want anything hindering Emma's attempt to find her son. He walked down the dark hallway towards the brig. The two men guarding the cell quickly rose to attention as they acknowledged his presence. The prisoner was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Leave us. I'll call for you when you are needed." He commanded. "Aye Aye Capt'n" He watched the men walk through the hall. His jaw clenched as he looked over the prisoner. He was still seething after what he witnessed and the rage came bubbling up. He could have killed his Love and there wouldn't be anything in this world that would have stopped him from releasing his wrath upon him if he did.

The man looked up towards him with his muddy brown eyes and scowl on his face."What do you want?" He held his hand over the hilt of his sword."I want you to tell me where Henry is." Neal grumbled and wiped his hand across his mouth. "He's with my father. I know now you were telling me the truth. I remember everything, what happened with the witch, what he did to my mother, and what I did to her." He hung his head.

He clenched his jaw. He tried to remain calm. "I won't let you hurt her again." Neal shook his head."I won't, I shouldn't have, I just want to help her. I promise you that I won't stand in her way. I see what my father is capable of and I can't let him do to my son what he did to me. My whole life has been a lie."

"How do I know this isn't some ruse to get me to release you?" He searched the sincerity in his face and he wanted to believe him, to hope he would have an ally against the Dark One. Surely he would listen to his son and leave his Love unharmed. It was just too convenient to believe that he would change just like that so he remained skeptical.

The man looked to him with a blank expression."I need to make amends for all the harm I've caused and I love my boy. I can see you care for Emma and she deserves that. She deserves someone who will make up for all the pain I've caused her. I don't want her forgiveness; I don't think I can ever forgive myself. "

He huffed out a breath."She's an amazing woman. She should never forgive you but her heart is too good and I believe one day she will take that step. I love her with everything in me and will protect her with my life. If you ever do anything to hurt her, in anyway, again I will make it my life mission to make you pay for it. The torture will be slow and painful. You'll wish you were dead. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Do you have any idea where he would take Henry? Will they be at the castle?"

"I don't know. He showed up to tell me that Emma had been spotted in Tortuga and to seek out the Eye. He said she would come and to just wait. He told me he would take care of Henry until I came back with her."

He felt his insides twist at that comment. He never wanted Emma to go back to the hell she left; he would never have allowed him to take her. "I see. There was no further discussion about where he would take care of Henry?"

"No, I never realized I needed to worry about him with Henry. Not until now." Neal hunched over putting his head in his hands.

He shook his head. He feared Emma having to go to an unfamiliar place to fight for her son. He needed to get back to her; give her the news. She would surely be waking up soon. He began to walk away and turned back. "I don't know what we plan to do with you yet. I trust you won't give my guards any further trouble?"

"Just leave me with my thoughts. It's punishment enough to see the memories of the pain I caused."

"So be it." He walked away with the taste of blood in his mouth from biting his lip so hard. He could see the man was trying to repent but that didn't erase everything he did to her. He nearly killed her and he would never forget what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She opened her eyes slowly; there was pounding in her ears. She licked her dry lips and her tongue felt thick. She groaned when she tried to get up, everything was still spinning so she lay back down into the soft pillows. "What did I do?" She opened one eye and looked to the side for Killian. She groaned when she saw he wasn't there and sat up slowly pushing herself to get her feet over the side of the bed.

She looked over and saw the glass of water sitting on the nightstand. She picked it up and took a long drink to try to relieve the dryness in her mouth, vaguely remembering what happened the previous night. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the cool wood floor. She pulled the sheet around herself to cover her bare body and stumbled towards the window.

She quickly realized it was a bad idea as she watched the sea rock back and forth. Luckily there was a bucket next to the bed because she quickly dropped to her knees to rid herself of the evil liquids that remained and anything else in her stomach.

When it felt like she had nothing left to give she sat back against the wall under the window and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember ever feeling this sick. At the sound of the door clicking open she felt her cheeks redden and turned her face down in shame as surely this was no way a lady should act in the presence of anyone let alone her true love.

"Love, are you alright?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

She couldn't open her eyes. She didn't want to see the look on his face. "Don't look at me. I can't believe I did this." She heard him shuffle towards her and then felt his warmth around her as he picked her up from the floor and carried her to the bed.

"My poor naughty princess, there's nothing to be ashamed of. There's been many a morning that I've suffered a similar fate." He pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in. She opened her eyes to see the concern written on his face. She gave him a slight smile and he smoothed her hair back from her face.

"I'm so sorry Killian. I feel like such a fool." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love, you have no need to feel foolish. Yesterday was quite a day and if you felt nothing I would be worried. I think you reacted like any normal person would. It was nice to see you so free and happy, even if it was due to the rum."

She groaned."Oh please don't say that word. It will be quite some time before I'm able to drink that." He laughed. "Aye, that is generally the reaction from most." She huffed a breath."What am I going to do? I need to get to town, I can't go like this." He sat down on the bed next to her."Love, I shouldn't remind you of this because part of drinking too much is knowing your limit so next time you won't overdo it but you do possess a healing charm."

She sat up quickly and realized her mistake when things began to spin again. She closed her eyes."Relax Love; I'll get it for you." She smiled. "I love you Darling. Thank you for taking such good care of me. "He caressed her face."Love, it gives me great joy to do so."

He lifted the necklace over her head and she immediately relaxed back against the pillows. "I know why Nairobi wanted these. I hope she fetches a great deal of coin for them. They are a wonder." She sat up again slowly, this time feeling much better.

He sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "I need to speak to you about something." She looked into his eyes and his face was full of concern. "What is it? Is it bad news?" He gave her hand a little squeeze. "I spoke with Neal this morning. Henry is with his grandfather." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath." I suspected as much. I'm glad he finally saw reason to confirm it. Luckily we have the compass so no matter where he is we will find him."

She noticed he still looked as though something was heavy on his mind."Darling, are you alright? He wasn't awful to you was he?" He shook his head."It's not that. I believe he is thinking about what he's done. He knows the evil he lives with now and he also seemed remorseful." She let out a huff of air and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't care about him. What he did to those women; he deserves far worse than what we've dished out thus far."

"Speaking of the women, I assumed you'd like to go to see Nairobi and Greta as soon as possible. I asked Smee bring breakfast here to the cabin." She looked up in alarm and then down at her bare body. "Oh." He laughed."Fear not Love, I'll make certain Smee remains outside the door so you can prepare for the day."

She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek."Thank you for being so good to me. I know I've made a mess of things for you and your crew." He held her delicate hand."Love, we're pirates and have been for quite some time. This is just another adventure for us that I'd happily take again if it meant I found a treasure like you."

She caressed the side of his face and thought about what was to come. She'd make this ok. She had too. "I'd say you're more than pirates. I'd say you're heroes. After all you did rescue me and I plan to repay your crew for that once this is over." He kissed her softly on her cheek. "Let's get you ready for the day."

He helped her clean up and get dressed to meet their friends on the island. They made arrangements with Smee to look after their prisoner and took two men along with them to stand guard in front of the shop. After the prior day's ambush he didn't want to take chances.

Emma decided it was best for to transport them rather than be seen walking through the town. The four appeared in the opening of the shop to see the women cleaning up the mess from the day before. He gave his men orders to keep watch out front and they approached their friends quietly taking in the damage.

Nairobi looked up to greet them first."Good Morning Love birds."

Emma felt her face fall as she saw all of the damage caused because of her. "I'm so sorry. How can I help?" He put his hand on the small of her back to offer her some comfort.

Greta stood and smiled."How about ye work yer magic and clean up this mess." Nairobi laughed heartily and stood from the floor with the broken pieces in her hands. Emma's eyes widened."I could do that." She looked to Killian and he gave her some room.

The women came over and stood behind her. She closed her eyes and she felt the magic prickling over her skin. She thought about the shop before the incident occurred, the prominent glass cases in front with their trinkets on display, and she waved her hands over the mess.

She felt the magic pulsing from her as she reassembled the mess she'd created during the fight. She heard a sigh behind her and a soft touch on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see everything was back the way it should be, all damage was repaired. She looked up to see Killian's approving nod and then the smiles on her friend's lovely faces.

"Oh, Thank ye Princess. Now we don't have to close the shop for repairs."

"Nairobi, it was my fault. It's the least I could to do set that right. I'm sorry I can't take the memories of what Neal did to both of you away." She said looking away shyly.

Greta laid a hand on her shoulder."Ye made things right. Tis not yer fault milady."

"Princess, actually you do have the power to alter our memory but if it's all the same to ye, I'd prefer to remember. He caught us off guard and we will be better prepared next time." Said Nairobi.

Emma's eyes went wide and she looked to Killian who was shaking his head."That is amazing. I suppose that is what Regina and the Dark One have done to Neal. I didn't realize I was capable of such magic."

The wise woman looked down."Aye, Princess. He was most certainly a victim of that spell. His thoughts were muddy and he was fueled more by emotion. I sensed his thoughts during our time together."

"Well, I've taken care of him. He is now a whole man; given back his full heart and the weight of his memories are bearing down upon him. If he has any goodness within, he will never do such heinous things again."

Greta came walking back into the room with her arms full of the magical texts. She really wanted to get copies for herself.

"Now that we've cleaned and disposed of the immediate threat we can get down to business." Said Killian smiling.

Emma grabbed his hand and squeezed."Darling, if you want to go back to the ship I can take you." He laughed."I'm not leaving your side. Last time I left you alone in this place I came back to find you a hairs breath from death Love." She squeezed his hand. In all that happened she needed to remember what he witnessed was important too.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I want you to stay I just feel like I've taken over everyone's lives." He kissed her cheek softly."Love, you are my life now. I will be anywhere you need me to be. When this is over we shall go on great adventures together."

He looked so hopeful. She kissed him softly."I can't wait."

"Princess, ye know he enhances your magic. Tis best he stays, ye should see yer aura today. It's actually rather unusual, are you feeling a bit off this morning?"

She nodded."I used a healing charm this morning after a thoughtless night of too much rum."

Nairobi walked over and placed a hand on her loving partner's shoulder."Ah, that explains it. The rum can do that to ye. Let's get started." Greta looked up and smiled."I can't wait to see what ye can do. I'm sure ye've much improved since we've last seen ye."

"Oh yes. I've been having great fun." She said smiling.

Her power was amazing. She defeated the evil queen. My crew was brought to their knees as she completed the task because she was magnificent to behold. She transported the entire crew along with the Jolly Roger to her parents land. She's quite the marvel." He boasted.

She patted the hand he had wrapped around her arm lovingly."I've been having a bit of fun with color changing and other small things too. I also created additional healing disks and black magic charms. Thank goodness I had one of those today. I know why you wanted those now."

"Princess, the change in ye is simply amazing. I'm proud to see ye this way, so powerful and strong." She looked to Greta and smiled."Look at her." The kind woman smiled." I know, she is amazing."

Emma could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She never thought to be described as powerful. It was a good feeling. "Please, if it weren't for the three of you I would be nothing. I owe it all to you." She leaned into Killian's chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Princess, what is it that ye wanted to try first?" asked Nairobi. She hurried to the counter and quickly flipped open the texts. She was so excited to finally get some answers. They studied the pages that she found most difficult to translate. Once they explained the key she was able to grasp the symbols and decipher their meaning. It was yet another thing to understand pronunciation.

Try as she could, she couldn't get some of the incantations right. There were chickens, lizards, and frogs hopping around the store at different times that afternoon. Killian sat back and watched her. He was fascinated at her every movement. She would get this adorable little crinkle in between her eyes when she was frustrated beyond belief.

He would walk to her and hold her for encouragement when she seemed overly frazzled. She practiced cloaking and illusion charms with Greta and Nairobi. It was amazing how she could make them look or appear anyway she needed. She also protected their store the same way she protected the castle and the ship from intruders who may wish to eavesdrop on the open minds in their store He knew those spells were dangerous, that knowledge was something he planned to keep to himself.

He also recognized the great power she possessed. Greta and Nairobi may have a sense but she had great magical power. They could teach but they could not do. He was never happier to have found an ally for her in them. His guards were required to remain outside as well. He didn't want her abilities to get out to anyone. The fewer people who know what she could do the less of a threat they would face.

The ultimate threat of the Dark One was already looming over them. He prayed that she would be powerful enough to face him. All of this preparation was in anticipation that he would fight them if they tried to take Henry. Based on the conversation with Neal, he suspected they were in for a fight, he would never let go of the boy willingly.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard her calling. "Killian, come and see!"

He was quickly at her side, arm wrapped around her waist."What is it Love? Is everything alright?" Her emerald eyes were sparkling with excitement."These are the instructions to travel realms. We can move between the spaces to get there. All those places that I thought were just legends are real! Oz, Neverland, Camelot, Narnia, Wonderland and Arendelle, they are all real and this spell is the key to unlock them. I believe that my magic can support this type of travel without a portal."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at the wonder in her face. His memory also drifted slightly to the treasures that he'd heard of in those lands. He smiled." That's wonderful Love, would certainly make for the adventure we spoke about."

"Oh Darling, Can you imagine? Henry will be so excited to hear this. I can't wait to tell him." She said with such excitement that he couldn't contain his own. He looked to the other women who were smiling.

"Greta, do ye see what I mean. Their love is incredible. Ye should have seen them the first time I met them together." She pulled her close. "Aye, they do make quite a pair. I think we should let the princess take this one. Can ye bear to part with it?" Nairobi nodded."I think it belongs to her, she's taken to it and the spells have taken to her."

Emma looked at the pair of women with a look of surprise."Do you mean to give me the Blumier?" She looked to Killian and he smiled.

"Princess, I think this book was meant to be with ye, just as the Captain was meant to be with ye. These texts are just words to some but for ye, they unlock mysteries, take ye places, and protects ye. We would love for ye to have it. Tis a gift from us."

She rushed around and gripped both of the women together in a tight hug."You've no idea what this means to me. If all should go well." He interrupted that statement.

"Love, don't you mean when, when all goes well." She looked over at the certainty on his face."When all goes well, I will take you somewhere. That is a promise." She walked back to Killian and took his hand."Aye, we shall take you anywhere you wish."

"That is very generous of ye. We shall be ready to celebrate when ye succeed. I can't wait to meet yer boy." She looked over at the pair of women."I can't wait for you to meet him too. He is quite inquisitive and will love your shop."

He saw a thoughtful look upon her face and he knew it was time for them to take leave. They needed to plan their mission to get Henry. "Shall we go Love?" He studied her expression and saw the hesitation in her response."Yes, we should. We will see you both soon. Thank you for everything."

"Of course milady; best of luck to you." Said Nairobi.

He placed the Blumier into his satchel and walked her to the door. She looked back to see the two women huddled together that she hoped she would see again. They were the closest thing to friends she'd had in a very long time. They gathered the two men and she transported them back to the ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~K&amp;E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once on board the ship she felt the weight of what must be done. It was up to her now to get her son back and face the demon holding him. Killian insisted on coming with her and they debated about how to go about it. Since the compass would pinpoint the exact location of Henry they would certainly find him, the only question was where. There was no way to determine where they would land once they left.

They also still had to deal with their prisoner. If only he hadn't have come and distracted them, this could be all over now. After some discussion she and Killian decided that they would talk to Neal together. He took her hand and they walked down to the brig together. He brought her strength and even though she'd shown him how strong she is, she couldn't erase the years of fear and torture that existed within her head.

Killian had her hand in a tight squeeze. He approached the cell and merely looked at his men to dismiss them. Neal looked up to see them together and she felt a nagging pit in her stomach to see his face once more. He stood and approached the bars. He looked them over cautiously.

"I'm glad you're here. I've been thinking and I want to help you get Henry."

She looked to Killian with the question behind her eyes. He blinked slowly as if to answer her and she cautiously asked. "Can we trust you?"


	33. Chapter 33: No Retreat No Surrender

_A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! Thank you for keeping up with this story, following it and favoriting it. Your reviews mean so much to me. This is not the final chapter but I wanted to give you this part now. The next part is coming soon! _

_I hope you enjoy a little calm before the storm; the next chapter will have winds gusting for sure. Emma is questioning her confidence and of course Killian is going to be there as he has been. I wanted to give you guys a little goodie because I've been making you wait for this part. I hope it's ok that I split this chapter and please leave me notes, reviews, comments or questions because you guys make my day. _

33.

She looked into the face that she once feared and waited patiently for his response. "Yes. I know I was never the man I should have been to you but you can't doubt my love for Henry. I can't let my father do what he did to me to Henry. You have to let me help. I'll do no good sitting in this jail rotting. Let me help."

She turned around, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to make sure her decision was unhindered and not because she was afraid and still felt like she had to do what he requested. She felt Killian's soothing touch on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes and saw his confidence. She drew strength from it and felt more relaxed with her decision.

She turned back around. "Alright, I'll let you help but if you are lying to me or try to hurt me or the people I love I will not hold back. You've witnessed only some of the power I possess; I will unleash the full wrath upon you. Do you understand?"

He nodded."Just let me help. I don't care what happens to me, I just want Henry to be safe."

She took Killian's hand, her own shaking just a bit. "We'll be back to get you later once preparations have been made."

He nodded. "I promise Emma, I will make this right."

She nodded and tugged on Killian's hand suggesting they leave. He signaled the guards to come back and they left their prisoner to work on their plans to get Henry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She retired to their quarters and he went to speak to the men after a long deliberation between them. They decided that he would ask his men to set a course for the island, now their special island. They wanted to stay out of view from any potential forces that would try to thwart their plan. They also didn't want any further harm to come to Nairobi and Greta.

She thought about her interaction with Neal. Yesterday she was strong and confident. Even though she had significant power he still left her uneasy. He did seem to be repentant which was a nice change considering that he'd been so antagonistic towards them. She still didn't believe she could fully trust him after what he did to her friends as well as to her the prior day but if anything he could be a distraction with his father.

Sure he did love Henry, she always knew that and expected he would care for their son when she was gone but that was before she knew about his father, the false king who happened to be the Dark One.

She was scared of facing him. She knew he had great power and although she'd tested her own with the Evil Queen she feared what she would be up against with him, not to mention the fact that he had her son.

They devised a plan that they would use the compass to take them to Henry's location. When they found him they would attempt to leave and go to their island. She would find a way to deal with the Dark One on her own once the threat to her son was lifted.

She hoped that Neal would help distract him long enough to get Henry out of his clutches. It was the only chance they had. There could be no plan, it had to be spontaneous. No one could know what they were doing, not even her parents. She didn't trust anyone but Killian, even Neal would know little of what was happening until he got there.

She paced back and forth in the cabin, her dress rubbing against her ankles. She was starting to feel the tension on her skin everywhere the dress hugged and needed to be rid of it, she felt like she was suffocating. She pulled and tugged at the laces as best she could, her mouth growing dry and her breath coming fast.

She huffed out a breath of frustration when Killian walked in. Her cheeks felt flushed and she felt perspiration on her forehead."Love, let me help you." He was quickly behind her pulling at the laces of her dress. She let out a breath when she'd finally gotten out of the confinement."Thank you." She turned to face him and she saw the look of concern in his beautiful blue eyes.

It was almost calming for her just to stand and gaze into them, the sparkling blue gems full of love for her. He caressed her cheek."Love is everything alright?" She nodded. "I just couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating." He pulled the dress over her head leaving her in her soft cotton under dress. She took his breath away in every possible way. The flush on her cheeks was in contrast with the beautiful golden tresses that hung around her face.

He watched her as she examined his face. Her sparkling emerald eyes were searching for something in him. "What is it Love?" She walked into his arms and placed her cheek upon his chest."I'm scared. What if I can't defeat him? What if Henry or you get hurt because of me?" He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and held her in a tight embrace.

"Love, you're brilliant and I know you can do this. You've done everything you can to protect me and I am your willing humble servant. I can't let you go alone. Don't ask me to do that. I won't stay and wait while you go to battle."

His words went deep into her heart. He knew her well because she was trying to figure out how to keep him safe in all of this. If it were him she would want to be there too. He was right, she did protect him but she would always find a way to do more. "I know and I'm stronger with you there. As much as I want to protect you from pain, I know the pain of waiting can sometimes be just as great."

Her pulled her back and looked at the worry on her face. He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. He knew the mission was weighing heavy on her but he would never let her sacrifice herself. He couldn't not after everything they'd been through so far and his heart would never be the same without her. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips to ease his own fears.

"The crew is ready Love. We set sail at sun down. I'll have you know that Mr. Smee personally went to the bakery and procured some bread for you." She looked up and smiled. "Maybe they do like me?"

"Oh Love, you are my Pirate Princess in every way. Any man who stayed on this ship swore allegiance to you as they did to me as their Captain. You are my lady and it is their honor to serve you."

She hugged him tight. It felt good to know she had so many people standing beside her. "That means a lot to me." She pressed a light kiss to his chest over his heart. "I won't fail you. Us. I will succeed and we will be a family. We will go on those adventures." She wanted to believe that more than anything but the fear inside was real.

He kissed the top of her head."I know Love. I have no doubt that you will succeed. How about I get you something to eat? You must still be somewhat tired."

She looked up and smiled."That sounds wonderful."

He gazed into her eyes and smiled. "Then it's settled, I'll be right back Love." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She watched him as he walked away, so sexy in his leathers, his flowing shirts and his wonderful boots. He always held an air of confidence. She wanted to feel that way too.

She looked through the clothes that she had and decided to use one of the transformation spells that she learned to make a few updates. She touched her finger to her chin and looked at her wardrobe. She picked up one of the drab skirts, a tight silk blouse, and a cape that she brought with her from her parents castle. She quickly transformed them into something more fitting of a pirate princess.

She picked up a pair of shoes and transformed them into a tall pair of black boots with buckles running up the sides. She quickly changed into her new clothes and stood in front of the tall mirror examining her new look. She felt confident immediately when she saw her reflection. The combination of red and black brocade, black leather, and white flowing cotton sleeves made her feel strong.

She went to the weapons closet and pulled out a belt and scabbard along with a sword. She wrapped the belt around her hips, swished the sword in the air before sheathing it. She heard the click at the door and turned slowly. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped open when he saw her. She was hoping for just that reaction. She smiled seductively at him and winked. He dropped the basket of bread and bottle of wine on the table. Before she knew it he was by her side and she was swept up in his warm embrace.

His lips were crashing against hers in an instant. She felt a shiver run through her body as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She pulled back breathless and looked into his lust filled eyes, placing her hand on his heart."So you approve?"

"Aye, I'd say you look fitting of a pirate princess, although I'm not sure I'll be able to let you leave the room if you are dressed this way. You are exquisite. What made you decide to dress this way? Not that I'm complaining?"

She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips."You, actually. You always look so confident and strong. I wanted to look that way too, fit in with the crew."

The smile on his face gleamed from ear to ear."Love, I'm not sure that would be possible. I believe you have outdone us all. Let's have a better look then shall we?" He held her hand up over her head and she twirled under his arm so he could revel in the marvelous creation she made. He shook his head and blew out a breath. The tight fitting corset matched his own red and black vest, the leather pants left nothing unseen of her gorgeous curves and to top it off the low cut flowing shirt she wore accented her breasts. He would never deny his mouth watered when he looked at her.

He looked up into her smiling face that appeared to be waiting with anticipation. The siren knew exactly what she was doing to him."First assessment was right, simply gorgeous and I don't think I will ever get this image of you out of my mind. Not that I would ever want to Love. I'd like to preserve this memory for as long as life allows."

She liked to hear him talk about her in that way. She wanted to feel sexy and confident too. She knew he liked her soft curves and the way she looked in her beautiful gowns but this was different.

"Good, because now you know how I feel when I look at you." He caressed the side of her face."What have I ever done to deserve you? I always thought I was cursed by the Gods above in this life." She shook her head."Not you darling, it was me. I was cursed and you seemed to carry my twin fate until we were to meet. I think all the pain we suffered will help us be stronger in this life from this point forward. I know that is how I feel every second I'm with you."

He smiled sweetly at her."Aye Love, together we can conquer anything." He picked up her hand and pressed his lips to the back."Now, Milady I believe you were hungry? I've brought you some bread, cheese and wine if you'd like. "

"Darling, that sounds wonderful. You take such good care of me." He walked over to the table, pulled out her seat and helped her into it. "Thank you." She said smiling. He pulled his chair next to hers and sat close. He picked up the wine, poured them each a glass, and handed one to her. "Cheers Love." She happily accepted and knocked her glass against his."Cheers."

She took a nice long sip in hopes of relieving the dryness in her mouth. It was smooth as it went down and she felt her thirst being quenched. She picked up a chunk of the bread and took a bite. "I love this bread. It's like nothing I've ever had before in my life. Thank you for remembering that. "He laughed."Aye Love, It's such a simple thing that makes you happy." She snuggled into his side.

They had a nice dinner, trading stories about their childhood and avoiding discussion about what was to come the next day. She suspected he knew she was nervous and purposely kept off the topic. He told her tales of his early sea voyages and how he met some of his most loyal crew. She made mental notes about some of their names because she wanted to be sure she knew who to trust.

As the afternoon grew long she caught the changing sky out the window. She looked into his adoring eyes. "Let's go up on deck for some fresh air and watch the sunset?" He smiled. "Of course Love. A good night of fresh air would do us both some good." He stood and held out his hand to her, his eyes moving up and down her body. "Ah, but I just thought of something you are missing Love."

She tilted her head and looked at him with questioning eyes."Alright Captain, what would make this more authentic?" He walked towards the bookshelf and pulled a small box from the top. "Close your eyes Love." She did as he asked. He opened the box and pulled out a necklace with a sapphire dangling at the bottom. He walked towards her and placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it in the back under her long flowing curls.

She opened her eyes when she felt the weight hit between her breasts. She looked down to see the blue stone that reminded her of his glittering blue eyes. She picked it up and turned to him, smile on her face and at a loss for words. She dropped it back down and hugged him.

"Do you like it Love?" He asked hopeful of her response. "Killian, I love it. It's beautiful and perfect." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips."I'm so glad. It belonged to my mother and I think she would have loved you to have it." She felt tears prick against her eyes as she pulled back and looked at him.

"Thank you for bestowing such an amazing gift on me. I will never take it off." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He held her that way for a long moment drinking her in. "Shall we love?" He held his arm out to her and he guided her up the stairs.

She tucked her arm into his and snuggled into his side as they walked up on deck. She noted the reactions as they past the crew and also noted the look their Captain gave them. The men quickly averted their gazes away from them. She looked beautiful but he thought perhaps he may have to fight a great deal of men if their eyes gazed upon her for too long.

He loved her dressed this way but he also loved her dressed in her usual gowns as well. She would be beautiful in a brown sack if she were to adorn one, but if it made her feel confident he would encourage her to look however she wanted. He guided her up to the top of the ship so they could look out on the setting sun together.

"It's beautiful tonight. I would love it if all of our nights could be like this. I've grown quite fond of Tortuga." He laughed."I bet that isn't something you ever expected to speak from your lips." She looked to him and smiled." There is always room for surprise and adventure. When you've been caged long enough you can see the wonder in even the smallest things." He kissed the apple of her cheek. "Love this is just the beginning." She leaned against his back as he wrapped his arms around her."I hope you're right." He turned and signaled the crew to leave port.

They stood out there taking in the night as it came. When the light was lost they ventured back to the Captain's quarters. He was unable to resist her dressed as she was. As soon as the door was closed he pulled her close and captured her lips. "Killian, we have to be quiet." He let out a breath." Of course Love but I must have you. Tomorrow we go to battle and tonight I want to make love to you. "She leaned into him and began to unbutton his vest slowly as she looked to him."You know I always want you. You'll get no protest from me tonight."

The weight of their quest was worrying her again. They quickly undressed and he lifted her up into the bed. She settled under the soft, cold cotton sheet and waited for him to settle next to her. The bright moonlight shone through the window and she watched his lean muscled body smoothly slide under the sheets with her. His eyes were glittering under the light as he looked over to her with such adoration.

He pulled her into his arms and she placed her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and let the warmth of her body mingle with his own. She ran her fingers softly through the hair on his chest. "Killian I love you." He pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes."Emma, I love you too." He could see she was worrying again. "Love, tomorrow we will succeed and tomorrow night we will celebrate. I promise you."

"Thank you for believing in me, for saving me and for loving me. If it weren't for you I'd never have been the person I am right now. I will forever be grateful to you for that. You shall always have my heart."

He pulled her into his arms and pressed a tender kiss to her lips wrapping her into his arms and pulling her on top of him. She moved slowly climbing over him and cupping his face. He kissed her softly again. "You've made me feel things I never thought possible for a scoundrel like me." She nipped his lips and smiled."You're not just any scoundrel, you're my scoundrel, never forget that. I quite like that about you darling."

She leaned forward and kissed him with fierce intensity as she climbed up to straddle his hips pressing her warm aching core over his hardened length. He groaned in her mouth at the heated contact. She leaned back and looked over him with passion in her eyes. She pressed her hands to his chest and rocked slowly back and forth coating him with her essence."That feels good Love." She pressed a finger to his lips as a reminder that he must keep it down.

He pressed a kiss against it taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. She closed her eyes as she let the sensations overwhelm her. She eased back slowly taking him into her and filling her. She held slowly for a moment to enjoy their connection. He caressed the sides of her hips pulling her back and forth over his slick flesh.

She mewled in pleasure as he pulled her back and forth faster. He loved to see her on top of him and in control. She began rocking faster and he was barely able to hold it together as he watched how glorious her body looked under the moonlight rocking against him.

He pressed his thumb against her sensitive nub and watched her face as the pleasure fell upon her. She rocked against him faster until her body bowed back and he held her as she rode out the waves of euphoria biting her lip to keep from calling out.

He pulled her down to him and captured her lips as he continued to thrust into her chasing his own release. She rocked against him as she devoured his lips, swirling her tongue with his. His release came fast and she captured his moan into her kiss coaxing him to completion as he emptied into her.

She collapsed on top of him, her sweat slicked, sated body breathing heavily against him. He kissed the top of her head. "I love watching you on top of me. You are beautiful." He panted. She huffed."It's a challenge to keep quiet when you give me such pleasure." She leaned up and captured his lips in a soft sensual kiss.

She rolled slowly and nestled into his side biting her thumb before speaking the next words carefully."Killian, if something goes wrong tomorrow I need you to know that even in this short time we've been together, I've been the happiest I've ever been in my life." He shook his head and forced her to look at him."Love, you will succeed. I won't believe anything else, do you understand. You can do this."

His faith in her gave her strength that she didn't know she had. She nodded."I don't plan to lose but there is always a possibility when you are dealing with a trickster." He held her tighter. The thought of losing her was not something he wanted to entertain. He would not go into this with her with any such thoughts in his mind.

"I won't leave you. I will be there by your side every step of the way. We will win."

She felt relieved by his confidence and she convinced herself that he was right. By tomorrow night they would all be together on their island. That is what she would choose to believe too. She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep with the thought of victory in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she woke up that morning she was wrapped in his arms. She snuggled into him and pressed a kiss to his cheek startling him awake. He looked over to her giving her the sweet smile he reserves just for her. "Good Morning Love. You're up early today. The sun has barely risen." She pressed her cheek to his chest. "I had a good dream and we were all happy. I'm ready to do this. It's now or never."

He moved to get up and she held him back."Not just yet. Let's just stay here alone for a little while longer?" He relaxed."Of course Love. I'm ready to go whenever you give the word. By the looks of it we should be nearing our island soon." She nodded.

She looked up into his eyes. She should have allowed him to sleep. He was half awake but not willing to close his eyes again. "Last night was amazing. I'm happy we got to spend at least one night together before the chaos." He ran his hand up and down her side."It was but I don't want to hear that tone from you today. We will have many nights to look forward to."

"I know you are right but the thought of going back to that place or worse still weighs on me." He shook his head."Love you have overcome so much, please think about the first day we met. You had no idea you had powers; you were beaten and ready to die to escape. Look at the amazing, powerful and strong woman you've become. Even in your weakened state I could see something amazing in you. You'd done the bravest thing I'd ever seen a woman do. You gave up your life to save your son."

"I know and I would do it all again. That is what scares me." He blinked slowly understanding coming over him. "I won't lose you and if you surrender so will I." She sucked in a breath. "No. You can't. "He smiled." Then you will fight harder with me because I will not leave you. EVER. You are my life so you should get used to having me around because I'm going to be there at every turn even in the worst of times. I will help you succeed. We will not retreat and we will fight."

"No retreat, no surrender. We leave with what we want fighting together." She pounced on him crashing her lips to his. "Now that's the little spit fire I'm in love with." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. He wanted to turn up her fire and it appears he had.

She pressed him into the bed holding his arms above his head and grinding against his hard length. She was already wet and ready for him; he easily slid inside of her. They groaned together as he filled her. He immediately rolled her over and began to thrust into her. She pulled his face to hers and continued to attack his lips as if he was her last meal before she were to starve.

"Gods I love you." He said breathlessly. "Don't stop, please. I want this so much." She pulled him back kissing him softly and he moved slower taking all of the sensations as she ran her hands over his muscles and nipped at his lips.

He grabbed the board above the bed and thrust deep into her. She gasped into his mouth as he filled her. He slid out in full and pushed back in deep. She bucked her hips against him trying to goad him to move faster but he wanted her slow. He wanted to worship her and make her his. He grinned against her lips as he repeated the motions. He knew she wanted it fast but he couldn't help but tease her just a bit. He felt her pout forming and moved fast pushing back against her and touching her where they were joined.

He felt her back bow against the bed and into him and as she began to fall over the edge he moved faster. She began to cry out his name and he muffled her cries with his mouth against hers finding a quick release with her.

He slowed the motions and the kiss as they came down from their high. She looked up into his eyes and he could see the fire had been lit. He caressed her face and kissed her softly."No surrender." She nodded.

The battle plan was set; they would win together or go down together. There was no in between. Today was the day.


	34. Chapter 34: Mission Rescue Henry

_A/N: OK a few things to note about this chapter. It is not the final chapter but we are going to battle so this is it! I also want to note and don't judge – I listened to Ke$ha –Blow while I was writing the fight scenes. It's time to get Henry! _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter and it turns out as you've all been expecting. I love writing this AU and I know there will be at least one more chapter. (Possibly an adventure sequel) Please let me know what you think in reviews, comments, send me asks, etc. I really want to know what you thought about this story. What was your favorite part? What didn't you like? Let me know! Mostly I wanted to thank you for reading this. You all made my day with views, reviews and notes. Thank you for taking your time to read my story._

34.

They reached their island shortly after the sun rose. She was dressed for battle looking out the window at their beautiful paradise. She couldn't wait for Henry to see it. It was like no place they'd ever been. She could imagine seeing the giant grin grow on his face when he saw the waves crashing on the beach, the bright colored birds and the huge pluming flowers. He'd probably mirror her own reaction when she first saw it.

So much has changed since she last kissed his little head. From the first time she looked at his tiny face scrunching as she held him in her arms she was hooked. He held all the love she had in his tiny heart. She'd held that part of her heart at bay because it was too painful to think about all this time but it wouldn't be long now before he was with her again and they would be free.

He was her protector even at his young age. He never witnessed the horrors but she could tell he knew something was wrong. She felt tears prick in her eyes as she thought of seeing his big brown eyes and crooked smile looking back up at her. He was always so hopeful and chose to see the good in all things. That was one of the reasons she knew he would make a wonderful King someday. She brushed away her tears and straightened her clothing. She couldn't fall apart now, not when they were so close.

Killian was on deck making preparations with the crew while she packed some things below. He would also be asking the guards to bring Neal above deck for a meal before they left. She hoped he would make good on his promise and if not she would subdue him, showing no mercy. She would never underestimate him again.

She left a letter for her parents on the desk and sealed it. She didn't want to think negatively of the plan but they had to know that she loved them if things didn't go well. After so much time lost she needed them to know that she forgave them and would carry their love in her heart wherever she might end up.

She packed her own satchel for this trip including all of the wards she created for Henry along with a few other special items she might need. She was a mixture of confidence and nerves but she was as ready as she was going to get. She prepared to close her mind to intrusion. Once they left the wards of the ship she didn't want anyone to creep in and reveal her plan or anticipate her actions.

She and Killian made a pact, no retreat no surrender. She would not give up especially if it meant he would do the same. She would never be able to live with herself if he sacrificed himself for her or her son. The depth of her love for him was staggering. She never knew she could feel this way about someone. It could take her breath away in an instant if she tried to think of the whole so she had to let it in a little at a time.

She closed her eyes and captured the way his eyes sparkled in her mind's eye. He could see into her soul and she needed to remember them if she were to get lost in the magic. She knew he could bring her back from the brink as he had before during her battle with Regina. She fingered the sapphire that hung around her neck. She would always have this close to her heart reminding her that he is with her.

She knew she would have to go deep into her soul to fight the Dark One and that would mean giving herself over to it. The thought of being lost scared her but fact that Henry would be safe outweighed her fears.

She was just about ready when Killian walked in. He smiled when he saw her just as he did the day before. "Love, you look amazing. How are you feeling?" She drank him in from head to toe. His beautiful glittering blue eyes were happy and shining, mesmerizing her as they did the first day she met him. "I'm doing much better now that you are here." She patted her bag and smiled. "I think you are still missing one more thing Love."

She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. He lifted the leather that was lying over his arm and brought it over to her. "I had Smee procure this for you last night and I hope you like it."

He helped her into the beautiful long and intricately designed leather coat that was a very feminine version of his own. He hoped the extra layer of protection would help in some way. She straightened her arms and quickly went to look in the mirror.

"Killian, this is amazing. So much better than anything I could have imagined." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on her shoulder as they looked at their reflection staring back at them."We are quite the pair aren't we Love." She leaned up and kissed him softly on his cheek as she leaned back into him."We are. This is perfect. Thank you."

"I saw it in Nairobi's shop the other day and I thought it was a handsome piece but I didn't know that it was something you would be interested in. When I saw you yesterday and I knew I needed to get it for you."

She turned in his arms and hugged him tight. "I love it. I don't think anyone can deny that I'm part of your crew now Captain." He sighed."Love, you are the most important part of my crew. I don't believe I could exist without you anymore. You are the anchor that helps keep me from floating adrift, the wheel that steers me towards something, and the sails that uplift me."

She looked into his adoring eyes. Her heart was fluttering in her chest with pride. "That is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever said to me. You really make me feel like I matter."

He shook his head."Love, of course you matter. You always have, you just needed to realize it. Your son is going to look at you with such pride when he sees you." She closed her eyes and placed her hand over his heart."Please, I can't talk about Henry yet. I'm so close to breaking down already and I haven't even seen my boy yet."

He picked up her hand and kissed the back."Say the word and we shall go." She leaned up and kissed him with all the emotions she was holding back. Just once more she thought, once more before battle. She melted into him and let all the sensations overwhelm her, his soft lips, warm hands over her body, and love pouring from his heart.

He pulled back both of them breathless."Love, keep kissing me like that and we will never make it to battle. She laughed."I just needed you to know that I love you with everything in me." He hugged her tight."I know Love, and I you." She nodded."Ok, I'm ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived on deck and all hands stopped in their tracks when they appeared. Neal stopped eating mid-bite with his hand to his mouth; she quirked an eyebrow at his reaction and continued forward arm in arm with her dearest Love.

She looked up to see Killian's look of pride across his face towards her but also a small flash of jealousy. "Back to work you filthy bilge rats!" He called as the continued towards their prisoner. She loved the swish of the coat behind her, she felt so confident and she could see why Killian loved to wear his.

"Well, I see you've taken to the part." He said rather snidely.

She refused to acknowledge his insult." Neal, we need to leave while we can. Are you sure you want to help?"

"Yes, I promised and I mean to keep it. I know I've done you wrong in the past Emma but I will make good." He tossed the scrap of bread into the bowl containing the rest of his stew and swiped his hands together.

Killian looked towards his first mate and gave him the order. "Smee, give the man his belongings."

"Aye Aye Captain." Smee as he scurried towards the galley.

Neal walked over towards them and she felt uneasy as he approached. She squeezed Killian's arm a bit tighter in her own and he laid his hand over her arm to comfort her. "Don't try anything funny. I'll give you back your sword because we don't know what we are walking into. Even you don't know what the Dark One could have planned."

"Look, I got it. I'll do my part. I'll try to talk sense into him if it's possible." Smee handed him his belongings and he looked at her nodding when he was ready.

She pulled the compass out of her satchel and grabbed Killian's hand. She didn't want to lose her nerve and it was now or never. Killian nodded at Smee and then looked to Emma smiling. She took a deep breath. "OK, brace yourselves."

She closed her eyes and let her magic tune into the rhythm of the compass that was set to find Henry no matter where he was. She felt the magic prickling on her skin and overwhelming her as she and her two companions traveled through the spaces in between.

They made it with a less than perfect landing but they made it. When she opened her eyes she recognized the bland grey castle walls that were her confined prison for those years during her marriage. She looked around and noticed Neal cautiously looking about as well.

She looked up to Killian. "This was my home." He nodded. She turned back to look to Neal. "Hey should have been right here. The compass doesn't lie." Neal went to say something and he suddenly disappeared with a look of surprise on his face and they were surrounded by six guards.

Killian had her pushed behind his back and had his sword drawn before she knew what was happening. She drew her own sword and got into position. She looked up to him raised eyebrow and they exchanged smiles as the guards approached. She was ready to fight, perhaps not this way but this would certainly be a way to get rid of some of the nervous tension.

Three guards fast approached and she managed to dispatch the first guard rather quickly with a hard blow of the sword. He was down without his sword as the other two were approaching with their swords higher now that they witnessed what she was capable of doing.

She waved her sword in front of her and got into her strong stance. They approached and she worked hard to fend both of them off at the same time ducking under their sword and kicking one of the guards away so she could fight fairly with one.

Killian was also doing rather well with his guards. She so wished she could just watch him fight. His form and technique could only be described as brilliant.

He easily dispatched the men who were likely sent to stall them and turned to help Emma. He didn't expect to see her fluid like movements as she took on two guards at once. She took his breath away with her grace and precision. She knocked the guards down with one great strike and then turned back to face him.

One of the guards she knocked down got up and was approaching behind her, he stepped forward pushing her to the side so she was not hit and took down the guard.

She smiled and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "That was fun Darling." He laughed."You are quite the swordsman Love and I must remember that." She smiled." You're not so bad yourself." She pulled the compass from her bag."He must have moved him when we got here. The compass says we go this way." She took his hand and guided him through the castle corridors towards the main hall where their bed chambers were.

"Henry!" she called as she moved quickly. "Henry, Are you here!" Then she heard it, the faint call of his voice."Mom?" She felt her heart jump."Yes, Henry, it's me! Are you alright?" She moved faster and the compass needle pulled stronger in the direction of Henry's room. She got to his door and she called."Henry!"

"Don't touch it Mom. Grandpa did something and it can't be opened. If you touch it you could die." She looked to Killian. "Stand back ok?" He nodded in encouragement moving behind her. She held out her hands to sense the spell on the door. It was certainly dark magic that was the root of this. She closed her eyes and summoned her magic forward and it prickled hotly against her skin.

"Stand back Henry!" she called. "OK, be careful Mom." He called back. His little voice was tugging at the strings in her heart. She closed her eyes and remembered his tiny fingers wrapping around her own for the first time. She felt the warmth bubbling inside of her and with all the love she could hold within her heart she summoned her magic.

She felt the warm glowing light creeping over her skin and pooling in her palms. She remembered the ward that she used on the ship to add one and she would use the inverse to retract this dark one. She pushed her magic from her palms over the door and felt the pull and push of darkness against her own light magic. She fought hard against it and won inch by inch as her love conquered the darkness that was imprisoning her son until it was gone.

She moved forward, turned the handle and pushed open the door. A mop of brown hair came rushing towards her and jumped into her arms. "Mom!" She closed her arms around him and pressed her cheek into his head. She had him and she would never let him go again. "Henry." She whispered."I've missed you." He hugged her tight before pulling back to look at her. She had tears in her eyes and she was overwhelmed with what to say.

"I never thought I would see you again. I can't believe you're here. You're a pirate! You can do magic!" She laughed at his excitement and nodded."Yes, there is much to tell you but we have to get out of here. Before we go further, Henry I want you to meet someone."

She waved Killian to come over. "Henry, this is Killian Jones. He is someone very important to me, to us. He can be trusted. If anything happens to me please go with him. Do you understand?" He nodded and held out his hand."Nice to meet you." Killian extended his hand and gripped it for a shake."Pleasure to meet you lad, now what's say we get on with this adventure? There will be plenty of time for pleasantries later when we are out of this infernal place." Henry's eyes lit up at the word adventure. She laughed at the sight of her little boy smiling again.

Emma reached into her satchel and pulled out the wards she created for Henry. She wanted him protected from dark magic and curses at all cost just as she did for her other loved ones. She placed the necklace over his head."There, that should help." He fingered the piece of coral in his hands. "This is so cool Mom." She nodded. "It's from a special island I'm going to take you to. Don't take it off whatever you do. It will protect you from dark magic." He smiled."Ok."

She took Henry's hand and tried to move them out of the castle. They were held where they stood. She led them back towards the great hall. She was about to try to take them out again when she was abruptly brought to a stop by none other than the Dark One himself. Her eyes went wide when she saw the short green scale covered man with the crooked teeth and scraggly hair. His look seemed to match his reputation as that of a monster.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast Dearie! I'll not be letting you take my grandson and rightful heir anywhere. He stays right here with me."

"If you think I'm letting you keep my son you're wrong. He's going home with me."

"You think I'm going to let my grandson be raised on a pirate ship by a pirate's whore? I'll do no such thing. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave this place and be dead as you were or I can see to that myself!" he growled.

Henry clung to her and she covered him inside of her coat. She felt the fuel rising in her stomach. Killian's hand was on her shoulder for strength and she looked down to see Henry's big brown eyes staring back at her with fear. Fear of losing her again. She tried to move them but her magic wouldn't let them leave. "I'm not going anywhere Henry. Stay with Killian, please. I won't leave you again. I promise." He nodded and took Killian's hand. "Love, please be careful. Let me help you if you need it." She nodded wide eyes."Please just take care of Henry." Killian held the boy close and moved them slowly away from Emma.

"I won't let you take him Dark One. You are a false King and Henry deserves the right to be a True King. He's all that's decent and good. He's nothing like you."

"You're going to have to fight me then Dearie if that's the way you feel. He's my blood too! Perhaps you need more incentive to leave him then?"

She shook her head and looked to Killian and Henry. Henry huddled closer to Killian and she gave her attention back to the Dark One."What do you mean?" He paced slowly back and forth in front of her like a lion."Since you are so inclined to fight, perhaps we should have an audience?" He waved his hand and her parents and Regina were suddenly present in front of them.

"No, leave them out of this!" she called. He giggled."Seems only fitting that the last of the pests who could potentially thwart my plans be witness to your demise, if only to shut them up." She looked at the worry on her parent's faces and the indifference on Regina's.

Her parents were by Killian and Henry's side in an instant. "Emma, are you alright?" asked Charming. "Stay back." She called. Henry was wrapped in his grandmother's arms and she was crying. It was the first time she'd seen him in years and sadly under these circumstances. Her father stood with Killian and she could tell he was briefing him on what was happening.

Regina stood scowling in the corner where she'd landed. She could feel the hatred coming from her towards Rumple. "Regina, nice to see you getting along so well with the Charming's; Aging Mother-in-law suits you." She tried to rush at them but was subdued back and held in place by his dark magic. "You bastard!" she screamed.

"Now Now Dearie, No one crosses the Dark One!" he growled.

"Where is Neal?" asked Emma.

"My boy doesn't need to be involved in your silly fight. He has no reason to be here. He'll have his son and that's all that matters."

"He knows the truth. He knows the truth about you. I gave him back his heart." She felt the bile rise up in her throat. There was no way that she was leaving her son here with these men and certainly no way she was going to let the Dark One hurt her family. Neal had let her down once again even after his promise to help, through decision or not he was not here.

"No matter, I can easily have that removed again if it suits me. He just needs his son and he will be happy, just like me." he laughed.

She turned to her family and smiled. She held up her hands and placed a barrier ward in front of them. If they had to witness this fight she didn't want anyone trying to jump in and getting hurt. Killian threw himself up against it."No!" She closed her eyes and turned back to face her opponent.

She dug deep into her heart to find the lightest, best moments of her life and let them flood into her forcing her magic to take over so that she could prepare herself. She could hear the Dark One prattling about before her tapping his foot and waiting but her eyes were seeing red as the white light took over her.

She could sense his dark magic in the air and his presence in the room. She could also feel the warmth of her family behind her and the coldness of Regina's on set gaze towards the Dark One. The magic burned against her fingertips ready for her command.

"So, Dearie you think you can meet a couple of seeing eye dogs on a pirate island and learn enough magic to beat the Dark One?" he laughed. "I'm no evil queen so don't just expect me to roll over and take it." He said as he stared at Regina who still seemed to be stuck in her position. She was gritting her teeth and squeezing her fists as she watched.

Emma let the magic take over her body. She held up her hands as if she were going to get into a physical altercation with the man and he just watched her, taunting her with his menacing presence. He waved his hand in the air and a force of wind came at her pushing her back and down to the ground. She heard the audible gasp behind her and felt the wind rush out of her lungs.

She shook her head and pushed to her feet. He could have that one, keep laughing she thought. She selected the charm in her mind and waved her own hand at his unsuspecting chin slapping him with a white hot flickering flame that slow approached until he was unable to wave it away. She quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

He turned back to her gritting his teeth. "Two can play at that game Dearie." He waved his hand in front of him and this time she was prepared – with speed she waved her arm back and forth to dodge the flowing balls of magic that he tossed in her direction, at the same time she fired back with her own whirling sticks of light. He was soon defending himself as much as she was.

Clearly he underestimated her and she would keep that advantage going as she circled him and continued aiming faster and faster until he jumped to the air. He had to move out of the way of her attack. She pulled back and waited for him to descend. She looked to see Regina smiling."Not so easy is it Dark One." She cackled.

That seemed to fuel his fire because showering sparks of green were falling from above and she had to move – she waved her arms in a circle around herself creating a glowing red umbrella. It was acting as a shield, protecting her from the poisonous sparks falling down around her. The carpet was falling thin and burning as the sparks landed.

She twisted her hand just a bit and the umbrella twirled around in the air blowing the sparks back up towards him. He had to dodge his own attack by the time she was done. She'd also added a bit of incentive to the mix of sparks by turning them white hot and forcing them to go faster.

The man was laughing and running sideways around the walls in the room forcing winds to kick up. He certainly was a scary imp of a man. She could hardly believe this was the same man who she'd feared from afar just by the menacing look, little did she know this was underneath.

She decided to fight the fire with water. She flipped the umbrella over and twirled her finger in the air filling it with water forcing it into a rushing whirlpool. The tiny swirl soon became a cyclone and sucked in his direction pulling the Dark One from the wall and forcing him into the center of the rushing water.

He laughed as though this was child's play but while he was surrounded by her good light magic in the pool of rushing water his magic was diminished. Regina was unlocked from her hold and suddenly Neal reappeared once more. She twirled her finger faster realizing what she'd done and looked over to see her family smiling.

"Henry!" called Neal. Emma looked to Neal and paused for a moment realizing what was happening. It must have been his voice but when the Dark One heard the call from his son he stopped waiting and exploded the cyclone of water. He came flying out and everyone was pushed back by the force of the winds.

She sat back against the wall as she tried to recover from the forced blow, now covered in the healing waters that she'd created. She pushed up quickly and prepared for the backlash. Instead she witnessed Neal seeing his father as the Dark One for the first time.

His eyes were wide in fear and he stumbled back along the floor, walking on his hands and feet to scramble away from him. The Dark One approached him slowly. "Papa, is that you?" asked Neal. "Boy, you've nothing to fear. I'm still your Papa." He grimaced at the man."No, you're a liar and you killed my mother!" He shouted.

The Dark One looked to Emma and gave her a look that could have killed her. She'd revealed him to his son, the one person who didn't want to believe it was true. She'd revealed his Dark Secret. "This is your doing Dearie!" He yelled raising his finger towards her with intention. She held up her hands to defend herself for what may come.

He was waving his arm in the air ready to take aim when she watched as Neal and Regina both approached the Dark One at the same time coming fast. Her eyes went wide when she saw the dagger in Regina's hand and Neal reaching out to stop his father from throwing the curse at her.

The three bodies collided together. Regina plunging the dagger through The Dark One's back and into his son's chest simultaneously. She felt the scream leave her body as she fell to the ground. A blast threw her back against the far wall behind her at their impact. She felt the pain rush through her body from the blow but forced herself to get up and move away.

There was swirling black smoke rising in the center of the room where the three who wronged her were standing. She slowly climbed to her feet and limped over to where her family was safely tucked behind the barrier she'd created and forced herself through it.

Killian grabbed her and pulled her into his arms."Thank Gods Emma." He held her and she felt the small arms of her boy wrap around her from the other side. Her mother and father were awestruck as they watched the magical explosions happening on the other side of the barrier.

She closed her eyes and felt the tears pooling in both relief and sadness. She knew what was happening and she didn't know how to tell her boy. His father had tried to save her and in doing so became part of Regina's revenge. She leaned back to look up at Killian's face, his expression soothing her soul and the blue in his eyes bringing her back from the brink. He kissed her softly."Love, it will be alright." She nodded.

The magic inside of her was retreating, her cells were becoming her own once again and she was starting to see clearly. She gently rubbed her hand up and down her little boys back to soothe him. She found her voice again."It's alright Henry; everything is going to be alright now." She hoped.

When the magical smoke began to dissipate there was just one form standing there now; one form of the three, Regina. She'd been restored to her former glory, as the young evil queen she was when Emma first met her. She actually looked even younger if it was possible. Her cackling laugh was heard as the rest of the smoke diminished from the room.

There was no sign of Neal or The Dark One. Regina stood there holding the dagger ,which now had her name on it, looking at them with a smirk on her face which quickly became a wide grin."Regina, Are you alright?" asked Snow. "Fear Not Charming's. I have what I want. Your kindness has saved you this day and you have one chance to leave my presence. Our feud is over."

She was looking directly at Emma. She understood what she was saying and they needed to get out of the castle now. She motioned for her parents to come over and join them. She closed her eyes and imagined their island once again letting her magic take them away.

She felt the breeze in her hair and on her face before she opened her eyes. She knew they'd done it. They'd escaped with her son at a great cost to him. She'd help Henry understand and let the past be buried.

She opened her eyes to the loud cheers from the crew behind them. She looked up to see Killian's beautiful adoring eyes, Henry's look of wonder and her parents smiling proud faces. "We did it." She whispered. She felt exhilaration, relief, happiness and sadness inside.

"We did it Love." She glanced in the direction of her parents and squeezed Killian's hand signaling him to aid her. He smiled and nodded. She knew he'd understand that she needed to talk to her son. "Your Highnesses let me take you aboard the ship for a celebratory drink." Her mother looked at Emma, smiled and grabbed her father's hand following Killian towards the ship. She could hear the protest from her father but he caught on soon enough.

She took Henry's hand. He was so caught up in looking around the island he didn't seem to know what was happening. "Come with me." She said smiling. She walked them over to the log where she sat after she first accepted her magic and they sat together. There was a soft breeze blowing from the water keeping the temperature slightly cooler than their previous visit.

"What is this place?" he asked. "This is our special island Henry. We can come here anytime we want." He scratched his head slightly."We can? You mean I don't have to stay in the castle or on the grounds anymore? We don't have to wait for special holiday time anymore? We can just go whenever we want?" he said with overexcited joy.

She laughed."Well, you still have to complete your school work and you will still become king one day so you do have duties to the family, but Yes you are free my boy, we are free." He hugged her tight. She could feel his little heartbeat pressed against her as she peppered kisses on his little brown mop of hair.

"Wait, but how? How can you do magic? What about the pirates?" She had tears of joy in her eyes. "Well, I have a story to tell you about that. Once Upon a time there was a princess who was cursed. She lost her magic until the day her true love found her. Her true love was a pirate Captain who rescued her. He helped her find a way to use her magic and see the special light inside of her. She fought the Evil Queen to keep her magic so she could save her family. Today the princess fought The Dark One and saved her son. I hope what comes next is we live happily ever after."

"You're the princess? You were cursed and Killian Jones, he's the pirate captain right?" She nodded."He's a good man Henry. I think you'll like him." She pressed a kiss to his head. "I'm so happy you're here Mom. I missed you. I never thought I would see you again." He hugged her tight. "I missed you too. I will never let you go again. I will always protect you and I will always be here for you whenever you need me."

He looked up into her eyes. The sad look gave her fair warning about the question that was coming. "What about my father?" She held his hand and gave him a slight smile."Henry, he tried to save me. In the end that cost him his life but he would have done it for you over and over to save you. He loved you and he wanted you to be safe. "He nodded and leaned against her.

She wrapped her arm around him and they watched the waves crashing on the beach. She gave him all the time he needed to ask her questions about her journey, to tell her about what he did while she was gone, her magic, the pirates, the ship, her parents, and what was coming next.

By the time they got up from the log they were both sore from sitting for so long. She decided it was time to take him aboard the ship, introduce him to the crew, get him something to eat and give him a tour of where he would stay while he was on board.

They had plenty of time to talk about everything and anything he wanted. They were free now and the adventure was just beginning.


	35. Chapter 35: Finally Free

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. We have come to the final chapter of this story. I wanted to thank you all for your comments, reviews, notes, favorites and follows over these past months. I know this is a long story and the fact that you all stuck with me was amazing and I am grateful.

I love this AU and I am hoping to write some adventures for them since now they are free so please keep an eye out for something in the near future.

35.

He had the crew setup a celebration so that when Henry boarded the Jolly Roger for the first time it would be something he would never forget. The feat of stepping on a pirate ship alone for a small boy would likely be enough for him to remember but today was an odd day and the boy just lost his father. He wanted him to feel comfortable and happy if he could do that for him.

He knew Emma endured quite a bit of pain during the fight even though she was trying to hide it. He couldn't remember breathing the entire time she'd been out there alone fighting against the Dark One. All he could feel was desperation to be out there by her side. As scared as he was he wouldn't deny she was marvelous. She held her own with such strength and endurance. It was both terrifying and fantastic at the same time.

When the final blast hit her and she went down he did all but claw through that barrier to get to her. If it weren't for her father holding him back he would have lost it. She'd promised to let him help her but she'd shut him out. When she came crawling towards them he was only too happy to pull her through and into his arms.

He was so scared he'd never get to hold her again. She was everything to him and he wasn't sure how he'd be able to live without her anymore. He may have changed her and helped her become stronger but she'd also changed him. She'd forever changed his heart and would repay her for that as long as he lived if she allowed him to. He planned to show her just how much she changed him now that they were free.

Suddenly remembering his guests, he looked in the direction of her father and nodded to him as he caught his eye. He was happily getting a tour of the ship himself; a pirate ship is a marvel to a boy at any age it seemed. Her mother was speaking to several members of his crew and they seemed to be captivated by whatever she was telling them.

He looked out on the shore and saw his love seated with her boy. They were quite the picture and he didn't envy her for the conversation that she'd have with him about his father. She was a sweet and loving mother who would be both parents to Henry if he needed. He could only love her more for that and would love the opportunity to aid her in that task. He'd always wanted a family of his own but never thought it would be possible.

He smiled at the thought of having a son or daughter with her. They never spoke a word about a future. He sensed she was afraid to since they had such a dark cloud hanging over them. He felt an overwhelming sense of possibility flood his heart at the wondrous thought of their future together. He was brought back to the present by her mother's voice."Killian?"

He turned to see her smiling face. "Yes Majesty?" She looked over his shoulder to see what he was staring at."Everything alright?" He took a breath."Yes, so it seems. I've just been keeping an eye on them." He felt her hand on his arm."No I mean, are you alright? I think we both know Emma can take care of herself after what we witnessed today."

He smiled."That she can. I suppose I'm doing alright now that she is safe here with her son."

"About that, Thank you for everything you did for our family. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have our daughter and grandson back in our lives, not to mention the threat of the Evil Queen would still be lingering over us."

He shook his head and smiled."Majesty you know it was your daughter." She shook her head to argue. "No, it was you. If it weren't for your love and support of her she would never have had the courage to take those steps. You helped her, guided her and found what she needed to gain strength and find her power. We are in your debt for that and always will be."

He smiled."Your majesty there is no debt to repay. I plan to love your daughter for the rest of my days if she'll have me. I know it is not what you wished for her and I'm just a lowly pirate but she has my heart and I will do anything for her. I hope you can give us your blessing. I would not want to cause further distress to your family."

She leaned forward and hugged him."You have my blessing; just help her be the free butterfly she's always been. Don't let her become complacent, she's meant for great things beyond the castle walls. I've always known that and it was my darkest day to see her leave us for duty."

"That she is and you'll see no complaint from me. I shall happily be her companion wherever she may wish to go."

"Good and I hope that you will come and visit with us too. I know we aren't the place of great adventure but we will always be home for you both if you wish it."

He smiled at the thought of having a place to call home. Perhaps one day it would be where they lived once the desire for adventure were quenched but he didn't see that anytime soon. Now that she was finally free of the shackles of her previous life he was sure Emma would want to see the world. "I'm certain Emma will want to visit with you often. We will never be too far away." The queen smiled sweetly."I certainly hope so."

He watched her go to join her husband and continued to keep an eye out for his Love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&amp;K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Henry, Are you ready to see the ship?" He looked up at her with big brown eyes and smiled."Yes!" She laughed. "Ok, I'm going to take us on the ship with my magic so don't be afraid." He smiled."I think I'm going to like this new you." She held his hand and whispered."Close your eyes."

She felt the magic take over and they were transported to the ship. They arrived on deck to a round of cheers from the crew. She looked over and saw Killian standing to the side with a thoughtful expression on his face. They still hadn't had a chance to talk since the fight and she didn't know if he would be upset with her for how she handled things.

She didn't surrender but she didn't let him help either. She couldn't feel sad for that because once she was under the control of her magic she felt unpredictable. She had to have him safe because if anything happened to him she would have been undone.

"Grandpa! Grandma! We are on a real pirate ship!" The men laughed around him and Snow was by their side quickly. "Is everything alright?" asked the thoughtful queen.

Emma placed her hand on her mother's shoulder."Yes, we are perfectly alright. I'm so glad you are here with us. Do I need to get you back immediately?"

The queen looked over to her husband who was still looking at the sails and talking to the crew."No, I think we should let your father have a little fun." Henry looked a little too eager."Go ahead with Grandpa." He was mid-run when he turned back."Thanks Mom."

"Emma, Maybe we could all just go back tomorrow? This place is beautiful." Emma looked over the horizon."It is isn't it? I love it here. Killian tells me that there are wondrous places to see but I can't imagine anything more beautiful."

Snow smiled at her daughter's wistful expression as she watched her looking at her dear love." Emma, all I've ever wanted for you was to find your true happiness. It makes my heart swell to see the amazing woman you've become. I've really missed you in my life."

Emma felt the tears pricking in her eyes. She pulled her mother into her arms and hugged her tight."I've missed you too. I will visit with you often. I'm hoping that Henry can stay with you during his lessons and schooling since it's important that he continue his course but I expect him to be with us every other free moment if he chooses." She nodded."Of course he can, I have a room ready for him and one for you as well; if you should ever like to come back."

She looked over to Killian. "You are all welcome. I have given him my blessing and asked that he take care of you." She looked into her mother's thoughtful eyes."You did?" She nodded."Of course Emma; He's your true love and I know he will do everything to make you happy. How could I ask for more?"

She hugged her tight again."Thank you. It means a lot to me that you understand." Her mother smiled."Emma, I love you and I always will no matter what." She looked over to Killian and smiled. "Go to him Emma, he's worried sick."

"He is?" She nodded."Of course he is. You're free, he just witnessed you go through extraordinary lengths to protect this family. He felt helpless." She shook her head."Would you please watch Henry for me?" Snow smiled."Look at him over there. I'd say he'll be alright for hours." She pat her mother's hand."Thank you."

She rushed to his side and he let out a breath he'd been holding. "Darling? Can we go below and talk?" He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back."Of course Love." They walked arm and arm towards their quarters going below. They entered the room and he shut the door behind them. He was immediately pressed against the door as her lips captured his. He wrapped his arms around her and slowed down the kiss, brushing his lips tenderly against hers and drinking her in.

She sighed against his mouth."I love you so much. I'm so sorry I did that to you." He pressed his forehead against hers."I was so worried about you." She caressed the side of his face."Can you forgive me? I needed to know you were safe." He pressed a soft kiss to her fingertips. "There is nothing to forgive. You are free now, safe and you may choose to do anything you wish."

She saw the concern in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly."I choose to be with you. I want you and I want this life with you. My feelings haven't changed. I just hope you will still have me."

"Still have you? As if I could get the scent of you from my skin or your name from the imprint in my heart. I love you Emma and I will always love you. It is my deepest desire to make you happy and I will do whatever you wish to make that happen."

She stroked his cheek to soothe him. She felt the tears pricking against her eyes."I'm happiest when I'm with you. It doesn't matter where we are or where we go, as long as I have you by my side." He kissed her softly. "Then I say we stay here for awhile and then we'll plot the course for our next adventure."

Her eyes sparkled like emeralds when she looked at him with that mischievous grin. "Sounds good to me Captain, I'm looking forward to it. "

They spent the rest of the day with their guests celebrating all of their freedom. When the night came she created a camp site on the beach. She held her little boy in her arms as he fell asleep, tired from the amazing day he'd had.

When she knew he was safely sleeping she joined Killian by the fireside outside of his tent. He laid a blanket on the beach and they looked up at the night sky charting a course for their next adventure.

Finally free, they could go or do whatever they chose. The possibilities were limitless.


	36. In between Scene: The Waterfall

A/N: I've just written 17 so I'll go with 15 and if you've read The Price of Freedom on the Sea then you know that they have a very special waterfall that they visit on Killian's favorite island ;0

"_**So, I found this waterfall…"**_

Tortuga was merely a stop on their way to now _"Their"_ special island. They'd stocked up on her favorite bread as well as other essentials. He'd given the crew a furlough so that they could spend some time alone. The crew was none to happy to spend their days off in Tortuga where they could be themselves, gambling, drinking and perhaps finding the company of some willing ladies, even if they had to pay for it.

They'd earned it after their loyalty was tested while protecting Emma and her family during the siege with the Evil Queen. They were also a good crew in need of some down time. He was more than happy to give it to them considering all he could think about was spending time with Emma.

They docked off the coast and Emma poofed them to the shore. He pressed a soft kiss to her waiting lips. "I'll never get used to that my Love." She snuggled into his side laying her hand over his heart."I'm sure it will take some getting used to but eventually you'll grow to depend on me." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Oh Love, I've already grown to depend on you. I don't think my heart could beat on it's own any longer. It seems the sight of your emerald eyes starts this old pirate's heart beating as soon as you wake each morning."

She looked at him adoringly."How is it that you can touch me so deeply with just your words?"

"Tis a gift my Love."

She laughed and pulled him along."There's something I want to show you. "

"Oh, you've gone exploring without me?"

She looked up at him mischief twinkling in her eyes."So, I found this waterfall…."

He took her by the hand pulling her this time turning back to her with a wink."I believe I know just the waterfall you speak of Love." She giggled and followed closely on his heels. He turned, caught her in his arms spinning her around before placing her softly in the sand in front of him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I believe this is the waterfall you were thinking of."

She smiled sweetly. "The very one. In fact it's my favorite waterfall in all the realms."

"Mine as well. What's say we go for a swim?"

She snapped her fingers and clothing was lying in the sand around her. He was in the process of taking off his boots when he looked up to see her lithe beautiful bare body in front of him and the devilish smirk on her face. "What's taking you so long Captain?"

"Minx."

He went to reach for her but she was in the water already. "Hurry Captain. I'm waiting."

He shook his head laughing. He looked over to see her swimming in the whirlpool and teasing him by caressing her soft curves. "Perhaps I am more appreciative of your magic than I thought." She stood smiling and snapped her fingers removing him of his clothing. "Ah, that's more like it." He stood still for a moment as she admired his form and then ran towards her jumping into the pool, splashing the water all over her.

She laughed and splashed back towards him trying to sneak away before he retaliated but she wasn't fast enough for him. He dipped under the water slipping up in front of her and capturing her in his embrace.

She looked up smiling, her golden hair smoothed over her head and down her back. She looked like the siren she was to him. He caressed the side of her face."I never thought I could be this happy." She blinked softly leaning in to his touch. "Well this time we'll have no interruption, no crew to bother us, no evil queen to fight and only the stars above to witness our scandalous behavior."

He pulled her along moving towards the side of the cove. "Sounds brilliant, like something out of a dream."

Her hands smoothed over his broad chest letting the soft hair tickle her fingertips."Then it makes perfect sense to me because I only ever thought I'd find a love like this in a dream."

He leaned forward capturing her lips in a sensual kiss leaving her breathless."Were you kissed like that in your dreams?"

She shook her head and smiled. "I don't think I could ever imagine a kiss that amazing."

He grinned." Well if you couldn't imagine a kiss like that. I'm certain there are many other things I could offer to remind you that reality is much better than your dreams."

"Offer away Captain. I'm sure you could and you certainly have. I would always choose reality with you."

They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming in the cove and finding ways to please each other. Later they made camp and lay under the moonlight looking at the stars. She couldn't have dreamt a better evening than making love under a full moon sky then falling asleep in the arms of her true love.


End file.
